Tales of The Wanderers (DAM Adopted)
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: Juane Arc was given a choice after The Fall of Vale to stay a fake or become the Hunter/ Hero Pyrrah had always seen. JuaneXHarem inspired by the The Wanderer by Masseffecxt-Txs and DD-Returns101,
1. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 01

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 01 A Sincere Soul**

* * *

 **So this is to inform you that after reading your feedback I have decided to edit the first two chapter. I hope you enjoy them also I'm sorry for how long it took for me to do chapter 3 however it ended up exceeding 50 pages as such I have broken it down to 4 chapters which I will load as I finish editing each. Hope you like them and as always send me your opinions their greatly appreciated**.

 **Hello I'm New to the whole Writing thing anyways this is my Fanfiction inspired by the Wanderer by both Masseffect-Txs and DD-Return101 Hope you enjoy and fill free to leave any input in the reviews. I do not own RWBY which is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Insincerity is always weakness, sincerity even in error is strength."

George Lewis.

* * *

As the former headmaster sipped his tea in the rather spacious tent Glynda entered.

"Ozpin Mister Arc is here and he is rather insistent on seeing you."

Before he could give a response The blonde knight rushed in only to be froze in place at a mere flick of Glynda's wrist. Ozpin rose his hand and just as quickly the boy fell forward before lifting himself back up with a mixture of fear and rather obvious shame.

"M-Mister Ozpin I… I have to confess something, I- I."

Jaune's eye teared up as he lowered his head and clenched his fist with his lips quivering. Ozpin gave a soft smile and leaned forward.

"It's okay Jaune speak up and say whatever you have to."

"I Don't belong here!"

Glynda gripped the young Arc from behind and glared at him.

"I understand you were scared but plenty of people suffered much worse than you, so I don't want you to waste our time with this nonsense when your training to be a Huntsma-!"

Jaune glared at the women shoving her hand away as his aura begun to flare pale ivory waves around him.

"I'M NOT SCARED!"

The boy fell to his knee shaking and slammed his fist into the ground his aura flaring outwards. Its brilliant white light enveloping the room causing Glynda to close her eyes from the intense light. She raised her wand only to stop upon hearing the sobering as she saw the young blondes back raise against the ground and his fist turned white from gripping to tight. Before stopping and looking up into Ozpin's eyes.

"I'm not scared… But I'm not worthy of being a Huntsman."

Before Glynda could speak Jaune stood up his head ducked in shame while trembling with an obvious fear as if he was in front of a Goliath as he broke from Ozpins eye.

"I don't have the right to be leader of team JNPR Mr. Ozpin I didn't earn the right to be here Sir… I-I got into beacon using fake transcripts."

Ozpin just stared at Jaune as if waiting for him to continue and just as expected Jaune did.

"Not only did I not earn the right I was made leader and failed."

Ozpin eyebrow rose. "Oh and how did you fail sir Arc."

Jaune looked up at the silver fox of a man in confusion and an obvious rage under that that.

"H-how did I fail? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! How did I not I couldn't do a thing not during the breach, or even at Initiation Test. During The Breach I only took on a single Grimm, and then during The Fall I-I did nothing while Ren and Nora fought I did nothing. While Team RWBY tried faced unimaginable odds I did nothing. If Rwby's uncle had shown up even a few seconds later than Pyrrha, she would've died all while I did nothing. If Pyrrha had a different partner a better partner like Ruby, Wiess, Blake or Yang she'd be fine instead of in a comatose with a hole in her chest and a possibly permanently crippled foot!"

Ozpin looked at the boy raised his cup and took a sip and then spoke. "Oh is that all?"

Jaune stared dumbfounded at the headmaster's statement.

"Your joking right? What else is there. I don-. Ouch! Did you just hit me with your cane?"

"Indeed, and I will do so again is you don't stop to listen to what I have to say Sir Arc. Do I look like a fool to you? Of course I knew you gave us false transcripts however they were good enough to trick Miss Goodwitch.

The headmistress cheek brightened slightly as her eyes narrowed on Ozpin.

"Besides while you may believe you failed I must disagree."

Jaune looked up to speak again only to feel the end of the cane hit his head.

"With no Skill, Experience or even a Semblance much less Aura you came to beacon and why?"

Jaune opened his mouth only for Ozpin to raise his voice.

"To become a hero not a huntsman mind you, but a hero someone who's only goal is to protect other. Now just so you know I was expecting an Arc, but imagine my surprise when instead of your twin sisters I find you? Who to be quite honest I didn't even believe was truly an Arc as no previous academy had any record on you. You wish to know the reason I accepted you despite knowing about the fake transcripts? Hm."

"W-why?"

Ozpin smirked at the aspiring hunters question.

"Because I could."

"Allow me to expand upon that. While your sister Jen and Jenova choose to attend Shade and Haven Academy you choose Beacon I can only assume this was to avoid am I Ri-"

"No its because Beacon was the best! If anywhere could make me a Hero it would be Beacon!"

"And there it is Mr. Arc."

Jaune stood dumbs trucked.

"Huh?"

"You took the risk of coming to my academy and being caught because that's how resolved you were to become a true huntsman. To save others something your sisters couldn't even do despite they're more than adequate experience and training. You abandoned everything for a chance to become strong enough to help others like your ancestors. Now tell me Mr. Arc How could I in good conscience not give someone a chance to being a Huntsman when they have the very core belief of a hero so firming imprinted into they're very being."

For the first time in a long while Jaune felt glad only for it to quickly give way to disappointment.

"And I failed didn't I."

Ozpin laid back into his chair.

"On the contrary Mr. Arc you Exceeded them."

Jaune looked at Ozpin in surprise.

"Your fierce determination is what allowed me to consider giving you a chance to be a student. Then during the Initiation Test Despite your fears you fought a Deathstalker alongside complete strangers and unlike each of them you had no previous experience to rely on. You didn't even have the slightest amount of confidence or faith in your ability. Yet despite being the only person there who had not heard of Pyrrah Nikos you had faith in the people around you and went forward instead of turning tail and running away. That is why I choose you as Leader alongside the whole occurrence with mister Winchester you only further proved yourself to be an aspiring hero. Even going so far as to save your very tormenter. Then not to mention in the span of a mere semester during the breach you decided to go assist team RWBY, losing credit in your own mission to help your comrades. You even managed to cut down a Ursa Major with nothing more than a plain sword a feat no person in even signal could hope to achieve without a few years of training. That's not even counting the fact that your aura hadn't even been unlocked until 17 when most aspiring hunter release they're aura in their preteens Around 9 Both were acts that gave me full confidence in my decision in making you both a student and leader. Finally during the Vytal Festival you showed your abilities as a leader getting into the semifinals even and most importantly during The Fall you stood by your partner despite everything and I'm sure that if Pyrrah hadn't sent you away. You would have fought and more than likely died beside her luckily thou you happened to call the partner of a certain niece of Qrow and who had quite the powerful elder sister herself."

Juanes eyes filled with tears as he once again fell down to his knees not knowing how to take such praise. Before he could speak a hand grasped him from behind he looked back expecting to see Glynda. Instead in her place stood a woman he didn't recognize but held a shocking resemblance to his crush. Thou much more intimidating. A man who gave an even more intimidating presence stood by her who he recognized from the docking bay of the Colosseum he was a very stern and powerful looking man.

"It is good to see you Ironwood I assume the proper arrangement have been met."

"Yes Ozpin Atlas will take in anyone who needs helps Haven and Shade have also extended they hands to the former headmaster of Beacon and its student."

Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you Ironwood."

"Of course."

Ironwood turned to regard Jaune.

"Now what this I hear of fake transcripts."

"Not to worry my friend."

Ironwoods eyes softened.

"Sigh, if you say so, if tragedy has taught me nothing else I have at least come to understand the importance of trusting in your decisions, may I assume this is the boy? "

"Yes, Although I was hoping to wait till Qrow was here but with the incident involving miss Xioa Long and Rose I guess he will be rather busy in Patch. It's quite fortunate miss rose only somewhat tapped into her powers we'll just move him to second instead of first in the rotation than can't be helped."

"Will that be fine Miss Schnee?"

The women looked straight to Ozpin before giving a slight smile.

"Yes general it would actually suite my needs better to be away from Atlas for a while. Specifically, the SDC."

Ozpin stood up and walked towards Jaune looking down upon the boy and placed his hand on his right shoulder and gave a rather serious look.

"Jaune Arc I have a rather serious mission for Qrow and the two beside you and if you are willing you as well. I can't tell you much besides that if done correctly it can help save a lot of people. I cannot ask you to do this nor should I however you've shown me you indeed have the potential to succeed in this and in turn take your first step into becoming a true Huntsm.. No Hero."

Jaune looked at Ozpin with awe.

"But why a liar like me… I'm nothing but a fake?"

Ozpin gave a calm but sure look, as if he had been waiting for this very moment.

"Thou it is my belief that victory can be achieved by a smaller more honest soul."

Ozpin stared intently at Jaune.

"I now find myself believing in the potential of a sincere soul as well. "

Ozpin put out his hand… And Jaune took it.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it so far sorry for only covering the beginning thou I promise to put out the next chapter as soon as possible warning it will be alternating from the path of the previous two stories from here also I have to say this will be more than likely taking a harem path just to warn those who are put off from that kind of thing. I imagine some of you are wonder what has changed between this universe and the canon and my answer would be Pyrrah's death in my mind it wouldn't have been unreasonable for Qrow to show up at the last second alongside Winter who I could totally see Wiess calling and stopped Cinder from burning away Pyrrah of course this changes two major event one being obviously Pyrrah being Alive thou in a near death coma state for a good while and Ruby using her Silver eye powers thou in my mind she'd still be going thru enough sorrow to trigger them but not a potently still enough to throw off the Dragon. Also not while I write this I will be working on writing a light novel series of my own still thou I hope to release these chapters weekly thou I hope you'll forgive me if sometimes it takes two weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading see you Next Chapter 02 The Wanderer**


	2. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 02

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 02 The Wanderer**

* * *

 **Here it is the next chapter in The Wanderers just wanted to give special thanks to Goldthorpe21, The American Wolf, Tomson321, Brandon2071, Hectorg123, Langanlamothe and xXLeviathan01Xx never had fallowers before hope my The Wanderer reaches you expectations and a special thanks to both norseseeker and jakillking999 for your reviews your criticisms and comments really got me thinking and inspired me to work my ass off hope you enjoy the Chapter two. I do not own RWBY which is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

(Two Years After the Fall of Vale/ Atlas Academy) 

As team RWBY entered Atlas Academy they wasted no time removing their helmets Yang, Wiess and Blake alike removed they're braided buns. Letting each of the said huntresses' hair flow down. No sooner did nearly every one of the students catch themselves staring at the team thou in their defense team RWBY was a team of the most desirable students in Atlas.

"I hate Patrol! I just wanna read the other half of Camp Camp!"

Ruby had grown out quite a bit reaching 5'6 and gained a few good inches her hair for the most part had remained the same except for the extra 4 inches of length to the right side of her head she would often recalled her dad stating she resembles her mother more every single day words that filled her with joy.

Wiess glared at Ruby "Seriously, your luckily that's all we have to do consider how much Ozpin being here has changed the rules. After what Winter told me it was like before."

Wiess had grown to be taller than ruby and stood a proud 5'7. She still had her off center ponytail during combat but frequently opted to let it down.

"It's not that bad at least we got to fight some grimm for a change even if they were armor less like the ones back in patch"

Yang on the other had had grown into nearly the ideal women standing at 5'11 her figure being almost that of an hourglass. Her breast had jumped from a D to DD in the two years much to Wiess and Ruby annoyance. Thou her hair remained beautiful as always even gaining an additional half a foot her family always told her how her how her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tip however none of them expected to see the last 3 inch just turn a bright ivory platinum. Qrow always joked about how it was proof old Monty above didn't like her growing her hair out anymore while her father would always argued the opposite.

"Still thou I wonder why they're were so many from the west?"

Blake stood at 5'10 and resembled that of a walkway model her hair had gained a foot and she smiled much more often. One quite large change was her absence of a bow leaving her cat ear out in the open while she originally protested against this Ironwood had remained quite stubborn about it.

"Every student as well as soldier here including myself are willing to lay down our lives for each other. The least you can do is allowing them the see the true face of the person they're willing to die for. "

After entering they're room Yang and Ruby proceeded to fall into they're beds. Not even bothering to shower despite the snow surrounding they're clothes while Wiess almost instantly walked into the bathroom much to Blakes Annoyance. Blake walked to her bed remove her gear and open her book. Before her eyes could even hit the first line Ruby perk up and gasp.

"Is that a new book?"

"Y-yes got it this morning right before patrol."

Ruby seemed to fidget with her hands with smallest hint of red on her face and spoke in only the quietest of whispers she could manage.

"Is it one of those um… well, you know?"

The amber eyed Faunus cocked her head and the crimson leader unsure of what to make of what she was asking.

"She's asking if it a smut or a hero book."

Yang said with a smirk and teasing eyes as she placed her Atlesian armor on the hanger having switch to her preferred regular outfit without the vest leaving only her crop top. She carefully removed the synthetic skin from her wrist to tinker and examine her right arm. The last thing Yang wanted was for Ironwood to give her an earful about proper maintenance again.

Blake face redid as she understood the implication of Yangs statement. Before turning back to Ruby.

"I-it's the newest volume of the Whites Knights, Jade gave them this morning since she knew how much I like it when they cover Paladin."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ruby practically made a complete 180 making one of the largest smiles almost as big as when she sees a plate of cookies.

"Does that mean the comic came in too!?"

Ruby nearly yelled it out but just as soon Blake rose the comic before her with a grin on her face. And as quickly as she rose the comic Ruby took it and speed to her bed giggling as she opened it and squealed.

"To bad the comic fall behind the novel by three issues huh?"

"No Talking!"

Yang smirked as she turned to her sister.

"let me guess The Wanderer."

Ruby gave a surprised expression while turning to Yang.

"How'd you know."

"Seriously sis every time it about The Wanderer you practically loss you mind."

Ruby pouted at her comment.

"Not as cute when your 17, even less so in patrol gear. Not. As. Cute."

Ruby buried her face into the Comic and then stopped and turned to Yang with the most dastardly grin.

"It's a team up with King."

Yang halted her examination and turned to Ruby.

"As soon as I'm done with this your lending me that comic sis."

"No way!"

Ruby hugged the collection of panels against her chest.

"Seriously do you guys ever grow up?"

Wiess stepped out of the shower towel rapped around her head. Blake walked towards the shower. Placing her book at the center of her bed.

"Mind if I grab volume 9?"

"Knock yourself out."

Wiess grabbed the book and smiled thou she liked all the hunter of The White Knights in the novel. She did prefer Vanguard and had been looking forward to Blake getting another novel allowing her the chance to read the book focusing of said hunter. No sooner than Wiess had gotten thru the books first chapter Yang finished her exam and begun wrestle Ruby for her comic.

"Yang! Stop! You won't even read the whole thing and while skip to king fighting!"

"Exactly! So I won't take as long I'm actually doing you a favor now you can catch up on Camp Camp."

"Noooo!"

No sooner had Yang stolen Ruby precious, then door knock were heard and Jade's voice erupt from the other side.

"Yang, Ruby! I have something to tell you."

Yang stood up and answered the door comic still in hand.

"Hey Jade, Ciel What's up?"

Yang liked Jade ever since they first met the spunky blonde was introduced to them by Neon and Flynt when she first got to Atlas 4 months after the Fall of Vale. It's not like she could push her away either since the next day her and Ciel of the former team CPAJ (Cage) and been ordered to educate her and repair her arm while Iornwood was in Vacuo before she knew it she had gotten use to the tomboy. Hell Wiess couldn't really complain after learning Jade older sister Jean Arc was Winters partner back in her Atlas academy days and Ruby loved her twin axes and both liked Camp Camp. Even after Ironwood would came back with Blake 2 months later Jade was there to help the two reconcile saying at least unlike her and Pyrrah's team all they're members were alive and it would be better to forgive.  
Ciel started.

"Ironwood said for the next few weeks he won't be able to spar with you."

Yang felt a mixture annoyance and relief after hearing this. Honestly most student would spar with her once or twice and then never again before The Fall. Now thou most would run at the sight of her When she wanted to spar. Iornwood had scheduled fights with her once in the morning and again just after sundown teaching her about her new limb and how to use it as well as how to utilize the beautiful revolver/ Hand Cannon/ High Impact Flare Gun Divinus (Divine) Flare. She had spent hour working on it with Iornwood after informing her of the advantages of her new and improved limb while only intended for Grim Iornwood would have her use it in their spars thou to her rage she remained with a perfect… losing strike of 1060 to 0 thou recently she had managed to actually bring him to the yellow every once in a blue moon.

"Starting to get scared that'll I'll beat him huh?"

"I wouldn't go that far just yet."

before yang could say another word Ruby and Jade bolted past her only for Wiess and Blake to quickly fallow Yang Lilac eyes gained the slightest tint of red.

"What the hell is they're deal?"

Ciel Shrugged.

"Probably that thing Jade was going off about, something about The Wanderer in Atlas. I just figured it was someone with a rather good cosplay or something you kno-… Yang… where'd you go?"

Yang quickly tracked her team using her scroll an old trick Ciel had shown her and was stunned when she saw 3 other very familiar scroll signals quickly running towards them instead.

Just as Ruby turned to leave for the city Jade yelled.

"Ruby! Do you even know where your heading?"

Just as quickly she stopped and turned to Jade rubbing the back of her head while giggling with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Where was he spotted again?"

"Heading to the Headmaster's room."

* * *

(A few minutes later/ Atlas Academy Courtyard) 

Jenova Absolutely hated the way the boys had been staring at they're group. Sure she was beautiful but did it even occur to any of them to ask what they were doing there I mean it's 2 mere months till the 41st Vytal Festival rescheduled of course as to not be near the same date as the Fall of Vale seriously why had Jen told her to head here so quickly.

Jenova Arc stood 5'11 with shot cut blonde hair ending at chin length in a messy manner with blue highlights as blue as her eyes. Dressed her usual Haven uniform. Before she could step forward to talk to somebody something tugged on her skirt she looked down to see a young blonde tiger faunus pulling at her the little girl looked up and smiled however before Jenova could say a word her friend had to speak to her annoyance.

"Hello! Whats your name? My names Nora and this is Ren he's my boyfriend not like a friend who happens to be a boy but like someone I'm together with and I mean like together-together and also that's pyrrah and the one your tugging on is Jenova she our friend too. We fallowed her so she wouldn't be lonely plus we were bored."

Nora hadn't changed much now only 5'4 she still kept her hair as before but with a green highlight going thru to compliment Ren's pink one.

"Now Nora don't scare her."

Ren stood at the same 5'9 as always as for his hair it had grown out to the center of his back everyone always pointed out how pretty he was. A praise that always made him feel less than pleased he preferred the way Pyrrah's mom had phrased it he walk on that line of beautiful and handsome. While his previous relationship partners Reese and Arslan eventually broke up with him over this Nora had not. Honestly he had never seen Nora in that sort of way usually only taking her comments about together-together at nothing more than face level. His partner eventually confessed to him a mere year ago and while he conceited to her knowing she would eventually get bored. She didn't instead they stood a year strong and now he couldn't imagine a day without his girlfriend's pancake flavored kisses.

Pyrrah walked up to the little girl and kneeled down to get at eye level with her and smiled. Pyrrah hadn't grown much at all standing at 6'2 her scarlet hair was as beautiful as ever. She had only came out of her coma a few months ago she was still trying to come to terms with everything. Fortunately her father got the best medical health possible for her after extensive surgery and rehabilitation she had managed to regain most of her strength thou still lacked her full strength at the center of her chest a deep mark remained were Cinder's arrow had hit her.

"Why, hello there is something the matter."

The girl looked at Pyrrah and blushed then hid behind Jenova. Jenova could only take so much cute before she grabbed the little girl and squeezed her in a hug. she looked so much like her brother at that age she even remembers Jennifer dressing Juane up in a little dress with cat ears and a tail while Jean and Jasmine took girl was almost the spitting image of him. As soon as she realized what she was doing she let go of the child.

"I'm sorry you look like my brother I couldn't help myself there."

Just as she said it the members of team PNR looked at her thou next thing she knew the little girl was staring at Pyrrah again.

"Is everything okay?"

The Little Faunus stared back at Jenova and quickly looked at team PNR and then Jenova before nodding her head.

"Do you people know my daddy?"

The four of them looked at the little girl. Before Ren walked up to the kid lean down and spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Lily Ar-, I-I mean Traver, Lily Traver?"

Ren's eyes narrowed.

"Okay Lily are you lost"

"No I was told to wait here until Da-I mean father finished talking to grandfather."

Ren looked at the girl puzzled oh is that so. Before he could speak Jenova butted in.

"Why did you think we knew your daddy?"

"Well my daddy had picture with a lot of people in it and you all are in it along with some other people."

"Oh I see. May I ask why do you keep looking at Pyrrah?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "So you're Pyrrah!"

Pyrrah looked at the little girl in shock. "Um yes that's me."

"Daddy was right you are strong."

"Um what do you mean."

The little girl looked down and fidgeted with her tail before looking up to Pyrrah.

"My daddy and some of my uncles would go all the way across the world to check on a girl named Pyrrah but I never saw her. But I did see her on my daddy's picture she was one of the prettiest girls on it. I didn't know they were the same person."

Pyrrah smiled and looked at the little girl (her father must be one of the specialist my mom and dad requested). She placed her hand on the girl's head and smiled.

"P-Money! Gender! Nora!"

Team PNR turned to see the buxom brawler running to them Pyrrah still wasn't use to the way Yang looked now. Then again she had only seen her twice since returning from her coma. No faster had Yang spoke than Nora embraced her the two giving each other hugs that surely would've killed anyone else.

"Yang it's good to see you again"

Yang turned to Nora a huge Grin across her face, before she walked up to Pyrrah and hugged her.

"It's good to see you up and walking again."

Pyrrah smiled remember the crutch she needed last time she saw team RWBY.

"Yes well it only half my physical strength the rest is my semblance, I can't do more than a few hours a day right now."

before another word could come out Jenova walked to Yang.

"Yang do you know where Jade is?"

As quickly as she said this Yang froze as if she was a computer suffering lag.

"Oh my god I completely forgot! We have to head to the head masters room right now!"

Without a second word Nora immediately zipped past Ren, Jenova and Pyrrah after Yang.

"What are you doing slowpokes! This sound like it could be fun! AH, maybe it's another food fight!"

Ren slumped his shoulder and sighed.

"We just got here and already going to the head master Ozpin's office, good to see thing haven't changed"

Jenova and the rest of team PNR fallowed to overpowered Huntresses in training.

* * *

(few minutes later/ Outside Headmaster Office) 

Yang, Jenova and team NPR stopped after seeing the rest of team RWBY Jade, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt trying to hear what was being said behind the door. Yang could not get use to Neon in her Atlas Uniform. The cat faunus was adorable in the grey and white uniform and long white knee socks with her large emerald eyes and long orange hair with straight cut bangs she gave off a shy air but anyone who knew Katt knew how stupid that thought was. Before a word could be said Ruby launched at Pyrrah knocking her off her feet the odd thing was the rest of the group just stared past Yang at Jenova and the little Faunus she was holding.

"Um sis who the kid?"

Jenova looked at Lily in shock as if she hadn't even noticed her until her sister had mentioned the little girl.

"I have no idea."

The Faunus jumped off Jenova looked at Yang, Blake, Wiess and Ruby the same way she had Pyrrah. Each of them turned to the cute little girl and smiled.

"You were all in the picture too."

"Picture"

Blake looked at Ren who merely rose his shoulder and shrugged. As they looked at the little girl she stared at Yang intently.

"What wrong is there something on my face?"

"I just realized you look a lot like Granny."

Yang stepped back looking like she had just got stabbed in the gut.

"Probably the white hair ends Firecracker."

They all turned to see Qrow smirking alongside Winter, Ironwood and Glynda truly a sight that represented the very definition of fear. No sooner did Lily jump at the crowd and just as quickly Iornwood hugged back.

"Lily I see you meet team Rwby he stared at the group of girls."

Winter leaned in and gently placed a hand on her head.

"Please do reframe from ease dropping next time."

Winter glared at her younger sister and then sighed.

Qrow would have spoken to the young Faunus to if Ruby and Yang hadn't jumped him. Lily quickly let go of Iornwood before she proceeded to push at the Ruby and Yang.

"Get off Grampa Qrow! Your Crushing him!"

Qrow swiftly stood up and wrapped his free arm around Lily and rubbed his stubbles against her head the child purred in response. His nieces glared at him before speaking in unison.

"Uncle Qrow why does she get special treatment!"

"Because Your eye's are as red as my scarf and her pout is cuter than yours. Wouldn't you agree Hero boy?"

Ruby looked forward and froze as she saw the huntsman before her with a long black leather pants and a trench coat with black feathers at the bottom and a hoodie. Black boot with red metals ends and a scarlet 4 layered Sode on his left shoulder. The most pronounced feature of his outfit was the full face mask he wore beneath his hood shaped like that of a fearsome Grimm appear inhuman with the four eye slits. Ruby recognized this man and had seen him hundreds of times but no drawing could truly do him justice as the man who stood in front of her gave a feeling of fear and unquestionable power. Calling the man, it would be easy to call the man the Grim Reaper but she that wasn't the man's name than again nobody actually knew his true name only his title.

"The Wanderer."

* * *

 **And there it is I hope it wasn't two bad I know I didn't give too much info on everything but that because I trying to let it flow more naturally and before anyone ask the thing with Yang's hair is an educated guess based on her design since her hair lighten as you reach the ends just to tell you this isn't my opinion but an actually design aspect of hers also I know some people won't like Divinus Flare but I believe it fits given who's teaching her also Yang still has a right Ember Celica however it is a part of her arm Divinus flare is more of a weapon for taken down larger Grimm I hope people get why it has such a odd name as well. I hopefully will have the next chapter in a week or less expect a lot more action.**

 **Once again Thank you for reading see you next time in Chapter 03 Dreams of You.**


	3. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 03

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 03 Dreams of You**.

* * *

Bold for Flashbacks

"For speaking"

 _Thoughts by characters_

* * *

(Three Days Later/ Northern Vale)

Wiess pushed forward with Winter, Jen and Ruby each tearing the lesser Beowulfs apart. reminding Ruby of the time she visited her mother's grave before heading to Vale where she would first meet Ozpin. Blake, Neon and Flynt fought the standard Beowulfs Flynt's Used is Killer quartet to stop the approaching Grimm as well as to increase Neon and Blakes speed allowing them to both gain easy kills on the beast. Ren distracted the Alpha while Nora proceeded to attack it from behind sending it forward allowing Milo to glide thru the soft spot of it under jaw.

Yang, Jade and Jenova could only stare at the area before them as The Wanderer had left a swarm of crippled and dismembered Grimm. Downed Beowulfs cluttered the forest clearing as well as a single Ursa, an Alpha Beowulf ran at The Wanderer. He turned forward allowing his left side to be exposed to the Alpha who's claw dug into the Sode. He then lifted a small black dagger to the Alpha and threw it puncturing the Grimm's left eye and then pulled out a small Atlesian Military pistol and fired at the soft unarmored armpit of the arm Grimm. The Alpha's arm slumped to the ground, he then straightened his right arm out horizontally and from his sleeve the 7 foot black Bo Staff known as Ebony's Dawn slid out. he grabbed 2 feet from the center and pulled revealing what appeared to be a pitch black Ninjato but with an unusually long 5-foot blade. A high pitched noise came from the blade that he amplified with his aura as the tip left the sheath. All the Beowulfs begun to shake and whimper as the blade 'howled' as soon as it stopped the blade disappeared. The Wanderer walked past the Alpha now on the ground unable to stand without its hind legs. The majority of Beowulf turned their attention to the masked Hunter and rushed in on him Wiess begun her Glyph only to have Winters hand touch her shoulder and nod against it.

He sheathed Ebony's Dawn as the grim closed in and took a stance Ruby remembered her Uncle using. A single click was heard as the Ninjato Blade flew out the side turning the weapon into a rather beautiful Scythe and then proceeded to 'howl' as the Beowulf entered the perfect range, with a single long horizontal swing 7 Beowulf fell the black blade begun to glow red at the tips he threw another swing and a red wave spewed forth from the blade ripping apart 8 more of the Grimm

The Scythe returned to its Bo Staff form and he ran to the remaining three lesser Beowulf the furthest of them roared and just as quickly the staff entered it maws before bursting out from the back of the head. As the Beowulf stayed suspended in the air The Wanderer wasted no time before swinging the Bo Staff in a full half circle thru the impaled Grim colliding with another Beowulf knocking it away into a tree. The next lesser Beowulf lunged forward at The Wanderer's back only to be shot by the pistol in the collar causing it to flinch, The Hunter did a low spinning sweep but before the Beowulf could hit the ground Ebony's Dawn slammed square into its chest suspending it against a tree before it could roar Ebony's Dawn's blade emerged forth from the end of the staff blooming from the other side of the thick oak. No quicker than that he pulled out the pistol and fired 3 energy blast into the remaining weakened concussed Grimm's hind legs as well as left arm crippling them.

He just as quickly held out Ebony's Dawn and the Staff condensed to half its length appealing to be a baton before sliding back into his sleeve. And turning he walked past the many growling downed Beowulf walking clear past the wide eyed Yang, Jade and Jenova and stopped before Lily. He held the gun out to her. Lily looked up to The Wanderer with a serious expression and took aim it took her 27 shots but all 16 Beowulfs begun to dissipate she took the small dagger Ebony's Dusk from where it's victim Alpha once was and placed it into its sheath returning it to its baton form. As she got closer she placed a small heavily used cyan dust crystal in the single slot and the pulled out Ebony's Dusk. With a now reformed ice blade she stepped a foot from the Ursa the eight-year-old held the cold pale blade with both hands and then stared straight at the grim and inhaled upon exhaling she opened her eyes. Blake and Neon swearing she had silted pupils. She stabbed straight thru the center of its forehead almost sliding thru its boney head with a force no child should be able to manage the grim spasmed as the Ice covered its entire body the girl looked straight at the Ursa.

"Thank you for the lesson."

She pulled Ebony's Dusk back and the instant the hilt left contact with the Grimm's body both the Ice blade and frozen Grimm Shattered. She Placed Ebony's Dusk back in its Baton sheath and removed the dust crystal. Just as soon she heard the satisfying click of the Ebony Blade reattaching to its hilt Then she turned back to the cloaked Hunter and ran back smiling. "Did I do good Daddy." Lily than stopped as if she realized something turned to The Wanderer with an apologetic look as she reached the man. The Wanderer chuckled and placed his hand on her head rubbing it, stopping every few seconds to scratch her ears. An act not unnoticed by the other two Faunus.

"Just remember to call me Father next time."

Lily looked up and smiled. "Okay Father."

At first the group was shocked to see the Lily killing Grimm the Wanderer disabled. She even had her own weapon. As the days past it begun to make more sense why else was she traveling with The Wanderer if not to train. It had been three days since they began they're long walk to Dracova.

(Third Night/ Northern Cove of Vale)

As they surrounded the beach campfire the hunters and huntresses at they're canned rations thou only producing a rather plain soup thankfully Blake and Ren new of plenty of herbs to flavor it.

"I still can't believe we're traveling with The Wanderer!"

Yang smirked at Ruby deciding to tease here a bit as anything would be better than downing anymore of the soup. "At this point I'm surprised you haven't confessed you undying love for his weapon sis, I'd thought you'd already would have kidnapped Ebony's Dawn."

Ruby looked at Yang in shock. Before rubbing the back of her head and giggling.

"Still I can't believe Lily has a weapon as well, she's only 8." Wiess meant no harm of hostile intent at the words she was just genuinely surprised about Ebony's Dusk.

Winter regarded her baby sister. "Well while I admit it was odd for him to suggest training her so early I understand Dracova is not as pleasant as the other kingdoms even at the tail."

Yang looked to Winter, she was still trying to figure out Wiess's older sister. She was good enough for Iornwood to acknowledge and had fought her Uncle Qrow even being good enough for him opt to use his Sycthe form meaning she was stronger than herself something Yang was still getting used to.

"So Mama Winter, why the cute nickname?"

Winter huffed and turned her head upwards as to instill the idea that her words hadn't phased her thou her light pink upon her pale cheeks said otherwise. Yang grinned noting the interesting reaction.

"Could it be you and Mr. Wanderer are an Item? Scandal. Winter Schnee…To be honest I always figure you and my Uncle would tie the knot by now."

One slight Quiver of her lip was all Winter gave before Glaring at the Blonde with a fierce scowl only to be matched by the redness of her cheeks. "Branwen is 16 years older than me!"

Yang smiled happy she took the bait. "Oh I didn't hear any denying about Mr. Wanderer."

Winters eyes narrowed before turning away from the brawler scoffing before returning to her rations. "Please if I wanted to date someone as old as my sister I would have just cradled robbed a student back at Atlas."

No sooner had she said the words than she froze realizing the implications of what she had just said. Thou it was too late the teenagers surrounding her stood gasping at the implications of her statement. Yang could not believe it the same age as Wiess he was only 19 how? She had figured he was at least as old as her dad. Hell before she ever actually met him she had thought The Wanderer was a women I mean it made sense the guy did use a voice change But 19, Freaking 19! The same age and he had beat her so easily not just her, them.

* * *

 **(Flashback/ Three Days Ago/ Atlas Head Master Office)**

 **"Because Your eye's are as red as my scarf and her pout is cuter than yours. Wouldn't you agree Hero boy?"**

 **Ruby stared completely awestruck as if looking at her hero which she was. Thou the rest of the teens eyes locked on him as well except for Blake who had a maintained serious expression.**

 **"What was that about The White Fang?"**

 **Team Ruby and PNR snapped out of their state of awe and looked to Blake, Neon soon walked up as well.**

 **"Something about the eastern side of Dracova"**

 **Those word shocked Wiess.**

 **"Sister could that be they're main base of operation?"**

 **It was always assumed the White Fang where based in Menagerie or Vacuo Blake had given both Ozpin and Iornwood all the Information she had but they always turned back empty handed. They had assumed the White Fang had relocated by Dracova. It was insane even edging on impossible but, that's why it made so much sense. From the dragon shaped continent they could get to Atlas from the wings Vale thru the relatively safe tail and Vacou by just heading south. No one would think to look in Dracova the powerful Grimm there would deter any thoughts of establishing a city or even village much less a full scale base of operation housing a small army of terrorist. At least until The White Knights showed that you could. Not only had they pushed back The Creatures of Grimm from the Tail but had even established a few towns and even the City of Shalo to its southern side. If four incredible Huntsman with only a few other hunters could accomplish it. Than why couldn't the entire force of the White Fang.**

 **"That's enough questions girl."**

 **The teams look to Ozpin about to retort before Iornwood stepped in.**

 **"See as how you figure out anyways" Yang loved that Iornwood understood team RWBY so well. "Our friend here was just asking for some assistance from his former teachers on a mission involving the White Fang on behalf of The White Knights"**

 **Blake stepped forward looking to The Wanderer and spoke.**

 **"Your comrade Paladin alongside Iornwood saved me and brought me back-" Blake looked to team RWBY." To my Family. Now I want to pay back my debt."**

 **Before The Wanderer could respond.**

 **"And if you refuse me I will still go."**

 **Ozpin and Iornwood knew two things about Blake number one she was stubborn and number 2.**

 **"If Blake goes I'm going too."**

 **Yang will always have her back. No sooner did the rest of team RWBY surround them as did the rest of the teenagers. Jade looked by The Wanderer and recognized a petite but rather tall looking women with long blonde hair with scarlet highlights as opposed to her sister's Jenova's blue ones.**

 **"Jen?"**

 **Jen Arc looked to The Wanderer and then back to Jenova and Jade before speaking.**

 **"Well Qrow already said he has to pass because of his injuries and Ironwood can't just up and leave at a moment's notice." She looked to the group. "maybe the nine of them can pick up the slack."**

 **Yang didn't like the way she phrased that essentially making the ten of them the clearance option.**

 **The Wanderer looked at them before to they're surprise Lily jumped from Qrows and held unto The Wanderer clinging to him he looked down to her and then back at them.**

 **"Fine."**

 **The group gave a silent cheer before the next terrifying words left his mouth.**

 **"If they can gain my approval after a quick match."**

 **The teens froze except for Yang who grinned she always wanted to fight a hero although she had hoped it'd be King.**

 **"I'll go first."**

 **The Wanderer turned around and begin to leave for the training room.**

 **"No First" he looked to Yang and said something she would never have expected. "All 11 of you at once."**

 **As they walked to the Arena the entire group of Hunters and Huntresses-in-training were fuming how could anyone so vastly underestimate them, Pyrrah was the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion four years Running and Yang had reached the single rounds of the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament, Ruby was a bonafide Genius, Wiess was a master of dust, Blake was the former partner of the leader of the White Fang, Nora was one of the most overpowered people anyone of them knew and Ren seem to be like a man who leaped straight out of a Kung Fu film. Not to mention they had Jade and Jenova two warriors of the Arc Family. The team of ten reached the open ceiling arena and noticed that quite a number of students had gathered the team readied all twelve of their auras appearing on screen.**

 **Glynda singled to begin and The Wander let his Aura flare out as bright as possible blinding them when Yang opened her eyes she was face to face with him. His palm just under where her ribs centered at the chest and launched her up past the open ceiling.**

 **"Yang!"**

 **Blake couldn't even process what was happening looking up to try and find Yang. The Wanderer launched towards her his foot launching at her head only for it to phase thru her 'Shadow'. She hadn't counted on a double attack as his Bo Staff launched forward and struck her square in the forehead knocking her out immediately as her aura reached just short of zero. Nora appeared above slamming her hammer into the ground shattering a small amount of the Floor He jumped back from her and launched forward Nora smiled and switched Magnhild to Grenade Launcher mode and fired. The Wanderer didn't flinch or try to avoid. If nothing else, he sped up towards her and placed his hands a foot near the center of the Bo Staff before drawing out a Ninjato and cutting the grenade in half and jumped as the grenades hit the floor exploding using the force of it to launch at Nora slamming the blades hilt into her stomach. Ren Launched at The Hunter alongside Neon the Wanderer ducked to avoid Ren's open palm strike and Neon's glowing nun-chuck and then did a low sweep causing both Ren and Nora to begin to descend before both were slammed into the ground by a strike to the center of the chest. Ren by the Sheath end while Nora by the hilt both leaving a slightest imprint into the tiles of the arena and both passed out. The Wanderer looked to Flynt who inhaled and was about to blow his trumpet Neon placed herself in front of him readying herself to be propelled. The Wanderer wasted no time he gave two horizontal swings and one diagonal before sheathing his sword back into its Bo Staff form three crimson waves headed towards Flynt and Neon. Neon jumped the first only to be hit in the abdomen by the second before the third hit her straight center launching her across the room while both horizontal waves seem to glide through Flynts Sound wave before striking his knees and head Flynt fell back knocked out. The Wander Turned around blocking Milo as spark flew as the weapons Xiphos form tried to tear into the Staff Pyrrah looked to the Wanderer who seemed to have sad regretful eyes within the slits of his mask and did little to push back.**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **He grabbed Pyrrah's wrist pulled her into his embrace she didn't have time to think only blushing as she noticed how hot his breath was as she pressed against him she dropped Akouo and Milo and rose her hand to the sides of his mask and begun to lift it. Without thinking she pressed her face forward, she felt a pressure on the back of her neck and closed her eyes and slumped forwards into him. She had been incapacitated at 100 percent aura. He gently laid her against the ground and jump back. Before he could look up the sound of rifle fire hit his ears he spun his staff in circles blocking Ruby's fire. He could do nothing when Wiess struck the ground sending a sheet of ice forward freezing his legs in place he shifted the still spinning Bo to block Jade's Bastard Sword Waning Emerald and Jenova's Broad Blade Fortis Luna whiling simultaneously blocking Ruby's gun fire.**

 **"AHHHHH!"**

 **Jade and Jenova jumped back as Ruby stopped her fire as to not hit Yang who was descending with her right arm gearing up for a downward overhand punch eyes red and hair glowing. Just before she made contact he looked up she could swear she saw white irises within the slits of the mask. He straightened his Black Bo Staff pointing it straight up in Yangs Direction and slammed it into the ground shatter some of the Ice beneath.**

 **A Single Shockwave erupted from the collision Yang smiled despite having to close her eyes from the force of the attack re was all too familiar with the sound of metal braking apart she knew she shattered his weapon and smiled.**

 **"Sorry hero, but I wi-"**

 **Yang looked into Grimm mask of the Wanderer less than a foot between them as sting of electricity hit the right side of her cheek. Thru the corner of her eyes she saw she hadn't destroyed his staff. It did indeed loss over a visible foot but only because it had impaled her synthetic arm between her knuckles.**

 **"A-Aura Reinforcement."**

 **The Ninjato blade had sprung from the tip off the staff inside the elbow and emerged out half way in her upper arm. She never thanked Monty more that she opted to have her entire arm replaced when Ironwood suggested it. before the five remaining Huntresses could react he retracted the blade from Ebony's Dawn's Naginata form and pulled out his Bo Staff before grabbing Yang by the hair and Slinging the still shocked brawler into Jade and Jenova. He rose the Bo Staff again and was pushed by the force that was Ruby Rose and Crescent Rose she fired a round hoping to overpower The Wanderer with sheer force. She was mistaken he jabbed at her stomach and at the first sign of a lesser force from the weapon he pushed her away and allowed Ebony's Dawn to reveal its Scythe form. Qrow Smiled and leaned forward with Ozpin.**

 **"This oat to be interesting."**

 **Ruby didn't have time to be in awe of the weapons fourth form. Her, Wiess and the raising Jade and Jenova were brought to their knees by the 'howl' of the Blades. Ozpin looked impressed. "He can use that noise to disable opposing people."**

 **Qrow looked to him a bottle in hand. "Yep he forces his Arua into the Blade making it vibrate and 'Howl' the best part is he controls the noise."**

 **Glynda looked to Qrow. "You mean he can choose who the noise affects?"**

 **"Not only who but also what. It works just as well on Grimm can even kill with it though that takes more of his aura."**

 **Ruby could barely fight while the Wanderers scythe continued to 'Howl'. Ebony's Dawn Collided with Crescent Moon the straight Ebony blade was only a sixth the weight of Crescent Rose and he utilized this fact with incredible efficiency. For every block of the blade the staff end slammed into her and countless jabs. Ruby had, had enough Switching her Scythe to its Alternative form she launched forward and just as quickly he parried it and delivered a powerful blow to her. Ebony's Dawn than ceased its 'Howl'. He then slashed the blade just before her allowing the red aura wave to hit at point blank range rendering her aura near zero she fell back while not passed out she couldn't move.**

 **Yang had begun to come out of her stupor before looking up to see four things Jade and Jenova fighting The Wanderer and obviously losing as he slowly wore them out Striking and countering with his Bo Staff. Her Synthetic arm dangling uselessly to her side. 7 of her friends down and out including her sister and Blake. But most importantly a strands of blonde hair. She remembered and begun to stand, glaring at him she gripped her Synthetic arm at the shoulder and pulled it off.**

 **"Wiess!"**

 **Wiess struggled up look to Yang Quizzically.**

 **"Radiant Fury"**

 **Wiess's eye narrowed and then closed as she focused her aura. A white and blue Ursa Major and Alpha Beowulf appeared rushing in to assist the worn Jen and Jenova. A large and complicated Glyph appeared were Yangs right arm had been pulled off as a radiant white oversize knight arm begun to appeared and condense to Yangs size. The Wander didn't waste a second be grabbed Crescent Rose and slashed into Jade finally downing her then he launched forward duel wielding the two scythes shredding the Alpha Beowulf apart. He slammed Ebony's Dawn into the ground and ran to Jenova placing a hand on her shoulder preforming a hand stand on her. He pressed his arm down and then pushed as if doing a push up and just as quickly the Ursa Major swiped Jenova away and into the crowd.**

 **The summoned arm's fingers moved signaling she now had control. Yang rushed forward crushing the ground beneath her she gripped the handle of the forming great sword while letting lose a frightening war cry. The Wanderer noticed the Buxom Brawler and turned Crescent Rose into Sniper rifle mode and fired hitting Myrtenaster out of Wiess's hand causing the girl to jump back with a Glyph in shock. Just like he wanted. He then switched Crescent Rose back to scythe mode and spun down anchoring the Weapon thru the Ursa's skull and fired round after round into Wiess until she finally fell. He didn't waste a second as he ran at Yang. She swung the great sword and the Wanderer slid beneath it looking at the reflection of the blade. Ruby could swear she saw a faint yellow in the blade. he grabbed Yang's offending arm and flipped the enraged blonde over and quickly making an arm bar and then proceeding to shatter it releasing small specks of light in its place. Yang Xiao Long's aura completely depilated. The Wanderer still at 100 percent Aura.**

* * *

 **(Nurses Room)**

 **The Teen awoke in the medical bay to see Winter, Jen and they're assaulter and a very worried Lily. All of the injured Hunters/ Huntresses-in-training looked down ashamed of their loss.**

 **"Lie Ren you need more stamina. Coal you need better reaction time. Valkyrie the thing about being unpredictable is that you may not know what you'll do next, but to anyone that can read your body movements you're an open book. miss Belladona your 'Shadows' aren't perfect remember that. Neon try to make your next move less obvious. Schnee never focus on one thing in battle. Arcs learn to read the flow of battle. Rose never rush in when impaired. Nikos learn to adapt and Xiao Long"**

 **The Brawler look to him.**

 **"An ego if left unchecked can be a worse enemy then any Grimm or Hunter and is only made more so when one can be enraged so easy." He walked to Yang and placed the Synthetic limb in her lap looking completely new.**

 **"You're lucky it can repair itself with aura."**

 **While it was true aura could repair it required a vast amount so much she would pass out repairing a half the damage it had received. How had he? The Wanderer stood up and begun to walk to the doorway and stopped.**

 **"Still if you all had attack at once instead of underestimating my power and overestimating your strength you would have won. Flynt, Neon and Team Rwby gather your things, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren fallow me."**

 **Winter, Lily and PNR walked away with The Wanderer while Flynt, Neon and team RWBY rushed away to ready themselves to go. Jade a Jenova looked down allowing they're hair to cover their eyes as tears came forth. Jen notice this and worried for her sisters Jenova yelled. "Whats Wrong! We weren't good enough! He saw value in taking everyone else but us why?!"**

 **Jen look perplexed. "What do you mean."**

 **Then her eyes widened as she began to giggle until she just straight out laughed. "You idiots I said nine didn't I? why do you think I called you here? You were coming from the get go, but you just insisted on fighting alongside them all. Now come on."**

 **The two stared at they're sister completely shocked and just as annoyed.**

* * *

(End Flashback)

All of the Teens looked to the ground coming to terms with the rather annoying news. Learning how truly vast the gap between them and the Wanderer was.

"I can't believe how easily he beat us."

Wiess's fist shook before Yang looked up. "Sorry guys if I had kept cool…"

"Then you still would've lost."

"What was that Mama Winter."

"Did you not hear me? I said you still would've lost because all of you made plenty of obvious mistakes."

Yang's eyes reddened. "So your saying we never had a chance?"

"Quite the opposite actually." All the team looked to the older Schnee.

"If you had stayed together and covered each other. A group as small as that of three of you could have won."

The bushes begun shift as The Wanderer stepped out a boar over his back. Jen held a basket of berries and Lily happily holding three small fish of which she shared with her fellow Faunus while The Wanderer Cut into the boar.

"So what's the plan Wander boy?"

He looked to the Buxom Blonde before glancing at Winter and sighed seeming to understand the situation.

"we're heading to Riverdale a fairly new city but first we'll be stopping at a trade port to meet up with a few friends."

Team Ruby perked up at his word 'Friend'. The action of the girl was not lost on The Wanderer he looked to them.

"He's third in command under King Ro-."

"Rook!"

Yang looked to her little sister. "Who?"

"Rook he's a member of The White Knights a really big fully armored warrior."

Ruby was positively excited. The prospect of meeting Rook was amazing if not slightly terrifying. The Wanderer eventually smothered the flame and while the rest of her team fell asleep Ruby stared at him she had hoped to be the first to see his face however after an hour of waiting the young Huntress fell asleep. The waves clashed against the glistening sand as a single pitch black feather rubbed against Ruby's nose. She slowly opened her eyes only for bright rays of light to penetrate her pupils she blocked the sun away ready to yell at her sister and Wiess for waking her up at daybreak. Before she saw them asleep and above them the shattered moon. She turned back to the light curiously. She stepped towards it. As she walked closer she could make out the outline of a man. Messy shoulder length blonde hair and the faintest shadow of facial hair, in his right hand was a blade she had nearly forgotten. It was plain and even had a few nicks an old blue handle and a golden cross-guard. In his left an Ivory shield with the familiar golden twin crescent moons on it 'Crocea Mors'. She inched closer scared. Not of being caught, but of being wrong that he wasn't there again. Imagining he was here when she knew he couldn't be. No matter how much she wished he wasn't coming back. She didn't care she ran to the figure. Wishing she could see her fellow leader again. hear her first friend's voice again…Hug the person who had put out they're hand to her when she needed it most. But she already knew. Knew he wouldn't see her. Knew he wouldn't hear her and knew he couldn't embrace her ever again. She may have accepted his death in her mind but she couldn't in her heart, no in her soul, but that didn't matter. She would touch him and fall thru and wake up in tears wanting nothing more than to cry her day away. But she was against his outline and pressed forward. She stopped. Her petite body against his she felt his warmth. She couldn't speak but she did manage to look up and stare into his blue eyes. Her hand lifted her palm against his cheek and he smiled.

"Ruby."

His voice permeated her soul. He embraced her and she was loss in the moment. Not caring if it was fake if this moment was a dream.

"I'm sorry I left you there!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry we left Vale, I'm sorry we couldn't find you. That I didn't find you!"

She fought more tears only managing a whisper.

"So please, don't vanish again."

his hand came and wiped her tear Corcea Mors not in sight. He looked to her with those eye. The eyes he cast when he held his hand to her that first day. As if she was all that mattered to him at that moment and smiled.

"It's not your fault."

From everyone else those four words were venom. She felt true anger when her father and Yang had told her that, But from him. The words released a burden long place on her heart. His eyes slowly turned a deep beautiful gold and the world seemed to slow. She didn't think as her hand rode up his hair. She tipped on her toes and leaned herself as deep into him as she could manage and rose her lips to meet his.

"I'm Sorry Ruby…"

The corners of her vision begin to darken. Hand she tightened hair hand into the weakest fist in his hair.

"But…we'll all…together…I promise"

'… Juane.'

Ruby's eye opened.

'Another dream.'

She bit her lip leaving a scarlet line. Just as she was about to cup her face and cry a small light gained her attention, in her palm between her fingers, the light reflected off a single golden hair.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 Ebony's Dawn and Ebony's Dusk took a good minute to come up with anyways hope you like the next Chapter Progenitor**


	4. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 04

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 04 Progenitor**

* * *

 **Bold for Flashbacks**

"For speaking"

 _Thoughts by characters_

* * *

(Fourth Day Afternoon / Dracova tail Coastline)

The boat ride had been awkward to say the least. Ruby was silent, seeming as thou her mind was somewhere else entirely, while Winter scolded Wiess like a child over her technique. Hell Neon refused to take off her roller blades combine that with a moving motor boat and you got one serious problem. But none of those were what was bothering Yang. No what bothered her was the stares she got from tinkering with her arm. Everyone but Team RWBY, Jade and Winter had shocked face when she opened it up Ren and Nora had been too worried about Jaune and Pyrrah back then to even noticed them. By the time they met again she already had the synthetic. The only person who hadn't been so obvious was Wonder boy only catching occasional glances. By Monty she would have flown away from the stares if her arm hadn't needed adjustments.

"Guys a little space please."

"Sorry Yang, it's just I thought I was the only one who got heavily injured."

Yang looked at the Spartan eyes focusing on the center of the chest seeing where she was shot.

"Good things we have aura huh P-money?"

"…"

"Got to love that awkward silence huh?"

The group begun to laugh, except Ruby. Yang stood up and walked to her sister.

"Hey.. Sis what's wrong you've been down since this morning."

Ruby looked to her sister and exhaled. "I think I saw Jaune."

Yang's eyes softened as she wrapped her little sister into a hug. "it was just a dream Ruby."

Ruby vigorously shook her head. "No Yang it wasn't a dream I saw him."

Yang knew Ruby wanted to believe he was alive. She wishes she could believe vomit boy was alive too but he was left behind in Vale. He couldn't have survived. "Ruby Jaunes… Gone. He was all alone in beacon not to mention was drawling in Grimm because he was depressed, sad and worried." Ruby looked down as her eyes teared up.

"Ruby it's been two years even if he did survive Juane wouldn't look the same, that's how you know it was a dream, you saw the scrawny adorkable blonde from beacon right? if he had survived he wouldn't look like that now."

"he didn't look the same."

"What?"

"I said he didn't look the same Yang! He looked older but I know it was him I know it was Jaune and not a dream!"

The two sisters had everyone's attention especially Pyrrah's and the rest of team PNR.

"Ruby You have to know how ridicules you sound. If he was here how'd he even finds us? Or better yet where is he. Do you even have proof?"

Ruby glared at Yang before stretching out her fist to her and then open her palm showing Yang a Blonde hair. Yangs eye begun to tint scarlet.

"It's not yours Yang"

The buxom blonde exhaled _. Then who's is it? One of the Arc girls. No it couldn't be one of they're all three had colored highlights this hair was solid gold it didn't even lighten as it went down like her own did and surely it wasn't Lily's she was sure Wonder boy wouldn't let that happen_.

"Ruby who's hair is that?"

"It's Jaune's."

"No its not Ruby!"

"Then you tell me who's it is? If It's not from You, and can't belong to Jen, Jade and Jenova and certainly not from Lily then I have a dream and see an older looking Jaune and stroke his hair and wake up to find a strand of his hair in my hand. who else am I supposed to think it belongs to. Tell me?"

Yang didn't have an answer luckily she didn't need one. Wiess had enough of this. She could tell her sister wanted The Wanderer to do something about this. Winter had been glaring at him the whole time, and the last thing she wanted was for him to intervene. She looked to Blake and the two nodded and stepped forwards both stepping between the two sisters.

"Ruby/Yang now is not the time for this!"

Both sister looked at they're partner with anger knowing they wanted them to take they're side. Wiess begun.

"Ruby you know I wished he had survived. You know we tried looking for him after Blake came back but we found nothing in Vale and Ren had almost died because of it. Wiess shook her head at the memory. Back then during The Fall a lot of people perished by the hands of the Grimm." Tears begun to form on Wiess's eyes.

"I had been so terrible to him. Treated him so badly." Wiess remembered the dance how she had rejected him so coldly like always and more importantly how he had gotten Neptune to talk to her and even dance thou nowhere near as good as he did. A light smile formed only to be met with a sharp pain at her core as if someone had grasped her heart. As she remembered the call.

"I never got to apologize to the dunce. To tell him I was sorry. To say thank you for dealing with me or to even go to help him like I should have. Even thou I was the last one to speak to him! Instead I did what he asked and abandoned him somewhere unknown while I went to help the strongest among us turning my back on the weakest." Ruby hugged Wiess.

"Okay I'll stop for now just please stop crying."

"You first."

Wiess was happy she had gotten Ruby's attention off the argument. She knew he was dead he couldn't have survived and it was her fault. Winter and Ruby's Uncle hadn't needed they're help they could've tracked Jaune's signal and found him but they choose wrong. She chose wrong. She knew it was impossible but looking at the hair Ruby held a thought occurred. Perhaps a DNA test would stop this painful feeling in her heart by proving how futile it was to hope for the impossible… The hope that the person she had abandoned to the Grimm wasn't dead and that she could for once treat him like the friend he was instead of like a bother.

Blake had already calmed down Yang.

"You know arguing won't help, besides once we get back I'm sure Wiess won't mind doing a DNA test in fact I'm sure she wants to."

"But it's not good for her Blake." Blake had finally had enough.

"And how would you know?" Yang looked surprise.

"You're either comforting her like she's insane or yelling at her for having some hope."

Yang began to get frustrated and stared directly at Blake. "I know what she's feeling I felt the same way when you disappeared in Vale."

Blake looked down as did her ears. "Yang that different."

Yang was not about to takes this not right now. Not when she knew she was right. Blake knew that.

"How?"

"Because I came back."

Yang froze.

"And when I did I brought hope for her with me. Hope that Jaune would come back to."

Blake had managed to survive cultivating and refining all of her skills and had managed to only last just long enough for Ironwood and Paladin to put some sense into her and return to her team. She knew how unlikely it would be for Jaune to survive the same thing it edged on impossible, but she knew her coming back pushed the hope into Ruby's heart. The worst part was she had seen him that day lowered fist against the ground crying in sorrow, and she had avoided him. She had abandon a friend so she could stay away from team RWBY and by extent keep them safe from the White Fang and more importantly Adam. She had chosen team RWBYs three lives over his one and thou it made sense in so many ways it sickened her. _Is it really better to abandon them to die alone, then to grow strong with them to live together?_ If only she had seen Paladin than… Maybe Jaune's death could have been prevented.

A terrible noise erupted forth sounding like that of the sick merging of an insane women, murderous men, terrified child and a feral beast. They turned to see the source and were shocked to find Grimm on the near approaching coast, Creepers, lesser and standard Beowulf alike littered the beach even a few Ursa were in sight. However, it was not them that had the groups attention but what stood ahead of all of them. It was massive standing at 11 feet, with black skin its was demon-like with a head resembling that of an Alpha Beowulf except for it large curving mountain goat like horns and thick hairy mane. It upper body resembled that of an incredibly fit male with its legs resembling that of a horse's hind legs and a 7-foot-long serpentine tail covered in shining armor like scales. Even thou it looked undamaged thin traces of shadow seemed to streak in the air making it look as thou the terrifying Grimm was evaporating but none of that is was. What scared them was the massive Naginata it held and pointed to them before it roared again. One terrible thought occurred to Ruby. _Intelligence_.

The Wanderer stepped past them and looked out to it alongside Winter.

"A Lesser Scourge right"

The Wanderer begin to pull out Ebony's Dawn switching it to its Naginata Mode as did Winter with her Saber and Parry Dagger.

"Yes we need to take it out first there no point in killer the other Grimm as long as a Progenitor is there."

Before the group of teens could act a line of Glyph reach out to the cove and Winter launched to it as did the Wanderer as his legs begin to glow a pale white before he jumped off and begun run on the water. Pyrrah looked at the Wanderer surprise he knew how to Augment his body with aura? then again he already knew how to reinforce weapons with it but still this was much more advance she had though she was they only one there that could do it.

The Scourge ran to the beach end with a terrifying speed and slammed the blade down into the ocean where the Wanderer was coming in. Blocking it with the center of an aura reinforced Ebony's Dawn as well as his augmented arms and leg he barely managed against the Grimm's raw strength the clash making his weapon vibrate and unleash a Howl repelling the surrounding Grimm. No quicker did Winter stab forth at its center pushing it back as the Saber went clean thru it chest but it didn't yell or flinch in pain it merely looked down at Winter who made a Glyph at its abdomen and launched back while her summoned Ursa Majors lunged forward. One bit into the Scourge's thick mane trying to dig into the flesh beneath but ultimately failed. While the other stood suspended in the air held by its throat by the terrifying Progenitor Grimm's free hand and with a sickening crunch it let it go and the Major fell to the ground and vanish. It lunged at Winter barely burdened by the Major stuck in its mane striking with a horizontal sweep towards Winter only to blocked by the Ninjato wielded by The Wanderer.

Both blade shocked and 'Howled' sending the Grimm around into pained howl and killing a few of the Lesser Beowulfs. Even the Scourge begun to wince at the noise before it could react blast begin to hit it from behind the black clothed Hunter he turned to see Ruby firing off Crescent Rose in its High Impact Sniper Rifle Mode. Just as the Grimm were about to over envelope Ruby three figures ran off the water and into the offending beast with the fourth just behind as StormFlower, Waning Emerald and Milo ripped into the Beowulfs A Ursa roared as the .45 Rounds ripped into it The Wanderer was surprised that Ren, Jade and Pyrrah clearly were able to augment lower bodies with aura well enough to run on water. Blake could do so while also dealing with the recoil of Gambol Shroud. An impressive feat. The Scourge looked to Ruby and inhaled the Wanderer yelled. "Winter, Pyrrah shield Ruby now!"

Pyrrah rushed in front of Ruby and rose Akouo and a series of Black Glyphs appeared between The Scourge and two Huntresses-in-training from its mouth emerged a unstable blast of red energy as bright as its eyes so warm the sand beneath turned to glass and the Grimm close enough set on fire. While the Glyphs lessened it they could not stop it as it tore thru each and just as the blast was about to tear into Akouo Ebony's Dawn appeared the Bo Staff spinning in circles and was struck by the blast. Ruby and Pyrrah stared at the Wanderer as he fell to his knee smoke rising from him and Ebony's Dawn as his aura surrounded him trying to heal the man inside.

"Damn You!"

Winter roared as she rushed to the beast. A massive Glyph formed behind her and from it an ivory second Lesser Scourge emerged wielding as massive Great Sword that clashed with the first's Naginata Winter Glyphs appeared around her arms and legs and launched into it with a series of slashes tearing into the Grim as her Grimm clashed with it.

"Winter Move!"

Winter leapt on her Grimm and jumped back, just as a sheet of Ice covered the ground freezing its feet in place. From above Yang launched into it breaking the ice and launching it away with a huge hole in it left abdomen. Before it could hit ground Magnhild slammed towards the center of its chest, it rose its Naginata to block only for Magnhild to shatter the blade at the center, causing an explosion beneath Gambol Shroud's ribbon wrapped around her waist as she switched Magnhild to it Grenade Launcher and fired into the fallen Grimm. Ripping apart it left arm along with Winter's Ursa, riding the recoil away from it and grabbing Yang. The Scourge begun to left its broken body with its shattered Naginata using it as a cane. Ruby and Pyrrah rushed to The Wanderer allowing they're auras to bleed into his.

"Wheres… Lily."

"On the boat with Lily"

Yang looked back happy to see the man who protected her little sister still breathing.

"Don't worry Wander Boy all that's left is the small fry."

"Don't… Stop…. Before…. It… Assimilates."

"Wh-whats happening."

The Lesser Beowulfs begun to howl and dissipate but instead of the remnants floating into the air they went towards the Scourge penetrating the damaged areas and began to reform them as well as its blade.

"B-But how."

Winter and her Grimm Launched forward only to be blocked by a Ursa Major and Alpha Beowulf… Coming from inside the Scourge.

"Its… Creating Grimm!"

Wiess and Ruby remembered this power. It was the same as the Wyvern in Beacon. Its spawning Grimm. Winter jumped back to the group as the Grimm surrounded her. The Wanderer put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and begun to raise. Winter helped him up.

"Progenitor Class Grimm are a vastly intelligent Grimm. Their capable of inducing a Hive mind like state to the hordes with themselves as the leader. Not only that their also capable of producing as well as absorbing other Creatures of Grimm and assimilating them into itself."

Blake shuddered at the implications of what he said.

"So its repairing itself."

Wiess Scowled.

"After all we did to it?"

As Winter's Scourge tore into the Alpha and Major the enemy Scourge rose as only its left arm was left repairing itself and swung it Naginatra into her Grimm's arm tearing it away as well as its Great Sword. It ran forward tackling into it, ramming it full force before grabbing its remaining hand and pulling until a pop sound was heard and it let go of the useless limb. It lifted the great sword with its fully restored great sword and decapitated its enemy and roared in victory. Before turning back to them pointing to the group with its Naginata and howled before they could act the Grimm lunged forward as if commanded.

"Okay Wonder boy so all we got to do is kill all the Grimm right. So sis what's the plan?"

Ruby snapped out of her shock and turned to Yang.

"Pyrrah, Ren, Jade and Blake spread out. Distract as many Grimm as you can!"

Pyrrah looked to Ruby confident in the girl and acted on her instruction with, Blake, Ren and Jade.

"Winter do you have anymore Grimm something small and hard to hit."

"Is that even a real question, I know you saw me fight Qrow?"

"Good Wiess Ice Fortress!"

Wiess stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground with the Ice cartridge loaded creating a sheet of ice in front of them before pulling out a black rectangular case and from it a collapsed weapon that took the form of a rather small 4-foot Jousting Lance. Appearing as thou a black and white tentacle wrapped around one another with a handle much the same Sonnesser. She allowed the ebony and ivory pieces to unwrap and slide it over Myrtenaster and it once again wrapped around it taking the two Schnee's weapons combine form with the ends bending to meet each at the tip of Myrtenaster Rapier forming a heart Fur' Imerblume she stabbed it deeper and the ice sheet rose forming a large wall.

Winter strutted forward and stabbed her saber into the ground forming a giant glyph. From it a flock of small white and baby blue Nevermore sprouted forth and flew to the horde of Grimm. Tearing the weaker ones apart while maneuvering around the larger ones keeping them distracted.

"Nora! Blind him!"

Nora smiled and fired off her grenade launcher spread mode forming a heart. just as quickly Ruby fired at each Grenade forming a magenta mist. The Scourge didn't falter as it inhaled again readying another energy blast.

"Wiess! Ice it!"

The Grimm fired and Wiess dug her feet into the ground placing her black Glyphs at her ankles and allowing her ice to grow at her heels. She gripped Fur' Imerblume handle with both hands and pointed it towards the massive Grimm and from it a fine thin pale blue beam erupted freezing everything within 3 meters of it. It collided with the unstable thick crimson red blast as if opposing it and finally pierced it creating a shockwave as it passed thru both the energy blast and the entire left side of the Scourge's. It was gone and the beam froze it at the mouth all the way down to its abdomen. Yang pulled out Divinus Flare activating it hand cannon form and fired it at the unfrozen Grimm close enough to the Scourge for it to absorb tearing the Beowulfs apart with single bullets. Ruby stared at the Scourge and tried to contemplate what to do next. _That things like the Wyvern. Just like in Beacon. Should I use that power?_ _Me and Qrow haven't had nearly enough._ An image of Jaune appeared in her mind. 'I won't let it happen again.' Ruby's eyes begun to glow the slightest bit silver as her mind clouded. 'I won't loss anyone else!' Then two hands grabbed her shoulders. Ruby turned to see Yang and Wiess who both smiled.

"Don't sweat it sis/dunce your sister/partner has your back."

Ruby's Silver aura begun to dissipate as did her anxiety. _They're right. This isn't like last time._ She looked to the Grimm and smiled. _Because I'm not alone._ The image of Jaune from last night appeared in her mind smiling. _I'll be the kind of leader he was_. She looked to Yang and Wiess. _And believe in my friends!_

"Yang! Wiess! Radiant Fury! Make it count this time!"

Yang looked to Wiess. "You got enough aura Princess."

"Probably…"

"I can help with that." They turned to see The Wanderer using Ebony's Dawn as a crutch. Winter looked at him concern clearly evident.

"You barely have any aura left."

He looked to her. "I can't ask for help and then do nothing right."

Winter backed down and Ruby could have sworn she saw his eye's shined yellow in the slits of his mask as he directed his attention to Yang and Wiess. They're auras burst to life and looked refreshed.

"Wow what just happen is this your Semblance Wonder Boy."

"Part of it yeah…"

He breathed heavy and staggered. And Winter looked to him worried but unable to move as she continued to created more small Nevermores. Ruby caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. Just used to much aura."

"Hey Princess let's not waste this chance." Yang smirked and ran forward. And Wiess could only smile.

"I couldn't agree more. But let me give you a lift." Wiess summoned two large Glyphs one which slowly enveloped Yangs Right arm in the White Knights arm. While from the second a majestic white Knightmare galloped forth. The horse shaped Grimm with a long blade like horn sprouting from its head rushed beside yang and without missing a beat she jumped on and begun to fire Divinus Flare at it and the Grimm getting to close to it while the Summoned Knightmare sliced apart all Grimm closing in. The ice shattered on the left arm and the Naginata swung forward and Yang jumped off the stead who was decapitated by the massive blade and Fired Divinus Flare at the Scourge's hand. Causing its grip to loosen without missing a beat she fired at the Naginata launching the Blade away and turned Divinus Flare into its High Impact Flare Gun Mode and fired at the weapon. A single bright mass struck the Blade and caused it to glow a bright orange and then red before the blade begun to deform and with the second round it melt into a puddle of superheated radiant slime as she decided she fired the third and final round into the air using the recoil to pick up speed as and retracted Divinus Flare into the holster in her arm.

"Let's see if I can do it right this time."

Yang focused her aura into her arm both reinforcing as well as augmenting her arm with aura something The Wanderer had never imagined. The Grimm gripped its great sword with both hands and swung at her. She hit her mark as her fist and its blade meet the Grimm was pushed back a meter and lost balance its blade cracked looking as thou it had a spider web.

"Nailed it!"

She rushed at the Grimm and it swung again she used the summoned Knight Gauntlet on her right arm to block its blows and used Amber Celica to damage the beast using her semblance to slowly build up strength. With each of its strikes she grew stronger until the two were equal in raw power. An odd bursting sound occurred far above the two opponents _they'll descend soon._ Yang felt the white great sword begin to form and gripped its handle.

"Yang Back."

Yang jumped back using Ember Celica to further herself and before her another thin beam pierced the Scourge. The second it made contact a maelstrom of lighting formed at its body tearing its stomach apart and shredding its right arm and no sooner did Yangs final Incendiary round strike down spread apart in streaks of bright plasma further damaging the Scourge. Wiess looked to Yang.

"Finish it!"

Yang rushed to the Scourge with white Glyphs forming beneath her. The Grimm rose its tail to block the blade only for it to be cleaved straight off. The Grimm poured the last of its strength into it sword and swung down at the Buxom Brawler yang put all her strength into her strike and swung horizontally. Just before the blades hit The Wanderer appeared behind Yang and poured the last of his aura into Ebony's Dawn and swung a single energy blade before making it 'Howl' the red ethereal blade flew straight above Yang's head and into the Scourge's remaining eye deprived of sight it could only rely on its hearing that was already on superhuman level. The 'Howl' took that advantage away turning it into a weakness. The pain made it lessen it striking force and Yang's blade slashed straight thru the broken blade and the Scourge gave a final roar first the beast faded from it howl then the men, women and finally child.

Yang didn't cheer but quickly turned to grab the men who had her back. "You okay Wonder Boy."

He looked to the Buxom Brawler and smiled. "Just need rest left a carriage by the main road. Need to get to the Soba before sundown"

The Wonderer passed out.

* * *

 **So I hope I got the action flow right hope you enjoyed this chapter next Chapter 05 Resolve.**


	5. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 05

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 05 Resolve**

* * *

 **Bold for Flashbacks**

"For speaking"

 _Thoughts by characters_

* * *

(Fourth Day Sunset / Soba Outskirts) 

As the group closed in near Soba Yang pondered how the only useful thing from that fight was that now Wiess had an incredible Grimm to summon. It was a good thing Yang killed the Scourge with Wiess's summoned sword and not Divinus Flare or Ember Celica. If not, it would have taken 3 days to reach there. The Scourge made the trek only a few hours. Team Rwby had decided to take watch while the others rest Winter was slightly ahead of the group on top a white Longhorner a Bull like Grimm with two colossal horns and a completely armored hide except for its underside. Winter hadn't said a word to any of the members of RWBY since the fight.

Yang finally had enough of it. Jumped from the Grimms shoulder to Winter. "Hey, so um. Is everything cool?"

Winter stared at Yang for a second before turning her head away from the buxom brawler. "Everything's fine. Now if you wouldn't mind please get away."

Yang brows furrowed. "Hey what's your problem."

Winter looked back at Yang with an intent stare. "My Problem is that you four haven't apologized to anyone for your blunder."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rest of team RWBY surrounded Yang in support.

"Apologize for what."

"For putting us all in danger like that, isn't it obvious."

Wiess didn't waste a second. "That wasn't our faul-!" Wiess recoiled at the whack to the head Winter glared at the team.

"Are you telling me you forgot one of the most basic things about Grimm!" Blake knew what she meant.

"The Creature of Grimm are drawn to feelings of negativity." Ruby was the first to realize but soon so did the other. "You lot drawled in the Lesser Scourge with your argument."

"But we won at least."

"Only a fool would call that a victory."

Yang came up to Winter and glared at her with her scarlet eyes. "Why don't you tell us what your problem is with us huh."

Winter stood straight and glared down at Yang.

"My problem is simple, you weren't meant to be on this mission, and yet your all okay and the person meant for this mission is incapacitated. If that isn't bad enough it is because you couldn't do something as simple as keep your emotions in check. By alerting the Progenitor you allowed it ample time to produce Grimm. You forced your way in this mission and now the only person here I trust to cover me is paying the price." Winter walked past Yang who's was seething knowing the truth to her words. _Damnit!_

Villager freaked out upon seeing the beast but that soon dissipated when Lily got out from the carriage they apparently recognized the adorable girl and all but rolled out the red carpet. Lily immediately ran to a tavern.

"Mr. Morty!"

A rather plump man turned a frown stretched over his face and as soon as he saw her he turned away. Lily sat at the chair and regarded the men with a curious look.

"Whats Wrong?"

The man remained looking away from the little girl.

"Did something bad happen here?"

The man finally sighed and turned to the child. With an obvious frown.

"Lily its nothing just an unsavory character. That I'd rather not have see you."

Lily stood up and pumped her hand to her chest and grinned.

"Don't worry Father may not be awake but my Uncles should be somewhere around here."

Morty smiled.

"Really if he's half as strong as your Father it should be no problem. I'd really appreciate it. Tell me his name maybe I've already seen him."

Lily giggled. "Oh there's no need for that my Uncles are heroes just like my Father they're known as Rook and Rouge please they're friends are probably with them to."

Morty's eyes widened and sweat dripped from his chubby forehead. "You mean they're here because of you and your father?" No faster had the words left his voice than a crash was heard from the other side. "You god damn freak! Pick that shit up now!" Lily and the group walked around to see the commotion. And saw four faces they wished they wouldn't see again Cardin Winchester stood up and walked to the wolf faunus gripping him by the collar. "Hey apologize you got your dirty fingerprints against my plate god damn filthy animal." The faunus shivered and looked up to the men.

"H-how else was I to give you your food s-sir?"

Cardin slapped the Faunus and smiled. And pulled out a dagger waving it in front of him. "Hey did you just talk back to me. Shouldn't have done that to the unbeatable Rook." Russel snickered as he drawled his mace. "Or the awesome Rough."

Before any of team Rwby could act Lily stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "You're not Rook!"

Cardin turned to Lily. "What you say."

"First off Uncle doesn't use a dagger that's Uncle Rough things and even then he uses two plus he makes a much scarier face."

"What'd you say you little pest?" Team CRDL begun to surround Lily.

"Second of all Uncle hasn't looked like that since forever."

Cardin sneered at the girl before pointing his dagger at her and Russel readied his mace. "Looks like you got quite the mouth on you brat. Maybe I should do everyone a favor and cut off that tongue of yours."

Yang eye's went Crimson as much like the others her aura flared out.

Just as the group stepped forward to end team CRDL a thick armored glove fell on Cardin's shoulder. "What did you say to my niece."

Team CRDL jumped back from the man except for Cardin who he had a firm grip on. The men stood at 7 feet covered in thick grey armor. With an orange cape covered in chain mail on it a with the image of a Cardinal spreading its wing out chiseled on the center of the breast plate. On his back was a grand mace and great shield the man had an orange full beard and long hair with Indigo eyes. "Piece of advice if you're going to take someone appearance and use his image to try to deface The White Knights." He grabbed his Grand Mace and lifted the 5-foot weapon with a single hand. "Don't grab a picture from two years ago." He let go of Cardin and rose the grand mace pointing it to him with a confident smile on his face. "Let see who the real Rook is."

Cardin was visibly terrified at the prospect of fighting such a man and Yang couldn't help but snicker with Blake doing much the same. Nora just cheered "Brake his legs" over and over again.

"Screw that The White Knights never fight alone." Despite his command the remainder of his team did not respond.

"Yeah they're not going to be much help."

Dove and Sky fell to the ground and behind them stood two armored knights a men standing at 5'8 held a Dagger to Russel's throat the man was dressed in thick leather armor and a shaved head with a long green mohawk that fell to his left side and ended at his chin. A single grey thick pauldron was on his left shoulder with the sigil of a red thrush bird.

Cardin dropped the Dagger rose his hands and fell on his knees lowering his head and begging. "Look I'm sorry man don't hurt me please." The gigantic man grabbed Cardin. And lifted him up by his collar "Don't you dare beg with my face."

Without warning the burly man threw Cardin over the table and into a pillar. Suddenly the Cardin's shape begun to change as he grew fat and old with a bald head. Random hairs and warts appearing everywhere. The group looked at the fat fuck. "Or should I say Boricuas E. Falcones AKA Boricuas the Imposter."

Russel stared at the man as his features started to change to that of a rather ratty looking man with wild black hair. The dagger drew closer drawling a small prick that blood flowed from. "Quit the act you ain't creeper you aren't Rough." He slammed a second dagger hilt into his temple knocking him out.

Lily leaped unto the burly man's waist "Uncle Cardin and Russel!"

Yang was the first to speak. "Okay. What? The fuck."

As the massive man lifted the fat fake over the shoulder as well as the false Russel.

"Um. So are you… Really Cardin?"

The man turned to regard the group.

"Um, Yes."

"Cardin Winchester?"

The large man narrowed his eyes. "Yes last time I checked that was my name."

"But Lily called you Uncle."

"And?"

Blake was the first to step forward.

"Last time I checked you and the faunus don't really get along."

Cardin gave a shrug. "What can I say. People change." He looked down to Lily and patted her on the head. "So where's your father Lily?"

"Oh Father and Mama Winter fought a Scourge so now they're sleeping."

Cardin turned to his fellow teens. You guys fought a Scourge. The group looked down disappointed. "I'm taking a guess and going with the battle didn't go so well." Everyone looked completely ashamed.

"Well at least you're not dead right. There's a lodge just up the road from here take Jau-um him to." Cardin turned to Lily and smiled. "After uncle throws away the trash you want uncle to buy you crepe." Lily's eye lite up at offer of the sweet treat and jumped on Cardin.

"Dove, Sky take them to the lodge." After getting in their own room Team RWBY choose to to take som R and R.

Yang looked to her sister with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry sis."

Ruby's eyes widened as she looked to Yang. "So you belie-"

"Let's just say I won't argue against it kay." Yang stretched her arms.

"Between our argument, the huge fight and figuring out Cardin's a good guy now I think I need some fresh air." Yang walked thru the hall before stopping in front of The Wanderer and Lily's room. She slowly opened the door and saw the man lying on his bed unconscious and Winter beside him with a calm loving expresson. upon seeing her Winter got up and walked past her. "At least you bothered to check on him." she brushed against her shoulder and walked out the room. Yang had somber look as she stared at the man before her.

"You let us come here and we nearly got you killed. You protected my sister by taking the blast yourself and then you covered me." Yang placed her hands on his mask and begun to lean in she lowered it just enough to reveal the top of his head letting a few wild blond hairs flow out. Yang kissed the top of his head and She leaned back.

"To bad you wear a mask." She walked to the doorway heading to her team's room and jumped into the bed exhausted and flustered.

(Day 5 Early morning/ Soba Lodge Team RWBY's Room)

Jade as well as Pyrrah, Ren and Nora rushed into teams Rwby's room nearly breaking the door from its hinges.

"Guys Grimm attack."

If nothing else nobody could instill the words of ready at a moment's notice better, then Ironwood. He dug such actions into each members very core. As quickly as Jade had spoken they were up.

"What direction."

Ruby said while loading Crescent Rose.

"Also how far."

Wiess loaded her ice dust into Myrtenaster

"No not here across the gulf at Riverdale!"

Before they could speak a bright light shun thru the room. Yang crashed thru the window and jumped out with the other Huntress and Hunter in training fallowed in suit. Neon and Flynt were already outside with the window left of RWBY's shattered. Before them a White Nevermore appeared from Winters Glyph the girls turned to see Winter jumping unto it as well as Cardin, Russel, The Wanderer, Jen and Jenova.

"Were are you going?"

The Wanderer turned to Winter Who had a light scowl directed to them.

"They don't have the experience necessary for a Grimm attack of this magnitude."

Cardin chimed in. "Sorry Schnee but that's not really your call. We need the support and they can supply it."

The Wanderer looked to Winter. "He Right."

Winter looked back at them.

"Fine get on quick every second wasted is another life lost."

Wiess walked ahead of her team placing Myrtenaster into the ground as a second huge Glyph appeared and from it an ivory Nevermore of Equal size rose screeching.

"Then let's split the weight and save a few more people."

Team RWBY, PNR and Jade had just loaded on but just before they could launch a small cry rung out. "Father! Uncles! Mama Winter! Wait!"

Lily rushed forward Ebony's Dusk drawn.

"I can help too."

The Wanderer jumped off the Nevermore to Lily and placing his hand on her head.

"It's too dangerous there I can't put you at risk stay here with Morty."

"No I can help."

"No I can't put your life in danger."

Lily face changed to an expression far too serious for her age. "Weather Dangerous or safe, weak or strong, easy or impossible I refuse to turn my back on the innocent. Those are your words father." Lily twirled her Dagger to hold it like an assassin. "And now they're mine as well." They stood there for a moment facing each other. Before the Wanderer rubbed her head again.

"Fine then but you're coming with me." The Wanderer turned to Flynt and Neon. "You two you job is to watch Lily's back got it?" Flynt and Neon nodded vigorously. "Good come on your with us. Cardin you and Russel are with them your leader." Wanderer looked to them. "Any questions." Nobody replied and just as quickly they were off the ground.

"What about Sky and Dove?

Cardin regarded Pyrrah's question.

"They left ahead of use to get to Shalo."

Blake looked to him. "Why would they head there now instead of helping us attack."

Cardin looked at her with a cold expression. "Because the only way we'll win this is with all the White Knights."

Glyph begun to appear before the two Nevermores and boosted they're speed past the gulf.

"Okay listen our goal is to take out as many Grimm as possible as well as to ensure as little casualties as possible. Well meet up with Vanguard and determine what to do next from there Until Paladin and King arrive." In any other circumstance team Rwby would be ecstatic at the chance to meet they're Hunter idols however right now they're priorities were clear.

"Why are all four coming to as single battle don't they usually work separate."

Cardin pointed towards the skies around Riverdale that were swarmed with Griffons and Nevermores while Russel pointed to the ground filled with rushing Grimm. All heading to the city.

"Why aren't they attacking smaller villages like Soba."

Cardin looked at them before speaking.

"Because the boss Grimm doesn't want that. Listen when this many Grimm team up you can almost always bet it's an either a group of Progenitor who decided to group up, or a single powerful Progenitor on par with a Wyvern. Any second thought."

despite their fears nobody spoke up they wouldn't let another city fall, not if they could help it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it next chapter 06 King of Riverdale.**


	6. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 06

**Tales of The Wanderer (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 06 King of Riverdale**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this Chapter I spent quite a lot of time on it and am quite proud of it.**

* * *

 **Bold for Flashbacks**

"For speaking"

 _Thoughts by characters_

* * *

 **(Riverdale)**

Below they saw a group of men and women. Human and Faunus alike firing guns and arrows into the Grimm. But from behind them a large group of 40 or so men clad in armor came forward and in front of them a two people stood Wiess recognized the larger of the two but never had the chance to meet Vanguard. He stood clad in thin white knight's armor he was a rather tall man at 6'8. A shield laid on each wrist and two ridiculously large jousting lances connected by a chain at the handle's end in place of a plume a single white ribbon swayed in the wind. Before a word could pass the man alongside an another armored woman with a light helm with a spike in the center of the forehead she walked forward a cape with a purple emblem reminiscent of a snow flake wielding a rather elegant looking axe and short spear with lavender blades.

A Glyph appeared beneath Vanguard and he launched out into the opposing Grimm. The female solider lead a charge into the opening Vanguard made. Vanguard tore through any Grimm foolish enough to be infront of Eiswache. The force of each swings killed the Grimm. Glyphs appeared in the air and with them so did he. He pointed both Lances to the ground and the tips begun to glow the palest blue imaginable he struck the earth and from it an explosion of ice emerged leaving a huge hole in the Grimm. He stood in the center with Grimm frozen at his feet in the summer sun as snow fell around his chilled armor and for a second he looked as if he was the Winter itself given form. Wiess could only describe the display in a single word.

"Amazing."

Cardin smiled. "They're may not be such a thing as love at first sight but there is certainly lust at first sight huh Heiress?"

Wiess's cheeks flushed red.

"That's… absurd. More importantly how does he use Glyphs."

"The same way you do. Ask him yourself if you really wanna know."

Ruby chimed in. "Hey how does he lift those lances."

Yang and Nora spoke simultaneously. "He's super strong!"

Blake spoke as well. "Obviously he's using Aura Augmentation."

Cardin grinned at the girls. "Both actually."

Before the girls could respond a huge screeched reached their ears. Wiess turned to see her sister's Nevermore glide down picking up two Death Stalkers and dropping them from far above and launching feathers down into the crowd of Grimms before it flew towards Wiess's.

"I'm guess Wanderer's group is doing okay. Looks like Ice Queen sent us a little extra support. Better make us of it and impress Mr. Hero's huh."

Wiess glared at Cardin but as he expected she had both her Nevermores fire out at the grimm and then combined Sonnesser and Myrtenaster firing Fur' Imerblume's ice beam into the area before Vanguard. Cardin bellowed in laughter and stood up while Ren, Blake and Yang fired upon the Griffons and Nevermores. Ruby, Nora and Pyrrah fired down upon the Grimm on land.

"Why are you laughing you Dunce?"

"Because this looks like the kind of fight where you can't afford to be scared. Right Russel?"

"It's Rough on White Knight missions… And yes. Miss Schnee would you mind lowering us me and Cardin aren't much use from up her."

"I do believe they can use the help down there."

No sooner than that did a scarlet energy blast tear the Nevermore's right wing off and a second blasted apart its head. Without missing a beat, the teens jumped on to Winter's Nevermore and saw them. Two 12 feet Scourges, one wielding a pitch black great axe and the other a war hammer but behind them laid a third Scourge riding a Goliath and had another to each of his sides at 16 feet with two tails and a second pair of horns curving symmetrically to one another almost like a helmet crest. In its hand was a rather crude Club with a large war hammer like It breathed in deeply eyes leering at the remaining white Nevermore and fired upon it. Its blast unlike the others seemed much more controlled and vastly more powerful. Wiess maneuvered the Nevermore away from the blast that was much too close for comfort.

"What is that Thing?"

"A Scourge Major!"

The beast apparently gave up on destroying them itself instead paying attention once again to the battle on the ground leaving the task to someone else. Pyrrah noticed it first. "Behind us, a huge Grimm."

Wiess pulled the Nevermore upwards just barely avoiding the beak of the Grimm it was almost twice the Nevermore's size while it appeared to be avian only its long tail was feathered the rest being much similar to a bat physiologically with four sets of wings it head had a huge beak nearly as long as the body and a long crest behind its head.

"What the hell is that Cardin."

"A Reaver and if my hunch is correct the decided leader."

The Grimm roared out with a booming high pitch screech and the flying Grimm circled around it forming a living barrier of sorts.

"Well shit there's no way will get thru that. Wiess bring us down to the fight."

The Nevermore nosed dived straight down before opening its wing to decrease the speed of its fall. Nora and Ren were the first to leave riding Magnhild out to battle with her hand over her eyes like a sailor alongside Ren who had a hand around her waist as he fired one of StormFlower's gun directly down into the crowd of Grimm.

"Ready Renny?"

"I suppose."

Nora spun Magnhild into a Death Stalker and Ren ripped into its stinger tearing it off. Before landing.

"Nora, back away."

Nora grinned.

"You got it my Pancake Flavored Ninja!"

Ren face flustered even after a year Nora could still find new ways to embarrass him. Ren focused and let his aura manifest the magenta light begun to waver as it begun to thicken and change color until a thick green mist was around him. In truth Ren didn't like his semblance the toxified aura was dangerous to people and Grimm alike. He spread the mist as far as he could with every Grimm that was touched by it begun to yelling as more green mist left their mouth before the creature fell and begun to dissipate. Ren fell to his knee exhausted from his semblance. Nora jumped back to Ren picking him up. Tapping him on the nose.

"Boop."

Before riding Magnhild behind the group of firing Faunus. Jade and Pyrrah landed on the ground Jade launched forward with Waning Emerald tearing the bastard sword thru the oncoming Grimm she spotted a Ursa Major running at her. She focused and thru the sword like an oversize throwing knife straight into the Grimms head she gripped the yellow ribbon pulling it back and then spinning allowing it to tear into the approaching Grimm. A Creeper jump to Jade but no sooner did Milo tear straight thru it and flew into multiple other Grimms before returning to Pyrrah. A Death Stalker rushed forward at Pyrrah Divinus Flare fired into the Grimm tearing limbs off and shattering its armor. the Buxom Brawler fell upon it crushing the Grimm. A Knightmare launched forward at her only for it to be blasted in half from above by Crescent Rose. Ruby switched Crescent Rose to its Alternative Scythe Mode before she flashed thru the Grimm. She looked out to see the Scourge group move towards.

Vanguard stared above at the Reaver and then at the Scourge Major. "Looks like the aerial and ground forces are being led by different Progenitors." Vanguard looked to the armored girl. "Head back to the group and supply support." She walked up to him and flicked his head.

"I'm not so weak and defenseless that I can't handle a few Grimm."

"I'm not saying you are but honestly our best chance is if I hold them off till the others get here."

"That's insane you'll die!"

Vanguard looked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay If I die as long as King doesn't."

The women slapped Vanguard.

"Don't sat that!"

Distracted by their fight they didn't notice the Grimm closing in. Just as a Creeper was about to bite into Vanguard a dagger went up its bottom jaw and thru its heads Russel slowly appeared from beneath it before he switched to the red chamber on his weapon a threw it into an upcoming Knightmare the Dagger unleased a pulse wave of fire unto the horde. He summersaulted forward grabbing the dagger and double stabbing a Beowulf in the center of its chest.

"ladies your both pretty how about now we focus on the objective before us."

Cardin landed straight unto a Ursa's head crushing its. A Longhorn rushed to him with a smile Cardin tapped the handle end of the Grand Mace a purple glow appeared at its center and flashed the Grimm around begun to float.

"Stop!"

He lifted his great mace above.

"Cardin time."

Cardin's Mace landing into the center of its horns crushing its skull in. Vanguard laid a hand on Cardin's shoulder.

"I fear the four of us alone won't make much of a difference."

"Four?"

Feathers rained down from above tearing into the Grimm forces Vanguard saw the white Nevermore struggle to avoid the Reaver and its Grimm before the beast had finally taken to much damage and begun to struggle to fly. Wiess lead the Nevermore straight towards the Scourges hoping to damage them. The Scourge Major looked at them a snarled throwing the club into the Nevermore further injuring it. It rose its hand to the Goliath to its left The Goliath broke apart into a thick black haze and begun to center into its palms turning into a two double edged great swords. The Grimm then stood atop the Goliath and inhaled as if readying another blast. However instead of firing it swallowed the scarlet light and it spread throughout its body ending at the newly formed blades. It swung at the Nevermore with a horizontal slash at first Wiess thought it was a threat of sorts, after all these Progenitor Class were intelligent. However, that thought did not last long as from the slash a wave of crimson energy emerged. Wiess and Blake jumped from the attack narrowly escaping they turned to see the Nevermore slashed in half straight down the middle. Blake threw Gambol Shroud into a Grimm and pulled herself towards The armored women. Wiess had received some damage from the attack and struggled to gain her bearings she was sure she'd hit the ground however it didn't come. she knew she should have hit it by now.

"You okay Snow Angel."

Wiess's eyes popped open at the nickname only to realize her descent had slowed. She was being held like a princess she looked to her capture and was at a loss for words holding her was Vanguard.

"Glad to see you okay."

"Th-Thank you." Wiess's face was flustered as she looked at him.

"Well you gave us support it would just be playing rude of me to not return the favor." Vanguard landed on the ground gently letting the heiress down as Cardin and the armored women held the Grimm at bay. Vanguard looked to the Scourge Major and saw him swing diagonally and from the swing a red energy wave launched forth tearing thru the Grimm.

"Cardin!"

"Right!"

Cardin ran forward crossing his arm and ducking his head behind it. his aura begun to radiate a bright bronze before colliding with it. The explosion tore the ground apart forming a dust cloud. Wiess and Blake covered their faces shocked from Cardin's sacrifice. The dust begun to clear and from it stood Cardin with his aura surrounding him shaped like translucent bronze armor. Cardin smiled with only a single small scare on his arm.

"What is that."

Vanguard snickered. And pointed to him even though they couldn't see him they knew he was smiling.

"That! Is why he's Rook."

Cardin stood on an empty field were the Major had unleashed his energy slash as the dissipating Grimm were immediately assimilated by the Scourges. He saw the leading Grimm prepare another swing. Cardin ran forward to the Scourge Major before he could Swing his blade.

"Cardin What are you doing!"

"It getting ready for another swing."

Vanguard looked to the armored maiden.

"Violett!"

Cardin jumped unto the Goliath running up its snout to the Scourge Majors right arm the bronze armor glowed and flared and a bright wave of energy exploded forth The Major's left great sword exploded into pieces. He swung the right one down at Cardin. A crater formed on the ground and the Grimm roared in rage for not making the kill.

"That was to close for comfort." Cardin was being held by the collar by Vanguard.

"Your just lucky I knew that you were stupid enough the do something like that."

Cardin smiled giving a light thumb up knowing most of his aura was gone. The Leading Grimm roared out lifting his great sword to the six hunters the two Lesser Scourges inhaled and blasted at them. Vanguard moved infront of the group and rose Eiswache side by side the twin Lances opened up like an umbrella Vanguard tuned his aura into the weapon and from it a wall of ice formed Wiess did much the same forming a second wall of ice. The blast tore thru the two walls turning them to steam and collided with Eiswache amazingly the they did not yield to the blast. Wiess looked to Vanguard and saw why he was pouring everything into Eiswache reinforcing the Lances with every last inch of his aura right as it seemed he was about to fall Eiswache reflected an amber flare of light. No sooner than such a bright Ivory light enveloped Vanguard and surrounded Eiswache. The blasted ended Vanguard jumped back only holding one of the lances as the other had melted in place. As the steam The Major's Energy Blast emerged. Wiess didn't waste a second she lunged before Vanguard and fired Fur'Imerblume's Ice beam that collided with the Scarlet blast the two energies fought for dominance pushing one another but then the Ice Dust round emptied and no sooner did the beam submit and the blast hit its mark Wiess knew this was it. She would die here and she accepted it she had no regret in dying to protect others.

"Snow Angel!"

Wiess opened her eyes and saw Vanguard in front of her his lance raised dead center to the blast. Tearing thru it as it waved apart his armor adopting a bright red as it heated up she could hear his armor and Eiswache warp against the blast.

"Vanguard!"

Two figures ran past Wiess. Cardin and The female knight launched forward on her glyphs she placed the axe top against the short spears bottom. The axe blade launched up alongside the spear head seeming to lock the two handles together forming a halberd. She focused her aura into her Halberd Wahrehre she lifted an unrefined dust crystal slamming it into her weapon the blade begun to glow red reminiscent of Wiess's Myrtenaster. Cardin poured what little aura was left into himself forming only gauntlets and his helmet. Wahrehre tore into the blast Cardin jumped into the opening lifting his arms out towards the blast wave using his semblance to block the energy.

"Schnee! Flocke! Get us out of here!"

Wiess wasted no time placing a white glyph beneath both herself and her defender. Launching herself and Vanguard away. Cardin'a armor once again begun to brighten and then exploded repelling the blast just long enough for the maiden knight to get him out of the blasts area of effect using her glyphs alongside the young Schnee.

"Well that could've gone better."

Grimm from around the Progenitors begun to surround the group. Beowulfs lunged towards the weaken group. Blake fired away at them while Russel tore into them and then immediately turning invisible. Just as the Grimm begun to outnumber them a red blur ripped into the offending crowd Ruby immediately switched Crescent Rose to Sniper Rifle mode firing at the three Progenitors alongside a barrage of grenades engulfing the Scourges in a pink haze. Ren begun to give cover fire alongside Blake. One of the Scourges ran forward gripping its great hammer Ren, Blake and Ruby fired at it to little avail before it closed in. Nora jumped forward only to be hit away by its tail. It rose its great hammer slamming it into the ground causing a powerful earthquake the Grimm inhaled knowing the group had no chance of avoiding.

"AHHHH!"

The Scourges head exploded in a flash of yellow and red as Yang fist collided with it jaw. Yang landed and looking up to the damaged Grimm. It was incapable of firing another blast without its lower jaw as it focused on Yang only for Milo to pierce it left eye and Akouo into its right.

"Yang! Up!"

Pyrrah ran to Yang and jumped above yang. Yang pushed her up using her synthetic arm Pyrrah kicked Akouo deeper into the Grimm and focused milo deeper using polarity. Waning Emerald stabbed into the Lesser Scourges head Pyrrah wasted no time grabbing it's handle and was pulled away by Jade and focused Milo and Akouo back to herself ripping out of the eviscerated Grimm's skull. Yang, Jade and Pyrrah gathered alongside they're injured friends readying to fight.

"Great we're all here. Now we can die together."

"Not funny dunce."

"Wasn't meant to be Wiessy… Wasn't meant to be."

The injured Grimm readied to charge. From behind a blue and white King Taijitu struck forward the White head biting into the shoulder of the Grimm the black head wrapped around its arm biting into its hand. Before the Grimm could finish off the group Ebony's Dawn 'Howled' subduing them as they squirmed from the sound. A large sheet of ice spread across the floor freezing the surrounding Grimm solid disabling the injured progenitor from absorbing them only for some to be crushed beneath Winter and her mounted Lesser Scourge as it rose its blade and tore into its neck before pulling its blade left nearly decapitating it. The Wanderer leaped from its head slamming raw yellow dust into its chest streaks of lightning ran thru its body burning entire sections of the Grimm to ash. Winter and The Wanderer jumped back to the group. The Wander drew Ebony's Dawn allowing it to 'Howl' the noise shattering the frozen Grimm. The half dead Lesser Scourge jumped back to its comrades and a black haze begun to pierce its body from the other Lesser and Major and its injuries lessened but didn't disappear. Ren and Pyrrah was the first of them to understand. _They're dividing its injuries between each other._

Russel, the maiden knight, Wanderer and Winter readied themselves for the three Progenitors ahead. Ruby despite her brave front like the rest of them was terrified as the three Grimms readied they're blast. Wiess's eye widened as the injured Cardin and Vanguard stepped forward alongside them raising they're bare fist. The group spoke all at once.

"You're not getting past us you bastards!"

Team RWBY, PNR and Jade stared at the Hunters/Huntresses and stepped by them readying they're auras and accepting what could very well be they're demise. As the scarlet light begun to emerged from their mouths glass arrows whose head radiated a bright light struck the earth before them before exploding in a bright like.

"All men retreat to the city!"

Blake and the armored maiden looked back being the only ones to hear the voice. On the walls of the city stood dozens of men and women in three rows the first firing off arrows to the ground holding off the Grimm to give the knights and civilians time to retreat. While the row furthest from the outer wall wielded firearms shot out into the barrier of flying Grimm around the Reaver. And standing in the center were those who auras were unlocked forming barriers to protect the other two rows. But among these brave men and woman one stood out a man who wore a black bodysuit covered in plates of white armor with large thick Pauldron that were covered by a thick white cape that was gold on its underside with an elegant white helmet with two slits inside where his eyes were. In his hands he held a ridiculously big bow as white as bone with a golden string she saw him pull another arrow with a glass head. He pulled it back and poured his aura into it causing it to radiate with light he fired it into the mob of Grimm. Upon land the light burned any Grimm close it. The group turned to see the sky fill with arrows and descend upon the Grimms. The Wanderer looked to the group.

"Everyone retreat to the wall! Now!"

As they ran thru the field Blake and Pyrrah realized something they had cover fire not just from above but at ground level from the knights and civilians at the gate. They we're still fighting they weren't panicked nor did they faces show any signs of despair instead they seemed focused on getting as many people inside as they could. As the a Longhorner closed in on a man a women launched out at the beast landing in between the two she was a fierce beauty with toffee colored skin and spikey golden hair reaching to her waist that complimented her cat eyes of the same color. she wore a golden laurel wreath around her neck a men's toga with black leather armor at her chest shaped like a crop top. A single horizontal gold line going thru the center that could clearly be seen on the exposed half of her toga top reaching just below her knees with a cut to the side leading to her right mid-thigh she wore two gladiator armor on both arms from the shoulder to just below the wrist black as night but with outlining's as gold as her hair. as well as Spartan sandals leading up to her just below the knee were a golden knee guard was. The Grimm charged she guarded with her elbows the Gladiator arm armor shifted into a solid great shield she augmented her legs and took the strike with a smile she separated her great shield allowing it to turn back into its armor mode she grabbed each horn and stared dead center at the Grimm. With great force brought her elbows inwards simultaneously breaking the armor on both sides of its head and blinding the beast she then proceed to strike dead center at its snout using a flying knee the face armor shattered as the majority of the Grimms head seemed to disappear and it died she grabbed the man over her shoulder and ran into the gate it was only then that the Knightmare galloped forward the faunus smiled and leaped in the air throwing the man sideways inside the gate and allowed gravity to guide her down with bother knees slamming into its back. The Grimm wailed in pain as she stood she unfurled her tail and out came a what appeared to be a metal snake tail with that of ebony and gold scales however upon further expectation one could see not that of a scale but blonde fine hairs meet her body just above the buttock where the tail emerged. With a flick of her extra appendage the tail pierced one of the Grimms eyes and exited the other. She sniffed the air and turned to face Paladin and gave a smirk.

"We got company coming!"

She immediately begun to scale the wall landing before him. The two seemed to speak Blake couldn't help but freeze at the gate to look at him. The man that brought her back to her friends a man who fought for equality against the White Fang and the many hate groups who blamed all faunus for the White Fangs actions during the Fall of Vale. He and the women looked down. To her surprise he simply walked off the edge and fell down pulling his bow and firing into the crowd in free fall the arrow launched forward with a whistle only for a second to strike it and make it erupt into ivory light. The dust inside ignited and combined with the light allowing streams of ivory flames to descend into the Grimm mob and consume all it made contact with. He landed right by Blake and turned to her.

"Miss Belladonna would you assist me in guarding here till everyone's inside?"

Blake didn't even answer preferring instead to fire gambol shroud into the closer enemies. The blonde faunus rushed out and struck into the nearest Grimm without hesitation. Blake was in shock did her weapon not turn into… well an actual weapon. well it seemed all she did was use martial arts in battle.

"Furia. Be careful remember our priority is citizen safety they volunteered to fight the least we can do is save as many as possible."

Blake was shocked at what she just heard. Volunteer? She assumed they were a quick action unit of sorts not actual civilian she never heard of normal people taking on a pack so willing.

"Whatever the more that are drawn to me the better."

Furia didn't waste any time as she shattered the skulls and joints of her enemies with devastating elbows and knees. Paladin killed the Grimm closing in on her he looked out to see the Grimm army close in around them.

"Furia we need to retreat. Now!"

He pulled his bow again a long 3-foot arrow made completely of glass was drawn the head glowed as if it were a newborn sun but at its center an ebony void remained. As the arrow reached the center of the sun it shattered each shard of glass launched away leaving streams of ethereal light that seem to disintegrate any Grimm who came close to it. Upon hitting something the shards turned black and begun to force anything within they're radius to the earth as the gravity increased on they're target.

Ruby and Wiess stared in awe at Riverdale interior not because of beauty not because of destruction but because they saw every man and women standing armed and ready. Guns loaded blades readied focused on defending the city to its bitter end and yet… no fear dared to reveal itself in they're eyes. The Wanderer and Vanguard stepped forward and every person turned to regard them. Vanguard could barely lift himself the knight maiden assisted him as Wanderer stepped forward.

"People of Riverdale! We are surrounded, we are hopelessly outnumbered and pitifully underpowered. We face unimaginable odd, no we face the very impossible beyond those wall."

Yang looked to the man she had only known thru comic books just a few days ago who she now considered her comrade. Each of his word tore at her resolve as she felt her remaining hope leave her. Yet every man and women did not faultier at his words. _Why?_

"Heh" The Wanderer begun to laugh and Yang was visibly shocked.

(Start No Game No Life OST - The Kings Plan)

"And if that is all we must face we have nothing to fear!"

Yang looked to him as did the rest of the put off group. The Wanderer stretched his hands out and stood proudly.

"We face the impossible now as men always had. A beast designed for our very destruction lays at our doors. Ready to tear at the little remnant of hope we have. to that I say but one word… Why?"

The eyes of team RWBY and JNPR looked to the Ebony warrior.

"Because We Are Humanity! We were those born in the remnants of this word with nothing to ourselves but the desire not to survive, But Live. Against all odd we did just that in this unfair world filled with beast who were gifted with their claws, fangs and the very darkness itself to consume us. Despite that we still stood we could not beat them with our intellect. Nor could we with our skills in violence for they outmatched us in these and so much more.

Yet we fought, we still fight and will continue to fight because that is what the weak must do to triumph the strong. In our resolve born of desperation we harnessed the one strength we had over them the will of Humanity our very souls because we refused to submit to the fate of prey we refused the give them the fear they so craved. We are those born into a world meant to defeat us and we refused it. We will not lose today even if every man women and child falls we will not lose because we do not fight for mere victory but instead to prove we are not prey to the Grimm but their Hunters we are those who will prove the so called logic of this world known as destiny is flawed!"

He drawled Ebony's Dawn but instead of releasing a 'Howl' a fierce 'Roar' surged forth and with it ivory flames erupted out surrounding him like a touch.

"I cannot promise we'll survive nor will I. But I vow I will fight to defend each and every one of you till my last breath. I will not force you to fight for us."

The Wanderer lowered himself to one knee bowing to them all.

"But I will beg you to fight for yourselves. To prove you are not prey to fight for Dracova! This land that everyone believed humanity would never survive in. That we pushed and struggled against until we proved we could!"

The Wanderer stood up and rose his blade towards the sun.

"Will you fight by me?"

The crowds erupted in war cries. Yang heart filled with a renewed strength and vigor as she pressed her fist together allowing her aura the burst forth. Angry she had ever doubted the person before her. Yang and her friends readied for the enemy to come so she could prove she was not prey.

(End No Game No Life OST - The Kings Plan)

Paladin, Furia and Blake walked towards them as her turned to Vanguard and Cardin. "I'm glad you didn't die Cardin." Wiess couldn't help but be annoyed at his lack of concern for Vanguard. The white knight's eyes glowed a deep yellow from beneath his helmet and Cardin and Vanguards aura burst forth surging out as if they had just unlocked it. without a word Paladin, Wanderer and Vanguard stood before Riverdales entrance with they're weapon drawn and their auras ready showing no fear or panic but a resolve to not fight but to protect. The form of the Grimm begun to emerge from the entrance and the Citizens of Riverdale fired upon them as Ebony's Dawn 'Roared' stunning the Grimm as Milo fired into any that came to close Pyrrah pulled each bullet fired into a Grimm despite how weakened her body was. Even after a few months awake her semblance was as sharp as ever.

From beyond the wall the black light disappeared Nevermores and Griffons once more took to the air and dived down only to be meet by a similar fate their brethren on the ground as arrows and gunfire struck them. Wiess and Winter rode up upon white Griffon and struck down any foolish enough to get close to them Grimms broke apart only leaving pink clouds in their wake from Magnhild. From the clouds it appeared as thou the beast Crescent Rose shot down were rain. Two Giant Nevermores begun to descend ignoring the gunfire Paladin and the armored maiden ran to it by racing up the side of the large walls using Glyphs to both speed up and jumped off the wall at level with the beast drawing a transparent spear. Paladin poured his aura into it producing what one could only describe as a weapon favored by the sun itself. He threw the almost sacred looking weapon at the beast. It seemed to phase straight through them before hitting a wall and shattering. The Nevermores continued down as if nothing had happened until a large hole appeared leaving nothing where their chest once were they did not screech only dissipate and beneath them an Ivory Huwk appeared. The two landed upon the bull horned hawk shaped Grimm that stood at nearly triple the size of a Griffon.

They fly up as Paladin unleashed more arrows upon the Grimm the maiden in knights armor leapt halberd first into at a Griffon severing its head. Instead of falling she summoned a Glyph and launched towards the next one. Wiess understood. She was the one who was using the Glyphs and even more astoundingly she was summoning Grimm as well which means she must be a Schnee. The Huwk bashed into other Grimm with its horns. While it used its talons to tear into others and launched feathers at any who got too close to the ground but it was obvious that soon they would be overwhelmed. Blake, Ren, Yang and Furia decimated any Grimm that got to close to the firing line. However, the horrible sound of the Scourge was heard and no sooner did two Crimson blast pierce through the wall exploding the cloud formed from the breach birthed many Grimm without wasting a second Yang rushed to the cloud sending a Beowulf flying back into it. Blake heard the wind split as the pitch black war hammer fell unto Yang shattering the earth beneath her.

"Yang!" Blake Ran with all her speed to the beast and from the Cloud a barely visible blast of scarlet emerged Blake eyes widens as she unconsciously ran head first into the blast. A pair of hand grabbed her from behind as Furia launched forward the gladiator like arm armor Gardewr already transformed into a shield she met the blast head first raising her shield to take the hit full on. Before she could process it a bullets tore into the offending Scourges eye from Crescent Rose forcing the Grimm to bellow in pain. Blake and Furia rushed forward the Scourge swung its gigantic battle axe at the girl from the right Furia switched to running on all fours going beneath the blade and pulling a 180 back out while Blake jumped on and rode it firing at the Grimm who had attacked Yang. Just as the Grimm had begun to turn to regard Blake, Ruby launched forward stabbing into the monster with the Penny's Felix Stabis the green blade disappeared into the Grimm leaving only the green power symbol and hilt in sight. Ruby swung down Crescent Rose into the Scourges forehead allowing it to anchor before unloading round after round into it. Wanderer looked at the Scourges rage radiating out represented thru his ivory aura as it erupted like flames he ran forward to the Scourges switching Ebony's Dawn into Bo staff before slamming it into where the warhammer met the ground and pushed all his strength down lifting the weapon only slightly but just enough to see Yang's Synthetic hand cracked against the hammer's striking end her aura barely visible.

"Stand up Xiao Long!" His eyes glowed a deep yellow and then her aura erupted out. "You're not allowed to die here! Do you Understand me!" Yangs eyes opened red as blood. She placed her good hand against the war hammer and lifted it The Wanderer grabbed her by the waist and jumped back. Blake, Ruby and Furia regrouped just in time to see the Scourge Major walk in between the other two. Ren who saw them struggle looked back to Pyrrah as he prepared the sickening green poison cloud that was his semblance.

"Go help them my poison will keep these Grimm at by."

"Don't do anything foolish." Pyrrah ran to help the others.

Winter and Wiess stared at they're friends knowing against three Scourges they were outmatched. The ivory Huwk flew past them and Paladin stared at them his eyes yellow shining beneath the helmet reigniting they're waning auras he shot a second gravi-arrow out into the sky repelling the Grimm smart enough to know the threat and killing those that didn't the Reaver called the flock to itself as it backed away appearing as if to wait for the effect of the shot to wear off.

"We have a few minutes at best let's not waste them." he jumped from the Huwk diving down towards the Scourges drawing his bow and firing into the Grimm entering the city thru the breach. Winter and Wiess summoned they're Scourges and were surprised to see them form great bows firing into their fellow Progenitors. Paladin turned to the maiden knight. "Violett we need something to break our fall" The maiden knight summoned a Glyph and from it a Beringel grasps the four and launched off of one of the Scourges into a building descending.

Lily Readied herself behind the pancake loving powerhouse. She had decided she would defend the orphanage and the children inside at all cost just like how she knew her daddy would Flynt and Neon were more than happy to assist. Once the Grimm started coming thru the breach The Huntresses and Hunter in training begun fighting yet she stood still terrified. She had never fought anything her daddy hadn't crippled first she gripped Ebony's Dusk in her small hands she could hear the children cry inside and hated herself for not rushing into battle. Just as she looked up a Beowulf lunged at her she screamed but no sooner did the beast break apart under the attacking end of Magnhild she fell to her knees and begun to cry barely being able to look at Nora's shoes.

"I'm S-so 'hic' I'm so sorry."

she felt Magnhild slam into the earth by her causing the girl to flinch before two hand rapped around her tiny form and she felt a warm embrace the scent of Pancakes with a hint of Jasmine, Lilies and lotuses overtook her. Nora pulled back cupping the girls head in her hands forcing Lily to look up to Nora who smiled and held a unusual calm happy expression. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you know why?" Lily couldn't understand. 'Hic' why? 'Hic' Nora pulled the girl into another hug. "Because you came here to help them when nobody else had even thought to. So stop crying if you didn't come here we wouldn't have thought of this place and protected them."

"But I'm too scared I can't help I can't fight"

"No Lily." Nora let go of her and picked up Magnhild. "Your incredibly brave and you've done so much for these children by showing them their lives matter to you. You remind me of the Hunter that protected the orphanage me and Ren lived at… 'Hic' Thank you."

Nora fired off Magnhild into the charging Beowulf pack. Neon rushed to the Ursa Major jumping it letting her glow chucks hit its head freezing it while Flynt fired his sound blast from the porch of the orphanage. He stared off into the streets seeing dozens of more Grimm rush forward and heard the children behind him burst into tears.

"Neon, Valkyrie were getting surrounded here what do we do?"

Nora looked to the orphanage and new nobody was coming to help them. She couldn't abandon the children even if it would kill her she wouldn't leave them to die. She saw the multiple Alphas and felt her aura running low.

"Flynt Neon I'll make an opening you take Lily and the kids and run to the entrance were my Renny is he would rather die than lets them get hurt I'll be at the back of the group providing cover fire with Magnhild."

"That's insane there's to many of them!"

Nora smiled. "It's our best chance don't worry."

With a defeated shrug Flynt rounded up the children and Neon grabbed Lily. Nora forced an opening with Magnhild the using the pink clouds as cover for the group to run within. Of course she knew the plan wouldn't work there was to many Grimm and no doubt the children's fear would draw more to them. That's why it was a good thing she never had fate in plan A but was going with plan B she continued to fire off into the horde making them pay attention to her surly Flynt and Neon wouldn't look behind them even choosing instead to focus ahead. Even if they did the clouds would make it impossible for them to figure out she wasn't behind them. She focused all her heart on terrible thoughts. of Grimm tearing hear apart. The Grimm remained the same. _Think of worse_. Everyone dying. The Grimm begun to turn away from the fleeing group. _Even worse_.

"Never seeing Ren again." As soon as the words left her mouth the horrifying thought flooded her mind the thought of never seeing her Renny again broke the deepest part of her soul. Of never embracing him again, never speaking to him again, never staring at him again and never sharing another kiss. She looked out to the Grimm with her tearful eyes it had worked her despair had drawn them to her they would be safe now despite all the pain knowing they would be safe brought the smallest bit of comfort to her heart. The image of team JPNR formed in her mind and with it a pleasant thought. As the Grimm rushed over to her a smile formed remembering a certain blonde that treated her and Ren like family.

"I feel bad I'll be seeing you again before Pyrrah or Ren get to."

The great hammer came down again yang rose Divinus Flare and fired it the force of the hand cannon knocked back the hammer. The bullet seemed to pick up speed and tore thru the hammer but Yang knew Pyrrahs polarity was responsible. Blake and Furia rushed to both sides of the other Scourge splitting its attention it tried to swing at them and missed every time the faunus girls were to flexible and agile Ruby unleased round after round into it from a safe distance.

Waning Emerald launched forward into the horn of the great axe wielding Scourge Jade swung forward holding Jenova by the arm. Jenova held Fortis Luna focusing her aura and allowing the red dust to envelope the blade in fire. As Jen ran forward beneath her sisters. The axe swung forward horizontally at the two sister Jade threw Jenova forward using the force of the throw to redirect herself. As Jenova dove just beneath the axe stabbing into its hip. Jen was close enough she pulled her Odachi drawing it diagonally the 165 cm long blade glided thru the Scourge's right shin. Starless Night shrieked as the wind passed thru the small holes on the Odachi the blood wouldn't stain the black blade that seemed to drink the light itself. The Scourge roared in pain before swinging down Jen rose Starless Night colliding with the axe even with aura augmentation she was still easily overwhelmed by its sheer strength Jenova struck it wrist allowing Fortis Luna to incarnate it.

The enraged Scourge swung its war hammer horizontally at Yang before she could ready her damaged arm Cardin Rushed forward slamming his grand mace square into the war hammer. The purple glow of the gravity dust lightened his weapon he reinforced his grand mace and augment his arms Vanguard tackled forward with a simple club cracks could be seen in the hammer Yang leaped forward punching the beast square in the face pushing it back. The Wanderer passed Yang unleashing Ebony's Dawn and slashing into its face blinding its left eye. He landed on its snout and stabbed Ebony's Dawn into the top of its mouth coming out of its bottom jaw. The Wanderer forced his aura thru the blade unleashing a mighty 'Roar' tearing apart its mouth before he could pull the blade out the Scourge struggled and launched him off. He barely managed a landing now unarmed. The Grimms disfigured mouth begun to glow scarlet as it looked down to Cardin and Vanguard. Bullets begun to fly into its throats.

"Stay away from them!"

The Grimm turned to Ruby deciding on who to direct its attack too. Yang wasted no time rushing to her sister to defend her from the blast. The soft ebony cloth of his cloak tickled her nose she had never realized how astounding the Wanderer was no words could leave her mouth looking at the man shielding her. The scarlet blast burst forth only to collide with another that seemed to rain from the heavens themselves. The sheer force of the blast waves made Yang's eyes closed when she opened them two ivory Scourges were in her vision one between The Wanderer and herself and the other behind the opposing Scourge locking it in a neck hold. She saw a bone white Beringel leap unto the other Lesser Scourge as it ruthlessly rose and bashed its arms into the beast shattering its horns.

Wiess Jumped from the beast firing Immerblume into its shoulder a fine red beam exploded into an inferno Winter landed against the ground stabbing into the Scourges uninjured left shin before releasing an explosion of Dusk.

"Jenova get of there now!"

No sooner than when Jenova leaped from the Grimm did a huge glyph appear behind Winter. From it a Goliath charge forward impaling the crippled Scourge with its tusk. The Grimm prepared another blast only to have its mouth forced shut by the Beringel.

Violett surged forth using glyphs to pick up speed as she charged into the Scourges underside. Yang looked up to see a second figure appear beside the Wanderer. "Paladin." Looking at them by one another black meet white and a saint stood by a monster and yet they both radiated the same feeling deep inside her… Hope. Violett leaped unto the beast pulling Ebony's Dawn from its head and throwing it to the Wanderer. He grabbed it and from it a 'Howl' emerged. Yang and Ruby rose to their feet looking beside them to see they were not alone surrounded by heroes, rival and friend the words Lily had said rung in they're hearts.

 _Weather Dangerous or safe, weak or strong, easy or impossible I refuse to turn my back on the innocent._ Those are apparently the Wanderers words and now they were each and every one of theirs as well.

As Rens body begun to tire he fell to his knees exhausted from overusing his aura. Just as a rather large Ursa rose its claw Neon froze its arm and Flynt shot the small fry away using his battle trumpet. Ren sighed in relief at they're aid.

"Why are you guys here weren't you two and Nora supposed to defend the orphanage?"

"It got overrun we had to retreat running thru the mob to the entrance where we knew more people would be."

"Who would think of something crazy like that?"

"Your girl of course. She's one hell of a rear guard."

Ren looked past Flynt to greet her but he couldn't see her amongst the children. "Nora?" he ran past Flynt looking amongst the terrified children. She wasn't here if Nora helping Pyrrah's group he would have heard her. He opened his scroll despite not being able to call others because of Vales collapse he could still track nearby signals. When her signal finally showed Ren froze.

"T-the Orphanage?" Nobody understood Nora like how he did and for the first time he truly regretted it. Ren fell to his knees dropping Stormflower as his world begun to turn black.

'Hic' his fist clenched his nails digging into the flesh of his hands. "NORA!"

Flynt and Neon seemed to finally realize Neon burst into tears while Flynt walked towards Ren unsure as to what to say.

"No! Not again no, no, No! please not her anything but that."

A small gentle form rapped itself around him. "I'm sorry, she did it so we could escape it's my fault. 'Hic' Because I couldn't fight like Daddy." Ren looked to the orphans he knew why she did it he slowly begun to rise, with tears running down his face he smiled to Lily. "The only thing at fault are the Grimm." He readied Stormflower and turned to the horde emerging from where Flynt had come from. Nora had paid the ultimate price to protect these children and if need be so would he… After they were safe. He tuned what little aura remained into reinforcing not Stormflower but the bullets inside as well as augmenting only a single eye that begun to bleed.

As the group readied to charge the distracted and injured Lesser Scourge. A large clawed hand gripped the head summoned Scourge restraining the Lesser Progenitor and crushed it. The Beringel ascend into the sky and in the center of its chest a long sharp serpent tail emerged no sooner a colossal claymore darker than any black tore into the Winter's Goliath. From the Cloud the Scourge Major emerged on top of its Goliath. Blake understood in terrify detail what just happen. "It waited for use to gather and use our trump." The Grimm Roared out and from above the Reaver screech in acknowledgement from the skies. "The Gravity dust wore out." Its body begun to glow a terribly familiar scarlet and from it red bolts of lightning fell upon the city decimating buildings and huge segments of the wall. A single bolt tore into the remaining Ivory Scourge instantly incinerating it. Yang looked upon the Major she saw the Goliath raise up on its hind legs as the lesser scourges clung to its sides alongside the Major. Each's mouth glowed scarlet simultaneously they fired red enveloped the earth as it crumbled beneath the blast. Yang look ahead of herself to see Ruby before the group as a bright pure light collide the blast that would surely kill them as ethereal silver wave embraced the crimson energy. "I. Won't. Let. You. Hurt them!" The silver light surged forth resisting the ominous scarlet and raising high enough to lick at the Griffons and Nevermore tearing apart anything they touched. "I can't keep this going much longer." The Wanderer rose and ebony's Dawn 'Roared' the Scourge Major roared in agony as did it fellow lessors. Ruby fell to her knees her head surged in pain and she felt disoriented as she faded in and out of consciousness. Looking at the devastation Pyrrah was in tears. _How many had just died?_ The Lessor stepped forward and at their side droves of Grimm approached. The Reaver descended intent on finishing what little resistance remained. The Majored begun to approach Ruby before stopping and turning its head to the sound of children crying.

Ruby's eyes widen as she saw Lily standing before an incinerated Griffon with Ebony's Dusk. The flame blade inside The Griffon's forehead she held the small weapon in both hands as she stared out to the Grimm. Behind her orphans cried out in despair and terror both Flynt and Neon were knocked unconscious. Ren had a piece of rebar thru his waist. "I-I won't let you hurt anybody!" The major roared and he and his Goliath charged forward. Ruby didn't think about how to defend them or how out matched she was all she knew was she was the only one fast enough. She appeared infront of Lily Crescent Rose drawn but limited without ammo. She couldn't use her eyes again she knew that whatever power it was it was very limited at best she could use it a few seconds. She had somehow made it last a full minute but now her eyes were bleeding and she could barely see thru one of them as everything begun to darken in her peripherals then everything went black.

"Not today."

Ruby eyes begun to focus again and before her a golden cape waved in the wind and wearing it stood a figure covered in knight's armor with a golden crown. Ivory gauntlets with gold surrounding each fingers as well as several raw dust gems in each. He stood before the her and infront of him was the Goliath, he held its tusk in his hand pushing against the beast charge. Ruby knew this man he was the arguably strongest of the White Knights, King.

Ren felt someone embrace him from behind allowing their aura to leak into him healing his wounds. "Renny are you okay?" Ren turned to see Nora with tears in her eyes. "N-Nora. H-how?" Nora looked to King and smiled. "He saved me and brought me back to you." Ren felt a powerful burst of aura envelope him. He looked up to see King staring at him with a yellow glowing eyes and just as quickly he turned his attention back to the Grimm.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Yang looked upon the man as he lifted the Goliath and Major up by its tusk before throwing it up. The Major didn't waste so much as second jumping off the Goliath as the beast descended King pulled back his arm and clenched his fist the red gem glowed fiercely and right before it hit the ground he punched into it causing a massive explosion. Yang saw King emerge from the smoke cloud. The Major roared in resistence before firing another scarlet blast at him. King didn't move and nor did Lily or Ruby but upon making contact with them the illusion shattered. Above Yang could see them on top of a building with an additional person by them a fully armored women wearing stilettos with a unique helmet with what appeared to look similar to a crown on top as well. King walked beside her.

"Thanks Queen." The women turned to regard him and the both moved their capes glowing as it propelled Queen into the sky were Yang saw Sky and Dove fighting the Grimm above. Sky seemed to run on the air itself and dove flew on two large wings composed of what had to be aura. _Those must be their semblances._ And King rocketed towards the Major his fist repelling its blade. Yang heard the roars of the Scourges as they ran towards her. She couldn't move all she could do was stand there until she heard the sound of footsteps and four figure passed her three blond woman and a man with black hair and a pair of sun glasses. The tallest and most well-endowed of the women with shoulder length wild hair rushed forward in her hand were two massive blades each nearly double the size of even Yatsuhashi's. The one in her left hand only had the handle of a sword were its edges should be the teeth of a chainsaw laid on both sides and at where its tip should have been instead what could only be described as the blade of a swinging pendulum stood. While in her right hand was what looked like a cleaver but along the blunt end was three saw blade emerged half exposed. She rose both her blades colliding with the war hammer and great axe.

"How dare you hurt my sisters and Rook." The women begun to laugh hysterically. "I think I should show you why I'm called Berserker in these part instead of Jean." Her blades tore thru the Scourges weapons as well as their arms severing them. Another woman with calm long hair and dressed in what could be described as a librarian outfit walked forward the wind lifting skirt to reveal leather thigh length boots. She drawled her claymore the blade begun to break into segments until three snake like multi jointed whip blades appeared she focused her aura into them and they tore into the left Scourge forcing him to the ground as they slithered thru its joints. The Right Grimm begun to run to its aid but just as it did the final of the women ran alongside it with short tomboyish like hair and a two scars forming a x on her forehead.

"Nobody hurts Russel but me." she pulled out her Daisho and slashed into both its Achilles tendons simultaneously forcing it down. The rather handsome man stepped forward raising his gloved hand in the air as it begun to glow red and white. _He must be a dust specialist._ The two Grimm fired off a scarlet Blast but from if a blast of equal power erupted canceling out the left blast. he pulled off his glasses to reveal his silver eyes that quickly became enveloped in a platinum light that over took the right energy blast as well as the Scourges ending them.

(Began My Hero Academia – You Say Run )

Pyrrah and the others looked on at King as he and the now disarmed Scourge Major collided. King matched its raw power with his own every time it prepared to fire off an energy blast he uppercut it. finally, it swung its tails at him and he caught one with his left hands his fingers digging deep inside and punched it off with his free hand. The Grimm cried in pain.

"Time to end this!" King's fist radiated with a fierce white aura as her dug his feet in the ground and punched forward with a curved punched landing into the Grimm's lower abdomen. For a moment the earth seemed to stop and then the building behind the Major collapsed and a hole formed inside its he gave a final uppercut that blew off the beast head. Paladin, Vanguard and Wanderer rose and readied themselves for battle once again. King turned to them.

"Do you think you can brave one more assault" The Three stared up and immediately without a second to lose the launched forward scaling the building on Glyphs made by a barely conscious Violett and Winter. Paladin fired his remaining arrows before the Reaver repelling the outer wall of Grimm. Vanguard grabbed a large piece of raw ice dust and chunked it forward striking the inner barrier of flying Grimm. Wanderer wouldn't waste such an opportunity as he alongside Queen, Dove and Sky entered the mass of Grimm he switched Ebony's Dawn into its Naginata mode and threw with all his strength the blade flew forward like an elegant spear. It pieced the Reaver's collar and from it a 'Howl' erupted scattering the remaining Grimm. Each turned to King their eyes radiating yellow.

"We each only have one Aura Burst left in use! Make it count!"

King was suddenly enveloped in a massive aura five times his size. He slightly squatted and then launched into the air like a missile creating a crater were he once stood. The cheer of those alive could be heard as they got back up to face the Grimm once again with renewed vigor. _How can one man inspire such hope? No it's not just one man but the White Knights as a whole to these people they don't inspire hope. They are Hope and he they're King._ The group felt their bodies rekindle with the hope these men inspired and could not help cheering.

"Go King!"

The leader of the White Knights pieced the cloud until he was on level with the Reaver he placed himself against a building and lunged forward toward the Reaver destroying the building. He pulled both his hands back as back as all the gems begun to glow brighter than ever.

"Weather Dangerous or safe, weak or strong, easy or impossible I refuse to turn my back on the innocent."

He throw his right hook and from it a blast of ice, fire and thunder tore into its leaving a crater where its left side once was.

"I am King and I won't let you hurt anyone else."

the Reaver opened its mouth preparing a blast. but King did not faultier as he launched straight into its mouth and emerged from behind it. The Reavers body glowed and exploded leaving only multiple rays of light.

(End My Hero Academia – You Say Run)

Everyone cheered and bellowed. For King had saved them.

* * *

 **And with this ends what was supposed to be Chapter 3 Hope I did okay Jaune's idenbtity will be showb so I promise either in the next chapter or the one after I should finish it in another week or two thanks for reading Next Chapter 07 The First Move.**


	7. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 07

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter 07 The First Move**

* * *

 **First let me say I'm sorry for not uploading in a while got sick and threw out my shoulder and had to even buy a new monitor I would like to thank you for your patience hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **(Riverdale)**

Walking thru Riverdale Pyrrah looked to the men before her. She couldn't begin to comprehend they're powers despite the fact that he had been so injured and must have been worn out Wanderer still fought till the last moment the same could be said for Paladin and Vanguard. Pyrrah looked to the man that stood out even among these heroes. King may not have looked tired to the rest of her group but Pyrrah could tell he was completely exhausted but was doing everything to hide it. An elbow jabbed into Pyrrah's side she turned to see Yang with a large grin.

"You in love P-money?"

Pyrrah faced flustered and she turned away from Yang. Wiess stared at Yang and spoke with deadpan voice. "Please, unlike you it takes more strength to appeal to Pyrrah." Yang looked out to King the man she had inspired to meet for the better half of a year. "Yep strength is very appealing." Yang eyes then turned left to Wanderer remembering how he fought. Not to stay alive but to help others like her sister and her. she smiled her face adopting the lightest shade of pink. "especially the kind that makes you protect others."

Pyrrah stared at Yang in surprise. "Yang do you like Wande-."

"Man I'm starving!" Yang looked to Pyrrah with a huge grin. Cardin looked to the two with his arms folded behind his head King smiled smiling. "Hey King wanna grab some grub at the bar. Sky and Dove are already there after all seeing they're girls." King looked at him. "Sure sounds like a plan."

Ruby was a bit underwhelmed by the establishment upon entering despite being so big it was rather plain looking. She was still surprised to see so many of the same knights she had seen outside in here drinking and cheering. As Yang strutted thru she noticed a large amount of detention directed at her. She was more then use to a few stares but this was ridiculous. "Blondie?" Yang turned to see a familiar form. The rather large man stood left of her clothed in a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, and black pants was a man she hadn't seen in quite some time. "Hey Junior. Haven't seen you in a while." The man looked to Yang nervously and smiled. "You aren't here to wreak my place are you."

Yang walked up to the man and smiled. "I wasn't intending to." Junior just continued to laugh half-heartedly Yang could feel most of the knights looking to the two. "Looks like your pretty popular huh?"

"Oh no it just most of them remember what happened last time you came into my club."

"What are you saying these guys are the same ones from back then."

Wanderer walked past Yang fist bumping Junior. "Long time no see Xiong. Wasn't expecting you in Riverdale." Junior shrugged. "Yeah well once Vanguard said he was heading out to defend Riverdale you know I had to send some of my men with him. I also figured you might be here so me and the twins figured we'd try and repay our debt. Too while we're at it. S talked to King to see if we could go to Riverdale with him and the rest is history."

"Xiong you don't owe me anything how many times do I have to say it." Junior placed a hand on Wanderer's shoulder. "More times than you ever could. So I assume you came for some grub and booze lucky for you we were just celebrating that Riverdale is still a city and not the new mount Glenn. The twins are back there if you wanna catch up." The knight resumed they're cheering and merry making ignoring Yang. As the group walked towards a large table Yang saw two identical but familiar faces. Both of which were busy swapping spit with lesser two of CRDL. Dove's left hand laid on Melanie upper thigh with his index under the leg opening of her surprisingly black panties and his right pressing her neck forward so they could kiss more passionately her straddling him. While Miltia sat on Sky's lap as he kissed her from behind. One hand on her cheek while the other fondled her breast she lifted her arm behind herself wrapping them around his neck. Just as Yang was about tease them the Women nicknamed Berserker stepped pass her. "That looks fun mind if me and Rook join in?"

Melanie and Miltia turned wide eyed to Jean much the same way Dove and Sky did to Cardin. "H-hey Cardin take a seat." Without missing a beat, the group immediately followed suit. "Seriously I know you guys have been kind blue ball for the past few days but try some restraint." Dove and Sky shot Jean Glares and then just as quickly returned to normal. After a few minutes Junior came with quite the banquet as Salmon, salads, soups and meat pies were placed before them.

After finishing her salad Pyrrah looked outside the window she couldn't help but feel bad. The people of Riverdale lifted large chain-link as thick as Rebar to the broken walls to supply a temporary defense. While her group and the White Knights ate and traded laughs and stories. A hand landed on the Spartan's shoulder and she turned to see King.

"Nikos why I understand you want to help them you've already used your Polarity far too much."

Pyrrah looked to the man that may just be the strongest person in Dracova. "I've barely used it I assure you."

Kings eyes furrowed at her. "I'm no fool Nikos you're still suffering from your injuries. Between your damaged foot and heart there's no way you could like that unless you were utilizing your semblance to assist in moving the armor around your limbs to lessen the strain."

Pyrrah was shocked that he was able to deduce such a thing so quickly. "How did you know?" Lily looked to Pyrrah with the smallest bit of annoyance. "I already told you me and Daddy use to go see you back when you were asleep." Pyrrah stopped for a second recalling the girl had said something about it. Just as quickly another thought hit her head. "Why would you go all the way to Mistral to see me?" Ren, Blake and Wiess stared to King waiting to hear his answer. King sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well that's because. Um." The eldest of the Arcs Jean spoke up. "To check on you on my behalf."

Pyrrah turned to the ample Jean Arc of which was playfully antagonizing Lily. "Why?" Jean rose an eye brow to her. "Do I need a reason to check on the person that was my little brother's partner?" Pyrrah conceited to her logic thou it was mostly that she didn't want to start an argument with the girl that had only a few hours ago overpowered a Scourge. "Oh, Really I didn't know you were so concerned." Jean turned to Pyrrah with a huge grin plastered across her face. "What can I say my compassion knows no bounds" Cardin rolled his eyes. "Yeah miss bleeding heart here could barely contain herself." Just as everyone begun to chuckle before Jean turned to Cardin with a glare. Cardin froze in place at her gaze until a toothy grin rose ear to ear. Cardin begun to sweat and panic before she wrapped her arm around his neck and tightened her grip choking him. Just as the light begun to leave his eyes she let go and allowed him to breath.

The rest of the White Knights didn't even seem to be phased by her actions and just continued to eat. "God dammit Jean you can't grip my head that tight." Placing her cheek against her fist that was posted on the table she gave a sly grin. "Oh really? That's the first time I've heard you complain about how tight I am." Cardin's rough face turned a shade of red one wouldn't think possible and no sooner did Vanguard and Wiess alike spit out they're drinks in shock. Winter signed placing her hand over her head at her partners commit. "Jean may I ask that you reframe from such talk. We were having such a nice meal." Wiess looked to her sister clearly half annoyed and half curious. "So she the untouchable goddess you spoke so much about."

Winter looked to her sister with an evident blush. "One I lost a bet and had to call her that. Two untouchable is plenty ironic for this one." Jean looked at her with an oddly cute pout that Cardin quickly took a pick of. "Why my dear Winter I believe you are attempting to deface me." Winter shot her a look. "I do believe your petty jokes are doing a fine job of that in my stead."

"Oh come on Partner you know you love my awesome sense of humor." Yang smiled she had grown quite fond of the fellow buxom blonde since meeting her. "So you and Cardin are a thing huh?" Jean smiled at the blond brawler. "What can I say I love the way he sounds when he yells."

"Jean!"

Jean smiled at his panic.

"Oh grow a pair already."

Cardin dunked his head in defeat and sink into his seat. Jean wrapped both arms around the Orange giant a kissed him on his check before nibbling his ear. "if you wanna redeem yourself how about you show me how much of a man you are tonight. We haven't messed around in 4 whole days. I haven't gone four whole days without my regular severing of Vitamin C in almost two years now." Cardin looked to Jean with a deadpan expression. "Really because I have a sneaking suspension you're the reason  
Dove and Sky were so hot and bothered with the twin right now. By any chance they haven't been spending the night at your place. Have they?" Jean's mouth curved into a devilish grin. "What can I say we Arcs can dance and nothing gets a girl more turned on than a few drinks and a slow dance. If anything you should be proud of me. Not my fault if your friends get blue balled for a few days." Cardin just turned away. from behind Hei placed a drink. "Oh so your giving me the silent treatment." Cardin begun to sip at the cup. "I thought we agreed until there was a ring different zips mean free pass. You should just be happy I didn't let Dove and Sky in to." Cardin turned to Hei and begun asking the year of his drink. "Oh come on! 'Psh' Fine! I promise not to do it again." Cardin laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the drinks price. "I recorded it if that makes you feel any better."

"Say what now."

Yang was roaring in laughter. Winter looked to Jean with obvious scrutiny. "Seriously Jean you're a year older than me you should really practice some restraint." Jean looked to Winter with a deadpan look. "Really this coming from the same person who I've caught leaving all four of the White Knights room." Vanguard and Wanderer nearly jumped from they're seats. While Paladin excused himself to the bathroom in a rush. And King simply turned away and whistled. The room went silent as all eyes turned to Winter. Yang just stared off at Wanderer who seemed interested in anything else but meeting the Buxom Brawler's gaze. Junior not missing a beat looked to Yang. "Strawberry Sunrise or Vodka" Yang glared to him but smiled. "What do you think." "Both it is." Junior slammed the drinks before her.

Once Yang was plenty sauced yelling at Wanderer in a mix of angry curses and giggling. King stood up staring at the group. "Okay now a better time than any that we discuss the plan wouldn't you say."

The room went silent and readied for their discussion everyone in the bar including junior seemed to leave at once. "Now than today you showed me you were plenty capable of going into danger. Terra." The handsome man placed a map upon the table. A vastly detailed map laid out.

"This is a map of the White Fangs main base of operation." Looking at the map they could see 2 miles of desert before the base at the maps center. Only the bases top was on the surface while 4 much larger areas remained under giving the base an iceberg like appearance.

"Now listen Winter, Terra and the 5 sister Arcs will stay above making a distraction. the White Fang still doesn't know about team RWBY or JPNR being here and we'll use that to our advantage. Xiao Long and Belladonna with Wanderer, Rose and Schnee with Paladin and Valkyrie and Lie Ren you with Vanguard Nikos you're with me." Our mission is simple we're planting explosives within the base and destroy it from the inside however the reason we're invading is to destroy the base if we find any rooms that can give us any information on the White Fang take it." King turned to Cardin "You, Russel Violett and Furia you are to take care of the Riverdale while we're gone understand? The White Fang may strike while they believe we're weakened."

Blake looked to King with a measure of annoyance.

"It almost sounds like your accusing them of sending the Grimm upon us."

Jean and Cardin seemed to turn serious at Blake statement. But before they could speak King begun to wave his hands in a mock defense. "Oh no, no I'm not suggesting such a thing." Before Blake could even process his word. A strong gust of wind erupted inside the bar and King's Fist were against one another the image reminded her of Yang. "I'm stating it was them as a fact."

"W-what would make you think they would do this! You don't even have any proof!"

Queen begun to get out of her seat only for King's arm to block her as if saying to stand down. "Violett use to be a member of the White Fang." Blake looked to the armored maiden who removed her helm to reveal a frail pale face with very light violet hair and lavender eye's it was obvious just by looking at her that despite her last name being different she did indeed have the cold beautiful looks and complexions of a Schnee however the surprise of this was dwarfed by what laid above her brows on her forehead emerged a single pale horn and two small rhino ears. She leered at the cat faunus. "Violett has informed me of these tactic." Jean hugged a now sleeping Lily tightly and looked to Blake and spoke. "They used the same tactics on her village." Blake's eyes widen as she backed down.

"If there aren't any more question we'll start the day after tomorrow." 

**(Riverdale White Knight Base left Corridor / Late Afternoon)**

Yang was not in a good mood she had to many things on her mind between fighting off an army of Grimm knowing she would be assaulting a terrorist base and havening to repair her arm again she was surprised she hadn't lost it already but on top of that she now came to understand her newly found crush had slept with Winter Schnee one of the few people she had encountered who she actually felt intimidated by. What's worse said crush had taken it upon himself to help her to her room as Wanderer piggy backed her.

"Thanks Wonderboy. Sorry for getting a little moody."

The mask man turned to her. "Still think you didn't have to punch Junior's guys through the wall."

"He shouldn't have got so close while I was dancing."

The man just shrugged in conceit.

"Yeah I guess not. Could've at least offered a lady a drink."

"Exactly… So what the deal with Winter."

The man flinched at her question. "So that's what's been bothering you huh?"

"what can I say I'm a straight shooter. More so when I'm tipsy."

"Tipsy?"

"Hey! I only had 3 Strawberry Sunrises."

"And 11 shots."

"Yeah but it was the weak stuff."

"It was called Kidney Killer."

"Whatever. Just answer the question."

"Fine guess you could say me and her are testing the water."

Yang looked to the man annoyed.

"Yeah as well as the other three dudes."

"O-oh yeah. well, It um. Complicated."

"Really that's your response. Fine well whatever." A wide shit eater grin begun to emerge on Yang's. "I guess you guys are a lot closer than I thought huh. Guess Blakes fanfic wasn't more fact than fiction. So have you guys had a sausage party yet."

"Oh look your room. Let's continue this never."

Opening the door Wanderer guided the buxom brawler to her bed. Yang wasted no time planting herself into the bed. Before she turned and laid on her back grasping her hair with both hands and crossing her legs letting the tip of her boot poke at his chest she winked to him with a seductive smile. "Wanna try waking up tomorrow with a Yang?"

The man placed his hand on her boot slowing pushing it away from him. "There's a limit to how far you should take a joke." He turned around and made his way to the door. "Good night Xiao Long." Wanderer turns to look at her only to see lilac slowly disappear as she closed her eyes as her hands were placed on both sides of his mask slowly lifting it to the tip of his nose.

"I have to emit I'm somewhat jealous of Winter."

Yangs leaned forward and locked lips with the mask man moving her arms so they wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him and her aura flared out. Slowly her tongue pressed into his mouth. Just as the Wanderer begun to wrap his arm around her Yang broke away a trail of salvia stretching between the two of them.

"But as long as nothings official I still have a chance. Well see you tomorrow Wonderboy." Without a word Yang closed the door winking at Wanderer. No quicker did she fall on her bed placing her pillow against her face as her face turned a bright crimson.

(Riverdale White Knight Base Left Corridor / 10:30 pm)

Wiess was glad she wasn't much of drinker thankfully Winter wasn't much of one either. She walked alongside her elder sister catching up on things however that was but one of the benefits of today as in front of her the man she had admittedly admired walked before Vanguard he was as magnificent as she had heard like a true knight.

"Now sister I want to make sure you observe properly."

"O-of course I wouldn't miss such an opportunity for the world."

Vanguard opened a pair of massive doors and inside was a large stadium stood without a ceiling revealing the star filled sky. Winter and Vanguard stepped onto the field from opposite sides in Vanguards hand he held not his signature twin lances that had sustain vast damage in the early events of today but he held two spears land and white as the snow with a long flag on each of them with the sigil of a knight's helm. Wiess recognized them Proothisi Elpizei otherwise known as Advancing Hope.

"I'm Ready master." Raising his left spear Vanguard assumed his stance. Winter launched forward colliding with him a burst of sparks erupting as her saber met the left spears at its center. Vanguard pulled but the right spear and stroke forward. A black Glyph appeared before it slowing it down and Winter pressed the saber releasing a parry dagger she struck into Vanguard before place another glyph beneath him meant to launch him back but to both hers and Weiss's surprise he stabbed the right spear into the ground and swung the left at her. Winter jumped back and as she did Weiss saw Vanguards cape glow a radiate white. Before he launched forward the cape seeming to propel him leaving large pillars of ice behind it. his spear forward as it allowed half of its hilts length to collapse in upon itself leaving on end to meet at the center of his chest. Winter didn't waste a second as she prepared a guard. And allowed her aura to flare around her. She took his strike but no sooner did his cape redirect itself before him allowing him to change his trajectory and strike forward again. He repeated this process multiple times. Each taking more and more of Winters aura with it. however, just as she reached a quarter down. Three white Glyphs formed beneath her. She launched forward meeting him head on. However, as they meet winter struck true while Vanguard seemed to ascend into the air above her upside down. Struck Proothisi Elpizei forward depleting more of Winters aura before landing.

Weiss could not deny it after that display despite not having they're semblance Vanguard had found a way to replicate the fighting style of the Schnee.

The flags of Proothisi Elpizei begun to glow a pale blue.

could they be dust imbued like his cape.

Vanguard once again launched forward. The flags wrapped around his spears and from them a sheet of ice begun to form around his spears. Winter summoned a King Taijitsu that lunged forward. Vanguard didn't waste a second as her threw the spear forward into the head freezing the snake like Grimm almost instantly. He landed on its head and slid down spear at the ready as white fell down upon him. clashing they're weapons with incredible speed and foresight Vaguard managed to parry Winter using the flag to block her vision. From above him two white Beowulfs emerged. Vanguard used his cape to block the initial strike before piercing them with a upwards thrust. Winter did not waste the opportunity. With a strong swing of her parry dagger the remaining spear flew out of Vanguards Hand Winter pulled herself back as another two glyphs appeared beneath her and her saber and arm begun to glow a pale white. She launched forward into the armored hero with a series of thrust each making a significant dent is his aura. Before she turned even more aura into the blade and preformed a vertical swing launching vanguard away off the stadium and into wall creating a crater and with it sending his aura very near red.

As Vanguard pushed himself from the crater his cape propelling him. Winter summoned a griffon the flew forward ready to strike the man. Vanguard punched the beast before gripping the end of its mast with is other hand. And adjusted himself to directly face the Grimm lifting his leg and axe kicking the Grimm into the earth. Without a beat he crossed his arms and from above Winter descended stabbing her saber downwards into the knight. Creating yet another crater but much large as wave of force and ice enveloped the form point of impact. Weiss looked as Vanguard laid on his back arms crossed together pierced through by Winters saber as it dug into his chest mail and in turn his cape enveloping her freezing her back, shoulders and thighs and spreading. A beep could be heard and a huge automated voice blocked spoke out.

"MATCH OVER WINTER SCHNEE WINS 52.7 PERCENT AURA REMAINING."

Winter withdrew her saber and tucked it behind her as did Vanguard cape as it stopped radiating its pale blue light. From it through flakes of snow fell Winter collapsed unto the Vanguard. "You did well. Always improving aren't you." Vanguard chuckled at her words. "You held back far too much master you only summoned four Grimm and didn't even bother with dust. I say you were at 30 percent at best." Winter looked up at him cupping her face with her hands and laying her arms on his chest. "More like 40 percent really now you must have more confidence in yourself you took out more than two fifths of my aura a feat few in atlas can achieve. Especially since you at only about 30 percent strength in this state." Winter begun to inch closer to Vanguard. Place both hands on his helmet.

"Ahem."

Winter flinched turning to her sister completely forgetting Wiess was there before looking back at Vanguard her face adopting a light pink at its cheeks. Winter stood up almost immediately. Coughing into her hands and turning back to her sister. "Well I hope you learned from our match sister."

Weiss stared out to her sister. "Oh I do believe I've learned quite a bit." Weiss walked towards Vanguard and curtsied. "That was a most impressive display of skill and technique." Vanguard merely stood looking at the women. "Heh Snow Angel giving me a complement thought I'd never see the day." Weiss cocked her head. "What was that? And did you just call me Snow Angel?" Vanguard rose his hand in the air. "Oh no you sister just told me a lot about you so receiving a compliment seemed odd also she mentioned that nickname just came to mind is all. Hope I didn't offend you or anything." Weisses eye widen as a blush took over her face. "Oh no no. Such a thing wouldn't bother me. It's just." Weiss eye adopted a sadness as a bittersweet smile expressed itself from her mouth. "A certain Dunce called me that is all" The slight signs of tears begun to form on the corners of her eyes. A finger brushes her eye. "You shouldn't cry I'm sure he wouldn't want that how about we grab a cup of tea and discuss what you saw in our spar I could use the pointers before I retire. Maybe you could even tell me about yourself." Weiss felt her heart throb the tiniest bit. "Of Cours-"

"Woah what happened here?" Weiss turned to see her partner Ruby walking into the room in awe of the destruction. Alongside her Pyrrah, Nora and Ren fallowed. "Weiss did someone just fight a Goliath or something here." Weiss folded her arms and huffed. "If you must know my sister and Vanguard just sparred." No quicker than when the words left her mouth did Ruby eye seem to shine with a excitement. "No way! Really? Why didn't you tell us I want to see."

"It was a quite fantastic sight."

Winter walked towards a wall to a panel and pressed a series of buttons no quicker did the screen that had previously displayed their auras tuned to a replay of hers and Vanguards match. "Looks like you did quite well against master." Weiss turned to see King at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Weiss was very surprised to see the leader of the White Knights before her. "Oh well Ruby and Pyrrah were seeking some advice on fighting and I was willing to help. Nora just kind of popped out of nowhere and decided to join in. Although I'm a little concern since she's been eyeing my legs." Weiss looked to Ruby and Pyrrah in shock. "You were going to fight the leader of the White Knights by yourselves when Wanderer was able to take on more than eleven of us." Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing for Ruby her impulsive leader it made sense but Pyrrah as well. "Then why don't you join them" Weiss turned to her sister. "You can't be serious can you?" Winter looked to her sister. "I think this could be quite the learning experience for you. Don't you agree?" Winter turned to Vanguard who shrugged. "It true Snow Angel never miss a chance to improve yourself." Both Ruby and Pyrrah flinched. "Snow Angel?"

Vanguard placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do splendidly and after we can both discuss our strengths and weaknesses over a nice cup of tea." Weiss felt excited at the offer. Weiss stepped before King. "I would be honored if you would allow me to participate." King looked to her and then to Ruby and Pyrrah I have a better idea why don't you all five of you fight me after all the more people I'm able to gauge the ability of The better we'll be able to work together. "Sure I got no problem with that be warned thou if fighting Wanderer taught us anything it was not to underestimate our opponent." King laughed before a burst erupted as he jumped to the broken stadium floor. "That the spirit."

"Um you don't wanna fix the floor or anything." Nora smiled at Ren. "Now why would we do that silly we're just going to brake it again anyways." Ren sighed know that was probably true. Without missing a beat Nora jump towards King hammer at the ready. Kings arm begun to glow as the blue and red dust crystal glowed on each gauntlet he slammed his knuckles together creating a thick steam. Nora came flying out crashing into a wall. Losing a sixth of her aura. As King readied to jump out and land another blow on Valkyrie before he could a barrage of bullet dug into him King punched forward causing the steam to part in front of him and reveal Ren who was quickly closing in. He leaped forward throwing both blades of Stomflower at him King quickly blocked the blades by lifting his arms into a basic guard. Before he felt a pressure at his stomach but it was too late. Ren focusing his aura into his palm struck Kings abdomen pushing him back a glyph appeared beneath King sending him flying bright red and pale blue blur rushed towards him as both Ruby and Weiss slashed into King Nora roared as she launched into the air Ruby and Weiss struck King to the last possible minute before parting and no sooner did Magnihild collide with Kings left fist creating an explosion of pink and white. The sheer force causing Weiss and Ruby to shield they're faces. As the clouds parted King's fist could be seen pushing against Nora's hammer the ginger simply smiled in response unleashing a series of grenades at point blank range. No sooner did a second large pink explosion erupt ripping into Kings aura reserve leaving him now with four fifths. "Good quite impressive Nora." The Ginger smiled. "You haven't seen nothing yet. Now Pyrrah!" as the Pink clouds parted dozens of rebar sticks floated in the air. Nora jumped back as they descended forward crashing into King. However, his cape flared and he leaped up above them. The fire from the dust inside his cape melt the rebar together. He looked to Nora a smiled. "You did well so well in fact that I'm gonna show you a little trick of mine." Kings gauntlets begun to glow once again he punched forward and a wave of white energy emerged with air surrounding it slamming into the Valkyrie taking a twentieth of her aura with missing a beat he launched another fallowed by another and then another until all one could see was a barrage of white wind blast King Pulled back both arms. "Let me teach you something today." His aura begun to flare out as her augmented his arm and reinforced his gauntlets with aura. "You can always push beyond you limits." He struck both hands forward unleashing two massive blast of aura. Just before they collided with Nora Ren leaped forward infront of her forming a barrier and taking the blast head on in an instant his aura fell into the red. And pushed him back into Nora's arm propelling her into a wall sending her into the red as well. Pyrrah Ruby and Weiss rushed forward from each side of King weapon at the ready King rose both arms and grabbed the blades of Myrtenaster and Crescent Rose only for Akouo to crash into his chest and Milo to stab forward into him. Pyrrah not wasting a second elbowed King befor pulling Akouo to herself. King pushed away Weiss and Ruby alike and struck towards Pyrrah only to be blocked. And countered as Milo in its Xiphos form slashed forward. As he readied another air strike bullet slammed into his right while flames engulfed his left as Weiss and Ruby assaulted him. switching Milo to Rifle mode Pyrrah fired off into King. draining him of almost half his aura.

King lifted his arm and slammed into the earth. raising slabs of earth around himself blocking they're assaults punching a slab towards Ruby. Before he could direct one towards Weiss however five streaks of blue launched forward. King launched air blast at two of them but the remaining three restrained his legs and left arm. Milo continued unload into him.

"Iceflower Mk 2!"

King turned to see ruby Anchor Crescent Rose into the earth and charge a blast while Weiss allowed Fur' Imerblume to wrap around the scythe as seven large Glyphs formed infront of the barrel. Bullet emerged surround by dozens of pale blue swirling beams lowering the temp of the entire room. Kings cape begun to form around his gauntlet and glowed a deep red and all three dust crystals glowed on his gauntlet as well. He pulled back his arm and struck forward as Air, Lightning, Ice and Fire surged forth erupting against the blast. Freezing the half of the stadium infront of him and leaving his aura three fifths down. focusing on augmentation he strengthens his limbs and broke free. "Used up too much dust guess I'll have to rely on aura." King didn't waste a second rushing too Ruby and Weiss. Grabbing Ruby and throwing her up before leaping up himself and slamming both fist down on her. And diving down fist first into her bringing down her aura to red.

"Ruby!"

Weiss launched forward on her glyphs and simultaneously summoned a Nevermore. King ran towards her leaning back and sliding under the Nevermores maw. Just as it passed under him he struck the ground launching him past Weiss and into an unsuspecting Pyrrah. Pyrrah rose her shield and was launched back but every time distance was gained King closed it. Pyrrah focused her aura and launched the melted mass of rebar's at him only for him to catch it a throw it back at her launching her away with a mere half her aura. Weiss didn't miss the opportunity striking Kings blind spot and activating time dilation yet somehow her kept up after the initial strike he parried each and every one of her hits. "Your good Snow Angel." His aura begun to flare. "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." The aura spread out engulfing Schnee. "A Aura Surge!" the bright light enveloped the Schnee and rendered her to the red zone.

Pyrrah looked to King who now faced her and her alone she didn't hesitate running towards him. Switching Milo to its forth form her fight with Cinder taught her she still had room to improve. The blade separated into a bladed whip with a third of Milo at the end and center. She lunged the blade forward focusing her semblance so as to strengthen the whip enough to tear into the stadium floor. King rose his right arm and gripped the blade as it tore into him. without losing a second Pyrrah collapsed Akouo into itself forming a Pata (Gauntlet Sword). And striking King who returned an equally as strong blow. As she staggered her pulled her into a tight embrace. Pyrrah begun to blush before she felt the warmth of his aura t-that was so familiar and it surged outward enveloping her whole. Rendering her aura to but a nearly invisible crimson line.

Vanguard walked to King clapping his hands. "Now that was an awesome fight." King turned to his comrade "Thanks think you could help me out." Vanguards eyes begun to glow yellow within his helmet and a aura burst enveloped King. the two then proceeded to assist the others in the same matter.

"So how did we do?" Ruby was ecstatic she had done much better this time than she had against Wanderer. "You did awesome just look." King pointed to the screen revealing his aura at the end of the match was only near one fifth. Ruby squealed in delight. Alongside Nora Ren merely smiled. Pyrrah bowed to King. "Thank you for the match I learned so much from it." King seemed to freeze in place at her thanks completely thrown off by it. slowly he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "R-really it was no problem." Without much more coaxing Pyrrah Nora and Ren left to they're respected rooms. Weiss stepped forward to King and Vanguard stopping Ruby. "May I ask you a question." They both looked to the Schnee. "Go ahead."

"That ability you refer to as Aura Burst is that perhaps your selmblance." Both the man froze in place at the Schnees question. Before Winter cut in. "I believe it should be alright to tell them."

"R-right. Yeah Aura Burst is part of m-our semblance." Weiss froze at that. "So than all your semblances are the same is it perhaps genetic? Also you said part so does that perhaps mean it has multiple uses like that of the Schnee's." before King could answer Winter interrupted. "I'm sorry but that must remain confidential for now you understand the dangers of someone fully understanding their powers of the four main faces of the White Knights correct?" to Weiss's credit she neither got annoyed nor angry but nodded in understanding. However, another interruption soon introduced itself in the form of Vanguard tapping her shoulder. "Shall we get going I know the perfect place to have our coffee where we can see the moon and stars in their entirety." Weiss blushed only giving a nod before leaving. However just before she left Ruby ask King a simple question with rather significant implications. "Hey how much older are you guys than Wanderer."

"Oh we're actually the same age."

Winter looked to King. "I'm going to go find Paladin and talk strategy why don't you escort miss rose to hers and Xiao Long's Room." Ruby could just die of excitement walking beside a genuine hero. Just as they neared the room Wanderer could be seem looking directly forward to the door as if frozen in time.

"Yo Wanderer you okay?"

The man seemed to snapped from his spell. And turned to the two. "Oh um hi you two nice morning huh?" King cocked his head. "It's eleven at night."

"Oh. so it is."

Ruby couldn't help but notice the string running off his mask. "Are you. Um, Drooling?"

"No! That's not min-, I mean, yes. Yes, I've been drooling. And I'm sorry about that. Well I feel efficiently awkward enough. Goodnight." The mask hero ran faster than Ruby had ever seen.

"Well that was weird." Ruby turned to King. "Well thanks for walking me and all I wish I had milk and cookies to offer you but. Um well new room. Hehe." The level of awkwardness literally hurt Ruby. However, the King didn't seem to mind. Instead placing an arm upon her shoulder. "You did splendidly Ruby I had a lot of fun." Ruby couldn't help but leap forward and hug him. No sooner did she let go. "Sorry I'm awkward." King laughed. "More like adorkable, second only to Lily" Ruby pouted to this. "Why does everyone say that." King laughed again only to place a hand on her head. "If it's any consolation you may come in second on cuteness but your still first on being pretty." Ruby adopted a slight blush looking at King, and gave a bittersweet smile. "You know you remind me of my first real friend." King didn't speak. "He wasn't strong like you, or popular or even as cool 'Hic' but he was awkward like me. 'Hic' He was kind and sweet and he always wanted to do what was right 'Hic'. If he was still here he would probably be like you guys maybe even be the fifth face of the White Knight because he would have become a hero just like my mom." Ruby grinned at King with a smile that could break even a Grimm's heart as tears ran down her face. It was the face of someone who had lost to many people, that wanted to believe that someone was alive when she knew he couldn't be. King didn't speak he wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sure he would love to hear those words" she buckled down and cried into his chest as her small honest soul bared its pain to his sincere one. 

**(Riverdale White Knight Base 3rd floor / 12:30 am)**

Blake didn't mean to spy on them truly she had simple fallowed Cardin to ask him more about his shift in his opinion of the Faunus. To see if the same could be applied to other racist. However, that was stopped when team CRDL, Winter and the four leaders of the White Knights all gathered. She couldn't help it she still knew so little.

"Are you sure King?"

"Yeah. We finally found a way in the White Fangs base we can't just rush in recklessly."

A series of coughs was heard erupting from Wanderer.

"You don't sound so good brother."

"I'll be fine Cardin. I can last till we get there."

"Don't give me that that last fight took too much of all of your auras let me see."

"You.. don't look so good. Winter might have been right. Maybe you put too much faith in them."

"They made a mistake. That doesn't mean they're not ready. Without Qrow or Ironwood we need as much help as possible. Besides They proved themselves earlier when JPNR and Weiss and Ruby fought me." Blake was surprised they fought King.

"it's not that I think having them with us is bad on a tactical perspective. team RWBY and JNPR always exceeded CRDL. As much as it pains me to say it." Blake took some pride in that. "But the Problem lies in the fact that they think they're friend died in Beacon." Blake was shocked could they be talking about Jaune.

"I need you to trust me... please. I can't tell them yet." A long silence took place before a series of sighs "Fine we should rest after tomorrow we might not get another chance."

Blake begun to back away slowly.

"Shouldn't be ease dropping."

Blake turned to see Rouge who she now knew was Russel.

"H-how'd you sneak up on me you couldn't have gotten that good in 2 years."

"Now that hurt, but seeing as we'll probably be working together I'll tell you hell I'll even throw in some advice. My semblance lets me erase my presence and pick who can see me thou it's a bitch on my aura. Now the advice Don't tell anyone what you heard."

Blake was about to protest before Russel lifted one hand to her face.

"Think about it we're all about to go on arguably the most dangerous mission of our lives since the Fall do you really want your comrades to be at The White Knights throats, All I'm asking is for you to wait till after the mission." Blake didn't like it… But she understood beside after what they did for everyone they had earned her trust if nothing else. Despite the guilt she would feel for keeping a secret from her team even if it was only temporary, it was over shadowed by relief and even some joy if she understood correctly Jaune was still alive and her actions hadn't killed him. and that meant a lot.

(Riverdale White Knight Base /Early Morning)

Yang woke up dead tired and still a little giddy about what she had done. She heard her sister cry yesterday outside the door though before she could act she saw King comfort her and choose to leave it be. Yang walked thru the hallways fallowing Winter down for some grub. However, attacks could be heard. Ruby looked to Winter what was that. "Probably CRDL training with Queen." Yang looked toi Ruby and smiled. "That's the lady that saved you right. Let go check it out." Ruby didn't need much convincing nor did the other soon the total of RWBY and PNR ran towards the stadium. To see all of team CRDL down and out while Jean and Jasmine Arc looked on at the two. And the petite armored beauty with a foot on Cardin's head all of which had their auras in the red while hers remained nearly perfect. "Damn you to strong you know that. Guess I owe you an ice cream huh what flavor?" Queen looked down to the burnt orange hair hunter. "Right stupid question."

Queen begun to stretch and head towards the shower room with Jean and Jasmine a static seem to envelope her form. And a pink wave enveloped her. Her armor change to that of a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips the helmet dissipates revealing half pink and half brown hair, with white streaks on the pink half. Her eyes changing between brown, pale pink, and white before settling upon brown and pink. While all four members of team Rwby were shocked Ruby and Yang were the first to act lunging forward weapons ready Ruby saw a flash as Jasmine launched forward he Daisho blocking Ruby. Yang stroke forward only for Neo to dodge and jump back as Yang readied herself The Form of Jean appeared behind her slamming down her Clever like sword. "Don't go off on our buddy like that." Yang and Ruby froze at the statement. "Buddy? Wait she's really a member of the White Knights?" Jean pulled back the blade and grinned. "Well I would assume King's main squeeze is a friend and in case the name didn't tip you off Queen is an important White Knight."

Yang could not handle this so early in the morning today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Once again I would like to analogize I hope to release the next chapter within one to two weeks can't wait to upload it please leave your reviews they are always appreciated. Next Chapter Reunion can't wait.**


	8. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 08

**Tales of The Wanderers**

* * *

 **Chapter 08 Reunion**

* * *

 **I'm sorry about the wait hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Flashback.)

She awoke surrounded by Atlas men and dozens of red dots on her form. With a very familiar figure before her standing straight with his hand cannon against her forward stood James Ironwood. "If you make a move you die. Are we clear." Neo was blindfolded than restrained. She had waited hours hearing the men outside talk about weather she'd be executed or tortured or both. Neo was scared and she hated it.

After waiting the door finally open to reveal the general and a tall beauty she recognized as Winter Schnee, yet she couldn't recognize the blondie between them even thou he did seem familiar. "Are you sure Mr. Arc." The blonde stepped before the ice cream themed girl. And kneeled down to look her directly in the eyes but instead an angry glare he gave a sad smile.

"Hi my name is Jaune arc short sweet an-, you know what never mind." Neo's eyes narrowed at the idiot before her. Dear god was this the torture. "I would ask about you but Ironwood already told be you don't talk much." Neo gritted her teeth at the doofus. "I heard about what you did. About how you were involved in The Fall." Neo had gone from annoyed too angry. Really did she need a reminder about how her and Roman got screwed over by that fire wielding bitch. "I-I'm sorry about Roman. I heard what happen." Neo stopped, is the idiot trying to comfort me. Me, the second in command of Roman's gang or more recently a full out terrorist.

"I almost loss my partner and when I thought I would. It broke me in every way possible. I may not know much but Roman was probably as important to you as Pyrrah was to me, in fact I'm sure you cared about each other more than we ever did. I'm sorry that you lost him. Truly." Neo was speechless, she didn't know which pissed her off more, that he thought he knew how she felt, or that he was right. She had lost everything today, her partner her pride, her freedom and more than likely even her life all because of Cinder.

"General Ironwood you said it would be okay right." Ironwood didn't speak instead giving a nod while eyeing Neo. Juane leaned forward unchaining her hands. Neo almost immediately gripped the blonde knights collar as she tuned her aura into her fist augmenting it and readied to strike into the center of the blonde idiot's head. Only to stop as a saber struck forward stopping right between her eyes. Winter Schnee was glaring down at her with a blue and white Ursa Major behind her. Neo pulled back her hands avoiding the Schnee's gaze. "Try that again and I will end you." Jaune rose before Winter.

"Thanks, but it's okay. Really" Jaune turned to Neo with that same annoying somber smile before he lowered himself to her again. I don't expect you to open up to me so quickly, nobody should but I can make an offer to you like someone made to me. he out stretched his hand to her. "If you come with me you won't have to stay a prisoner or worse die, instead you can help save a lot of people." Winter crossed her arms a gave a rather annoyed look. "I can't believe this sir we managed to catch one of the main terrorist cell members and now she'll be traveling with me and the boy." Ironwood looked to her. "It's only for three months than Qrow will take over." Winter looked back at Ironwood. "That's not what I mean sir she's one of the people responsible for the fall."

"Yes but she is expendable to The False Fall maiden so I don't she would have any valued information. Besides with her skill and semblance mister Arc's only request has plenty of merit." Neo looked to Jaune, he couldn't possibly be serious right. She just stared at the man before obviously weak and if his offer was anything to go on stupid as well. Still she knew she couldn't stay in Vale anymore and if she refused her death was all but ensured at this point. She grasped his hand and grinned giving a playful. Wink after all this might be entertaining and whenever she gets bored she was sure she could escape, after killing this moron that is.

 **(One year later/ Dracova Northern Mountain)**

Neo couldn't believe she was doing this. God dammit that doofus knight wasn't supposed to become important to her. But now look at her and her opponent. She couldn't fight anymore her left side was frozen, hell even Raven was exhausted than again she had taken the brunt of the pyscho's attack. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Not while Jaune was dying trying to hold her off so they could escape. "Don't you dare get any closer to them!" Jaune pulled up his shield and the area around him froze as the enraged Winter Maiden struck him bare handed. Jaune created an aura surge pushing her back. "I won't let you hurt Sensei or Neo you hear me." Jaune tuned is aura into his arm and Crocea Mors and slashed forward. His cape begun to glow crimson before erupting into flames. The Winter Maiden jumped back. "I won't forgive her for what she did. I will kill her for what happened to Amber and that bitch they were willing to kill Amber for to become the next fall Maiden." Jaune stopped. "You mean Pyrrah?" Corcea Mors radiated with light as tears fell from his face. "I'm sorry but." Jaune pulled Corcea Mors forward. "I won't let you do that." Her Aura flared out freezing the cave. And Jaunes aura responded in kind as he pulled out a large chuck of yellow dusk. Neo eyes widen she knew what he was going to do Raven spoke out first "Arc no you're not powerful enough you don't even know how. All you'll do is kill yourself."

Jaune merely gave that same somber smile. "It our only chance. Besides Blake once said the real world wasn't the same as a fairytale." Raven merely stared at the boy Neo had to emit she was quite the looker without the mask. Jaune gave a weak chuckle. "you know what your step daughter said. That why we're here to make it better." Jaune smile grew and a determination ignited in his eyes and "I would have to say I agree." Jaune slammed the dust thru his armor and into his chest. "After all my goal is to become one of those heroes she read about." Waves of plasma surged from his form. "And what hero wouldn't risk his life to defend his loved one." Without another word Jaune rushed forwards Crocea Mors becoming enveloped in flames and lighting. As it struck into the maiden ice armor. She shouted and a blizzard erupted launching Jaune a foot deep into the wall and proceeded to launch icicles to impale the knight. Neo ran with all the strength she could. She spread her form infront of the knight shielding him. He wasn't allowed to die here. She wasn't allowed to loss anyone else important to her again. The Icicles pierced her body.

"NEO!"

No sooner than Jaunes scream did spears of ice melt and her flesh begun to heal rapidly but that's not what surprised Neo. What surprised her was the golden light engulfing her body and the feeling of her aura returning to full strength. She turned to look into not his regular azure eyes but a deep and radiate gold. The knight stepped forward and as he drew closer she felt her very core change almost as if blossoming. It felt like he implanted himself into her very soul. Juane Looked to Raven and the same golden light enveloped her as well. "What is this I can feel my strength returning." Raven stood up staring into Jaune's eyes. "Could this be your Semblance?" Jaune turned back to the Winter Maiden. "Aura Burst. I think that's a good name for it." Neo giggled "Short, Sweet and rolls off the tongue." Jaune and Raven starred wide eyed at the Ice cream themed huntress. "What?" As soon as the word left her mouth she realized. She could talk. Raven turned to Juane. "It would seem your Aura Burst as you call it can heal more than just wounds." Jaune mouth hung wide open. "She sounds so cute." Neo blushed but the atmosphere was quickly broken by the roar of the crazed Maiden. "Don't ignore me and die!" Raven blocked the strike countering the blizzard with a flaming blade. "So Aura Burst is the name of your semblances first ability. What would you call what you did to our Semblance's."

(Flashback end)

 **(Dracova Northern Ash Land / 2 AM)**

Yang did not like it not one bit before her sitting on Wanderer's lap while making pretty eyes at King was Neopolitan. Hate was a strong word and a very appropriate one. But she wasn't alone the entirety of both team RWBY and PNR had quite the amount of discontent for the petite women. Neo looked to the group and pouted. Just because she could talk didn't mean she liked to, she had gone 24 years without speaking she couldn't be expected to speak all the time now. Winter was the first to speak. "May I ask you to quit your death stares. We'll be landing soon after all." The girls and Ren went silent as Winter immediately summoned a Dune Runner a large worm like Grimm. Fallowed by summoning two large Nevermore, Three King Taijitu, a pack of Beowulf and a Scourge. Paladin used Aura Burst on Winter. Before all four White Knight Leaders, Team RWBY, PNR and Neo descended into the hole Terra quickly rush forward fallowing going against the plan.

The team broke into the third underground floor. Without wasting a second they parted Neo fallowing Pyrrah and King while Terra Fallowed Paladin causing Weiss to fallow Wanderer and Blake to fallow Paladin.

(White Fang Base First Floor)

Ruby was in awe she hadn't actually talked to Paladin yet but she was a fan just not as much of one as Blake. She stared at man called Terra the Ebony haired Huntsman was new to her she never heard of him. he seemed to know all four of her heroes very well. "Um Mister Terra." The men didn't look to her. "Just call me Terra. What is it?"

"Um I don't mean to be rude I've never heard of you, and I have all The White Knight comic." Terra chuckled. "I've been good friends with The White Knights for a while now."

"So you're not a member?"

Terra turned to the girl with a less then pleasant expression. "There are, reasons I can't let my presence be known. Let just leave it at that."

"Um, okay."

Blake looked to Paladin.

(Flashback/ 1 year 6 months ago Vale)

The Beowulf pack lunged forward at the children just before the Alpha could bite into one of the kid's bullets rained down on to it head and a blade pierced it body. Blake immediately threw Gambol Shroud toward the closet and fired it. she ran forward tearing into the pack. She heard the cries of Nevermores and looked above to see a large one and 7 human sized the best Lunged down Blake stood her ground swinging her blade and unleashing an energy wave from it tearing into the attacking Grimm's head. She wasn't going to let these Grimm hurt those kid she had been protecting the 6 children for over 5 months now. "Find somewhere to hide now!" the kids didn't waste so much as a second. Blake turned and was rammed by a Nevermore she quickly placed Gambol Shroud's gun barrel against the monster forehead and fired bringing it down. She heard the cries of Griffon knowing she wouldn't have long she grabbed a handful of raw dust gems she had scavenged from the surrounding stores hand chunked them at the Nevermore group exploding and destroying them. A Huwk dived down into Blake its horn piercing her after image only for her to be struck by a second Huwk's talons she saw the entirety of the Grimm flocks at least 3 other Huwks were up there and more than 15 Griffons as well as 3 Large Nevermores and ursa and Beowulf creeped from the shadows towards her.

Blake looked for the kids but couldn't find them. "Good looks like they managed to get away." Blake only wished she could have gotten them out the city but she knew she probably wouldn't make it out of this. Blake pulled Gambol Shroud forward. No sooner than that did a glass arrows hit one of the Large Nevermores and explode into a radiate light disintegrating the Nevermore as well as several Griffons by it. Blinding her, Blake opened her eyes to the sight of a white cape and wearing it was a man who wore a black bodysuit covered in plates of white armor with a large thick Pauldron and white helmet with two slits for eyeholes. "Are you okay?" The man didn't wait for a response as he lifted his large bow up to the flock of Grimm and unleashed another arrow the flew through two Griffons. The man pulled an almost comedically long and thick arrow with an oversize head from his Quiver. And fired it directly up just as it reached above the Nevermore he fired a second regular arrow into it shattering into hundreds of bright shards. "3. 2. 1." As the shard descended into the flock they exploded tearing apart the Grimm. Without wasting time, the man broke into a run withdrawing a spear and stabbing it directing into the center of a Ursa's chest. Exploding the beast. Just as a Ursa Major started to lunge at the man a second figure descended slamming the large blade into the beast. "Thanks Boss." The rather handsome man pulled the sword out of the Ursa and pulled out a flask of what Blake could only assume was alcohol no sooner did the man down it. "I already told you that was a joke, just call me Qrow. Okay, Now then." Qrow looked out to the offending Grimm and smiled. "I think it's time you show how much of my lessons have stuck to you." The man transformed his sword into a scythe before throwing it at the archer who quickly grabbed it. and rushed forward as his cape burst into flames. Before Blake could speak the man carved into an Alpha Beowulfs flesh tearing it apart. And proceeding to the next. Blake finally drawn from her daze ran forward into the fray assisting the stranger. After a while the area was finally clear Blake whistled and like magic the children emerged from the rubble and broken buildings. Qrow turned to the girl "Your Blake Belladonna right?"

Blake turned to the older huntsman. "I am who. Who are you?"

"Branwen." The man pulled out his flask taking a swig. Blake eyed the man trying to figure him out "And why are you here?" Qrow turned to her with a deadpan expression. "To save you apparently." Blake gave a slight glare to the older Huntsman. "I appreciate that but I doubt that was your actual mission." Grow grinned at the girl. "yes that's true my mission was actually to escort as many people out of here as possible before heading to Atlas. That being said II heard report of someone fitting my nieces missing teammates description." Blake eyes widened at this. "Your Yang's and Ruby's Uncle Qrow."

Qrow gave a toothy smile. "That's me now let's get you to your team." Without warning Blake jumped away above a building with the assistance of Gambol Shroud. "While I appreciate what you've done for me I can't leave yet there are still many people who didn't make it out. Protect those kids please. Blake turned and was face to face with the armored archer." And for the first time he spoke. "While you are more than welcome to look I doubt you'll find anyone else." The man raised his hand to point past them and Blake looked and was completely shocked she saw what must have been nearly over three hundred people." How?" she turned to the Archer and then saw him load another glass arrow firing it in the crowd's direction and explode into light killing any nearby Grimm she than saw at least fifty other archers along the building tops by the gigantic crowd of people.

"It's as boss said as many people as possible." Blake was still amazed. "I didn't even know there was this many people left."

"Then let's hope we've gotten all the survivors." Blake looked to the man. "I can't go with you to Atlas." The archer didn't seem phased. "So your running away again." Those word cut deep into Blake who became absolutely furious. "How dare you I am not Running."

"Well then explain to me what exactly are you doing then?" Blake stopped and the archer turn to fully face the cat faunus. "Just because you scared and believe you not strong enough doesn't mean you can abandon those of which you considered your friend." The man begun to walk towards the crowd. "They don't deserve to feel the pain of not believing you dead." Blake hesitantly accepted his hand.

(Flashback end.)

Blake hadn't thanked Paladin for giving her the push she needed. That would have to wait till later though, after this mission was over. "we're getting close to the center get ready to plant the bomb."

 **(White Fang Base Second Floor)**

Wanderer had no problem holding off the White Fang members with his 'Howl' while Yang Fought off the more strong willed among them. "Hey you sure it's okay to knock them out Wonderboy. Won't they get caught in the explosion?" Wanderer tuned more of his aura into Ebony's Dawn turning his 'Howl' into a 'Roar' knocking out the closest members of the White Fang. "Don't worry we have somebody to cover that. Weiss how are you doing on the bomb?"

"Almost ready." A large explosion erupted through one of the elevators and no sooner did an arrow emerge piercing one of the White Fangs shoulder and a second through the legs. Ruby tackled into a member who was closing in on Weiss, and quickly anchored Crescent Rose into the ground firing into the enemies. Blake ran towards her partner firing Gambol Shroud off. "What took you so long partner?" Blake gave a slight smile. "We had to set a bomb to you know."

 **(White Fang Base Third Floor)**

Vanguard was as fast as Nora and that was saying something. Ren could barely keep up as the two destroying the Atlesian Knight-130 with blinding speed thankfully he didn't have to since his only goal was to arm the bomb. Nora didn't even bother with her grenades she just swung at them with you hammer. "Hey Renny it's like mini golf. Except the balls are trying to kill you." Vanguard had taken the same approach swing his repaired lances at the AK-130s.

"Jump"

Ren and Nora complied with the order. No sooner did Vanguard stab into the ground freezing it and the majority of the AK-130s. "Nora!" Nora slammed Magnhild into the ground shattering the ice as well as the lower bodies of the AK-130s.

Ren turned to Vanguard. "Done! We have 30 minutes." Good let's move up like we planned.

 **(White Fang Base Second Floor)**

Just as Weiss finished arming the bomb a sound rang into her ears. She quickly formed a Glyph. No sooner did the ear piercing sound of a chainsaw tearing into it. "It's been awhile hasn't it, SCHNEEE!" The Chainsaw begun to glow a sinister green as the Lieutenant Reinforced the blade and tore through Weiss's Glyph. "This Time I make sure to take your head." As the man lifted the blade the floor exploded beneath them. The dust cleared and the sound of the Chainsaw blade erupted as it clashed with Eis Wache left lance Paladin stabbed forward with the right launching the Lieutenant. "Over my dead body." Wander, Paladin and Terra leaped by Vanguard and all three unleashed Aura Surges pushing back they're enemies. "Down the hole now we're gonna have to use the tunnel as an escape route." They didn't argue fallowing the order. The Terra and the three White Knights fallowed Vanguard immediately froze the hole while Paladin fired off an explosive arrow destroying the entryway.

But just as they did an explosion tore through the ceiling. "Running away again my love."

 **(White Fang Base Fourth Floor)**

Pyrrah had expected some resistance but this was ridiculous she forced one of the spider droids in its place with polarity while she worked the bomb. Neo skillfully dodge and keep the attention of another spider droid. King Used an Aura Surge to force the spider droid before back he leaped to the next one hitting it with his reinforced gauntlet braking off its front left leg. And with all the force her could manage uppercut it, destroying the head.

The spider droid readied to blast Pyrrah King launched an air blast colliding with the beam. "I got it King." Good. Start heading up me and Neo will be there shortly after we clean up the clutter.

 **(White Fang Base Third Floor)**

Pyrrah didn't like leaving King and Neo down there but she was sure they could handle themselves. Her train of thought was quickly halted as she looked before her. Weiss clashed with a rather large member of the White Fang using a Chainsaw. While Nora and Ren tore into the lesser members of the White Fang. She saw Yang, Ruby and Terra combat two Atlesian Paladins as well as that of the bulkier advanced model. But what terrified her most was a red headed bull faunus at the center who fought both Blake and the Three White Knights. Pyrrah immediately ran in towards the Advance Atlesian Paladin using all her strength she pushed it into the left one forcing its arm up and then down into the other. Yang dived in crashing into the assaulted Atlesian Paladin and placed Divinus Flare barrel directly against the head firing the High Impact Flares until the weapon was empty and immediately switched to the Hand Cannon Mode fire into the now exposed and partially melted inside. "Yang!" Yang jumped back and ruby fired a highly refined ice dust round into it causing the melted metal to harden Yang launched down with all the force she could manage breaking straight through it finishing it.

Blake was barely able to keep up with the Knights as they countered Adam no mattered what they did Adam either countered, parried or used his aura to block the attack. How? How had he gotten so much stronger? Adam swung forward into Eis Wasche cutting into the left lance and fired the second out of Vanguards hand just as he was about to advance his assault an arrow exploded in front of him. From the smoke Wanderer struck forward clashing with Adam with his Ninjato form, Adam reacted perfectly only blocking it with a one hand draw. He pulled Blush forward pointing the barrel directly infront of Wanderer and fired. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that that had wiped out the majority of his aura. Arrow and bullets rained down on him as Blake and Paladin unleashed fire. "Paladin you've been a thorn in the White Fangs side for a while now. Preaching equality and peace." Adam ran forward cutting away the majority of the projectiles until another explosive arrow made contact, Paladin readied his bow only for Wilt to stab through Paladin's abdomen. "But still I'm glad you here, after all you'll the perfect kindle to my revolution." Blake's eyes Widened in horror but even while Paladin was impaled and in obvious pain he drew a spear stabbing it into the ground. Exploding Adam felt Eis Wasche strike him as he was pushed back. Vanguard supported Paladin. Wanderer launched forward and Ebony's Dawn clashed with Wilt as the two attacked one another for every hit on Adam Wanderer received four and quickly it became apparent who would win. Adam placed Wilt back into Blush and parried Wanderer until he finally managed to grab Wanderer and lift him by his next he tightened his grip and crushed Wanderers windpipe he let go allowing him to fall but before he could hit the ground Adam drew his Wilt making a horizontal energy slash against his chest that launching him again.

Yang looked on in horror just as she was about to run forward a Atlesian Paladin intercepted her charging at her. Leaped forward letting loss a stream of lighting from his glowed hand while Pyrrah forced it to slow with polarity. Yang saw Wanderer struggle to stand up as what little of his aura attempted to heal his throat leaving the slash across his chest open. If he wouldn't give up neither could she knew her sister, Pyrrah and Terra needed her help with teared filled eyes she launched into the Advance Atlesian Paladin with her right arm focusing all her aura into it both reinforcing and augmenting it pushing the machine back she begun to fire Ember Celica into it before she finally pressed herself against it her eyes turned a deep red. "Time to show you what Wanderer taught me!" Yang focused her aura outward allowing it to surge out heavily damaging the Advance Atlesian Paladin and deteriorating its left arm completely.

Vanguard was impressed Wanderer hand only taught her the basic of Aura Surge yesterday yet she had already mastered it to such an extent. As much as she wanted to congratulate her he had to focus on the fight. Vanguard launched forward as his cape erupted into ice. Adam readied his stance just as the lance was about to connect Adam drawled Wilt cutting straight through Eis Wasche and into Vanguard wrist all the way into his elbow and pulled the blade left ripping off his arm from the elbow down. Vanguard enveloped Adam in his cape freezing the bull faunus. Using his aura he melted the ice and ran towards Vanguard tearing into him with a calculated savagery hoping to wear down his aura.

Weiss could barely see Vanguard fighting as most of her attention stayed on the Lieutenant even with her summoning's and time dilation she was still at a huge disadvantage against the beast of a man barely managing to hold him off. "What's wrong Schnee are you already tiring out? Heh heh oh well." Weiss summoned an Alpha Beowulf and Ursa Major sicking them on the Lieutenant. He tore into the Ursa head first while leaving his aura to take the Alpha's attack. Weiss lunged forward stabbing directly through the man's shoulder she uppercut Weiss and Launched the chainsaw down tearing into her leg that her aura immediately begun to heal. She summoned her Longhorner but the man changed it stabbing directly into it skull and decapitating it. He readied to stab into Weiss. "Time to die Schnee" The man swung the chainsaw down but no sooner was it parried by a umbrella without a second to process a boot slammed the man in the jaw and as he staggered the handle of the umbrella caught his leg and tripped him. Neo extended her hand to Weiss and smiled the two petite women readied themselves for Adam's second in command. Weiss saw another figure step forward to Adam and she and Neo couldn't help but smile. Adam quickly put up a guard but wasn't fast enough as King launched into him punching him into a wall. "Well if it isn't the big boss himself." Kings eye turned a fierce amber as he turned to the knights allowing the auras to rekindle and heal all but Vanguards arm. The Knights stepped forward as rushing Adam together all four struck together and leaped above Vanguards lance only to be struck by Paladins arrow and disoriented by Wanderers 'Howl' and finally king leaped up striking him in the stomach Adam rose and roared in anger charging the knights but to no avail as every time he saw an opening the others covered it. however, Adam quickly recovered and readied himself Vanguard lunged forward again Adam pulled out Blush and fired into his cape causing Vanguard to loss control Adam quickly ran forward and jumped to Vanguards side and fired Wilt into Paladins head disorienting him and ran into Wanderer clashing blades with him and overpowered the masked knight. Adam saw King launch an air blast at him and allowed his Wilt to absorb the attack Adam launched the redirected energy in Wanderer hurting him greatly King launched forward and Adam sheathed Wilt and chose to fight bare handed he parried everyone of Kings hits. Before he finally drawled Wilt again cutting into Kings mask breaking a part of it to reveal golden hair. Adam didn't let up as he launched energy wave after energy wave into the man. He scanned the area. Adam knew his forces wouldn't last much longer and even he didn't like the idea of A. fighting twelve opponents or B. running out of time and exploding. Adam placed his hand on his head and begun to laugh manically.

"Well I can always find more people willing to take up the cause. Kyaram ready yourself." Adam pulled out a condensed black piece of dust he focused his aura and allowed it to explode forth as he created an aura surge with the condensed dust amplifying it to unreal levels a bright light enveloped the White Knights used aura surge to counter Adams while the rest of the team were launched away by the blast wave.

Black looked out to see all her friend laying against the ground heavily injured and barely alive she could barely move. Before a hand grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She saw the White Fang Lieutenant Kyaram standing "commander next time don't warn me at the last minute." Adam looked to the man. "I knew you'd react in time." An arrow launched at Kyaram but Adam new the attack was coming and blocked it with Wilt. "Gather up Blake's friend. While I deal with the White Knights." Adam ran forward only to be blocked by Wanderer the two clashed blades but Adam was at full strength while Wanderer was barely able to stand. With but a little effort Adam overpowered him and grabbed him by the collar throwing him into a wall creating a crater. He rushed forward avoiding Paladin's arrow. "Are you watching my love?" Vanguard lunged forward only for Adam to leap straight over him towards Paladin and descended down he drew Wilt slashed forward ripping off Paladin's arm he landed and without missing a beat he turned and impaled the archer through the center of his back lifting him above himself. "This man who speaks of peace between mankind and Faunus." Adam grinned. "Allow me to show you what such foolish beliefs lead to." Adam withdrew Wilt and allowed Paladin to fall he tuned his aura Blush and pointed the gun up against Paladin, and fired eviscerating Paladin's body as blood and fleshed rained down. Blake couldn't breath as the sight enveloped her she could only stare at Paladin's corpse the majority of his torso and chest were gone as well as his entire right arm.

Weiss could barely lift herself to her knees as Kyaram walked towards her. "Well I'm sure the Commander wouldn't mind if I killed you Schnee. Don't cha think." The man lifted his Chainsaw above Weiss's head had brought it down. Weiss saw the crimson of blood fly through the air as the Chainsaw tore into flesh. Tears ran down her face as she looked on to see Vanguard before her with Kyaman blade tearing through his chest. He didn't turn to her. "N-Neo get them out of here please." Before Weiss could resist she saw the petite girl rushed forward and grab her up before sprinting to the rest of team RWBY and PNR. She looked back to Vanguard tears flooding her eyes. "You think she can get them out? Don't make me laugh she out of aura the same as you. After I kill you I'll kil-" Kyaman looked down to see Eis Wasche tear into him and freeze his lower body. "I-I won't let you hurt anybody. 'Cough' Ever again." Vanguards cape begun to envelope the both of them. Weiss stretch her hand out to him as the his caped glowed a beautiful pale blue and enveloped him and Kyaman in an explosion of ice. Neo ran forward with the devastated Weiss she couldn't look behind her she just had to remind herself he would be okay. Just as she reached the group Kyaman had gathered a bullet ran through her heel and she tumbled forward. "Thank you for gathering them up for me." Adam fired into Neo several more times leaving helpless and grounded. "As a reward I won't kill you, I'm sure Cinder will be very happy to hear that your alive." The Bull Faunus Stepped forward only few yards from the group. And took his stance his blade begun to glow red. "Adam Stop Please!" Blake struggle to get in front of him she weakly lifted her arms to shield them. Adam looked to her and broke his stance. "Even after all this you would still defy me for them. You care for them that much?" Adam stepped forward to Blake and hugged her. Before she could react he kissed her. He pulled away from her with placed his palm against her face. Her grabbed her by her hair and with a great deal of force throw her towards the group. Yang caught her partner. Adam reassumed his stance as a single tear ran down his face. "It is out of love that I do this for you." Adam drawled his sword from it a massive blast of energy emerged. "And kill you with you comrades!"

Yang was no longer scared of Adam or of even death all her fears were replaced by a deep intense sorrow as she stared at him. "A-are, You o-okaay." His mask was broken revealing long strands of blonde hair and a deep blue eye. Blood spilled from his shredded form. Wanderer fell to his knees "I'm sorry I let you get this hurt." Yang Wrapped her arms around him ignoring the blood and the stench of death coming off him. "Don't you dare apologize!" Yang knew he was about to die and it broke something deep inside. And blood soaked hands reached up to her cupping her face. "Don't cry. It okay I promise We'll all get out of here." Even with his dying breaths he was trying to give her hope the she could do for him was smile. "Okay I believe you."

"It okay if you don't believe. But just know I will save you all. After all an Arc never goes back on his word."

"W-what?" Wanderer lifeless body slumped forward into Yang who screamed in pain. Adam readied his stance again. "let's see if a dead man can keep such a promise."

"I never brake a promise." Adam turned barely blocking the Kings strike but to his surprise he was Wielding Ebony's Dawn. "I see so you were waiting for an opening." Kings cape begun to erupt in flames as he charged Adam into a wall shaking the foundation. Adam gained his composure and begun to strike back countering King. "It's strange you seem to be better with that blade than he was twice as much I'd say yet I've only ever seen you use your first. Still." Adam pushed King back. "That means you're still not even half as strong as me." King looked to the group a golden light enveloping the inside of his mask. "Neo, Terra I need you it time I stop fighting at twenty percent wouldn't you say." Both Neo and Terra were enveloped in the bright golden light they looked to him understandingly. Terra begun to glow purple as strings of aura launched out to the three bodies of the dead White Knights and pulled out what appeared to be ivory wisp of life. Terra looked to Neo. "Neo I gathered the fragments of his soul all we need is for you to-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You don't have to tell me twice. After all." Neo snapped her fingers and the bodies of the heroes shattered like glass. The wisp of light rushed forward colliding with King's form shattering it as well a large pulse of aura enveloped the room. "I want to see my Jaune more than anyone." As the light begun to lesson Team RWBY and PNR stared at the figure standing at the center of it. He wore an armor with a design similar to Paladins but with Vanguards Pauldron and Kings Gauntlets but a massive and long cape with the familiar symbol of two crescent moons. In one arm he held Ebony's Dawn but ib his other he held an older plainer sword that the entire group recognized. Even with blonde five o'clock shadow and long calm golden hair that reach down to his waist. They remembered his face but never had they seen such an expression on it such determination and calmed, sincere and calculated rage.

Pyrrah could only stare while Ruby who's eyes were filled with both disbelief and joy struggled to speak his name. "J-Jaune."

He turned to them and broke his expression completely by grinning. "Don't worry I got this guys." He turned back to Adam. "You were going to kill them weren't you?" Jaune didn't let him answer his cape shifted into the air and glowed a multitude of colors erupting in equal streams of fire, ice, thunder and wind alike as he rocketed towards the bull faunus Ebony's Dawn and Corcea Mors glowed with his aura as he struck Wilt with a cross slash even now Adam managed to hold his ground. Adam pushed all his strength into his arm and pushed forward. Pushing Jaune back. Jaune recovered quickly launching two waves of energy at Adam and immediately realized his mistake. Adam smiled as he brought up Wilt and allowed it to absorb the blast. He pulled a remote from his pocket and no quicker did two spider droid appear fire they're cannons at Jaune and team RWBY and PNR. Jaune rose his wrist and from it Corcea Mors sheath could be seen strapped on it and transformed into its shield mode. Jaune tuned his aura into it and a bright barrier seemed to extend from the shield protecting both him and the group.

Jaune lowered his shield. "I won't let you hurt them anymore." The dust in Jaunes Gauntlets glowed and from them flowed into both Ebony's Dawn and Corcea Mors. Jaune slashed forward and two huge waves of erupted one with the added benefits of Ice and thunder and the other with fire and wind each tore into a spider droid destroying them. Jaune and Adam charged at one another clashing blades. Adam felt Jaunes blade tear into his flesh but Adam knew her had hit the knight just as many times. He felt Jaunes Cape lift up above them he jumped back as an explosion of dust erupted from it. He knew he couldn't underestimate this man. "How?" Adam felt his mask brake off revealing his crimson eyes. "I remember you when I observed that tournament. You were weak." He charged at Jaune and Jaune returned in kind. "How did you grow so powerful!?" they clashed they're blades a small wave of energy surged as they're auras collided as well. Jaune hair blocked his eyes. "I was tired of being the lovable idiot who was stuck in the tree while his friends fought for their lives." Jaune's azure blue eyes met Adams crimson ones with a fierce sincerity radiating from them. "That why I made a silent promise to them as well as myself." Jaunes Aura begun too bright to a blinding level. "That I would become stronger." Jaune pushed Adam back "Strong enough to be the kind of leader Nora and Ren could rightfully believe in!" Juanes blades 'roared' "Strong enough to prove myself as someone Weiss to trust in." Adam launched Jaune's previously used energy back at him. Jaune created an Aura Surge and withstood his attack and pushed Adam further away. "Strong enough to make Blakes dream of peace possible!" Jaune launched another energy wave at Adam who quickly absorbed the blast only to realize Jaune had used it to close in on him. Jaune planted his hand on the ground and kicked his feet upwards into Adam's jaw launching him into the air. He jumped up meeting Adam in the air face to face. "Strong enough to fight on equal footing with even Yang!" Jaune swung at Adam lunching him into a wall with an explosion. Adam launched forward launching multiple energy blades at Jaune creating massive explosions. He landed and smiled only for him to quickly adopt a sneer as he saw Jaune walk towards him with his cape surrounding him obviously it had absorbed the brunt of the attacks. Adam lunged at Jaune who simply countered the attack with Ebony's Dawn and struck with Corcea Mors drawing blood before Jaune erupted in another Aura Surge. "Strong Enough to become one of the heroes Ruby believes in" Adam struggled to stand put back he did not faultier. Jaune's Aura Surge didn't explode instead the energy redirected into Corcea Mors and Ebony's Dawn "Strong Enough to prove Pyrrah was right to believe in me." Jaune Launched Ebony's Dawn at Adam who countered with the stored energy of Wilt. "And finally" Jaune struck at Adam with Corcea Mors. Jaune swung horizontally at Adam who countered the radiating blade. "Strong enough to protect all of Remnant!" Corcea Mors tore through Wilt and Adam's right arm as well. Adam tried to stand despite his injuries. Only for a saber to be drawn to the side of his neck from behind.

Winter was tempted to kill the White Fang leader but Jaune had shown her how pointless that would be. She choose instead to have the AK-350 surround the Faunus and escort him out of the base. She worried about her sisters and her team but she saw Jaunes golden aura envelope them. She Summon a pack of Ursa and had them pick up the girls and Ren and fallow her through the tunnel. Upon exiting to reveal a mass of captured White Fang members being loaded on Bullheads Winter turned to Jaune. "I'm glad you managed to hold up your end of the mission." Jaune turned to her and smiled and she blushed in kind she still got flustered at seeing his face. No sooner did a Atlesian Airship appear above them with Winters Glyphs they loaded on.

"Less than a minute remaining." Winter looked to the White Fang Base and waited until it exploded cuasing tremors to envelope the area. Winter turned to Jaune. "Are you sure no living white Fang members are still there."

"Positive, in fact I'm sure she even took the bodies as well." Winter understood exactly who it was when he said she there was only really one person he could be talking about. No sooner did a rift appear in between them. And from it a rather intimidating figure stepped out wearing a shallow cut black dress and a girdle-belt, along with a pair of matching red gauntlets. Along her black skirt a synthetic Nevermore hide hung. Five Beaded Necklaces hung from her neck. She sat by Jaune crossed her legs playfully swinging her thigh-length boots. She took off her Grimm mask to reveal a rather youthful appearance very similar to Yang much far more calm much like Blake. Winter looked to the women. "Did you succeed in evacuated the remaining White Fang members Raven." "I did as well as the bodies." Jaune gave a somber smile. "Good even if they fought for the wrong reason they deserve a proper funeral."

"I see you had to resort to taking off the abilities of Terra's and Neo's Evolved Semblances. Can I assume you won?" Jaune looked to Raven with a serious expression. "Yes I even defeated Adam." Raven seemed honestly surprised by this. "how many did you kill?" Jaune looked to the ground. "One, Adam's second in command he was going to kill Weiss I blew him and Vanguard up." Winter was happy she knew Jaune hated killing to hear he suffered such mental and physical pain to save her sister warmed her heart. "Well I can't fault you for that."

"I kept my promise Sensei." Raven looked back at the Blonde Knight and smiled in acceptance. "So you did. If nothing else, you proved my belief that the weak can't be helped wrong by becoming strong yourself. I will keep my end of the deal and speak to Yang." Raven leaned into Jaune just as Neo entered glaring at the ender huntress. "Sensei!" Jaune blushed and Raven chuckled softly. "You did well my Knight." Leaped up just before Raven could further her 'assault' "I'm going to check on RWBY and JPNR." Jaune paused and turned to Raven. "Do I have your support in the next mission?" Raven smiled at him. "Yes but only you.". Jaune left to check on his friend hoping for life they'd let him explain.

* * *

 **I'm so Happy to finally reveal Jaune I hope you liked this chapter and thankyou all for your support and** **criticisms next chapter will be a mostly fluff at least I intend it to be. Next Chapter Reconnect.**


	9. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 09

**Tales of The Wanderer**

* * *

 **Chapter 09 Reconnect**

* * *

 **Readers discretion is advised this chapter contains adult content. The fallowing is a fanfiction Rwby are all owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **(Flashback 1 year 3 months ago/ Vale)**

Corcea Mors tore into the Ursa He pulled out the weapon Him and Qrow made and focused his aura into it causing it to vibrate making the surrounding Grimm kneel in pain. Jaune launched to a Beowulf raising his new weapon in the air and bringing it down into the Grimm. A nevermore rushed towards Jaune but just before it could make contact a barrage off bullets launched inside its side. Ironwood ran forward and leaped towards it focusing his aura to both reinforce as well as augment his robotic arm her struck the monster launching it into a wall. "Watch your six Arc." Jaune looked around them structure that could reach far enough. "instructor over there the 3 story building." Ironwood and Jaune scaled the structure focusing all they're aura into their legs they leaped up Ironwood arm opened and from it a grappling hook of sorts launched out impaling a Large Nevermore. Jaune immediately begun to scale it. Jaune stabbed Corcea Mors into the center of its neck she shifted the blade inside and the Nevermore responded in kind. "How long till you think the Dragon notices us instructor?" Ironwood looked to Beacon Tower. "I haven't seen it yet but we'll have to do this as quickly as possible."

Jaune simply nodded and directed the Nevermore to mission target the Amity Colosseum. The two landed inside the familiar structure they didn't waste any time running to the arena floor Ironwood felt a great pressure on his heart. "I'm sorry Penny." A hand placed itself on James shoulder. Jaune stepped toward the dismembered form of Penny Polendina and lowered himself to her. He focused what aura he could into the cold metallic body and felt it enter her. Jaune stood and turned to Ironwood "instructor she would want to help[ her friends besides she deserves a proper burial." Jaune gave a sad smile to his instructor.

 **(Flashback End)**

 **(Atlesian Airship)**

"I told you!" Ruby hadn't dropped the subject that was Jaune Arc since waking up to make matters worse Nora was just as excited. "Ruby! For the last time we know and you don't have to keep reminding us!" Yang, Blake and Pyrrah had remained silent for the past few hours. Jaune entered looking a strange mixture of fear and joy. "Sooo um… He-augh!" Ruby launched into the Blonde knight leaving a trail of petals as the two hit a wall. "JauneI'msohappyyouralrightIcanbarelybelieveitandOhMyOum!YourWanderer,Paladin,VanguardandKing!Allwrappedintoonelikesomekindofsuperheroburrito! 'Inhale' I missed you so much!" The red reaper embraced the White Knight. "Hey, hey Ruby calm down at least do me a solid and stop speaking at 200 miles an hour. Pretty sure Nora is the only one capable of keeping up with you." Ruby looked up at Jaune taking in the moment Jaune smiled back and wrapped his arm around her embracing in turn while grinning.

"I missed you to Ruby." Ruby begun to cry. "R-Ruby are you okay?" Ruby looked up to Jaune giving a huge smile. "I'm not hurt Jaune, I'm just so happy right now." Ruby looked Jaune in the eyes and begun to lean towards him. "Jaune, Jaune!" Nora rammed into the two as Ren fallowed giving the slightest of glares. "Jaune I think you owe us an explanation." Jaune looked to Ren and sighed. "I'll make sure to explain everything guys." Both Weiss and Blake turned to face him and walked forward to him. Jaune looked to them and they adverted they're gaze from him with shame clearly evident on they're faces. Jaune looked to them and stood up and walking towards them. "I'm sorry guy's I shoul-." Weiss glared at him. "You Dunce You shouldn't be the one apologizing. We're the ones who should be apologizing." Tears begun to form on Weiss's eyes. Blake looked to Jaune. "I, I abandoned you. During the Fall I saw you and I just left you there. There's nothing I could say to make up for that." Blake and Weiss felt Jaune's arm wrap around them as he brought them into a hug. "Please don't feel bad I'm okay. I couldn't even imagine holding anything against you." Both Weiss and Blake were surprised and slightly flustered at Jaune's response. Just as Jaune let go he looked past them at his partner. Pyrrah slowly walked towards Jaune. Jaune let go of Weiss and Blake and walked towards his partner Pyrrah stopped and trembled as she struggled to suppress her hiccups and tears. Just as Jaune was about to hug her Pyrrah leaped into his arm. "I thought 'Hic' I thought the Grimm killed you!... That I killed you." Jaune cupped Pyrrahs face and directed it up into his own he pressed his forehead on to hers as he stared into her eyes. "I'm alive Pyrrah." Pyrrah closed her eyes and kissed Jaune. The rest of team JPNR and RWBY starred at the two. Ruby flustered and frustrated. Pyrrah pulled back flustered as Jaune in turned just seemed to stare off as if the wall was very interesting.

"P-Pyrrah d-did you just k-kiss me?" Pyrrah face begun to redden even more as steam seemed to leak out from her ears Nora quickly appeared by her best friend and scooped her up. "I think Pyrrahs broke. Jaune, Jaune I'm gonna take her to another room okay."

"Huh, Oh right sure okay Nora there should be another room next door." Nora smiled at Jaune. "On second thought maybe you should take her to the roo-." Nora felt the glares of team RWBY on her. "Never mind I'll take her." Jaune turned to see a crossed arm Weiss and Blake along with a sulking Ruby "Are you guys okay?" Jaune looked to his friend until looking to Yang who was still facing away from him. Jaune looked to the buxom brawler. "Yang I really am sorry for keeping things hidden from you guys." Jaune gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Yang turned to him with cheeks the matched her scarlet eyes. She starred at the blonde knight for but only a second before turning back around. "Yang I really am sorry." Yang turned with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "You idiot you think you can apologize for kissing m-! Never mind Wonderbo-. I mean Jaune!"

"Were you about to call me Wonderboy?" No sooner did the words leave his mouth then a memory of a drunken Yang kissing and teasing him enter his mind. His cheeks once again reddened. "Yang did you and me Kis-." Jaune was immediately launched through the wall via a full on Yang punch. "Don't say it! Huh, Jaune where'd you go?" Jaune was no longer in the crater where now only distorted pieces of metal remained. "Yang What did you do?" Ruby glared at her sister. "We finally prove Jaunes alive and you try to kill him. Why?"

"Hey I didn't kill him… Juast sort of lost him is all."

What can only be described as a warp emerged behind the girls causing Blake to launch forward blade at the ready only to collide with a large sword. "Now, now that wasn't very nice." Qrow forced Gambol Shroud back. Jaune stepped from the warp behind him Qrow immediately looked to Yang and Ruby's flustered faces before he turned back at Jaune giving a small smirk. "Well looked like you kept them safe just like you promised to. Hell you even seemed to have unlock the R.W.B.Y. Route hehe. Or at least the R and Y." Yang rushed forward to punch her uncle. Only for a figure to dash forward and hit the butt of her sword against Yang's fist. "Yang stop don't hurt her." Yang looked to the mask woman who begun to stand straight the women looked back to Jaune. Jaune looked to the Huntress. "We had a deal Sensei. Oh yeah thanks for the save." The women shrugged before removing the Grimm mask. revealing very beautiful as well as youthful appearance. "Hi Yang." Yang stood still in shock. Before both Qrow and Jaune stepped out of the way. Jaunes placed his hands on Yangs shoulder. The Blond Huntress turned to Jaune who simply gave her a warm smile. "It's okay Yang I promise its actually your mom." Yang looked back at the women and then to Jaune. "You did this?" Jaune smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I did what are friends for." Tears begun to form on her eyes. She quickly turned to Jaune and hugged him as tight as she could. Yang could barely speak out only managing a very low. "Thankyou." Yang let go of Jaune and walked forward to her mother stepping into the warp. Qrow stepped up to Ruby. "Hey squirt we need to talk about how your mission I need a complete debriefing for Ozpen." Ruby whose eyes were still focused on the spot her sister had just disappeared through. "What?" Qrow sighed. "We need to talk about the mission kid." Qrow turned to look at Weiss. "Um… Weiss right? Ironwood is expecting a fully detailed report" Weiss shoulders seemed to shrug at hearing that. Qrow smiled and wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulder. "Don't worry lover boy will still be here when you're done." Weiss's face simply glowed a bright pink before she huffed and walked away. Qrow left with Ruby who was still pouting.

Blake could barely take in all that had occurred in the last few hours. As she looked to her friend who had also somehow been her hero. Jaune turned to Blake realizing she was staring at him. Jaune walked up to Blake and pulled out his scroll sending a list of names to hers. Blake stared at it before realizing what it was. "These are the White Fang captives."

"Yes everyone we captured as well as those deceased." Jaune seemed to sadden at the mention of the word. "I'm sorry Blake. I couldn't save them all if I had gone in as myself I might have been able to save more. But there are people who I couldn't afford to let see me there." Tears begun to flow from Jaunes eyes. Blake shook her head before looking back up at him with a bittersweet smile and raising her hand to wrap behind his neck and embrace him. "No one who saved so many people should cry. You saved so many of my people as Paladin and so many more when you consider you were all of them." Blake starred at him and his lips before snapping back into reality and letting the blonde knight go. "I.. Need to go look at this list. Alone." Jaune merely smiled back at her. "I understand we'll talk later okay Blake." Blake turned to Jaune and gave a faint smile to him. "Truly Jaune thank you." Jaune looked at the clock on his scroll. "5:23 pm huh times really does fly." Jaune looked to the lower part of his scroll to see a media message from Winter and Neo.

From: IceCreamLover

To:3mySundaeknight3

Hurry up ;)

The image begun to load to reveal an image that forced Jaune face a deep red.

 **(Top of the Atlesian Airship)**

Yang didn't know what to feel as she looked to her mother. The ebony haired beauty turned to Yang with that of indifference. "I assume you have some questions for me." Yang didn't know whether to be furious or depressed it truly seemed as thou Raven didn't even care about this conversation. Yet Yang wouldn't be deterred by this she had wanted to meet this woman for so long and had searched so desperately and now she finally had the chance speak to her. She wouldn't waste it.

Raven had been expecting this talk for a while now ever since her student had made that deal with him. At first she had expected him to fail during her training let alone becoming a literal hero and even taking out the White Fang in Dracova. What really annoyed her was that he probably made that deal to help her as much as Yang. Her student probably thought she was scared of being resented and wanted to help the two mend they're bond as mother and daught6er or something like that.

"I don't consider you my mother." Yang had genuinely managed to catch Raven by surprise. Raven wasn't angry or anything just a bit surprised. "Is that so." Yang was obviously nervous yet she acted as tough as she could manage. "Well I mean I know you gave birth to me and I appreciate that and all but in the end my 'mother' was Summer Rose."

Raven couldn't help but smile at her statement. "I see that's good. She told me plenty of times about how she considered you her daughter." Yang seemed surprised by the statement. "You talked to Summer about me?" Raven looked at the girl with a more somber smile. "Of course she would always find me just to tell me how much you'd grown and how proud she was of you. I swear even after we disbanded Summer insisted on always finding me and helping." Raven turned to Yang staring directly into the Blondes eyes. "She loved you never doubt that. If someone had forced her to choose between saving you or Ruby she would kill herself saving you both every single time. However, I'm positive this isn't what you wanted to talk about correct." Yang took a deep breath. "Why did you and dad separate?"

Raven didn't even bother sighing. "Because your fathered fooled himself into thinking I was the one he loved." Yang had not expected that. "So he left you for Summer?" Raven looked to Yang and gave the smallest smirk. "If that was the case Ruby would have never been born since Summer would've surly felt much too guilty."

"But then why did you Leave me?!" Raven looked to Yang. "What do you mean."

"What do I mean? Are you serious I mean why did you leave me with dad? Why didn't you take me with you? Did you even care. D-did you even want me." Raven looked to Yang. A gave a slight laugh.

Yang's soul broke a little at Raven's laugh. She actually found this funny, and that thought broke Yang's heart.

"Your my daughter and yet you sound so much like her." Yang was at a loss for words "W-what?" Raven looked to Yang. "I'll answer you questions Yang. I did give my word after all. Thou keep in mind I can't give you all the details to some of your question." Raven seemed to pause. "I left Taiyang yes. But not out of hate or anger. He loved Summer he always has since Beacon. So after Summer came back from a rather dangerous mission I looked to Taiyang and saw him more sweet and tender towards her than he ever was with me. So I decided to take on her mission and in turn left the safety of Vale. I knew you were safe there and to be frank, I wasn't concerned about you as long as Summer was there. However despite leaving the mission it was too late. After that I decided 'They' needed to pay." Raven looked to the sun. "Your mother, Raven Branwen of team STQR died when Summer did." The winds blew and he face gained a hardness of someone who no longer lived, but survived for a single purpose. "I will find them… And kill every last one of the bastards responsible." Raven stared back at Yang. "Does that answer your question?" Yang looked to Raven. She wanted to be angry and sad and even happy she didn't know what to feel at times like this. In truth she never actually thought she get the chance to speak to her mother. Yet despite hearing the less than encouraging words of this woman whose blood ran through her veins. She was somehow content. "Almost how do you know Jaune." Raven actually looked startled by that. "He came here because of Ozpin. 'Heh' spouting off about being a hero." Raven seemed to genuinely smile at the memory. "The long and short of it after a misunderstanding he made a deal with me. Which is why we're talking right now." Raven eyes stared to her synthetic arm. "I see operation was a success." Yang fallowed her mother's gaze to her arm. "You knew about what happen."

"Of course Jaune never could be quiet when it came to yours and his teams. He would always go on about how he couldn't forgive them for what they did I imagine he felt quite the amount of joy. From defeating the man who disarmed you. And I'm sure he just as happy to see how well your new arm synced with your arm. Him and Ironwood went thru quite a lot for you."

"What do you mean I got this more than a year ago cause my robotic arm couldn't meld with my semblance Dr. Polendina made it." Raven seemed content with that. "That is true but let me just say. Polendina didn't do that for James or even you… He did it because Jaune asked. You really should thank him. He missed you all." Yang rolled her eyes and gave a smirk. "Then why'd he'd leave us all thinking he was dead." Raven turned to her Yang with an ever so slightly irritated look. "Because he did die there. He died with Vale, with all the people he couldn't save and most importantly with the belief that evil could never triumph good. The boy you knew is gone he's suffered much and had to bare so much. He was even ready to die without any of you knowing his struggles." Yang looked to the women and realized just how little she actually knew Jaune.

"While were speak I might as well say I'm very interested in my student." Yang froze she slowly turned to Raven. "What now?" Raven turned to Yang with the slightest bit of hostility. "I believe I spoke quite clearly. The boy appeals to me." Yang was once again shocked. "Wait, wait… your serious aren't you."

"Quite."

"He's like 19!"

"Actually he won't be 19 till next month."

"H-how do you know that?" Raven rose a brow to her daughter. "How do you not?"

"Whatever drop it. Why would you even like him?" Raven shrugged at the question before playing with her hair. "He's powerful and he even has a goal to save Remnant. And as ridiculous as that sounds when I watch him I can't help but believe in him even if it's only slightly." Raven begun to blush. "And besides his painfully kind attitude begins to grow on you after awhile." Yang could not believe what she was seeing as she looked to her blushing mother. Who was attracted to one of her friends! Yang couldn't help but consider Ravens reasoning and found her heart fluttering as she tried to imagine Jaune in a slightly. More romantic way she quickly shook her head.

"Still he's like 30 years younger than you!" suddenly Yang connected the dots. "I look like you that's why Lily said I look like Granny!" As the word left her mouth Raven ducked her head in shame. Before look back up to Yang with clear annoyance. "First of all I'm 42 which for a Huntress with the benefits of aura and training make me as just a viable as any women half my age without aura! Secondly the boy has already stated I am quite a 'fetching' woman And finally unlike you I have already decided what I want."

"But what would dad think!" Raven scoffed. "Me and Taiyang haven't been intimate in over 19 years in fact after a long talk he said he would fully support me." Raven sighed. "Him and my brother even went so far as to get the poor boy hammered so I could seduce him. I suspect they're motives are less to support my romantic life than to become related to their favorite student without having him date you or Ruby thou." Yang couldn't help but notice her mother hadn't denied attempting to seduce Jaune.

"Wait…you said their favorite student… 'Lightbulb' Dads teaching him too!"

 **(3 hours later / Atlesian Airship)**

Team RWBY and PNR were nervous but they would finally get Jaune to explain himself to them. Ren was the first to stop at the sound of an unfamiliar scream.

Sweat dripped from Neo slender frame on to her adorkable knight. he firmly gripped her waist and forced her hips down against himself. The petite huntress buckled as they're forms merged, she lifted herself anticipating his next thrust. Jaune grabbed Neo by the nape of her neck and forced her to lean into him as he pumped forward into her making the Ice Cream Huntress spasm. He assaulted Neo's mouth with his as if to devour her savoring every second. Finally, the knight broke the fever inducing kiss leaving a line of saliva between them.

Neo Leaned back gasping as Jaune thrust into her. Jaune raised his hand firmly gripping one of her supple mound his index playing with her pink excited nipple. Neo moaned at his touch as her eyes shifted between pink, brown and white. She grabbed Jaune's hand and rose it to her mouth sucking on his fingers lustfully. Jaune grunted as he felt his member about to peak. he lifted Neo up again and brought her down as he buried himself into her warm and wet slit releasing his thick load into her womb. Neo leaned even further back twitching and spamming in resistance to the intensity of Jaunes's release before surrendering to the pleasure.

Neo smiled to her spectators giving a teasing wink to both team RWBY and PNR. Jaune still rearing from the act slowly opened his eyes and turning to try to fallow her gaze. "N- 'Pant' Neo I need a break. Thats the fifth time even with aura you two are to dema-." Jaune looked on to see his unexpected viewers with an expression caught somewhere in between a deer gazing at the headlights of a car and a man against a Ursa Major armed with nothing more than a twinkie.

"He-hello… Guys." Sweat dripped down his brow as he looked to the girl's auras flaring out like flames. Nora pointed to Neo with a wide grin. "Hey Renny look, they're booping like us!"

"Nora!" Ren's Face surged red.

"Well almost the beds not broken." Ren covered his face as what appeared to be steam leaked from his ears.

"Called it! I knew you guys would get together!" No sooner than the words were stated did a white glyph launch Jaune into a wall only for a black one to pin him to it. "Why didn't you use that against Wanderer." Weiss rose Myrtenaster to Jaune with a face so red and angry no one would ever think to call her a snow angel. "Shut the hell up!" everyone was shocked to hear the heiress curse. Yang looked to Jaune mouth agape as she unintentionally took in the sight of Jaune's rather toned form much like the others of her team as well as Pyrrah. Yang looked to Neo who merely waved to her with what could only be described as a shit eating grin and almost instantly her anger was restored as she walked towards Jaune eyes red and aura bursting out.

"So Vomit Boy I have a few questions for you. Care to answer them?" Yang cracked her knuckle slightly regretting not having Amber Celica with her. "Don't you dare I'm not finished with him yet." Weiss roared to the Buxom Brawler. Just before Yang could retort the door to the bathroom opened catching the groups attention. Weiss could only stare in horror at the form of Winter Schnee stepping out from the bathroom as she rubbed her towel against her head in an attempted to dry her hair ignoring the notion of covering herself. Revealing her rather curvaceous figure. "Well you two contenue to have fun regretfully I still have a report for the Genera-…" Winter opened her eyes to see her sister and her friends looking dead at her. Atlas had prepared her for many situations… But not this one. "NO SISTER NO!" Immediately her face reddened to match Weiss's before a gigantic Glyph formed behind her.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

None of the occupants of the room aside from Winter herself now donning her usual huntress attire could lift themselves from the colossal black glyph. As Winter slipped on her thigh link books she regarded the two teams as well as Neo. "I do hope you all have calmed down." Both Pyrrah and Ruby still seemed to be utterly shocked stupid by the previous scene. While Yang while irritated seemed accepting of the situation. Ren and Nora seemed content now that they had time to adjust to the situation. Blake was rather hard to read. Weiss seemed to have settled down though more so because of her sister being there. "well I guess that fact that you all stopped freaking out is enough." The black glyphs beneath them dissipated. Winter sat back facing them. "Now than I'll be leaving. Expect there won't be anymore problems well be landing soon in the Capital Shalo after." Winter begun to walk out before suddenly turning to Jaune and locking lips with him. She gave a hard stare to Pyrrah and team RWBY before walking out. Jaune didn't waste a second leaping out of the room barely dodging Yangs punch and the flame of Weiss dust infused glyphs. Jaune Ran at full force down the hall only to see the Blake slowly keeping up. A stream of roses feel as Ruby rushed the knight. Jaune knew a losing battle when he saw one he didn't bother to try to beat Ruby when it came to running instead he let the ice and wind dust in his cape erupt bursting forward with a new speed while slowing down the two on his tail. Just as Jaune saw the sanctuary that was the mess hall he noticed the steel doors begun to glow a slight black and were closing. "Polarity." Jaune thru Corcea Mors sheath at the closing doors the shield managed to hold the doors open just long enough for the knight to jump thru. Before they closed he quickly froze the door over. And fell in back in exhaustion Neo appeared out of thin air latched on to his shoulder with a rather annoying amused look. "You could've helped." Neo shrugged. Terra and Qrow with about a dozen guards emerged from the opposite side of the mess hall weapons at the ready. Qrow looked to Jaune. "are we being attacked." Jaune looked to Qrow and shook his head. No sooner did the door before explode and from it the five Huntresses in training emerge eyes locked on Jaune. Qrow begun to laugh. "Man they look like how my ex back in Beacon, when sje caught me with her big sis-… They saw you with the squirt huh?"

"And Winter."

Qrow chuckled at the terror that must be running thru the boy. "Well you reap what you sow." Qrow turned to the girl and grinned "Don't hurt him to bad girls I'm gonna need to barrow him after we land." Qrow waved to Terra and the soldiers before exiting with the others fallowing suit. Terra seemed to give Jaune a rather rittiful look before looking to the girl. "Once you're done with your little 'discussion' me and Neo will be happy to fill you girls in on our next assignment along with answering any questions you have."

Jaune looked to his last hope Neo. "Please get me outta here." Neo placed her finger to her chin and thought about before turning to see the five terrifying girls staring her down. She turned to Jaune giving him a adorable frown and shook her head. Before shattering and appearing by Terra she turned to her adorkable knight and winked while blowing him a kiss.

Jaune couldn't move as the force of Weiss's glyph and Pyrrah's semblance together proved too difficult to move in. Jaune fell to his knees he looked up to the girls who glared at him. Pyrrah crouched down to her knees to look Jaune square in the eyes her pupils had seemed to shrink this along with the twitching of her usually friendly smile gave a rather insane look to her faces profile.

"So 'Partner' seems you owe me some answer."

Jaune smiled awkwardly. "S-sure shoot."

"How long have you and those two been intimate." Bud of sweat formed on Jaune's forehead. "About a year s-since my 18th birthday." Jaune felt his armor slightly bend inward. And could feel the glyph gain power. "I see." Pyrrah didn't speak for a few moments but to the terrified knight they felt like hours. Finally Ruby who held a deathly serious tone spoke. "Which one did it first?" Jaune looked to Ruby with a blank expression. "Did what?" Yang grabbed the knight by the collar eyes deed red. "Don't Play Dumb!"

"I'm not playing dumb I am dumb there's a difference! What do you mean!?" Blake leaped forward pinning Jaune down with flustered cheeks. "SEX JAUNE! What else would we mean?" Jaune face flustered. "I, I can't tell you that!" Myrtenaster poked Jaune's Adam apple. "Tell us. Now! Who did you have sex with first Neo or my sister!?"

Jaune knew he couldn't escape he looked to them. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…Yes."

Ren had finally managed to reach the mess hall only to see a horror scene play out before him he felt sick, scared and confused all at once as his thoughts fear were drowned out by his leaders screams. Nora held Ren to her chest as he averted his eyes.

"Renny are legs supposed to bend that way?"

"No Nora. Nor there not."

"Oh…Well what about the arms?"

"Second verse same as the first."

So sorry this one is a bit short but Iv'e been surprisingly busy hoped you enjoyed next chapter together again


	10. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 10

**Tales of The Wanderer**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Together Again**

* * *

 **I can't believe I have over a hundred followers I never thought so many people would like my series. So I hope you enjoy this chapter special thanks to Niphelie-um and crAcKshipper8please read the bottom for a special announcement.**

* * *

Qrow couldn't stop laughing at his poor student. "You know even with kid. Even with aura it still impressive you could heal from that." From behind him Terra stepped forward to his friend. "Damn kind of annoys me how much pain you can take and still come back good as new." Jaune gave a light growl. "Geez thanks for the help buddy." Terra shrugged, "Hey it's your fault you slept with your crushes sister and they're enemy what'd you expect to happen? You agree with me right Umbra" A man step forward dressed in Atlesian armor he had short dirty blonde hair and pale silver eyes. The boy merely sighed. "Damnit Terra how many times do I have to tell you call me Niphelie"

Jaune smirked turning to Terra. "Yeah come on Terra, you Nips hates his last name." Niphelie glared at Jaune. "Not nearly as much as I hate that nickname." Niphelie turned to team RWBY and Pyrrah who seemed to have both relax. Niphelie turned to the girls "You know your gonna have to deal with a pissed of Neo, Winter and Raven Right?"

The five girls seemed to freeze in place at the words. "…Shit!"

Qrows fits of laughter re rejuvenated even Terra begun to snicker. Niphelie turned to him. "Qrow you do know you're not safe either."

Qrow immediately stopped laughing. "Why?"

Niphelie sighed again. "You could've stopped them."

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong brother?" Qrow turned to face his sister with a less than pleased expression. Winter skid past him placing white glyph on to the girls. While Neo seemed to drag Jaune away.

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

Jaune walked beside Terra and Niphelie. "Well that could have gone better." Niphelie smiled. "Hell that was hilarious gotta love Ravens punishment." Terra turned to Niphelie. "You think placing a portal above and below you so you can fall infinitely is funny. You've never been on the receiving end of that punishment right Jaune" Jaunes face begun to turn slightly green. "Don't remind me Terra." Niphelie turned to him. "Oh yeah that's how she fixed your motion sickness problem right? Guess it's a good thing I begun training under Winter back in Atlas instead of staying here right." Jaune shook his head in an attempt to forget the memory. "Anyways lets forget about that. Haven't seen you in forever Nips let get a drink"

"Stop calling me Nips Damnit!"

The three laughed before Niphelie became rather serious. "So That girl with the Silver eyes… Is she… Summer's daughter." Jaune looked away "Y-yeah she is." Terra seemed to sink into himself in shame. Jaune rested his hand on his shoulder. "Stop that Terra."

"But I killed h-"

"You didn't kill anyone. Never forget who responsible." Niphelie knocked Terra on the head. "Don't be an idiot and stop blaming yourself otherwise Violetts gonna get mad again." Terra sighed in conceit. Niphelie spoke faced Jaune "Are you sure it's okay for her to be here… If they find out there's a female left from House Rose you know they'll try to capture her." Both Jaune and Terra stopped. They're auras radiated and turned to they're friend. "I won't let anybody hurt Ruby/ Her Daughter."

"Whoa, whoa you to calm down you two." Jaune and Terra begun to relax before finally reaching the pilot room. "Won't be long till we reach Shalo." Niphelie turned to Jaune. "Maybe you should brief them on the next misson now." Jaune sighed. "Yeah your right."

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Team RWBY and JPNR stood in the pilots room along with Raven, Winter, Neo, Qrow, Terra, Jaune and a new guy they'd never met before. Jaune looked to the teams. "Now I think I owe you some answers. So ask whatever you want to ask." Ruby hand shot up. "Ruby this isn't a class just ask you question."

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?" For his credit Jaune didn't waver answering the petite Reaper's question just as quick as she asked them. "After the fall... I realized how… weak I was I decided to tell Ozpin how I was a fraud." Ruby's eyes widened. "Fr-Fruad what do you mean?" Jaune looked to them with shame. "I lied I didn't deserve to go to Beacon. I got false transcripts and came to Beacon I never deserved the right to be your leader Nora, Ren and I never deserved to be your friend Ruby, Snow Angel, Blake or you Yang. I also understand if you don't want to listen to me anymore." Jaune begun to lower his head. No sooner did his friend surround him in a hug. "you being stupid Jaune you saved us after all."

"You're still a Dunce I see, Why I can't say I approve if my sister doesn't hate you I very well can't."

"After all you've done for the Faunus I couldn't be upset for something as irrelevant as that."

"Yeah vomit boy You saved us can't really hate you for lying after that."

"I figured it was something like that Jaune."

"Jaune Jaune me and Renny don't care your our leader."

Jaune begun to tear up only for Niphelie to knock him on the head. "C'mon man don't start crying." Jaune looked to Niphelie obviously annoyed. "I wasn't gonna cry." Jaune looked back to the group. "Well I guess I should answer the rest of your questions, After I told him Ozpin gave me a chance to help and in turn get stronger So I headed here with Winter and trained while we did our mission. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you but if I did I knew you guys would rush over here and no offense but probably get yourselves killed. Besides you all thought I was dead so I figured if I died it wouldn't matter."

Yang wanted to hit him for saying that, her mom already said as much but hearing from him was even worse for some reason. Ren looked to his friend and sighed. "I'll ask what I'm sure everyone wants to know. how did you get so strong?"

Jaune's expression changed to a rather serious one. "So I need you guys to not tell anyone about this it very important that we keep this a secret." Everyone shook they're heads. "So obviously I did more than just train with my instructors. First and foremost, guys I learned my semblance." Pyrrah was the first to speak "That's great Jaune! What is it." Jaune smiled. "You're kidding right I've been using it quite a bit around you guys." Jaunes looked to Neo his Irises begun to glow amber and Neo was enveloped in a burst of golden aura. "It's Aura Burst. It allows me to kindle one's soul and help it regain strength essentially it's a full restore. However..." Jaunes entire eyes begun to glow casting off a golden light, he looked Neo in the eyes and her glowed with the same light for a few seconds before her aura begun flood out. Neo created a second of herself and the two begun to spar a feat usually impossible because of the frailty of her illusions however neither shattered. "If the bond is strong enough aura burst does something entirely different. When I look into their eyes I can temporarily evolve somebody's semblance further." The team could barely process what Jaune just said. "Finally I'm sure you understand how it still would be impossible for someone to grow this powerful in a mere two years right?" before anyone could answer Jaune continued.

"Neo Semblance is frail but accurate illusions but when evolved they become much sturdier feeding on her aura to stabilize themselves and as far as we can tell can remain active indefinitely." Jaune looked two Terra he stared at him with the same glowing golden eyes. "Terra's semblance is able to restrain his targets aura. However, when evolved it become quite amazing he can manipulate one's soul." Even removing fragments of it for a short while." Jaune looked to his friend and smiled.

"This is the secret of how I got so strong." Neo formed three more illusions shaped like Wanderer, Paladin and Vanguard. "Neo created these bodies and Terra would place fragments' of my soul in all three. The illusions will feed on the aura from within." Weiss was the first to speak obviously trying to gain her barring of the explanation. "So what you saying is make clones of yourself using this method." Jaune quickly retort "No not really they're only fractions of my soul so when Terra splits us apart it weakens me. For us huntsman and huntresses Aura actually accounts for a vast amount of our physical traits and growth since the regeneration of flesh is based on aura it even contributes to the majority a hunters accelerated growth. When I split it destabilizes me as well as weakens me. The being is independent from one another but we still share the same memories and ideals before sepreating and as time goes on the broken soul attempts to strengthen itself growing larger not only that but all for of my beings go through different training as well as learn different things. When we finally reform it brings drastic changes. As well as combining the memories of the four of us" Yang's Ruby's and Nora's head felt like they might explode Blake, Weiss, Ren and Pyrrah seemed to comprehend what Jaune was saying. "So… have you ever tried using this method on others individuals." Winter stepped forward. "I'll be blunt sister the strain is incredibly taxing one's body. The reason Jaune can utilize this training method is due to his strong aura."

Jaune begun to rub the back of his neck. "So that's the long and short of it. Once again I want to apologize guy." The Hunters in training were shocked. The pilot turned to Winter. "Miss Schnee we'll be landing soon." Winter nodded to the man before turning her attentions back to Jaune. "We'll talked to them about the upcoming mission later for now we should rest it's been a while since we've been in Shalo." Jaune seemed to relax at the suggestion obviously in agreement with her. Yeah let's get something to eat. No sooner did the doors open than did a small form rush to Jaune. "Daddy!" Lily leaped at Jaune who caught the little Faunus in a tight hug. "You Whole Again Daddy! Yay!" Jaune rubbed his cheeks against hers. Lily looked out to Neo, Winter, Qrow and Raven.

"Yeah Mommy Neo, Mama Winter, Grampa Qrow Even Gran-" Raven glared at Lily. "I mean Mother Raven hehe." Lily jumped into Qrow who begun to laugh and play with the little Faunus.

"Well damn now I feel unloved." Ruby and Yangs eyes lit up as they rushed to their father giving him a hug. Jaune walked to Taiyang. Taiyang in turn walked up to his student without saying a word the two lunged at one another and begun to trade blows both smiling. "Good Jaune I actually having to pay attention to not get hit here." Jaune just laughed. "Yeah right Taiyang I haven't landed a hit yet every other blow of yours is landing."

"Good to see you haven't grown cocky kid. How about we finish this with our strongest blows okay!" Jaune and Taiyang smiled as each augmented their arms in aura. The two collided the sheer force of their blows creating a crater. Taiyang smiled at Jaune "Damn you busted my fingers congratulations." Jaune smiles at the compliment as is arm slumps down. "It feels like you shattered all the bone in my arms." Taiyang begun to laugh again before hugging the boy. "You'll be fine, you completed my training after all. Besides what family doesn't beat the hell out of each other."

 **(Shalo Cliffside)**

The three warriors stared out to the airship. Watching the two blondes hug. "Shit man is that Winter Schnee?" the words came from a fully cloaked man wearing a rather plain mask with little more than two holes for eyes and a painted smile.

"Doesn't matter they took out Adam she won't be too pleased and unfortunately we still have use for that false maiden." A long haired blonde woman with a deep blue eyes stared down at the at Terra and Nephelie. "on the Brightside looks like we found our traitors." The girl begun to grin revealing sharp teeth. "Do not concern yourself with them. Who's the boy dressed like a member of the White Knight." The girl looked back to the man behind her he looked similar to Niphelie but much taller and with waist length hair. "Oh who cares about him we can take him if our grunts can't."

"Only a fool would be so cocky." The girl sneered at him. "Whatever mutt just remember the traitors are our priority." The masked man froze in place as Ruby begun to descend the Airship. "S-Summer…no .. who is that?" The girl turned to look at the little girl. "Holy shit she looks like that bitch Gloria took out."

"What did you say?" The three jerked back to look at Taiyang and Qrow glaring at the two. "What the fuck how'd you bastard get notice us for fuck sake how'd you even get her so fast. Qrow cracked his neck as he drew his blade. "You idiot talk too much also you took your eyes off us. Two very bad mistakes… But considering what you just called Summer its far from the worse mistake you've made.

" 'Tsk' Hey mutt go and lead the forces we're leaving with the traitors. Dead or alive." The mask man turned to the long haired blonde. "Don't kill the silvered eyed girl capture her to my clan thought we lost our chance to reintroduce the Rose Family into our family with Summer. But now." Taiyangs aura surged out as steam left his form. "What did you just say you bastard…" Taiyang jumped forward destroying the ground beneath him. "You bastards think I'll let you touch my daughters!" The mask man jumped back avoiding the blow only for the force to shatter his mask Taiyang struck into the earth creating a crater. The long haired blond man launched leaped off the cliff towards the Airship.

"All forces now!" explosion rung through the Shaloas groups of people dress in robes barring either a moon or an eye as the symbol emerged. The girl countered Qrows attacks she allowed her aura to surge out pushing him back. "See that old man those guys wearing the moon on their robes are part of my clan the Ark thje strongest clan in Dracova and soon." The girl begun to augment her form using her aura. "In all of Remnant." Qrow smiled. "Oh really that's funny my favorite students an Arc." The girl's brows furrowed. "So you know one of those side brach traitors huh…good tell me where to find them and I might finish you off quickly."

Qrow could only chuckle at the girl. "You know that threat might hold some truth to it your friend hadn't run off and all three of you were fighting me at once… But unfortunately you underestimated me."

 **(Shalo airfield.)**

Jaune looked to the explosion and saw the cloaked figures. No sooner did he see a bright light gleaming above them. Jaune didn't waste a second as his cape fluttered above them and he, Terra and Niphelie made their auras surge forth to form a barrier around themselves and their friend. The earth around them exploded along with a third of the airship. Just as the barrie begun to fade four figure wearing robes rushed to them killing any Atlesian soldiers in they're way. Jaune quickly pushed Terra and Niphelie out of the way as the four rushed at him. Jaune uppercut the of the offending enemies only to fill a dagger slide into the side of his ribs. Without a second to lose the two others let their auras surged out enveloping Jaune in two bright light. Ruby rushed forward. "Ruby stay back." Jaune roared as his aura exploded overpowering theirs. This wasn't good even with his regeneration it would take to long for his arm to heal. The robed enemies didn't waste a second as they once again leaped torwards the blond knight reading to impale him. Terra tackled into one of them and Niphelie drew his twin Hand Cannons Pain and Mercy and begun firing into another Neo Axe kicked the remaining one. Winter and Raven zipped past Jaune into the robbed man farther away. "Jaune! Me and Raven reduce the damage as much as possible try to find the leader."

"Understood be careful you two." Jaune looked back to his friends who were all but ready to bust some heads. Yang fired Divinus Flare into the further away enemies. While Ruby and Pyrrah did much the same with Lily between them. Both Weiss and Blake cover their blind spot. As some enemies leaped forward Nora met them head on riding Magnhild. She spun to maneuver her hammer into her grip and slammed it into them launching them into the ground. Ren fired round after round into anyone who got to. close to Nora.

"Well, well looks like you're getting in the way of our plans." Jaune looked to the man with long dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. "A member of the Silver Moon." The man simply smiled. "Oh so you know of my clan do you?" Jaune readied his stance. "The result of the Silver eye and Ark Clan breeding together." The man's eyes begun to glow silver. "And here I thought that nobody knew of us anymore." A bright light flooded forward at Jaune who leaped out of the way. Barely avoiding the attack. "Oh don't misunderstand most people don't know of you bastard. I'm just fortunate enough to know a very informative coffee lover." The man just smiled as he pulled out a very distorted looking blade. "Well since you know so much than I guess I don't need to tell you why you should move out of my way. All I want are the traitors and of course the rose family heir there." Jaune didn't waste a second as he rushed forward drawing Ebony's Dawn and Corcea Mors at the man striking forward with Corcea Mors the man blocked the strike. "If you think I'm letting you hurt my friends than you're a bigger fool than I thought"

Jaune unleashed another Aura Surge pushing the man back before he could get his barring's Jaune launched two energy waves out at the man, that exploded on contact no sooner did a beam of silver light launch at Jaune who raise his shield up against the attack the light broke apart upon contacting the reinforced shield, tearing into the ground around him. "I that shield and sword…" The silver beam of light intensified. "You're an ARC aren't you! DIE!" Jaune cape begun to erupt as he moved forward. The man rushed to Jaune in turn the two clashed. The man didn't waste a second as he augmented his free hand and punched through Jaunes chest plate pulling back a bloody hand. He grabbed Jaune by the neck and lifted him up staring directly in his eyes. "Do me a favor before I kill you and tell me how many of you roaches are left"

Jaune cracked a smile. "Didn't you ever learn to never underestimate your opponents." Jaune's cape begun flare again how ever before it could the man ripped off his cape. "Idiot you think I would let you keep you dust" Jaune smile only grew. "No but I thought you'd be to focused on me to notice them." Before the man could speak bullets begun to spray into him he turned to see the end of Blake's shoe. "I refuse to leave him to be killed this time." She swung his sword towards her only for her to block with Gambol Shroud. Just as it seemed he would overpower the faunus. A hot and cold sensation exploded forward from his back launching him away. "Get your fucking hands off my brother you bastard!" Niphelie allowed the dust currently form into a gauntlet around his right arm to form back into dust around for Pain and Mercy. Blake ran towards Jaune supporting him. "J-Jaune are you alright." Blake felt the warmth of his blood as it leaked out of the gaping hole in his chest she heard his heart beat struggle. "H-hey I'm losing a bit too much blood can you do me a favor and look into my eyes. Blake complied until she could see her own form reflected in his azure orbs. Suddenly his kind blue eyes became an inspiring amber as his aura enveloped both their forms" She could hear his heart beat grow stronger. "Blake, Niphelie I need you to buy me enough time to heal up. Do you think you can?" Niphelie stared out to the crazed dirty blonde. "Yeah don't worry about it. However all things considered my semblance won't do much against him as is." He looked to Jaune and Jaune's eyes begun to burst a golden light. No sooner did the golden aura engulf Niphelie. The dust from 4 bullets begun to surround his form creating a massive suit of very alien looking armor without a helmet and a long protruding edge at the center top of the chest with two white orbs on either side that seemed to act as eyes and long thin arms with giant hands as well as very odd feetless legs. Niphelie launched forward at the man lighting, fire and ice begun to surround him he crashed into the enemy creating an explosion of all three.

Blake could only stare. "What is that?" Jaune mearly shrugged. "Remember what I said about Aura Burst. Niphelie's Semblance is the ability to manipulate aura at will. Usually he forms pieces of armor by reinforcing and augmenting the dust from Pain and Mercy's ammunition with his own aura. However considering how little the amount of dust in those round is he's usually very limited. However when his aura is evolved he can also manipulate the atomic structure of dust expanding it." Blake stared in amazement at Niphelie. But her attention was quickly brought to eight of robed enemies closing in on them obviously attempting to finish Jaune off. Blake gently let go off Jaune. "Stay here I'll distract them as long as I can."

"Not good enough." Jaune quickly pulled Blake towards himself embracing her as memories of Pyrrah pushing him into the locker during the fall flooded his mind. "I won't someone else die to protect me." Blake knew she'd be blushing in any other situation. Jaune pulled her away from him and looked her dead in the eyes. "Blake do you trust me?" Blake could only smile at the question. "Of course Jaune after all." Blake grinned as her ears twitched as she remembered Paladin coming to her rescue and dying against Adam to protect her and her friend only to learn that that whole time it was Jaune. "You're the hero who brought me back to my team… Since I may not get the chance again." Blake leaned forward kissing him. she pulled back and they looked into each other's eye. Her body was suddenly invaded by a pleasant and welcoming warmth as if Jaune was embracing her very soul with his own. "I can fill it." Blake stepped back looking at the approaching enemies. "I be right back."

"I know." Blake ran forward Just as one was reading to strike her she countered. Another came from her left using Gambol Shrouds sheath she blocked his as well Two more appeared behind her and rushed forward. "I'm not running away anymore." Blake's shadow emerged from her striking her attackers. The two quickly fired their Gambol Shroud's into the offending opponents. As one rushed Blake she focused and his blade went through her as if she was one of her shadows. Blake could see what her shadow could was this her evolved semblance. Niphelie countered the leader blow for blow. But as much as he hated to admit it he wouldn't last much longer this guy was insanely powerful. Still he couldn't give up Niphelie let his aura surge igniting the dust and exploding.

 **(Shalo Cliffside)**

The masked man looked up to see Taiyang one last time before his fist hit him square in the chest ripping through it and into the earth with and explosion braking off a good amount of the cliff creating a landslide.

"H-holy shit." The Girl could only stare out at the destruction. "Yeah it's scary huh. You know how your body hold back nearly eighty percent of your power so you don't damage yourself. His Semblance lets him ignore that temporarily. Without augmentation or his semblance, he can lift usually lift 750 lb. Maybe you should just call it quits." Qrow turned to see an explosion as Niphelie ignited himself the women smiled.

"Well looks like your students aren't doing so well especially the blonde with the hole in his chest over there. I am an Ark. I'm too proud to surrender to the likes of you." Qrow sighed as from his back gigantic black wings emerged and one of his eyes turned red while the hairs on his head begun to turn into feathers of the same shade. "you know what the difference between someone who says I'm too proud to surrender as compared to some who says I'm too stupid to give up is." Qrow threw a shard of fire dust into his wings letting them become enveloped in fire. "The later one is at least more honest." Qrow let his blade switch to its scythe form. "What are you."

"You know a lot of people think I can only turn into a tiny crow but in reality that's only to get by unnoticed. Truth be told all I'm limited to is that I can only have the same amount of parts as one crow. size and where on me they are just aren't a factor." Qrow looked her dead in the eye and smile. "Oh yeah and about my students over there I'm afraid your mistake." Qrow could clearly see Jaune standing up as lighting erupted from him. "Your men are the ones that are gonna be needing help."

(Shalo Airfield)

Bolts of lightning launched out striking anyone wearing a robe.

"H-How? I took away your cape and you weren't wearing anything else with dust."

"Your right. I wasn't wearing anything with dust, but fortunately you made a nice biug hole for me to use my other source of dust from." The man's eyes widened as he stared at the hole and saw Jaunes chest glow luminescent. "Y-you infused dust into your own body.'heheh' I shouldn't be surprised even if you're from the traitorous branch you are still part of the Ark Clan you lot have too much aura and vitality for your own good. Tell me though have you ever tried that with the essence of a Grimm?" Jaune furrowed his brow. The man begun to grin. "You haven't have you. Too bad even if the success rate is only one in a thousand the payoff is worth it."

"You seem awfully calm don't you." The man merely grinned "We have more than a hundred men and I'm sure my associates have finished off the two on the cliff." The sound of a chainsaw enveloped the air. "Oh I wouldn't say that any guy who would flirt with me when I was drunk and pissed wouldn't go down that easy. Right honey."

"Sure babe." The man turned to see Cardin and Jean step forward. "Wait how did you get her Merry said she would kill the White Knights inside their base?" Jean seemed to perk up at the question. "Oh the tiny blonde yeah she did say something about killing us well you know before I made a mess all over the walls that is. Oh and don't worry about your friends me and my sisters took care of them." Jaune launched his lighting into the man bringing him to his knees. "So tell me if you were to leave would you tell them about Ruby." The man looked up to Jaune. "Of course the Rose and Arc Families need to either be destroyed or assimilated back int-" before the man could finish Ebony's Dawn slide into center of his chest. A tear ran down Jaune's face. "That's too bad then it looks like we'll have to kill them all than."

Jaune fell to his knees Blake begun wobble as well Jaune raised his hand as the girl ran towards the two. "its fine my semblances other power just takes a lot out of you well be fine after some rest." Jaune begun to feel the world fade before passing out.

 **(Shalo White Knight Base.)**

'So warm' Jaune nestled his head into the warmth. He begun to hear an odd beating almost like a drum beat slower and repetitive. "eh." Jaune begun to open his eyes to see the source of the cute sound. He opened his eye to see a series of bandages wrapped over two significantly large and soft lumps. Jaune tried to move his head only to feel a pair of arms wrapped behind his head. "Good to see your finally awake." Jaune looked up only to stare into her scarlet eyes. "S-Sensei!" Jaune begun to attempt to back away only to feel one of her legs wrapped around his waist. "Forgetting something?" Jaune's face flustered as he quickly looked up and down to see raven with nothing but her bandage bond chest, elbow length thin black gloves skirt and knee socks. "U-um Sen-" Ravens brows furrowed. "What did I say to call me in private."

Jaune's face begun to blush. "Um it's embarrassing… Raven Sempai." Raven cheek begun to brighten slightly. "Guess I shouldn't expect you to drop the honorifics anytime soon." Raven sighed before looking back at Jaune. "Um you didn't answer my question… Sempai." Raven avoided his gaze. "I'm projecting my aura into you… Skin to skin contact is preferable. However considering how all the girls are outside I figured this would be fine."

"Oh that all huh." Raven glared at the night letting go of him and pushing him. into the center of the bed on his back. She rested her elbows on his chest while cupping her face. Giving a rather significant view of her chest to the Jaune. "You cannot actually be this dense can you I mean consider your relationship with the repressed Schnee and midget Nmypho you should be able to read the mood right." Raven was visibly frustrated. "Sooo… you weren't healing me." Raven dug her elbows into him. "I can do something for more than one reason you know." Jaune wildly grabbed to pull her away from his chest but gripped and pulled her Bandages loss instead revealing her breast and the scar at the center of her chest. Raven's eyes widened as her face begun to brighten to the same shade as her eyes. She lifted herself up startling Jaune before turning around on and sitting on Jaune's pelvis covering her chest and lowering her head as sniffled begun to be audible to Jaune.

"You…saw didn't you?"

"What?"

Raven head turned to the boy with a frustrated expression and tears forming in her eyes giving an unexpectedly cute air to her. "I asked if you saw."

"Yes…Sorry." Raven turned around and lowered her head. "Damnit you could at least try to lie… I wasn't ready." Jaune bobbed his head at the question. "What was that." Raven let out a sigh. "Nothing its fine. Besides I'm sure seeing a 'granny' bare chest does nothing for you." Jaune immediately launched up grabbing Raven's shoulders and turning her to face him. "Don't let what Lily said get to you. And as far as you're. 'gulp' breast are concerned they're… um… very appealing." Raven was about to protest before she noticed the small push of resistance against her rear end and the ever fluster knight facing her. Raven cupped her left hand and begun to chuckle. "H-hey don't laugh it!" Raven wrapped her arms around him whispering ever so gently in her his ear. "Does that mean you see your Sensei as a woman." Raven pressed against Jaune lightly nibbling his ear lobe. "Would you like to feed the Raven." Jaune was caught between a moan groan the too combination of nibbling and terrible joke. "I knew Yang got more than her looks from you." Raven begun stopped her teasing only for her to push Jaune down on to the bed giving him an eyeful of her topless body. "Just let Sensei lead okay." Raven lowered herself to him and let her tongue licked up from just above the hem of his pants to the center of his chest.

She looked up to Jaune only for him to pull her forward kissing her she felt her body shudder as one of his hands ran down her side till it gripped her rear beneath her skirt sliding beneath the laces of her panties and spreading the lips of her slit she buckled at the sensation of his finger playfully sliding into her coating themselves in her wetness. He gripped her by the shoulder and forced her down on the mattress as he switched to be on top of her. Raven lowered her hands till they were centered between his shoulder blades she pushed her tongue into his mouth ensnaring his. She slowly guided her hand to the hem of his pants breaking the button as she forced her hand in and beneath his boxers gripping the Jaune's member in her palm. Jaune remaining hand coiled around Ravens back as he moved his head to kiss her neck as well as increase the number of digits entering her snatch. Raven twitched and moaned at Jaune's assault as he did much the same. Jaune faced her again lifting his hand from her core as she did his place her fingers into her mouth savoring the flavor while staring straight at him. As he did the same.

Jaune placed both hands behind her head as the too kissed pulling her to him. Raven froze before staring down at him. "Your pulling my hair." Jaune shuddered at the word even when different color palette the face saying brought a tinge of fear to him. Raven gave a very low sultry laugh and pushed Jaune back and off the bed on to the floor. She Pressed her chest against his, their faces so close they could feel each other pant in anticipation. Raven licked the tip of Jaune's nose before staring into his eyes. "Don't worry I like having my hair pulled… boy." Jaune smiled widely as he gripped her waist and lifted her on the bed letting her legs dangle on the end.

Jaune lowered himself to her light kissing her before working down her neck and lightly nibbling her erect nipples. Raven moaned as Jaune nibbled on one while cupping the other. He played with the rather generous handful of the warm soft flesh. Jaune begun to lower his head. Raven legs begun to close but Jaune wouldn't have that he opened her legs to reveal her entrances he chuckled at the small finely shaved patch of ebony hair. Much to Raven's embarrassment. Jaune tongue entered her Raven cried out at the sensation of him tasting her. Jaune wrapped his arms around either thigh and pulled both her flower and his face closer as he deepened his tongue. Raven panted heavily as he tried to push the knights head away. Raven spasmed and quivered at every flip of his tongue. Until her entire body lifted itself. Jaune finally pulled his face away from her core. Lifting himself on top of her. Raven legs instinctually wrapped around Jaune's waist. With little force need his buttonless pants slid down. Jaune gripped raven just above her rear and lifted her up. His raw member pressing against her lips only slightly probing her. Raven bit her lips and starred at Jaune.

"Stop teasing me boy." Jaune locked lips with Raven as he pressed her against the wall letting his cock slid just a bit deeper into her before pulling himself back out tease ally. Raven moaned at his games biting the tip of her tongue. "Quit playing with me. Boy." Jaune stared into Raven's eyes and tightened his grip on her as he lifted one hand onto her cheek lifting her face to his own kissing her again. Jaune pulled back from the pleading Raven. "If you want me to go further you'll stop calling me boy and say my name." Raven cheek grew ever redder. Jaune probed her with his member. Before leaning towards her. "I'm not your student or a boy right now..." the walls of her vulva tightened around his probing head. Jaune leaned into her neck and whispered with hot breath into her ear "Right now I'm your man." Raven merely shook her head in understanding as she leaned in desperate to lock lips with him again. Jaune buried himself into Raven wetness. Raven yelled out in pleasure. Her cunt tightening around the rod of flesh. Jaune and Raven moaned to one another as he lifted her form and further buried himself into her reputably. Raven felt Jaune pulse inside her and whispered into his ears. "I want in inside. You said that your, my man. So mark what yours." Jaune felt the walls of Raven's center tighten as it attempted to milk his cock. With a final thrust Jaune let loss his load. Raven twitched at the warm feeling beneath before nuzzling her head into the crane of his neck enjoying the moment.

"Oh My God What The Fuck Jaune!" Jaune turned to see his team as well as RWBY behind them Qrow and Taiyang laughed while high fiving one another. "I'm starting to see a pattern here right Sens-" Jaune turned to see Raven walking into a rift with her cloths. "If you refuse to call me by my name. I'll refuse to help you." Jaune looked to the group especially Yang. "A wise midget once said. There's only one thing we say to death… Not toda-" Jaune launched through the room into Cardins. "Dude learn to lock your door."

 **(3 Hours Later)**

Jaune looked to his friends and teachers. "Okay listen guys I have a favor to ask. I did this misson for a number of reason and now that we've completed eliminating the White Fangs power here I finally have the pull with Mistral and Vacuo I need to initiate certain mission. I won't force you to help neither will I even ask you but I have to at least tell you. You deserve to know." Jaune turned to look out past Dracova's shores.

"I'm going to going to take back Vale… will you help me."

* * *

 **I hope you guess liked this chapter now the news I wanted to share is that I am thinking of releasing one to two more stories I will be releasing three demos of fanfic ideas I will be working on them as well but this will still remain my priority story if I do only one other I will load one of the other three every third chapters of Tales of The Wanderers and if I do two one will release every other chapter.**


	11. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 11

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter 11 Answer.**

(Shalo White Knight Base/ 8 am.)

Yang could barely sleep after yesterday. It wasn't even the whole Jaune sleeping with her mother thing surprisingly enough. No it was what he told them about his next mission, He intended to take back Vale something most considered impossible and yet the way he said it she couldn't help but hope. Then again hasn't that what he's been doing the past two years bringing hope to people as four different heroes… Of course Yang was going to help Vale was her home and where she met her friends and if they could get Vale's CCT tower back up it would save a lot of people.

But the idea of Jaune Arc being a key player in such a mission was… strange Yang knew he was strong, hell he beat team RWBY and JNPR at the same time. The idea of the same guy who vomited on her shoes becoming someone amazing was really messing with her head. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him. well didn't matter all that really did matter right now was that she beat apart some bots and blow off some steam. Luckily she was informed yesterday Shalo's White Knight Base had a highly advance training facility as big as a small stadium and she just had to test it.

Jaune lunged forward at the droid but it jumped up and transformed its arm into a chain gun firing off a spray of bullets. Jaune let his aura erupt out causing some damage to the droid but more importantly pushing it back. He ran forward augmenting his left arm the droid begun to let loss fire but Jaune leaped up before crashing into it fist first. He heard the next group emerging at least seventeen. "I guess I should try it out huh." Jaune focused his aura and begun to let it erupt outward but continued to tune it making what appeared to be an ivory bubble of sorts. The droids fired round after round but it did nothing with the barrier Jaune had created he knew the bullets couldn't pass through. Jaune feed more aura into his barrier and it in turn expanded until it was as wide as the room itself. The droids begun to sizzle and burst apart upon making contact with his barrier Jaune focused and three droids passed through undamaged just like how he wanted. Now he knew he could control who could enter and who couldn't.

Jaune ran to the closest droid and punched its left arm off. It struck forward with a blade in its had only for Jaune to weave forward and grabbed it wrist in one arm and push the elbow upward with the other breaking it off the droid. He dug his augmented hands into its collar and turned it towards the other droids to shield him from the bullets. Jaune could feel the strain that keeping up the barrier was placing on him but he had to endure that to was part of today's training. Without a second though Jaune ran forward bashing his makeshift shield into a droid knocking it down he augmented his foot and stomped down into it chest shatter its core. He chunked the remains of his droid shield at the remaining one staggering it as well as knocking the gun from its hand. Now it was time for the hard part Jaune begun to focus on condensing the barrier and feeding the energy into his right arm converting an Aura Surge back to the body was hard enough but to do the same with a barrier of this size was at one point a impossible goal to him. Yet now he had managed it twice in all the times he tried to do so. The barrier disappeared into his arm. That glowed as bright as a light tower. Jaune ran to the droid. Slamming his fist into the droid for a second nothing happened but than a colossal explosion burst forth disintegrating the droid as well as the ground beneath it. Jaune fell back on his but exhausted as great as the technique was it drained a massive amount of aura.

"That was one hell of a show Wonderboy." Jaune turned to Yang who was holding a water bottle and towel. "'Pant, pant' Thanks" Yang looked at the knight and couldn't help but stare. Jaune turned to her. "so you came here to train."

"Yeah to bad your out of commission I would be like a dream come true to spar with King." Jaune merely smiled and withdrew Corcea Mors and stared back at himself thru its reflection activating his semblance and refueling himself. "There problem solved."

"Your Semblance is bullshit."

"Yes, yes it is. Also no auras techniques okay."

Jaune and Yang readied themselves waited for the other to make their move finally Jaune swung his left Yang took the hit knowing he expected a block. She uppercut him. Yang continued her assault as she punched upwards striking him multiple times before she finally pulled back her arm and struck forward with all she had launching Jaune away. Jaune landed on his feet and rushed forwards leading with a wide swing and hitting Yang in the ribs. Jaune immediately followed with a low sweep. Before Yang could hit the ground Jaune struck downwards slamming her into the ground knocking the breath out of her Yang wouldn't go down that easy though as she wrapped her legs around his fist Yang caught him in a armbar Yang couldn't help but notice how define and muscular his arms had gotten. Jaune didn't waste a second he lifted them both up and slammed Yang into the floor. Yang let go Jaune got on top of her and pinned her down. Both breathed heavily.

"Daddy! Daddy where are you said you'd make pancakes tod-." Lily turned to see her father on top of Yang breathing heavily as they stared back at her in surprise.

"Do I have to call her Mama Yang now?" Yangs face flustered as she looked back at the knight. Jaune leaped off of Yang before turning back to Lily. "No sweetie I don't think she would appreciate that very much." Lily looked at Yang who was clearly disappointed before turning back to her father with a similar expression. "Your pretty dense daddy." Jaune lifted himself and pat Lily on the head. "I'm gonna take a shower sweetie than I'll start making breakfast kay." Jaune turned to Yang. "You should take a shower too." Yang smirked. "Why Vomit boy is that an invitation~" Jaune looked back at Yang. "No it's not." Yang grabbed her towel happy her teases still got him bothered. But as soon as the she finished drying her face Jaune placed a hand under her chin and ever so lightly lifted her face to his. "It's an order." Jaune begun to make his way to his room.

"Daddy's always super confident after his morning training." Yang had to agree. As she entered her shower she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disappointed.

(Shalo White Knight Base/ 9 am.) 

Ren walked down the stairs with his hyperactive girlfriend sporting his signature 'Please do nothing to the cook' apron. He loved his partner, really he did but he really wished she didn't have a preinstalled make me pancakes alarm inside her head. Just as he turned to the rather impressive kitchen he saw Lily sitting in a chair swinging her feet happily with a mouth full of blueberry pancakes . Nora lunged forward. But was quickly stopped as glyph appeared beneath her feet launching her in the other direction. Winter laid her plate of French toast by Lily while glaring at Nora. Neo laughed in her palms two waffles with a scoop of ice cream between while Raven peacefully sip her black coffee, Qrow was drinking… again while Taiyang enjoyed a plate of pancakes like Lily.. Nora was preparing for a second go at the Lily's dish but was quickly stopped as a plate full of pancakes slid before her.

Ren walked into the kitchen to see Jaune and Cardin both preparing a small feast while sporting similar aprons stating 'Number one Daddy' and 'Don't rape the chef'. "Oh hey Ren you hungry?" Ren shrugged. "Nora." The two seemed to nod in understanding. "Why aren't either of you wearing shirts" Jaune and Cardin looked at him like he asking why the sky was blue. "Well all my clothes are in the wash and Cardin… well."

Jean wrapped her hands around Cardin and nibbled on his ear before one of her hands begun to slide down to his pants hem. "Don't Rape the Chef! Don't Rape the Chef!" Ren didn't ask further questions but insisted on helping.

around tenish the Pyrrah and the members of Team RWBY walked into the dining room to find the assortment of foods. Jaune though they seemed more focused on a certain topless blonde than the meal. After rather hefty breakfast. Jaune turned to his friend and adopted a rather serious look.

"Look guys I know what I asked you guys yesterday was unexpected but please don't feel obligated okay." Ruby was the first to speak up. "I gonna go with you." Jaune looked too Ruby and smiled. "Thanks Ruby." Ruby begun to rub the back of her head and giggled. "It's nothing really after all I want to save Vale to." Jaune grabbed her free hand and lightly gripped it. "I know but I'm just glad to hear you say it. I really do appreciate it." Ruby couldn't help but smile as the red overtook her face Pyrrah and the other members of Ruby's team stared at the two. Blake broke the silence. "Jaune I don't think anyone here isn't completely and utterly willing to help you out here."

"Yeah vomit boy can't let you hog all the glory."

"I wanna brake all their legs!"

"As you once said I considered you to be the brother I never had. So of course I'll help you."

"I trust in you Jaune. What are partners for."

"Well… considering what's at stakes I can't exactly say no besides as a Schnee I can't leave you alone to do it."

"You know Weissy my lil bro doesn't get what a Tsundere is right. Anyways you already know there's no way in hell any of your sisters are letting you go by yourself."

"Well Jauney boy me and the boys already talked about team CRDL stuck with you through Dracova what worse could Vale be."

to everyone's surprise Winter wrapper her arms around Jaune from behind. "A Schnee fears nothing but losing those they love." Jaune visibly blushed at the remark. Only for Raven to sit beside him. "I gave my word and besides you still have a promise to keep." Neo popped on to Jaunes lap and wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck kissing his cheek. "you gave me my voice, a place to call my own… and a reason to continue. So you better believe your stuck with me."

Qrow placed a hand on Jaunes head messing up his hair. "Can't let you have all the glory kid." Taiyang place a hand on his shoulder. "My wife loved three things above all else her daughters, Beacon and her team. How can I not help when you helped when saved both our daughters, united what remains of STRQ and are trying to save the place she once called home."

"I don't get what's going on but Daddy everyone loves you so of course they'd help you. Just promise that when everything's done you'll teach me how get better at using Ebony's Dusk."

"I promise you honey. And I'll do one better I'll make sure you get into the best huntress school in the world."

(Bulkhead / 3pm)

Cardin looked at the scene before him as the members of RWBY and Pyrrah looked glared at Neo who laid against Jaunewith Lily between the two of them. Neo smiled back at the group. Before Cardin finally interrupted. "Hey Neo mind doing me favor and checking how long it'll take for us to reach Patch. " Neo rolled her eyes but no sooner got up and walked to the pilot. Cardin directed his gaze to Pyrrah and team RWBY.

"Okay listen you guys you gotta stop giving Neo the stink eye just because her and Jaune 'cough' enjoy each other's company. Besides soon your gonna have to fight with her and all this petty jealously is only gonna put everyone at risk. So heres what I want you all to do tell me what you find so aggravating about it and I'll give you my two sense about it kay." The girls in the room seemed frustrated at the statement. Before Weiss spoke up.

"It just how she never lets up she shamelessly and always has her arms around him." Cardin looked at the heiress with neither anger or pity but instead with a hint of annoyance. "Hey Weiss let me ask you why do think she does that? I'll tell you why it's because she was already competing with nearly every single girl in Dracova when he was dressed as a White Knight and Raven and Winter when he was Jauney boy. Than out of nowhere five when all of which are beautiful come in not to mention the most intimidating is a girl who was so amazing to him that he asked her time and time again. I would say good for her for only staying clingy and not attacking you all."

Weiss couldn't hide the bit of confidence the statement gave her. "I suppose I can't fault her for that." Cardin looked back to the group. "Who else. I know the only problem isn't just Neo." Yang didn't waste a second. "It's one thing to jealous of some midget shacking things up with Jaune but I mean. He's doing… THAT.. with my mom even." Cardin knew this one was coming.

"Okay Yang listen I honest to god can't say I understand the feeling or whatever but things are what they are. You're a big girl and so is your mom weather you like it or not it's happening so you have two option let things play out or try to make him yours." Cardin saw Yang eye give the slightest hint of red before she nodded.

"Ruby all but bum rushed Cardin for his advice. "I've been having faith that Jaune been okay this entire time and we find him but now everyone else is after him what can I even do?" Cardin dunked his head. "that for of advice than something troubling you but sure whatever. Why not. Listen Rose out of everyone here your probably got the most going for her after all Jaune wouldn't shut up about how much he wanted to be like the heroes you always talked about. Also given the two yours you're the one who has most notably…developed and I'm sure Jaune has noticed."

Cardin looked to Blake. "Okay meow, meow mix you obviously aren't stressed about Jaune and his little harem as much as something else so just spit it out." Blake ducked her head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well considering that even Jaune noticed it enough to ask me, I'd have to say yes. Now spill." Blake looked down at the floor. "It about when he evolved my semblance. I haven't been able to get it out of my head and every time I'm near him I feel… well."

"Exposed." Blake looked at Cardin like he took the words straight out of her mouth. "Well I mean it's not that surprising the first time is always the most impactful. And let me guess seeing Neo so easily talk to him. really gets to you huh." Blake simply nodded. "It's scary how easy he can interact with your soul… it feels like a weakness." Cardin nodded. "Well I know it feels awkward and all but at the same time isn't it also sort of a wonderful feeling." Blake's ears begun to perk up. "Like he'll always be there for you and don't forget you also got to fill his intent." Blake stared off in the opposite direction. "True… I guess I do understand him a bit better now."

"Okay Nikos your turn." Pyrrah seemed genuinely surprised. "Why whatever do you mean."

"Come on Nikos, I'm not as dense as Jauney boy. Spill already."

"I-I guess I just don't know what to do with myself I mean I can't help but get angry when it's obvious I've already lost." Cardin seemed Genuinely surprised by Pyrrah. Before he broke in a fit of giggle and full out laughter. "Now that is rich Nikos. You actually think you lost. 'Snicker' when you're the one that scares Raven and Winter the most." Pyrrah seem very surprised by the statement. "Surely your joking."

"Pyrrah Neo may be hung up on the whole Weiss thing. But let me ask you why do you think winter and Raven don't like the idea of you reappearing in Jaune's life. It really simple you're the one who made Jaune believe he could be more than a weakling, as well as the one he trained so hard to for. He wants to show you were right to believe in him. Trust me he never stops talking about you. So if you wanna give up by all means. Though I will say that out of the five of you, your definitely in the lead."

Neo walked back to her place by Jaune but with a great deal less hostility directed towards her. For most people this would be a good thing, but Neo knew better. Fear and hostility were common for a threat to her their lax of aggression could only mean a understanding of the threat that was her relationship with Jaune. Neo looked to Cardin knowing this was his fault. No sooner did a rather risky though hit her mind. Neo pulled the knights head unto her lap. An act that immediately grabbed the attention of her rivals. Neo slowly stroked his hair feeling the girls gazes intensify on her form. Now it was time for the killing blow she leaned in to kiss him.

"hmm… Yang? I was only joking put a towel on." Jaune face begun to show a slight blush as a rather noticeable bulge formed at the center of his pants. Neo ceased her action with a less than pleased expression much like the other girls on the Bulkhead. Yang looked to Cardin with a rather big grin.

"Suddenly I don't mind the mom thing anymore."

(Patch/ 5 PM)

The students of Signals were struck stupid in awe as a large group of Huntress and Hunters walked down the hall but even among them nearly everyone was focused on the Jaune much to the annoyance of Team RWBY and Pyrrah. Ozpin walked towards the group alongside Glynda and Ironwood. "Well it been quite awhile since I've seen you Mr. Arc than again I guess one should never complain about seeing the leaders of the White Knight." Ozpin stretched out his hand to Jaune who took it and smiled. "It's good to see you again headmaster."

"You as well Mr. A-… Jaune."

"What are you doing here anyways.?"

"I couldn't very well standby comfortable in my office back in Atlas while my former students took back my city now could I." Jaune smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Remnants greatest headmaster and let's make one thing clear I'm no former student."

"Oh?"

Jaune grip tightened. "I intend to graduate from Beacon the proper way." Ozpin smiled at the young blonde. "It would seem my faith in a sincere soul was not misplaced." Jaune grinned back to the man. "Shall we discuss the operation the headmaster of this school was courteous enough to give me full access to his office." As Jaune begun to fallow the man he heard a student rush forward. And turned to regard the young aspiring hunter.

"I Wanna help! Please take me with you." Jaune turned to the boy and looked directly at him. "What's your name kid?" The boy looked up at Jaune. "Its Aren Rouge. I'm a first year here." Jaune lowered himself to the boy meeting him eye to eye. "Listen Aren I gonna need a favor once we push the Grimm out of Vale they'll a few might come here. I have a daughter and she wants to be a Huntress but she isn't one yet so here's what I need you to do." Jaune placed his hand firmly on Aren shoulders. "Watch over her while I can't if you do a good job I'll even put in a good word for you to Ozpin. Got it?" Aren nodded vigorously at Jaune's request. "Good man. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."

(Patch/ 7 PM)

Taiyang crashed into Cardin's. The front of the Aura Armor shattered. "That semblance of yours is pretty tough." Neo appeared behind him and preformed an axe kick only to be blocked as Raven appeared from a rift blocking her heel with her katana, before Neo could react the blade burst out waves of fire. "Good kid you certainly gotten better, hell I couldn't even drink before this session and that's saying something." Qrow countered Ebony's down attack for attack. Jaune didn't dare turn to scythe form knowing Qrow would have the edge there Jaune let his aura surge out. Forming another aura barrier pushing out Team STRQ and giving his group a tiny break. Qrow smiled before switching to Scythe mode while Raven created a rift breaking through. Jaune turned to Neo. "Distract Qrow for a bit." Neo nodded and rushed to the sober bastard. Jaune focused his barrier and tuned the aura into his arm and lunged towards his teacher Taiyang didn't waste a second running forward. And colliding fist with Taiyang. Jaune smiled and wasted no time before striking his teacher with Ebony's Dawn bo staff mode getting the surprise on him. before hitting him with the end of the bow staff as hard as he could, launching him away. Ebony's Dawn switched to its Ninjato mode, Jaune swung multiple energy waves at him each explosion upon making contact.

Raven kicked Cardin square in the center of his chest while he staggered she spin kicked him and fallowed with an energy wave. Cardin activated his semblance absorbing the attack. And refueling his aura. "Gonna need to do better than that!" Raven appeared above him stabbing into his shoulder and balancing herself on it. releasing the handle from it blade and reattaching another. Allowing the blade to charge with energy before leaping off pushing the punctured blade deeper inside. She fired off multiple energy waves. Each strike packing enough force to propel her further in the air. Cardin used his aura armor to absorb each attack. Raven acknowledged the boys progress. "You semblance is quite impressive you know. Not only can that armor take hits but against any form of energy including aura it has the extra benefit of absorbing it and recharging your aura supply… Still it has a rather horrendous weakness."

"And what would that be." Raven increased the number of attacks she launched at Cardin. "It actually quite simple, Your capacity for aura has a defined limit." Cardin begun to fill the force of the attacks. "Once your filled to the brim with aura you can no longer absorb it." Raven finally landed Cardin rushed forward closing in and allowed his armor to explode leaving a massive crater. Raven stepped out of her rift just far enough to avoid the blast zone. Cardin struggled to stand looking to Raven annoyed his attack failed. "Unless you release said aura. However,…" Rave threw a needle at Cardin piercing the dust blade stabbed into him. "You can't absorb attack that occur from within the armor." it to explode into a flurry of ice Cardin. Raven threw fire dust powder at Cardin melting the ice knowing he had enough aura left over to heal himself.

Neo could only guard half of Qrows attacks taking the full brunt of the ones that landed. No matter what illusions she made he saw through every one of them and would continue his assault on her. Neo knew he chances were low but she still wouldn't give up. Her parasol's curved cane straightened and extended as a blade emerged from the umbrella top. Forming a spear. Neo lunged forward Qrow struck down the illusion shattering it only her to appear above him stabbing downward. Qrow met the attack head on smiling before her spin kicked her out of his way grabbing her spear and throwing it at her. The weapon grazed her side and she twitched Qrow not missing a opportunity augmented his legs and launched forward striking her at full speed and sending her flying. Jaune caught Neo allowing his cape to erupt forward. "Cardins out just the two of us now." Neo nodded as the two rushed Qrow. Raven appeared colliding with Jaune Qrow pressed forward with his assault on Neo pushing her back. "Forgot about lil old me~" Taiyang grabbed Neo from behind suplexing Neo rendering her aura to zero and knocking her out.

Jaune backed away looking at his aura and his opponents. All three were only a third down while he was on his last quarter. "Hey kid there's no shame in throwing in the towel." Jaune smiled "That may be true... However" Jaune rushed forward Ebony's Dawn in Ninjato mode and Crocea Mors drawn. "I to stubborn to give up!" The members of team STRQ smiled firing of energy waves at Jaune. Jaune countered with one of his own exploding against another and creating a dust cloud. Jaune leaped from it down on Qrow who quickly switched to sword mode. Sparks flew between the two. Both triggered the dust inside their blades exploding. Jaune jumped back sheathing Crocea Mors and pulling out a massive bow from his back and firing off arrows. That stabbed into the earth by Qrows feet and exploded. Jaune didn't waste the momentum quickly grabbing Neo's Spear Umbrella allowing the canopy to open the Ice dust inside forming an ice cone from the Canopy's end to the top of the spearhead, Forming a lance similar to Eis Wache .

Jaune let his cape erupt as he launched forward at raven who quickly formed a rift below her feet avoiding the attack. only for Jaune to hit a unsuspecting Taiyang. Freezing him in place. Taiyang broke out from the ice Prison as Jaune backed away reading another strike. And launching forward again Taiyang struck forward shattering the ice blade. Jaune leaped above him upside down. Focusing aura into his fist and launching a volley of air strikes upon him. Raven appeared stabbing down towards him Jaune quickly pulled out his daughter blade Ebony's Dusk and made it 'Howl' disorienting Raven. before throwing the dagger at her. Raven blocked it only to see a that the blade was composed of lightning dust. Ebony's Dusk blade exploding g into a vortex of lighting enveloping Raven's form. Qrow fired off at Jaune how pulled his bow and returned fire. Only to feel a pressure at his stomach as Taiyang uppercut met is gut. Raven launched her remaining blades down upon Jaune that exploded rendering his aura to one percent. Earning team STRQ the win. The students of Signal cheered in amazement. As team RWBY and JNPR tried to process the battle.

Ozpin stepped forward. "Now my aspiring hunters and huntresses in training I do hope todays match met your expectations." The crowd cheered in response. "So allow me to introduce the former students of Beacon academy Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen and the opposing team are hunters and huntresses in their own right is miss Neopolitan and Cardin Winchester" The crowd cheered out again. Ozpin smiled. "And finally the remaining combatant is Jaune Arc not only is he a student of Beacon and disciple to the Taiyang, miss and sir Branwen but is also a member of the well-known White Knight sent here in the goal of reclaiming Vale from the creatures of Vale and as you can see is trusted enough to not only be given the leaders of the White Knights weapon for this operation but also know how to use them quite efficiently." The Student roared in cheers excitement revigored upon hearing Beacon's former headmaster's words. Jaune merely smiled as he and the others waved to them. Jaune stepped out of the arena only to be greeted by a very excited Ruby and Yang.

"OhmygodJaunethatwasamazing!"

"Yeah Jaune keep on doing stuff like that and I may have to quit calling you Vomit Boy."

Jaune rubbed his head. "Well hopefully that will give the people here at Patch something to believe in making the Grimm lose interest over here. Wouldn't want them to sense the peoples here negative emotion when we push them away from Vale and have them target here." Jaune looked too Ruby and Yang grabbing their hand. Causing her to blush. "Come on there's something I want to show you two." Ruby, Yang and Jaune left Signal running to the forest.

(Patch Cliffside/ 8 PM)

Ruby and Yang looked to Patches' forest and then back to the kneeling Jaune who seemed to radiate a golden hue in the crimson and vermilion lights of the setting sun, as he faced Summer's grave.

"I know I've never had the chance to meet you miss rose but I know so many people who did and each one has helped me so much. I'd like to say I know them all very well and because of that I know you must have been an amazing person and huntress for them to speak so highly of. In fact, I can't remember a single one of them having an ever said anything bad about you."

Jaune placed his arm against his chest. "My name is Jaune Arc I'm friends with your daughters and a student of your team, and I vow to take back Vale and Beacon since you're not here to... Please don't worry about anyone I promise, No I swear on my name and whatever pride I have left that I won't let anything happen too Ruby or Yang or any of your team I'll protect them all in your stead."

Jaune placed a white rose before the tombstone. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

The rose glowed fiercely as it bore root into the earth beneath the tombstone. Jaune stared at it his eyes glowing a brilliant gold that enveloped the rose. The roots begun to from around the tombstone as if hugging it Roses of all colors bloomed around the tombstone blanketing it in their golden light. Jaune gave a somber smile.

"There. Now you'll have friends here to always keep you company." Jaune stood up looking to the name on the plate of the grave. "I wish one day to be every bit the hero you were and at least half the parent." Tears fell from Jaune's face unto the white rose. "Please Summer Rose Vales Greatest Hero rest well."

Jaune stepped too Ruby and Yang who looked who had a expression of complete and utter gratitude. Jaune pulled two objects from beneath his cape.

"I wanted to wait till Terra talked to you about your mom Ruby before giving you this but with him and and the others posing as the White Knights in Dracova I don't think that'll be for a while." Jaune pulled out a beautiful ivory scythe with two scarlet blades on both ends of the weapon.

Ruby covered her mouth as tears begun to form at the sight of the weapon. "I-is that?" Jaune kneeled once again to the petite reaper. "It's Twilight Rose your mothers weapon."

"B-but how?"

"Terra and me searched all over Dracova to find it." Ruby outstretched her hands and gripped the twin scythe hugging it to her chest and crying as Jaune embraced her. After Ruby had stopped crying Jaune turned to Yang pulling a small worn gift boxes out to her with her name in faded writing on it. "f-for me?" Jaune smiled. "Qrow told me she left on her mission a few days before your birthday… we found this by Twilight Rose." Yang took the small box like it would shatter into a million pieces if she barely tapped it. she opened it to see a small note inside.

To: My lovely Little Sun

If your reading this than I've missed your important day.  
I'm so very sorry Yang I know how horrible of a parent I must be to miss such a big day.  
But there are a lot of people her that need my help and I can't just leave no matter how much I want to.  
But I know my Taiyang is doing everything to make your birthday the greatest day of your life, as he should because a girl only turns 9 once in their life.  
I love you so much and I know you have so many questions I'm so, so sorry I can't be there please forgive me.  
I love you so much my Little Sun just as much as I do my Little Rose.  
You're such a good and brave girl and a wonderful big sister I could never express how much I love you.  
I know you deserve so much more than just some letter and a tiny present but I promise when I get home we'll have a nice long talk and go out for pizza!  
I hope you like my gift I think it would look adorable on you.  
I'll even tell you all about my adventure, so please enjoy your big day.

From: Your Mother.

P.S. Shine brightly and beautiful like the sun you are!

Yang looked at the old crumpled blood stained letter and bit her lips and hiccuped as tears fell down her face. She looked at the context of the box and pulled a ivory necklace with a single brilliant amber orb the was attached by a metal rose that's petals wrapped around it. on the flower was inscribed 'Yang Rose my Little Sun always shine'. She clutched the small piece of jewelry as Jaune leaned towards her grabbing her and pulling her into his chest where she let out cries of pain and closure as Jaune stroked her hair. Finally after pulling away Jaune grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck were it seemed to always be meant for. Jaune looked to the two. "We'll be needing to head back soon." Yang and Ruby nodded their heads in understanding before walking to the grave and each placed a single finger upon a petal of the white rose as they fed their auras into it. and spoke in unison "Goodbye mom."

The two turned to Jaune wrapping themselves against both his sides and looked up to him with flustered cheeks and serene smiles as they walked into the forest back to Ruby's and Yang's childhood house.

Raven, Qrow and Taiyang leaped from the treetops to the grave as Taiyang kneeled to the Roses. Qrow looked to the Grave and gave a toothy grin while staggering. "You know leader you raised some good kids." Raven looked to Qrow with a scowl. "Your drunk aren't you." Qrow rose a brow. "I was always drunk around Summer why change that now. Hell most of me and her best memories together we're while we were drunk together playing drinking games." Raven looked back in the direction of the three teens. Qrow looked to Raven giving the slightest expression of that of concern. "You worry to much sis."

"I suppose."

"I'm guessing the boy earned a few extra brownie points with you after that little display huh?" Ravens face begun to adopt the lightest shade of scarlet. "I suppose." Qrow looked back to the kneeling Taiyang as he prayed.

"The boy gave our leader quite the present didn't he?" Taiyang smiled as he gently placed two fingers around the stem of one of the roses. Feeding energy into it. "yes he did now she won't have to be so lonely anymore."

"So bro what will you do once Vale is retaken."

"I'll continue to teacher at Beacon like you. Though I'll make it a point to drag you out here to help tend to these flowers every once in a while."

"Sounds like a plan…What about you sis?" Qrow grin widened. "Let me guess you'll probably apply for a temporary job at Beacon right?... Right?" Raven face flustered. "…Perhaps… I wouldn't mind visiting here every once in a while."

(Taiyangs House/ 10 PM)

Ruby and Yang watched Jaune as he came out of the shower dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt showing of his well-defined arms. "Jaune me and Yang wanna talk to you real quick outside kay." Jaune turned to the two and smiled. "Sure." Jaune stepped outside and looked to the shatter moon his eyes begun to glow gold as he stared at it. but nothing happened. "Huh, guess I can't fix you."

"Jaune." Jaune turned to feel the embrace of the sister as they pressed their faces against his chest. "Thank you. Truly."

"You're the best vo- I mean Jaune." Jaune smiled and wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Sure what are friends for." Lily stepped forward. "Daddy Mama Neo and Winter passed out do you think Mama Yang and Ruby can sleep with us today instead.?" Ruby and Yang faces grew bright red at the thought. "No sweetie I don't think they'd like that ver-" Yang and Ruby pushed Jaune out of the way before looking at each other and nodding in agreement. "Of course we would."

"You guys sure?" Ruby and Yang paid Jaune no mind as they walked with lily to Yang's room. "What wrong Wonder Boy getting cold feet" Jaune sighed before walking to the room.

Lily laid her head on her father's arm lying between Ruby and him as Yang snuggle against his chest.

(Vale Outskirts / 7 AM)

Ruby and Yanged earned to jealously of both their partners and Pyrrah though neither seemed to care well rested a much to happy considering the occasion. Jaune looked out to the city as everybody participating in the mission gathered. "Yo Blake it's been so long." Sun and Neptune along with team SSSN walked up to the two smiling. Sun leaning in close to Blake. Blake for her part acknowledged the monkey boy but seemed to look at Jaune every few seconds. As Jaune went over the plans with Ozpin and his teachers. Jaune felt a pair of eyes gaze on him intensely. He turned to see Coco and Velvet alongside the entirety of Team CFVY. "Oh hey Velvet long time no see. How've you guys been." Coco walked straight up to Jaune placing a hand on her chin and scanning him up and down. "Not bad."

"What?" Coco quickly grabbed Jaunes shirt and lifted it getting clear view of his six pack and smiled. "Dibs."

"Coco!" Coco turned to her upset teammate "Sorry Velv can't pass up the opportunity." Jaune who forced his shirt down looked to the two obviously flustered. "What are you talking about."

"Shhh." Coco stepped closer to the knight wrapping her leg around his while sliding her hand unto his face. "Three question. Favorite who designs you stuff? height? And Single?" Coco felt a couple of glares her way. Nothing she wasn't use to.

"Um well, I made it myself… Um 6'7 and its well… complicated." Coco smiled. "I do enjoy a challenge." Velvet rushed to her leader. "Coco stop!"

"Don't worry Velv I won't steal away your knight. I know how to share." Pyrrah groaned at the new piece of completion. "Well Jaune how about the five of us grab a drink afterwards to celebrate taking back Vale." Jaune flustered face turned to a confident grin at the mention of the mission. "Of course my treat. But you four will have to make it back in one piece otherwise you'll owe me." Coc seemed genuinely surprised by the statement and blushed. "Gotta love confidence. Sure thing." Coco smirked as she gave the knight a firm spank walking away why swaying her hips giving him a wink.

"One more reason to win." Jaune turned to his team and smiled. "Okay guys let's take back our home!" Despite there annoyance the girls couldn't help but smile at the statement. As they charged towards Vale. Only Jaune looked up to Beacon knowing what laid there… Blake and Velvet heard the Wyvern Grimm roar out.


	12. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 12

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter. 12 VALE!**

* * *

(Vale Outskirts)

Jaune and Jean dashed towards an emerging Goliath. Jaune leaped up drawing Ebony's Dawn and Corcea Mors baring down the blades deep in the center of the Grimm's head. Jean pulled out her two gigantic blades Ivory's Revile and Gravis Mors and sliced into the Goliath's front calves tearing them apart and forcing it to fall forward.

"Little Bro what do you say to putting on a little show for your friends?" Jaune Smiled to his sister. "Yeah!" Jaune focused augmenting his body with his aura and begun to lifted the Goliath via the blades impaled in its head until it was suspended above him Jaune's swords 'Howled' causing the colossal Grimm to spasm in pain before going limp. Jean smiled leaping forward kicking the Gimm away and into Vale's wall.

"What… The fuck?!" Yang could only stare. "How'd they get that strong!" Winter walked to the Buxom brawler. "it's not really that they're strong, it's just Jean's Semblance." Ruby looked to winter. What do you mean. "Jean's Semblance is weight fluctuation. She can control both hers as well as whatever she or her aura makes contact with weight. And while most people's Semblances require focus Jean's tend to be more passive in nature almost always being active and directed by her subconscious."

"That still doesn't explain how he got stronger to." Winter looked to Ruby. "Can you really not guess." Winter looked to them. "Jaune's Cape, Gauntlet and even his weapon have had strands of Jeans hair and blood infused into them. Since her aura is always basically active his weapons are always using them as well. However, he can only make something absolutely weightless by feeding aura through them."

Jaune rocket forward with Jean right behind him. A trio of Beringels leaped forward Jaune collided with one of the Grimm pushing it back While Jean fought the other two stabbing Gravis Mors through the first pinning it to a wall. The second Beringel rose it arm to block the strike only for the saw blades on Ivory's Revile to start and tear through its thick arm as she guided the blade from its mangled arm to its head. Pulling Ivory's revile from the dead Grimm's head she immediately decapitated the pinned down one. The Beringel slams down on Jaune only for him to grip its arm taking the attack but not wavering. Jaune pushed it arms up withdrawing Corcea Mors and impaling it at the center of its chest Corcea Mors 'Roars' tearing the fierce Grimms insides apart killing it.

Jaune turns to the Hunters. "CFVY, JNPR with me, Neo and Raven we're heading east to make a clearing for Atlas air fleet to touchdown. RWBY, CRDN with Winter, Jean and Qrow secure place for touchdown in the west. SSSN with my Sisters and Taiyang Cover the Center plaza. Once we secure the touch down points rendezvous at Beacon Go!" Jaune turned to all of his friend. "We are taking back Vale!" Raven Cut a rift and Jaune's team immediately entered.

(30 Minutes later/ Vale City West Checkpoint)

Rwby tore through Beowulves alongside her uncle while Weiss and Winter took down any Grimm getting too close to the clearing. Blake and Russel stealthily assaulted any beast stupid enough to draw near them. Cardin blocked the Longhorner with his mace protecting the survivors behind him. "Sorry big guy you're not getting past me." Cardin begun to push forward and then run lifting the Grimm with his built momentum. He swung his great mace into its side eviscerating it. An Beringel slammed into him forcing him face down on the ground beneath its weight raising its hand and pounding him with them causing the cement to crack and form a crater Cardin struck his mace into the Beringel only for his weapon to be caught and thrown away before turning its attention on the survivors. "Hey we're not done yet!" Cardin grabbed the beast from behind focusing his aura as his embrace tightened feeling and hearing the snaps of bones. The Beringel thrashed and struggled to free itself from his grip. It roared out to others just as Cardin lifted it high in the air and performed as suplex destroying the head Ursa begun to surround him. Cardin stood between the Grimm and the survivors. Cardin wiped the blood from his mouth activating his Semblance Armor and smiled. "C'mon ya bunch of bitches"

"Who gave you permission to attack...What's…MINE!" Ivory's Revile and Gravis Mors Ripped straight into two of the Ursas, Jean lifted a third and produced an Aura Surge shredding the Grimm apart. A Ursa Major rushed to Jean only for a Glyph to appear beneath it throwing it aside. "Thanks for the save Winter." Jean looked to Cardin who was striking one of the enemy Ursa. Yang launched down smashing in a Majors head she turned to Cardin and assisted in helping the survivors. "Hey sis you okay?"

Ruby ran through the hordes right behind her uncle never seeming to get ahead of him despite her semblance. Qrow turned to her a grinned. "Seems Yangs worried about you."

"I'm fine." Ruby had to admit it was convenient not to have to worry about Griffons and Nevermores knowing that Dove and Sky had them covered with their aerial type Semblances. Ruby looked to Winter. "How long till the Air Fleet reaches us?" No sooner than the words left her mouth did Atlasian Knight land before them cleaning out the straggling Grimm. Ruby looked up at the sight of Dozens of Bulkheads appearing and opening to Reveail other Huntsman and Huntresses who seemed eager to jump into the fray all across Vale. Yang stared wide eyed at the sight as did the rest of Rwby as Cardin chuckled. "Jean and the Rest of the sisters made a few calls along with Jauney Boys teachers not to mention Ozpin." Qrow pulled out his flask "No Hunter worth half their salt would just stand by while students fought for center of an entire Kingdom… Also there are a lot of people interested in meeting Jaune after witnessing his spare with STRQ. Imagine what will happen once the CCT is back up and running." Jean burst out in a fit of laughter. "He'll have to beat the girls off wit- oh wait Ebony's Dawn can turn into a stick!" The girls could only become upset at the thought. Ruby cheeks begun to fluster before she finally made up her mind and looked to Jean "Hey So um Jean so do you like the idea of your brother dating?" Jean regarded the Reaper. "Well I certainly didn't expect you to be the one to ask. I owe you 5 lien you old drunk bastard! To be honest my bet was on Meow Meow Mix over there."

"Not you too!" Cardin could only snicker adoring the idea of his nickname sticking.

"Well anyways nah to be frank I've been waiting on him to get a girl. It's so hard to write about love and romance when the inspiration for said writing has no love life to speak of. Finally Kirokishi will have some genuine love scenes based on his real life counterpart and not my experiences." Blakes ears perked up at the name. "Do you mean Kirokishi Hikari?" Jean looked to Blake with what could only be described as a fox smile. "Oh a fan."

Blake's eyes widened as she pointed to the eldest of the Arc Sisters. "Your Janaku!" Jean sighed. "How to people not get this Janaku, Jan Aku, or?"

"The translation…. Jean Arc…" Blake dashed to Jean lowering her head and pushing out a small notebook. "Can you please sign this?!"

"Later kay you can get both our signatures." Blake looked to Jean and then Winter. "Then is your partner Leroaku?!" Blake seemed ready to pass out only for Jean to burst out in another fit of laughter. "Y-you 'pfft!' Think Winter could be the co-writer of Ninja's of Love 'Snicker' She could even reach page five without needing a change of panties." Winter begun to point her saber to her partner despite Weiss's pleas. "Think about my adorable kitty friend Leroaku means what?"

Blake raised one brow. "Yellow Arc?" Jean grinned. "Very good and what my dear kitten is another word for yellowed?" It took a few seconds before the answer finally hit her and she was rendered stupefied. "You mean Leroaku is… Jaune!" Jean merely gave a pleased smile. "Why do you think there was no new releases by Leroaku while he was in school?"

Leroaku the writer of A Man With Two Souls and its sequel.

Jean's smile only seemed to thicken. "I'm guessing said realization just made monkey boy's abs look like a shit pie by comparison Huh?" Blake Looked to her team and Winter menacingly. Jean looked to the girls. "Well girls look like our little black cat has decided her mate 'Snicker' and might not be so willing to share." Yang locked eyes with Blake neither breaking away. Ruby took a deep breath before looking back at Jean. "Um J-Jean would it okay if I call you… um big sis?" Jean seemed to freeze in place not even so much as breathing as she looked down at the petite reaper, her checks begun to brighten. "OH MY OUM. So fucking Kawaii!" Jean wrapped her arms around Ruby and squeezed to girl. "Of course you can call me Big Sis!" Jean turned to Yang and Smiled before she wrapped the blonde her hug to. "The best part is that would mean you would be my little sister too! And the two of us can cause genocide and mass destruction to all that make of little sisters and brother cry Whahaha!" Winter looked almost sorry for the two they had said something they could never take back.

Jean turned to Blake. "Than again I have always wanted a cat."

"What am I your pet."

"Not mine, Jaune's I have to remember to by a collar for the wedding gift." Blake's face reddened at the words. Only for Weiss to jump in. "Miss Jean I don't believe such jokes are appropriate at this time." Jean turned to Weiss with an obviously annoyed expression. "Well it official you are Winter's sister born with the same stick up your but… Then again I guess that more for your benefit when Jauney decides to try the backdoor." Jean Smiled "Cardin sweetie I have a new idea!"

"FUCK NO!" Weiss's mouth fell agape. "How can you say such vulgar things out loud so easily."

"Winter has really not told you a damn thing about me huh?" Weiss couldn't believe this was the person her elder sister had been partnered up with for four years. Jean Looked to Beacon. "As much as I'm loving our little chat Taiyang's group has secure Center Plaza we should head to the rendezvous point." As they ran forward Ruby turned to Jean. "Um if you don't mind me asking who do you support when it comes to Jaune?" Jean looked to the girls. "Well all of you though I do have a ranking if you wanna hear." Ruby was hesitant but nodded. "Well first place has got to go to my partner despite being uptight at least after shacking up with my lil bro she slightly mellowed out. Second would have to be a tie between the Invincible girl and Ice Cream girl. Third would be you I mean you can never have to many Kawaii little sisters. Fourth would be a tie again between cat fan and my fellow buxom blonde Then again if you Ruby become family it would mean my Uncle had been flirting with me." Jean smiled at Qrow who was obviously annoyed at the jab but who felt the angry eyes of his nieces upon him. "Hey when we first met she was wearing a short skirt had punched out a biker and downed more drinks than I did. At a certain point I can't be held responsible for my actions." ". Fourth would be between that girl eyeing my lil bro earlier. Fifth would be the bunny girl. Sixth would be lil Schnee. Finally seventh would have to be Raven I may not have anything against her or anything but I like being the oldest… Besides she didn't exactly score brownie points with me after how she acted when she first met Jaune. Don't worry though I ship you all!"

"Why would I be sixth?" Jean looked back at the girl. "Because you refused all his advances and quite rudely might I add." Weiss's shoulders slumped at the reasoning having to come back.

(Vale City East Checkpoint.)

Jaune surged forward colliding with a Ursa Major and tearing off its right arm with Corcea Mors. Jaune low swept the beast forcing it forward only for Ebony's Dawn to puncture its head. Coco Fired out into the sky mowing down flocks of Nevermores Griffons and Huwks. "Blondie I need to reload." Jaune Nodded. "Neo Velvet with me!" Velvet activated her weapon creating hard 3D image of his dust cape and fallowed Jaune hit the side of the building running allowing his cape to Erupt at the last possible second. Jaune fired off energy waves into the Grimm flock. Before making Ebony's Dawn 'Howl' Velvet formed the Ebony's Dawn and repeated the 'Howl' further disrupting the flock. Jaune leaped clear into the flock jumping on the Grimm using them as platforms, upon reaching the center Jaune let his Aura Surge out forming another barrier that eradicated any Grimm within its range. Gigantic Nevermores begun to circle around the White Knight. Neo Leaped directly unto its head impaling the parasol end directly into its eye. Nora leaped forward from quite a distance slamming Magnhild into another's wing breaking it. Large pieces of shrapnel pierced yet another Nevermores body each piece puling it down further with Pyrrahs polarity and into Ren's aura poison.

Jaune saw as another flock Giant Nevermore rocketed to him. only for Velvet to leap forward. "Velvet!" The Rabbit Faunus turned to Jaune only to see a bright gold and feel her soul ignite. Velvet didn't need to be told she could feel how her Semblance had changed and she knew combat style wasn't all she could mimic now. Velvet focused her aura Girders launched out from the surrounding building. And into the Nevermores Velvet didn't waste the opportunity rushing forward with a trail of rose petals behind her. One Nevermore manage to keep up with the girl firing its feather at her Velvet didn't even try to block them taking the hits finally the Grimm bit into her and teared her in half only for the shadow to fade. "ahhhh!" Velvet slammed into the Nevermores skull with eyes as red as its own with a brown aura like shifting like an intense flame. Bullets begun to tear into the beast from Coco.

Raven looked to Jaune who responded staring at her with his ever golden eyes. Raven felt her Semblance evolve leaping infront of the flock. "Grab onto something!" Raven opened a rift quickly darting away alongside Neo, Velvet and Jaune. The Rift begun to pull in the surrounding Grimm into the infinite abyss of the condensed black hole. Jaune saw a Goliath rushing at them just heavy enough to avoid being lifted into the black hole. But Jaune would fix that. He ran at it. avoid its tusk and focusing both his aura and dust into his gauntlet punching into the building Velvet had removed the Girders from the strike collapsed the building upon the Goliath. Jaune lifted up its maws and entered allowing his aura to surge out of control exploding the head.

Ravens black hole dissipated just as the Atlasian Air Fleet enter the clearing. Launching out Knights -350. Jaune tucked his weapon back into their respectful sheaths. "Come on let's head to Beacon and take on the real problem."

"Oum I love a man who knows what he wants."

"Coco!"

"Oh come on I'm just having a little fun." Neo nodded in agreeance as they fallowed Jaune Velvet stopped wide eyed for a second as she stared up at the Wyvern flying just off the grounds of Beacon. "We can't Wait a second Pyrrah, Nora Ren, Velvet and Neo come fallow with me! Raven teleport thr remainder of team CFVY! We can't waste a second." Jaune's, Neo's and Velvet's capes erupted allowing them to fly to the school while Nora carried Ren as they rode Magnhild up behind her fearless leader. "That's so cool Pyrrah!" Pyrrah floated behind Jaune using her Semblance to levitate her armor and by7 extension herself.

(Beacon Fields)

Taiyang didn't expect the Wyvern to be so intelligent as to launch a sneak attack but than again it was a Progenitor. The wyvern roared as it flew down to attack team SSSN Jen withdrew Starless night and allowed her aura to vibrate the Odachi making the long blade 'Shriek' Jenifer let loss her chain sword Primo Mors that stabbed into the beast Jasmine leaped unto the blade running up it withdrawing her Daisho swords Sokushi she leaped up allowing her Semblance to turn her ethereal and pass through the Wyvern's throat inside the throat before becoming solid again she tore into the walls of flesh though the Wyvern hardly seemed to mind.

Waning Emerald launched into the Grimm's throat. Jade and Jenova wasted no time climbing up the ribbon gripping unto the scales and scaling the beast Jenove drew Fortis Luna placing lightning dust inside no sooner did said element coat the broad blade without hesitation she stabbed down into the flesh. As Jade begun to pull Waning Emerald both blades created a tear in the neck and leaped in alongside Jasmine all three sisters let their auras surge out. The Wyvern roared in anger.

Neptune, Scarlet and Sun fired upon the Grimm as Sage and Taiyang ran at it. Taiyang put all his force into his right hook slamming the Wyvern square in the nose forcing its mouth close Sage landed impaling his blade in the center of its head. The Wyvern head-butted Taiyang to the ground. Before opening its mouth to fire a crimson energy blast Jade, Jenova and Jasmine leaped from the opening in its throats. It fired at Taiyang. Team RWBY and CRDN looked out to see their father just a few yards away The blast exploded. As the dust cleared Taiyang felt his soul rekindle as he looked up to the pair of yellow orbs. "Well looks like I owe you one." Taiyang took Jaunes noticing the tears in his cape that had obviously taken the attack for the two he saw that beyond Jaune more than twenty glyph were withholding the majority of the blast behind him her notice Velvet. "So her Evolved semblance makes glyphs."

"No it lets her copy Semblances."

The three quickly leaped out the way allowing the remaining blast to strike through the ground and cliff alike and into vale creating a gigantic blast wave. Destroying anything within a two-mile radius of the blast. Qrow launched to the beast transforming into a crow the size of a Nevermore and collided with the Grimm. "It's now or never!" Jaune Ran forward firing of multiple energy waves at the Wyvern. Pyrrah and Velvet focused their auras and lifted a Bulkhead slamming it into the Wyvern. Jean, Sage and  
Yatsuhashi leaped up stabbing into the beast. Before it could react Black Glyphs appeared around its wing forcing it to the earth where Yang and Taiyang performed a upwards strike the punctured the Wyverns flesh. Velvet and leaped by Coco who fired upon the beast Velvet didn't waste a second using Polarity to speed up the rounds the tore into the Progenitors side.

Nora fell down upon the beast and immediately transforming Magnhild into grenadier mode and firing off at point blank range. Ren unleashed his Poisonous aura mist before jumping back as Nora let loss a burst of lightning from her body igniting Ren's Semblance and causing an explosion. Fox and Cardin ran forward alongside two Lesser Scourges. Meeting the Wyvern head on Cutting into the beast skull The Wyvern roared out in pain Jaune and Raven fell upon the beast both vibrated their blades making them 'Howl' Yang and Taiyang leaped away from the Grimm. Jaune looked back to Ruby, Weiss and Winter Crescent Rose Archored into the earth and charging a blast while Weiss allowed Fur' Imerblume to wrap around the scythe as well as Winters Saber over a dozen large Glyphs formed infront of the barrel that glowed a bright scarlet. Jaune Nodded to Raven who cut a rift just past the last Glyph before running with Jaune Dirctly to the Wyvern the Grimm prepared another blast only to be stopped as Jaune and Raven fired energy waves at its upper mouth causing it to close. The Wyvern lunged forward closing its maw around the two. Only for Jaune and Raven to appear from the rift before the glyph and quickly jump to the side. "Ruby Now!"

Ruby pulled the Lever back. "Iceflower Mark 3!" She fired the weapon the recoil pushing her a yard back and forming a giant cloud of steam. The Bullet tore through the wind turning the floor around it to glass just as it reached mach 1 it entered the rift. In an instant the back of the Wyvern exploded as streams of light tore out of its back and causing colossal explosion wherever they landed The Wyvern roared out in pain. Raven formed a black hole along its left side that consumed its left wing and leg entirely. The Wyvern gave out one final screech that shook the earth beneath them before falling.

Jaune looked to his friends and smiled noting how exhausted they look. Jaune ran up to Ruby and Weiss offering them a hand. "That was amazing!" Ruby leaped up hugging Jaune. "We did it! We did it!" A Bulkhead begun to fly too them. "…Perish…" the Bulkhead exploded in flames. Jaune turned to the spasmed form off the Wyvern and noticed streaks of Ebony vapors collide with the form. Yang look at the streak, "It must be assimilating all the Grimm in Vale." yet the Wyvern didn't seem to regenerate instead it appeared to grow smaller. Jaune saw the fear in his friends faces as he felt a great pressure in his heart. "N-no not now!" The black mass launched to a Airship. No sooner did a Flash of red light emerge exploding it and 3 other ships by it in a scarlet orb of energy that slowly shrunk as the group felt a sinister presence grow ever stronger from the location. No sooner did the large pockets of red energy flash all around Vale at random each leaving large craters in their wake.

Qrow, Taiyang Raven and Winter stared out in horror. "I-is that….a… Grimm Walker." Jaune ran past them before anyone could react launching away with his cape to the source of the destruction.

"JAUNE! NOOOOO!"

"I won't loss anyone else!" Neo leaped above Qrow letting her Cape erupt as she fallowed Jaune. Qrow turned to Taiyang "Don't let any of them go Brother." Taiyang looked to Qrow. "Understood." Qrow pulled out his scroll as him, Jean, Winter and Raven ran after Jaune. "Ozpin a Progenitor reached transmutation!"

"What! Qrow did it infect a huntsman."

"Y-yeah it didn't attach itself to any of us because of the Arc kids but it definitely hijacked someone's body on one of the airships!"

"Oh no, Qrow you and the rest of team STRQ need to attack it immediately Ironwood is surely heading there now I'll be there as fast as I can Now go! Quickly if its already Bloomed our chances are already low I called all huntsman capable of fighting Progenitors even that more than likely won't be enough that's enough but still we can't afford to let it fully awaken."

"Ozpin… Jaune went after it."

"… I'll be there as fast as I can. All we can hope for is a miracle that he'll be alive"

(Beacon Fields)

"Dad let us through." Ruby yelled but Taiyang responded by letting his aura flare out. "No Ruby! You all will stay here understood." Yangs eye begun to glow red. "You can't tell us to stay here and do nothing while Jau-"

"I SAID STAY HERE!" Yang froze in place her eyes shifting back to their familiar lilac. Taiyang sighed. "Listen that thing is far out of your league." Taiyang clenched his fist Ruby looked up to her father. "Dad what is that." Taiyang lowered his head cupping his face. "That is… A Grimm Walker."

"Grimm Walker? I've never heard of that." Taiyang lowered his shoulders. "That's because ther has only been 3 before this one." Before Ruby could speak Weiss cut her off. "What is that and how do we attack it?" Taiyang glared at them. "I already said you aren't attacking that thing it's too dangerous. What we need to do is get you all on a Bulkhead immediately." Pyrrah Grabbed Taiyangs collar looking up to him glaring as tear ran down her face. "Jaune's heading that way please… Please let us help him we can help him."

"No you can't Pyrrah. That thing is stronger than any Grim m even the Progenitors."

"Tell us please or Jaune-Jaunes gonna get hurt or, or." Ren grabbed Nora from behind glaring at Taiyang. "Aren't you his teacher? S-so… why, Why do you refuse to help him?!" Taiyang gritted his teeth as tears begun to run down his face and his aura erupted forth. "Because I can't let my daughters and my student's friends walk to their death!"

"Then tell us so we can help him beat it!" Taiyang took a single breath before his demeanor changed to that of an unnerving calm slowly he assumed his stance. "Even if you knew you couldn't stop it. You'd only get yourself killed. The fact that you won't even dare fight me is proof of that. That thing might as well be unstoppable to people like you."

"A Grimm Walker isn't a Grimm." Taiyang looked to Jennifer who returned Taiyangs glare. "how'd you know that?"

"It seems you forgot who my elder sister is." Taiyang grit his teeth. "Don't speak another word." Jasmine, Jade and Jenova Quickly walk beside their sister. Jennifer looked to Taiyang and her expression softened. "They deserve to know if their to gonna fight it."

"I said that nobody's going ther-"

"How can you say that you know damn well if Summer was there you'd rush in no matter the odds yet your daughters don't have the right!" Taiyang shook with anger but behind it was a sorrow. "Y-your right b-but there my daughters I-I can't." Jennifer looked to the man. "If my little brother died would it not feel the same as losing a son. And if your daughters don't head there and fight the part of them that makes them like the women that raised them will surely die."

"…speak then." Jennifer nodded turning back to the teams. "Listen that thing isn't a Progenitor its beyond that. Their called Grimm Walker and they're the result of a fully evolved Progenitor corrupting the soul of a human soul this one would be the fourth ever seen."

(Vale City.)

Jaune looked at the clear where buildings once stood. He knew there was no point in keeping a eye out for Grimm, He knew that thing had assimilated all of them. Jaune looked to the figure Crouched down with its long thin unusually pale arm's wrapped around it ankle's slowly the creature rose it head creating a intense clicking sound like that of a swarm of cicadas. One its face was that of a human shaped Grimm mask with neither a mouth nor eye sockets instead where the was three holes were visible. The creature itself was skeletally thin with large pin emerging from its back the longest of which trailed down its spine along a small vestige tail. The creature looked up to Jaune its voice sound like group of children speaking in unison. "Perish."

Jaune face broke into that of an expression of absolute horror. "You took over a child?" A small Red orb appeared before its mask where the mask would be. Neo rammed into Jaune pushing them both out of the way. The earth behind Jaune erupted and split apart as the red beam passed it causing the air itself to explode. Jaune looked at Neo. "Neo what are you doing Get out of here before it kills you."

'Smack'

Jaune felt his check redden at the hit he looked to Neo whose eyes were red before she jumped into him. "I'm not losing you too!" Jaune patted her head and smiled. "I'm sorry." Jaune grinned "I don't intend to die either." Neo stood up as they both faced the Grimm Walker as it stood before them facing them who pairs of wings erupted from its back one resemble the Wyverns and another the Nevermores.

"Should I use 'that' power?"

"No Neo you can't even channel I half the time."

(Beacon Field)

"What do mean it only the fourth" Jennifer didn't acknowledge Yang. "Upon turning into an Grimm Walker or 'Blooming' the individual with mutate and attack all beings around it. however, this only a fraction of its real power, not long after that it will 'Awaken' At which point it will gain back its sentience as well as completely corrupt and transform the soul into something entirely different."

"Than it's still a person… Right?" Jenifer shook her head. "No Ruby the thing left over will be even more different than us than the Grimm and more importantly it will even be able to control them."

"Why will it control the Grimm?" Jennifer looked to Ruby. "To destroy humanity. Grimm Walkers have the strength to destroy entire kingdoms."

"If they're really as powerful as you say they are why hasn't all of remnant fallen already." Taiyang looked to his daughters. "Because we eliminated the two of them while they were still Blooming." Pyrrah looked to the man. "You said there were three didn't you."

"Yes when we were just students a woman very important to Ozpin 'Bloomed' and due to our lack of power and Ozpins unwillingness to fight she 'Awakened'"

"Who was she?" Taiyang looked away from them her name was Bianca Ark… Be she's gone all that left is…Salem. It was the one and only time I ever saw how strong a true Aybss walker was." Taiyang pointed to the shattered moon. "On that day she left her intentions for humanity for all of Remnant Like the moon she will brake us."

Ruby and Yang stepped before Taiyang. "Dad we want to stop that thing, We'll want to not just save Jaune but all of Vale. So please help us." Taiyang sighed before turning to the ensuing nettle. "Once you were safe I was going to go and fight even if he was dead the least I could do as his master was die alongside him." Yang Leaped to the battle field daughter close behind alongside the entire group.

(Vale City)

Jaune felt his Vision blur even if he hadn't been hit the heat of its blast were baking him alive. The Grimm Walker appeared behind him. "Perish…" The being stretched out its arm puncturing Jaune's back. Neo axe kicked it limb retracting the fingers from Jaune. The monster grabbed Neo cooking its head as it looked at her. "heheheh… Perish…Please…."

"Get the fuck away from her." Jaune stabbed Ebony's Dawn at the monster only for it shatter against its skin the Grimm Walker stretched out a hand to Jaune grabbing his shoulder and shattering it as its fingers dug into his flesh. It slowly begun to squeeze Neo rigging the life out of her. "NEO!" Jaune let his aura surge out the Grimm walker momentarily stop squeezing Neo to regard him. "N…no.. no.. , NO!" the Grimm Walker let go of Neo and wrapped its other hand just under over Jaunes chest as well as moving the other arm to the other side of his chest. It begun to slowly squeeze cracking his bones. "No, no, no, no, no, Noooo!" Jaune roared in pain as she shook and struggled to get out of its grip. Neo cut into it with her umbrella but it didn't even seem to notice instead giggling as if it enjoyed it. The Grimm Walker faced Jaune "Perish!" It thumbs begun to dig into his chest taping against his ribs at the front of the chest.

"AHHHH!"

"JAUNE!" Tears filled Neo's eyes as she tried to summon her power but nothing happened.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BROTHER!" Jean slammed Ivory's Revile and Gravis Mors into the Grimm's arms yelling as the saw blades cut in sparking against its hardening skin. Black glyphs appeared beneath both Jaune and the Grimm Walker launching them into opposite directions Qrow caught Jaune. "Raven Now" Raven appeared behind the monster forming a black hole that the Grimm Walker fell through. Raven lunged to Jaune. "Are you ok-Agh!" gigantic quill stabbed into Ravens back. Winter grabbed her and rushed away as fast as possible. "Perish!" Slowly a hand emerged from the black hole digging into the earth and soon after the Abyss watcher came out. Mask slowly cracking.

"It'll Awaken soon!" A red orb formed before it and fire at the group Winter summoned a Scourge the absorbed the majority of the hit. Jaune begun to stand drawing Corcea Mors. "I 'pant' won't stop 'pant' yet!" Jaune rocket forward with Qrow and Winter close behind him Winter blocked one arm while Jaune blocked the other. Qrow leaped up and formed his crow wings to block the Grimm Walker's. "Make Room!" Jean stabbed her reinforced Gravis Mors into its chest. Jean looked up and smiled. "Move outta the way!" the four Hunter jumped back only to see Taiyang and Yang slam into the Grimm Walker. Creating a crater on impact. As well as creating spider webs on its hardened skin. Velvet Axe kicked down quickly spinning back as the monster tried to grab her molten flares unloaded into him from Divinus Flare. Ruby unloaded gravity dust rounds on the monster puncturing the Grimm Walker slowing it down.

Blue streaks of light struck the Grimm Walker from behind forming Glyphs around its wrist and ankles restraining it. Weiss coiled Sonnesser around Myrtenaster forming Fur' Imerblume and aimed at the Grimm Walker. Firing out its pale blue beam erupting around the Grimm Walker Weiss wasn't chancing it she loaded the lighting dust while below Velvet loaded one as well into her holographic Fur' Imerblume. Both firing the beams into the monster exploding into gigantic maelstrom. Wiess was speechless as the Grimm Walker stepped out its with three holes thru it but that were quickly healing. It rose its hand to Weiss pointing a finger at her a red orb forming before it. Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss moving her out of the way while the others jumped from the highroad that soon was completely eradicated by the scarlet light.

"Jean." Jean looked to her little brother and his golden eyes and smiled. The Grimm Walker begun to float in the air as Jean raised her hand. "It now Everyone!" Everyone begun to fire off at the creature. But only barely grazing its skin. "Perish." A sinister black aura begun to surge out around it. disintegrating everything it made contact with the just before it could make contact with Jaune it stopped. "…No…Fair, No Fair! NO FAIR!" Jaune heard the clack of heels behind him. "Sir I can only hold his attack back for so long." Jaune looked behind himself to see Glynda with her cross aimed at the Grimm Walker.

A green orb launched through the black aura and into the Grimm Walker. Ozpin struck the Grimm Walker with his cane faster than anyone could see. Before floating back and enveloping everyone inside his green bubble as the monster unleashed multiple rounds of energy blast waves. Ozpin looked to Neo. "It's nice to see you again miss Neopolitan." Neo looked to the Headmaster then back at the Grimm Walker. "If you're here we can beat it right?" Ozpin frowned. "While that may be true as we are still looking at a fifty percent chance of losing and with that thing targeting Arc is right now it will probably manage to kill him." Neo's eyes widened. "No we can't let it!" Ozpin looked directly at Neo. "Miss Neopolitan if you use your powers we can more than likely stop it before it can do anything."

"I can't trigger them! I've been trying but I just can't." Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you scared especially what you saw happened to the last person to use such power." Neo nodded her head she knew it was true she was to scared. Ozpin though did not seem angry at this response instead smiling. "Though Miss Neopolitan let me ask you this. Which is more important your fear or him." suddenly the Grimm Walker slammed into the barrier shattering it looked to Neo and begun to step towards her. "Stay.. away from… Neo." Jaune stood before her raising Corcea Mors. Neo stared at him. The Grimm Walker directed its entire hand at him as five red orbs appear. "Perish…JAUNE!" The five scarlet blast raced to Jaune. "I'll die before I give up."

"Nobody's dying today. But that thing" Suddenly a wave of blue energy clashed with the scarlet blast. freezing the earth and air but not Jaune. Neo stepped before him her eyes radiating white energy. "Neo you activated the Winter Maidens powers." Neo smiled back at Jaune as she begun to float. "Will you leave this to me."

"Of course not." Neo smiled back at Jaune before focusing on the Grimm Walker again. Her and Jaune rocketed towards it. Ozpin covered them in his barrier. Neo and Jaune slammed into the Grimm Walker Jaune armor shattered as the dust infused in him made lighting surged out of him that her directed at the Grimm Walker. The attack actually piercing it frozen skin. Jean, Jennifer, Jade, Jenova and Jasmine stabbed into the monster causing it to bleed. Jumping back team RWBY assaulted the monster as well as STRQ. The Grimm Walker roared in pain. "Neo Lets end this Jaune" The two rushed to the Grimm Neo tuning her energy as well as Jaune tuning his aura, infused dust and dust from his gauntlets into his family sword. Striking the beast and tearing it in half. Grimm Walker gurgled before going completely still.

Neo looked to Jaune who smiled as the others cheered even Ozpin and Glynda Jaune turned to his friend and waved Jaune suddenly was pushed forward his eyes widening he begun to stagger Neo caught him raising her eyebrows and giving seductive smile "I know I'm intoxicating and all but still Jaune."

"N-Ne…o" Neo froze as she felt a sticky warmth on her palms. She felt a something protruding from Jaune's back. She looked past him to see her as she lowered her bow her amber eyes glowing.

"…Cinder." Neo suddenly looked down at Jaune to see him coughing up blood and yelling as the glass arrow brightened up red and singe his skin before Neo could act a second arrow stabbed into him. "Jaune!"

"Well it's been quite a while hasn't it Neo?" Neo glared at Cinder. Who turned to Pyrrah. "I see you brought me the vessel of the remaining fall maidens power. And just as importantly you have the Winter Maidens Power how convenient."

Neo felt Jaune's heartbeat slow. Team JNPR surround Jaune as teams RWBY and CRDN rushed Cinder who erupted out her power pushing them back as the sky begun to brighten. Cinders eye radiated both amber and jade Cinder rose her hand. "I came here to collect our new friend. Luckily it would seem some life remains in him" a green streak of life rushed into the Grimm Walker at begun to breathe again and regenerate. Ozpin stared in shock. "Impossible that's not the Fall Maidens power." Cinder stared back at Ozpin. "No it isn't it's the Spring Maidens." Ozpin could hardly speak. "You killed another Maiden. Cinder merely smiled "I made sure I was the last person she saw." Ozpin looked to the groups. "Quickly run!"

"What about Jaune!?" Ozpin bit his lips. "Miss Nikos he's been shot through the heart and lung.. I can't say I believe he'll make it."Pyrrah and Neo felt him getting colder in their arms and they knew. Letting go of Jaune the two walked but to Cinder, Neo's eyes radiating with the Maidens powers while small flicker emerged from Pyrrah's. Ozpin looked at the two in shock. "You can't defeat her she has the powers of two Maidens Run now while me and Glynda hold off the Grimm Walker and miss Fall."

"Then what if we evened the odds." Raven stepped forward her eyes radiating a red light.

Cinder looked genuinely shocked "That's… the?"

"Summer Maidens power." Raven stared at her glowing hand. "When Summer died I was in her last thoughts…. This was proof of that." Raven clenched her teeth. "Summer has been missing for more than ten year but I only gained this power two years ago I've been meaning to let out my pent up rage on someone." Raven glared at Cinder. "And I think I just found the right person."

Yang couldn't process what she was seeing as she looked to Jaunes still form that Ruby and the others were crying over she could only focus on the Grimm Walker slowly advancing towards them… with a single thought that didn't even seem to be her own.

"I'm… Combat Ready."

* * *

 **Sorry if this felt rush I only had two days off to write this as well as Jaune Arc DLC and Pokemon R.W,B,Y, Version. hope you enjoyed the chapter next time Ch. 13 Goodbye White Knight.**


	13. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 13

**Tales of The Wanderers Ch. 13**

* * *

 **Goodbye White Knight**

* * *

Neo burst Froward countering Cinder's fire with her ice however the combine powers of both the Fall and Spring Maiden were too much. Pyrrah ran around the two circling around Cinder launching any shrapnel she could at her. Despite the fact that only a fraction of the Fall maidens power resided in her she was using it for every bit. Raven appeared above Cinder but she merely allowed the power to surge out.

"Perhaps against the Grimm Walker such power was useful. However I've been trained to use such power."

Qrow and Taiyang closed in on the monster but no mattered how they stuck it the Grimm Walker didn't so much as flinch. It reached out to grip Taiyang only for its hand to be pushed back by an unseen force it looked to Glynda raising its other hand creating another scarlet orb and launching the blast at her. Ozpin Launded before her raising his barrier and pressed forward to the Grimm Walker and begun impaling the Grimm's form multiple times with his cane. No sooner did Ozpin give a nod and he, Qrow and Taiyang back up. Jasmine fell upon the beast, alongside Jennifer, Jenova and Jade The four sister's reinforced they blades. "We will defeat you!" The Arc sister ran forward. Primo Mors brock apart into its chane blade form Wrapping around the Grimm Walker. Jennfier inserted a cartridge of fire dust and the end of the blade exploded. Jenova leaped straight infront of the Beast while Jade landed just behind it. the begun to strike the Grimm Walker and its now damaged flesh.

"Move out of the way!" Jasmine landed upon it turning her arms and swords intangible stabbing both her Daisho blades into the collar of the monster before turning psychical. Jasmine activated her dust allowing the ice to enveloped its inside. Before she could act the Grimm Walker gripped her by her neck and threw her into the nearest wall. And unleashed its dark aura upon them. The Arc sisters quickly countered by surging their own auras in front of the heavily injured Jasmine. While unleashing its aura the Grimm Walker unleased another blast wave upon them. The monster than turned its sight back to Qrow, Taiyang and Ozpin. However before it could take a step Primo Mors wrapped around its leg once again exploding. The Grimm Walker turned to see the four Arcs raising to fight.

"…Why…"

The four lunged forward and looked upon the monster and all spoke in unison. "Because an arc never goes back on their word!"

Ruby held unto Jaune alongside a very scared Nora and panicked Ren who struggled to remove the arrows. "Dammit Jaune you can't leave us. You can't! Not Again!" Ruby Felt his pulse struggle as the life left him. Winter and Weiss struggled against the Grimm the flying that had started to flood in.

"Oh man it's been some time." Ruby rose her head to the familiar voice. "Mercury." The gray haired man merely smiled back. Alongside his green haired partner. Mercury whistled as he looked to Jaune. "So he the guy that caused you so much trouble in Dracova. I remember him he wasn't all that tough, starting to make me wonder why Cinder wanted you out of Atlas's hands so bad." Blake looked behind the two eyes widening as she saw him step forward donning a heinous Black arm that resembled that of a Beowulve's. Beside him the robed figures from Shalo begun to walk forward. "So the Arc boy has died huh? Unfortunate take the body I'm sure Malum will have a use for it." Coco and Velvet didn't waste a second and begun firing their miniguns into them. The one a man at the front rushes out and faces them a silver light emerges as and absorbs the bullet. Adam rushes forward to Blake only to be stopped as his temporary Katana collides with Jen's Odachi Starless Night. "So you're one of the guys responsible for the Fall Vale?" Starless Night 'Roars' Adam staggers and Jen delivers a kick. "Some of my Friends died because of that." Jen rushes forward Adam does as well. The two collide.

Before the Ark and Silver eyes members can act Jean jumps into the center slashing Gravis Mors and Ivory's Revile wildly, hacking apart her enemies Jean roars as her aura surges out. She raises the oversized swords spinning them around and holding them like daggers. "Your just in time. My sisters are fighting for their lives while my little brother is dying and might Lily an Orphan again. So it's a really good thing you're here." Jean jumps forward raising her blades. "Because I need to let out all of this rage!" Cardin threw down his mace directly into an enemy. "You're not the only one babe." Cardin looked to his Jean covered in the enemy's blood and smiling. "You know if I wasn't so sure you'd kill me in your blood rage I would mount you right now."

Blake and team SSSN surround Emerald yet despite their combine effort they still can't manage to land a hit on her between her speed, dexterity and illusion she's nearly impossible to hit meanwhile she slowly strikes each of them. Blake fires Gambol Shroud hoping to land a shot into her. Emerald lands behind the silent beauty and delivers a kick to the back of her head, before lifting her up by her hair and holding a blade to her throat. Mercury doesn't waste so much as a second rushing to the leader of Team RWBY excited that he'll finally be able to finish the job. He jumps firing off hits into the petite reaper pushing her back just as Ruby raises to counter Yang closes in colliding her prosthetic arm with his legs her aura flaring out like a sun. "What's wrong you still sore about the whole framing thing." Yang doesn't turn to her little sister. "Ruby go help Pyrrah and the Maidens."

"But what about Jaune." Yang visibly shakes at the question as the intensity of her aura seems to dampen Yang grips the necklace with her real hand and turns to her sister tears streaming down her face. "We both know he won't make it." Yang turns back to Mercury as her aura begun to brighten like never before. "But we can make sure his death meant something!" Ruby seems to be struck by the words nodding as the tears run down her face she runs to fight Cinder. Yang withdraws Divinus Flare and readies to fight Mercury only to see the man look up in annoyance. Before bullets begun to rain down upon him. Yang looks up to see a small Atlesian ship with Ironwood firing off rounds into the group of enemies. Yang begins to follow suit. "Miss Xiao Long I expect you can handle that boy while I assist with the Grimm Walker." Yang raises he hand in confirmation. Mercury begins to laugh. "How lucky am I James might have actually been a threat but you, Your just some brawler with anger issues." Mercury assumes his stance. "I've killed plenty of hothead like you before. "Hell after I'm done here I might just say hello to your sister. How does that sound?" Mercury rushes forward side kicking Yang who raises her synthetic arm stopping the hit. She proceeds to grab it and maneuver him around herself and into the ground. Before lifting him up and unloading Divinus Flare into him. Mercury Jumps back knowing his aura had taken quite the hit.

"You know what Black? I've decided I don't care if I kill you maybe it's because you're a terrorist or because you kill people. Or maybe it's because you threatened my little sister while my crush is dying!" Yang's aura erupts but mixed into the yellow is a slight green hue the tips of her hair began to orange and a small ring of green form around her red irises. "I'm starting to understand why Ironwood gave me this arm. The moment they attached it to me I felt different. It was because my body wasn't just home to my soul anymore." Yang clenched her fist as she felt string launch up and connect to the discarded weapons of some of the dead cloaked figures. "You know usually someone would be mad to have to share their body with someone else. But I think we got a lot in common. We both want to save Vale, we both love our kingdoms, teams as well as all our friends" Yang looks to Mercury her aura surging out. "And we both hate it when someone threatens Ruby! Don't we Penny?!"

Pyrrah raises her shield as Cinder fires into her. Neo attempts to axe kick the evil maiden but Cinder counters striking the small huntress away. Raven blast flames at Cinder but she unleashes a barrier. Just than a Silver light envelope her form. Cinder who recognizes the attack fly's out of the way. Ruby slams down into the barrier scythe first firing off multiple rounds into the barrier. Looking to Cinder Ruby's eyes once again don the threatening Silver light as she blasts the evil maiden's barrier before jumping back and firing again at Cinder. Neo, Raven and Pyrrah don 't waste a second as the Winter and Summer maiden fire off their respective blast into Cinder while Pyrrah throws a reinforced Akouo further it speed with her polarity. Cinder falls back clearly injured but still confident and smirking.

"It would seem you focused too much on the wrong target."

Ruby heard an explosion turning to see a surge of what can only be described as a surge of demonic red energy that enveloped her uncle and father, Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood and the Arc sisters alike.

Cinder grinned. "The Grimm Walker has finally 'Awakened'."

At the center of the newly formed crater the mask and exoskeleton of the Grimm Walker begun to flake off and shattered revealing a form nearly identical to a human adolescent with deathly pallor skin. Tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up its arms and face. The sclerae of its eyes were jet black and its irises glowed a heinous scarlet. At the center of its forehead a black diamond-shaped marking stood. The being stared at Ruby who ran towards it. she unleashed the silver light of her eyes but it did nothing to the form merely gliding of it. Ruby fired at the monstrosity the bullets tore into its chest. The being merely looked down at the wound before staring back at her its shoulders begun to shake it rose its head to the sky and cried out in pain a scarlet and ebony aura lurched out of its form. Ruby could only scream as the twisted aura enveloped her.

Yang struck hard and fast Mercuy could hardly keep up with he not only that but weapons were floating around her like she was a telekinetic. Every time he would gain some baring's she would lunge forward. Not only that but her aura had seemly doubled. Yang struck him in the stomach fallowing with a shot to the chest and finishing with a jab at his face. Mercury rose his leg blocking the jab and using the momentum he axe kicked her above the head. Before he could fallow it up she delivered an uppercut. Yang grabbed Mercury with her string and slammed him into the ground. Mercury stood and smiled. "I think it's time I took off the kitty gloves don't you think?" Mercury pulled off his coat to revel two metallic arms. And ran to Yang.

He felt so cold. He heard someone crying over him and someone else crying. Than he felt them leave him. he felt his chest burning and then he remembered the Grimm Walker and Cinder. "I… can't die yet." Jaune felt his heart beat slowing he knew he was about to die and not soon after all his friends would fallow. Once again he was too weak to help while they fought for their lives. Jaune gritted his teeth while he attempted to lift himself. He lost his weapons and he only had enough aura for a single aura burst but what could he do he could barely breath if he used it on himself that would be it he wouldn't be able to heal anyone and he knew it took everything out of him just to piece the Grimm Walker and what if it 'Awakens' What could he do. Maybe he could evolve someone else's aura that like Ozpin. Except he could move or speak. "…Dammit" all he could do was stare at himself threw the refection of his own blood. "…my…self." Jaune knew what he could do but he didn't even know if it would work he had never tried it before but maybe just maybe it would work, maybe he could finally save everyone. Jaunes good eye begun to glow a bright gold as he looked himself in the crimson refection.

Please… Let me save everyone. Give me the power to stop them… to take away their hope.

The Grimm Walker stood around the fallen forms of Neo, Raven and Pyrrah as it stared to Cinder. "I've come to help you. You feel it right her presence its telling you not hurt me."

"Who… are you?"

"I am Cinder Fall"

"Who… am I."

"The last one of your kind called herself Salem my master."

The being looked down upon itself. "I am Ra'… I am RA'!" The being turned to Cinder. "Take me to Salem." Cinder smiled. "Of course but first destroy them if you would." The Grimm Walker despite being clearly stronger obeyed her wish allowing its aura to surge outward and envelope the hunters yet Cinder and her men remained untouched by its power. Ruby stared at the beast as it looked past her then she realized it doesn't hurt. Its aura wasn't damaging her. Then she realized it was because the aura around her was being pulled away.

Ra' looked as his aura seemed to penetrate the body of the boy Cinder had shot down. The wounds on him slowly faded as he stood up. His aura flared out but what shocked both Ra' and Cinder was the fact that his aura looked different no longer was it white it looked mainly like his own twisted aura excepted for at the ends where his ivory aura extended outwards almost like it were imprisoning the corrupted aura. Jaune slowly stepped forward is eyes a pale white deprived of kindness of warmth.

"It would seem you can take a bit more than I expected no matter. Ra' would you mind." Ra didn't waste a second lunging at the white knight. Jaune stretched out his hand grabbing Ra by his wrist and throwing him over himself in the earth. Slowly Jaune raises him by his wrist and looks him directly in the eyes.

Yang and even Mercury stared out to Jaune. As streams of aura and the miasmic essence of Grimm emerge from the Grimm Walker and penetrated Jaune's form slowly Jaune's form begun to grey as a featureless mask begun to form on his face. The Grimm Walker Struggled too free itself. Cinder fired upon the knight. The force of the blast caused Jaune to release Cinder and turn to her. "Cin… der." Cinder fired off more arrows into Jaune's form but each merely shattered against his exoskeletal skin.

"CINDER!" Jaune leapt towards the evil maiden, Ra' quickly flew above him punching in him into the earth Jaune roared as he emerged grabbing Ra' a looking him square in the face and smiled. As for aura left its form. The mask begun to crack the Ra' jump away too scared to fight.

"You… You took what was mine! What did you take from me?!"

Jaune begun to spasm and writhe in laughter as a hole begun to form at the spot where its eye is inside the mask revealing a single pale eye. Jaune looked to Ra'.

"Not Enough!"

Jaune stared into Ra's eyes. Ra' felt his being waver and just as soon surges of excruciating pain emerged from him as his aura and essence tore out of him the aura and essence were being absorbed into Jaune's pupil. "More…" Ra' screamed out as he felt his soul split apart slowly being absorbed. "More!"  
The mask begun to flake off of Jaune reveling his pale white skin and black veins. The sclera of his eyes becoming ebony. Qrow looked out in horror but couldn't move. "H-he's becoming a Grimm Walker but how." Ozpin struggled as he rose. "That it isn't it Jaune? That's your Evolved Semblance, How truly terrifying. At first you could give to a soul then you could actually change it only makes sense that the final stage of you power is to take it."

Ra rose a crimson orb to Jaune's face exploding it. Jaune was thrown back by the attack. Raising himself he saw the Ra fire 3 crimson orbs away at him. Jaune didn't even think as he rose his hand to Ra's direction were an orb appeared before each of his fingers. Jaune fired the blast overpowering Ra's and destroying him. Cinder looked to Ozpin glaring at him as her eyes glowed emerald. green streak of life rushed forward rejuvenating Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Ironwood and Glynda. Ozpin looked to Cinder.

"Why would you help?"

"I would never do such a thing, however you and I both know that something like that is too dangerous." Ozpin bit his lip. "Are you asking me to help you kill my own student." Cinder merely smiled at the question unmistakably enjoying it. "I'm asking you to destroying a Grimm Walker. The reasoning of course being that it poises as to much of a threat to Salem with such a Semblance." Ozpin clenched his fist. "Jaune Arc is one of my students. I can't, no I won't." Cinder merely laughed. "Don't act so upstanding Ozpin. I know how many of your students have you've lead to their deaths how many people you've sacrificed to defeat the previous Grimm Walkers, So stop pretending your above killing your precious students. Besides you saw how excited he looked while killing Ra how easily he decided to take its life despite it once being a human. That thing is every bit the Grimm Walker Ra was he just hasn't been fully corrupted yet."

Ozpin trembled at the thought. Cinder looked to Mercury and Adam. "Assist our headmaster in destroying the true threat." The two merely nodded and begun to move only to be blocked by Yang and Jen again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yang, Weiss, Winter and Jen turn to see Emerald press the blade into Blake's throat drawing the slightest bit of blood. Yang and Jen stopped not wanting to see if the green haired thief would make good on her promise while Winter and Weiss glared searching for an opening. Blake stared out the huntsman killing Jaune. Blake bit her lip drawing blood. "No." within an instant Blake fired Gambol shroud at Emeralds hand that held her hair causing Emerald to pull back in pain as well as cutting most of Blake's long black hair. Blake fires off at the staggered women. Forcing her further back. Jen rushes to Emerald striking her with Starless Night. Jen with all her force slams the hilt of Starless Night square in the center of her chest launching Emerald away Glyphs formed behind the thief furthering her launch curtesy of the angry Schnees. Weiss, Winter, Jen, Blake and Yang ran to Jaune.

Jaune turned to feel Mercury double kick into the left of his head he strikes forwards only to realize he hadn't moved as Glynda pulls his arm back with shame clearly evident on her face. Adam stabs into his chest with his new Grimm limb breaking through his exoskeleton. Jaune begin to feel bullets hit the new weak spots as Ironwood fires with deadly accuracy. Jaune reaches out to James only to feel a hand grip his wrist and shoulder he turns to see Taiyang holding his arm and knee his elbow shattering it. "I'm sorry Kid. But I know you wouldn't want to become this." Qrow leaps forward impaling Jaune from behind slamming him into the ground.

Without wasting anytime Qrow switches to scythe mode placing the blade before his throat and pulling it back attempting to shatter the hardened skin around his throat to end his student's life as quickly as possible. "My nieces will never forgive me for this. But it's better than Taiyang Baring the burden. I won't ask for you to forgive casus I certainly won't." with wretched expression Qrow augmented his arm just before he could pull the scythe back and decapitate Jaune his weapon resisted his pull. "D-don't… Hurt Jaune." Qrow looked out to see Pyrrah staggering to her partner.

Cinder turned to see an angry Jean and Cardin run at her. The two lunged at her. "Stay away from him you BITCH!" Cinder fired at the Cardin shielded Jean activating his semblance. Jean slammed Ivory's Revile into Cinder. Cinder looked at the two annoyed.

Just as Mercury begun to run to help Cinder Weiss stabbed forward digging into his chest. No sooner than when Mercury smiled at her did he frown at the sight of the Lesser Scourge and Goliath and Beringel. Weiss glared at him. "First you disqualified Yang then you assist in destroying Vale. I couldn't stop you from doing either of those things." Weiss raises Fur' Imerblume to the assassin. "But I won't let you touch him he may be a bit of a doofus but he's also my hero."

Adam can barely keep up with Winter as she continues her assault alongside her horde of Beowulves. "you know when Jaune captured you I really wanted to kill you. For all you'd done to my family and humanity in general thou you never did hurt my sister." Winters aura begun to erupt forward as a Glyph appeared from it a Greater Scourge riding a Goliath appeared Winter rose her blade to Adam. "But now that has changed I don't want to kill you for what you've done to the Schnees and Human. No I'm going to kill you for what your trying to do to Jaune."

Nora slammed her hammer before Glynda pushing her back. "Stay away from our fearless leader!" Glynda pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Miss Valkyrie I'll only ask this once move aside." Nor looked directly at Glynda. "Are you gonna hurt Jaune-Jaune?" Glynda's expression sobered before hardening again. "I will make it as quick as possible for Mr. Arc." Nora brows furrowed. "No. We won't let you." Nora switched Magnhild to its grenade launcher form. "If you want to hurt Jaune-Jaune I would just break your legs. But if you want to k-kill Jaune-Jaune then I'll break everything."

Ren stepped before Taiyang knowing at best he could only by Nikos a few seconds at best. Taiyang looked to Ren clearly sad. "I know you you're the one Jaune considers a brother. Do you instead to fight me?" Taiyang assume his stance and Ren does in kind. "No, I instead to stop you."

James turned to see Yang assuming her stance "Sup sir how about a quick match." Ironwood knew not ignore Atlas Academies best hand to hand fighter he quickly removed his shirt. And readied himself. "There's no way I can talk you out of this is their Xiao Long?" Yang begun to frown. "No sir. I-we won't let you hurt him." Ironwood raises a brow and smiles. "I see Penny wants to fight as well. But let me ask you this how do think this match will go any differently than the last 1060 times?" Yang looked directly into Ironwoods eyes. "Because I can't afford to lose."

Jen launched multiple energy blades at Ozpin all of which were blocked by his barrier Jen stabbed Starless Night into the barrier barely missing Ozpin. Jen smiled as she tuned her aura into the blade. Making it 'Roar' "I won't let you kill my brother!" Ozpin thrust his cane forward sending the Arc girl flying through the air only for her to be caught by a familiar monkey faunus. Team SSSN, CFVY as well as CRDL (minus Cardin) surrounded Ozpin. "It's a good thing Velv here still has her Semblance evolved. Without Jaune Aura Burst we'd be in big trouble right now." Ozpin looked to the group clearly sadden. "I don't suppose I could convince you otherwise. Could I?" Coco and Velvet rose their minguns. "Fraid not sir."

Qrow didn't like this he hated having to kill the kid and now Pyrrah half dead was challenging him. "Sorry girlie but this has to be done." Milo flew forward Qrow caught the shield only to be pieced by Akouo Pyrrah forced her polarity to push Qrow as far back as she could manage. She looked to Jaune as he begun to raise and step towards her. She felt him consuming her aura with his stare but she wouldn't look away she'd never look away from him again and so with all her resolve she stepped to him.

Qrow formed his wings and begun to fly back only for Blake to rush into him midair the two landed. "Do you really want to do this Belladonna?" Blake glared at Qrow. "No but I must or I never forgive myself." Qrow glared. "You know you can't win." Blake nodded to this but despite that rose Gambol Shroud. "But I can buy them some time. It's the least I could do for the man that helped my people so much the very same man who has caught my eye."

Jaune stared off at the women before him his mind shouted for him to take from her. "P-pyrrah?" Pyrrah stepped closer to Jaune. "S-stay back." Pyraah continued towards him. "Pyrrah.. No I'll hurt you." Pyrrah continued even as Jaune's semblance slowly begun to eat away at her soul. "Please Stop Pyrra-!"  
Just as the word come out Pyrrah embraced him. barely able to hold herself up she looked up to him and smiled. "Jaune I'm not leaving you again." Jaune looked to her as she smiled at him. "Pyrrah if you stay by me any longer you'll die." Pyrrah smiled to him. "I believe in you." Jaune felt tears leave his face at the words. "Pyrrah I'll end up consuming your soul." Pyrrah looked to him and smiled. "If I have to die I would want to be in your arms." Jaune saw the life leave her eyes. "Just kill me please while I'm still m-." Jaune felt Pyrrah's lip embrace his own. "I could never do such a thing beside my hearts already yours so why shouldn't my soul be as well." Jaune looked to Pyrrah as tears formed at his blackened eyes. "w-why do you believe in me?" Pyrrah smiled at him. "Because you saved me from my sorrows and gave me something precious love, Your my hero and I will have faith in you as long as I live." Jaune looked at Pyrrah and embraced her. "I will be the hero you believe in." Jaune kissed her. And filled her fractured soul with pieces of his own the marking on bother her Achilles heel and chest vanished. His aura begun to radiate a scarlet hue as her radiated his white. Jaune form begun to change as his armor begun to shift into the appearance of that of a Grimm bone but were black would be a brilliant yellow glowed. The cape formed into an appearance reminiscent of dragon wings each the color of their dust. The majority of the black veins retreated leave only a single pair of veins to run from the bottom of him eyes down his cheeks and ending at the jaw.

Jaune launched towards the surprised Cinder. Who didn't have time to react. Jaune grabbed hold of her Staring her in the eyes. As he smiled. "it's unfortunate you took a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will give it to someone who will use it for the better good." Jaune white eyes glowed fiercely as Cinder felt her soul being ripped away from her. The amber glow of her eyes left her and her soul felt as if a piece was missing. "This is what Amber felt like after you took this power from her." Jaune's eyes begun to glow the same amber of the Fall Maiden. Jaune stretched out his hand and the power left him. enveloping Pyrrah.

Cinder stared at Jaune wide eyed and panicked desperately trying to push herself away from him forgetting other maidens power completely. Jaune rose his hand and large chucks of metal lifted and condensed becoming a spear time to end this Cinder.

"I'm afraid not Young Arc."

Jaune felt a hand barely tap him and sent him flying. He turned to see a women holding Cinder. Ozpin couldn't move. "S-Salem." The Grimm Walker stared at Jaune. And smiled. "Soon enough you will serve me." Before Jaune could speak a grey glyphs ensnarled every inch of his body Salem pointed to him and before her hand a black orb appeared before her she tapped it with her finger and from it a black energy blast enveloped him sending him down. With his last minutes of consciousness, he saw her open holes in the space around her similar to Raven. Three large King Taijitu head emerged from her back and ensnared Emerald, Mercury and Adam alike before she entered the hole and vanished.

 **(2 Days Later/ Patch)**

Jaune woke up to see himself in Taiyang's home surround by his friends and teacher alike passed out of course. Jaune quietly rose stepping outside were the first thing he saw was Glynda and Ozpin. Jaune leaned against the wall Ozpin offered a cup of coffee which Jaune took with glee finally Jaune looked to the headmaster. "Why didn't kill me?" Ozpin stopped and turned to Jaune. Before looking down at his own coffee. "Because I realized I had underestimated your sincere soul." Ozpin smiled sadly. "It would appear my heart has calloused when it comes to the issue of Grimm Walkers. Even when so many were willing to fight for you I remained blind. For that I must truly apologize Jaune." Jaune merely grinned. "It cool you were only trying to protect Remnant. I forgive all of you." Jaune looked at himself she couldn't see any sign of his transformation. "Do not worry as far as the doctors could determine you showed no signs of the infection if I had to guess I'd say that form was the result of your evolved semblance so without your semblance transformed neither will your body"

Jaune signed at the good new. "What about Vale." Ozpin looked to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The mission was a success although there is quite a bit of damage with the combine assistance of Atlas as well as Vacuo We predict complete restoration of Vale to be done with the next two years. Though Beacon will be opening again in but a mere 2 weeks." Ozpin smiled. Handing Jaune a newspaper with his face on it. "It would seem you've become something of a hero." Jaune laughed. "That cool so what now." Ozpin smiled at Jaune. "We'll speak more later Jaune for now rest and relax that goes for everyone else in there as well make sure to tell them that would you."

"Yes Sir."

"Very good than I expect to see you at campus in two weeks."

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully before today's over I will load a chapter of Jaune Arc DLC as well However I have some bad new after much consideration I have decided I can't regularly put out to 3 chapters of fanfictions a week as such every second week I will load a chapter of Tales of the Wanderers with Jaune Arc DLC loading the other week I can still write a chapter of Pokemon R.W.B.Y. Version every week due to how small each chapter is I apologize for this but I barely have anytime to work on my actual novel since I make my followers my priority and in turn focus on the Fanfics which take most of my free time I hope you'll understand.**


	14. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 14

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

(4 Days Later/ 7:27 AM/ Patch Raven's House)

Jaune woke up his left hand against Winters thigh while his right arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her into him he noticed that neither Raven or Neo were by him he knew that more than likely they were training their Maidens Powers. despite how comfortable he was Jaune couldn't just sleep. Jaune forced himself up Winter turned to him, clearly half awake. Winter wrapped her arms around the young Arc burying her face into this neck. "Morning my Winter Angel." Winter playfully sighed while rolling her eyes before letting her whole form lean against Jaune's back. "Are you feeling okay?" Jaune turned to Winter giving a weak smile. "Yeah I feel fine. How are you?" Winter lifted her head and put a hand on Jaune's face turning it to her own before locking lips with him. "I'm guessing your good huh?"

Jaune placed his arms on her back and behind her neck as he pulled her in the two played their little games giving small pecks to one another before Winter finally had enough her hands gripping the back of Jaune's head and pulling herself forward into him as her lips pressed into his she felt him bite her lip sending a shiver down her spine. Winter felt Jaune begin to press forward as his grip tightened, Jaune pressed himself against her. Just as Winter begun to press her tongue forward but no quicker did Jaune break their embrace much to her disappointment and despair only to go into complete shock when Jaune pushed her on her back and begun to kiss her on her neck slowly trailing down giving the slightest nibble to her collar causing the older Schnee to jerk from the surprisingly welcomed expression. Jaune kiss each of her ample breast flicking his tongue against the erect nipples. Slowing his descent Jaune lightly left dozen of kisses against Winters tight firm waist as his right hands played with the lips of her flower. Jaune slid is finger into her tight wetness as it seemed to eagerly accept him in squeezing against the tips of his fingers. Winter buckled as Jaune slid another finger inside her letting out small gasps and almost inaudible whines of pleasure each noise and action assisting in making Jaunes member grow in length and girth as it lightly pressed against her leg.

Winter felt his mass against her she wanted it inside her no she needed it to, she needed to fill it pulse and writhe in her form as he thrust into her. She looked to her blonde knight and pleaded unable to maintain herself from the pleasure of his touch as Jaune's fingers filled her. "Please j – 'gasp' Jaune. Let me feel you inside." Jaune stared into her eyes remembering the first time she and Neo had taken him and thought how he must had made the exact same expression as he begged the two to make him a man the thought earning a slight chuckle as he thrust his fingers deeper into Winter watching pull her head back releasing a moan. Jaune was truly thankful for Winter's up bringer between being raised as a proper Heiress of the Schnee and her Atlas military training Winter was very repressed and by extension even now quick to excitement. Thou such a thing came in the price of her having a vast sexual hunger a hunger Jaune was more than willing to satisfy for his amorous teacher.

Jaune's fingers retracted from her form and a line of Femcum with them. Jaune spread winter's thighs apart looking at her womanhood. Jaune grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to himself Jaune started playfully kissing her inner thighs before slowly moving Towards his lover's womanhood. Winter squealed in embarrassment causing Jaune to chuckle. Jaune begun to lightly kiss and suck on the lips of her flower. Winter couldn't stand it all she wanted was for him to fuck her. She couldn't take his teasing it was driving her crazy. Jaune looked to her flower seeing how wet she was getting he smiled. Winter opened her mouth to beg but no sooner were the word gone from her as were any thought as the sensation of pleasure shot through her. Neo had taught Jaune all her needed to know. Jaune looked up to Winter almost sure she couldn't hear him he asked. "Who's name do you think I'm writing?" Winter looked to the face between her legs, trying not to slur "'Pant, pant' Neo 'Pant'" Winter grinned at the surprised Jaune, that was before he gave her a grin that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Oh no I'm becoming predictable." Jaune placed his free hand to his cheek that complemented his smile. "Hey how many letters are in Winter" Before a word could pause her lips Jaune darted forward. Winter pressed her hands against the top of his head trying and failing to push him away each stroke weakling her resolve till she climaxed but Jaune would not stop not until his teacher yielded to him. the sensation of his tongue reaching deeper and deeper into her was blanketing her mind with a pleasurable static that she feared she would never be able or want to escape. As the beautiful heiress climaxed again she laid back into the bed surrendering to her blissful defeat. Jaune decided to tease her some more as he got up and walked to the draw pulling out a towel and acting as if he was about to shower.

"If you don't get back here and fuck me right now I am going to kill you." Jaune chuckled before turning back to the pouting Winter Jaune felt his member reach mass again. He climbed untop of the mature Schnee kissing her neck bringing out her moans, then he suddenly stopped. As he rose above her Jaune's Azure orbs meeting her Icy blue. Jaune rose Winters pale legs over his shoulder gripping her and pulling her towards his mass he never broke her gaze even as he thrusted into her. Winter yelled in ecstasy only to be cut off as Jaune kissed her his tongue invading her mouth the passion of his kiss intensifying with every thrust he made into her. Winter felt him pulsing inside her just begun to pull out.

"No! Inside! …please…" She felt his warmth spread inside her she refused to let him pull out of her taking in the moment.

Winter laid on the bed Jaune behind her his fingers imbedded inside her she. She finally decided to pull out her scroll and instantly sighed. "It would seem my sister has decided to come fetch us before we're late for our lessons" No sooner did the words leave her mouth than did Jaune jump back pulling on his casual clothes of jeans and a plaining white button up.

"I am not getting caught with my dick out again." Winter couldn't help but laugh before staring at Jaune with a longing gaze. "Well if you if you do don't worry. I'll take care of it." Jaune's face flustered. "Dammit Winter Stop Joking! How am I supposed to zip this up now!?" Winter giggled again before standing up and walking to her student she grabbing a nearby tie and placing it around his neck. She then suddenly lowered to her knees pulling Jaune's package out gently stroking its tip before looking up to him and giving one long and slow lick up his shaft and ending with a single light kiss to his head she smirked at her flustered knight before raising herself to eye level with him still gripping his pulsing mass she leaned to the side of his head lightly biting his earlobe causing Jaune to shudder. "Who said I was joking." She quickly pushed Jaune's mass into his paints and zipped him. Earning an expression of arousal and surprise to her young lovers face.

"Come now Weiss well be here any second now."

"Damn tease I get you for that later."

"I would hope so." The two left the room completely unware of the blushing W of RWBY at the bottom of window outside whose panties were less than dry.

(Signal Academy 3rd Period./ 11:45 AM)

The students of Signal eyes were locked on Jaune as he explained the applications of aura though Team RWBY knew the true reason was that they were just focusing on the true White Knight.

(Flashback 2 days ago.)

"Upon the reactivation of the Vale CCT we have once again connected with our fellow man. No longer will we wait in the dark." Ozpin spoke clearly and honestly through the mic as the men were recording as Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda waited to the side. Lisa Lavender walked up to the headmaster. "I think it's fair to say that through you, your student and all the huntsman of remnants efforts you have returned hope to the people of Vale."

"That is true however such things were only able to be done thanks to the White knights "Lisa seemed genuinely surprised by the statement. "If you would be so kind to explain to my understanding the only members of the White Knights to come to our aid were a Rook and one of their more exceptional Pawns."

"That is true Miss Lavender. Yet at the same time quite wrong, but perhaps you'd rather hear it from his mouth than mine, I'd imagine it'd be quite the scoop." Jaune and Neo walked to Ozpin obviously embarrassed at the camera being directed at him. "Um,… Hi." Lisa's eyes narrowed on the boy and Ice cream themed companion before looking back to Ozpin. "Yes, yes I am aware of the Pawn now what did you mean." Lisa turned to Jaune a bit annoyed that the boy hadn't taken the hint. "I don't mean to be rude but me and the headmaster are in the middle of an interview regarding the capturing of Vale and I don't have time for a member of a faction that gave the most minimal assistance possible." Neo glared at the women and begun to step forward only to be blocked by Jaune who let out a deep breath before turning to Ozpin. "Go ahead Arc." Jaune looked to Neo and smiled. "Go ahead." Neo smirked before changing Jaune's form before the reporter. Lisa was speechless as before her stood the hero among hunters King.

"I ah. 'exhale' I'll have you know I won't fall for such tricks."

"What tricks the genuine thing" Lisa turned to Qrow who shrugged. "Not just King either but all the leaders in White Knight." Just as Lisa was about to speak Ironwood stepped forward. "Its true miss Lavender we had wished to keep the identity of the White Knight's leader a secret however they have gained that knowledge rendering it unnecessary for him to continue this façade." Lisa stared back to Jaune as Neo shifted him between the four pillars of the White Knights and himself directing a grin in the women's direction. Before Jaune could speak Lisa rushed in front of him. "Mr. Arc We have so many questions for you if you would please answer!"

(Flashback End)

The girls sighed ever since the reveal of his identity Jaune had become a very big person of interest hell team RWBY's scrolls hadn't stopped receiving messages from their friends in Atlas about Jaune and the student had bothered him so much he even had to move to Raven house in the forest just to get some privacy. Yang still laughed her ass off when she found a slew of sites about Jaune loaded on the internet while Ruby had been questioned none stop about the blonde Knight by her friends from Signal. Jaune finished up his speech the students begun to ask the Knight what he'd be doing for lunch Blake couldn't help but feel bad for the girl and their crushes. After Jaune spoke a bit to the students they let him go though they were clearly jealous seeing him leave with team RWBY.

"Man Wonderboy you got yourself a bonified Fan Club now makes you wonder how they'll keep the paparazzi out of Beacon." Jaune turned to the Yang smiling. "well Ozpin already said he'll handle it. so I'm not too worried." The five made their way to Ruby's and Yang's house Ruby looked to Jaune awkwardly. "So are you feeling okay."

"Yeah I'm fine you guys need to stop worrying about me I'll be fine Professor Peach said as long as I don't… Use That part of my Semblance I'll be fine." Jaune put a hand on Ruby's head causing her to pout. An act Jaune found unfairly adorable.

(One Hour Later)

After eating the members of Team RWBY along with Ren and Nora went out to view Vale while Jaune and Pyrrah waited for Lily to come home from Signal. Jaune watched as Pyrrah and Neo fought using their newfound powers.

Neo rushed to Pyrrah using a sheet of ice to propel herself forward by her feet mimicking the Schnee's movement to assist herself. Neo lifter her hand to Pyrrah launching giant spears of ice at the Invincible Girl, Pyrrah lifted her shield blocking the spears. Pyrrah focused her new powers and fired a blast of energy at her. Neo slid right avoiding the attack only to turn and see akouo launch forward. Neo formed a barrier of ice blocking the blade she smiled to Pyrrah wh glared back hitting the ground and focusing her maidens power into the earth. Forcing it to quake and shatter spears of rubble emerged from the ground Neo Jumped back avoiding the spears before finally having enough of this she leaped forward jumping off of them towards Pyrrah, Neo focused her powers into her palm in the center a small pale blue orb of light Pyrrah did likewise the two collided as a explosion enveloped the area freezing and shattering the earth around them.

Pyrrah and Neo rose to their feet smiling at one another and the chance to train their newfound powers. Before Jaune suddenly stepped between the two. "Okay guys let's stop before you go and destroy Taiyangs house." Jaune sighed as he looked to the destruction sure miss Glynda wasn't going to like this. Neo looked to Pyrrah and whispered something into her ear before she finally decided to leave sending a wink Jaune's way. Jaune turned to his partner the two going inside. After what seemed like a eternity Jaune finally asked. "Pyrrah what's wrong?" Pyrrah turned to Jaune a bit thrown off. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to hide it. I can tell somethings been bugging you ever since we you well, figured out I was me." Pyrrah turned to Jaune neveous as she looked at him. "I've been trying to understand."

"Understand?" Pyrrah looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Jaune looked to his partner worried at his answer. "We, I thought you were dead and I, I'm the one who sent you out all alone. I thought I had killed the man I lov-!" Jaune pulled his partner into his chest embracing her. "I wasn't strong enough to stop you, Or fight alongside you. I had to become stronger." Jaune placed his hand against Pyrrah's face as she met her gaze. "I strong enough to protect the people I care about. " Before she could act on her feelings Jaune acted on his raising her face to him and kissed her. As he pulled her in even closer.

Jaune pulled Pyrrah away from his lips and once again looked in her eyes. "I haven't forgotten how you kissed me." Pyrrah's face flustered. "Did you kiss me to distract me or… because." Pyrrah lifted herself unto her tiptoes wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck kissing him deeply. Jaune grabbed her sides returning her affections. Slowly Jaune and Pyrrah made their way to the bed of Taiyang's room. Jaune laid Pyrrah unto the bed alongside himself kissing her the who time. Jaune begun to undress himself pulling off his shirt revealing his broad chest as Pyrrah unfastened the armor on her legs pulling them offHis hand wasted no time raising along her thigh to under her skirt Jaune gripped the flesh of her ass. Pyrrah shuddered at Jaune's touch. Pyrrah worked off her top leaving only her black tube bra Jaune didn't waste a second tearing off her top and grasping her breath Jaune kissed her free nipple causing the Spartan to moaned in ecstasy. Pyrrah looked to Jaune and begun to reach for his pants unzipping him and quickly grabbing his throbbing mass. To his surprise Pyrrah acted fairly forward as she leaned forward and begun to kiss Jaune's manhood. Slowly she took his member into her mouth working her tongue around him. Pyrrah felt Jaune grab her hair but he didn't pull so she hardly minded. Finally she pushed forward taking his manhood entirely she felt him shudder and fire out his seed into her mouth down her throat. She looked up to him as a single streak of Jaune's cum connect from her mouth to his member.

Jaune wasted not even a second as he grabbed Pyrrah pressing her against a wall Jaune kissed her neck as he vigorously inserted his index into her virgin bud Pyrrah shuddered as she rubbed her leg against Jaune's mass. Jaune lightly bit into Pyrrah's neck finally Jaune pulled out his now soaked fingers Jaune shifted her black panties slowly he pressed his member against her womanhood spreading her vulva and finally inserting himself inside her. Pyrrah's tight and wet inner walls squeezed his mass as if refusing to let him go. Jaune lips locked onto Pyrrah's as he lifted her up and forced her down burying himself deeper into her. Jaune looked into her eyes and held her close as he continued to plunge into her. Pyrrah screamed in ecstasy at each thrust before she shot up straight against the wall climaxing. Jaune looked at her gasping for air at the pleasure of his manhood he knew he was near Jaune lifted her up and kissed her before bringing her down on his mass burrowing himself into her. He felt himself shoot into her spread inside and Jaune continued to thrust into her until he fired again into his partner Pyrrahs breaths begun to slow as she gained back her senses She held her knight's embrace. as he whispered into her ears. "Without you I don't know how I would carry on." Pyrrah fitted her head in the spoace of his neck smiling.

"Daddy I'm Home!" Jaune and Pyrrah went wide eyed quickly attempting to dress themselves.

(Signal Academy)

Winter exited her class feeling As though her student had retained most of what she had taught. Winter saw her little sister she approached her the Schnee fidgeting as she looked to her older sister. "Winter I want to talk to you… about that dunce." As Winter looked to her blushing sister only a single thought entered her mind.

Fuck.

Extra Jaune's 18th Birthday

Jaune fallowed Winter his teacher Winter who apparently had a surprise for his birthday. Jaune watched as Winter pulled out her key and opened the door to her room. Jaune stepped into the room and froze his cheeks brightening to the sight of Neo laying down looking at him without her coat and her pants off Neo smiled to her knight as she crossed her legs she rose a hand beaconing Jaune forward. Before Jaune could even so much as breath Winter locked the door stepping towards her student and wrapping her hands around Jaune, Neo rose up stepping before Jaune and raising her hands to his face Neo kissed her doofus knight pulling back with a small smile as her cheeks reddened Winter felt her heart quicken she took a deep breath not willing to lose to Neo she turned him to her and locked lips with the knight. Winter pulled back and stared into Jaune's eyes. "This this is your birthday so w-we thought we'd make it special." Neo stepped beside her accomplice and the two pushed Jaune unto the bed.

Neo straddled Jaune enjoying the boys completely shocked and blushing face. Neo leaned against Jaune climbing him. Till her face was but an inch from his She grasped Jaune's face and kissed him allowing her tongue to sink into his mouth she knew Jaune had kissed before but she would take his first deep kiss and hopefully more. Winter suddenly shoved against Neo she looked to her cute knight stuttering. Neo pouted before a thought entered her head making her Grin without missing a beat she tore open his shirt with but a flick of the wrist. Neo licked up Jaune's frame from his abs to his chest. As her hand slid beneath his pants until she gripped his member Neo smiled at the girth anticipating the filling of it enter her small and tight form.

Winter came up her and Jaune both gasping for air as a trail of saliva connected the two Winter saw Jaune shifted and shuddered Winter heard the sound of slurping. She turned to see Neo devouring Jaune Member letting it flick out of her mouth only to again take it in to the bottom of her throat she looked at Jaune shifting her eyes to that of pink with hearts shaped pupils Jaune erupted in Neo's mouth the girl righted her head and turned to Winter smiling as she swallowed Jaune's seed licking her lips. Instantly Neo went back to Jaune's shaft only to once again be met by a very annoyed looking Winter the two looked to Jaune to see him covering his face unable to resist they begun to lick and suck his groin staring directly at him. Jaune hissed as his cock swelled Neo and Winter smiled at the pulsing of his member before the two decided a truce as Neo licked and sucked on his shaft while winter milked the blondes head finally Jaune let loss another load.

Winter smiled at her knight as she lifted herself above him. Neo looked at the women completely and utterly steamed as she saw the Heiress lowering herself unto the blonde's mass. Neo decided it was time for some fun revenge as she ran away to her room. Winter pressed down unto Jaune's mass feeling it impale her form. Jaune looked into his teachers face. Winter twitched as she felt another thick mass enter her from behind. She turned to the grinning face of Neo who shivered as the double ended strap-on dug deeper into her. She started to thrust into the unwilling Winter Jaune begun to match his petite lover's rhythm the two thrusted into Winter who shook and quivered in a unexpected mixture of pain and pleasure. Neo turned Winter two face her kissing the pale beauty my penetrating her shapely ass as Jaune sucked and squeezed her nipples.

Neo, Winter and Jaune felt their limits reached as the two girls pulled back unable to even yell in arousal Jaune exploded into Winter releasing thick springs of spunk inside each and every crevice of her being. Winter and Neo laid against either side of the young Arc each looking at him with a great measure of both love and complete arousal. Jaune looked to the two giving an awkward smile. Winter and Neo looked to one another. "Well that's three."

"Three?" Winter chuckled as Neo leaned in kissing him. "Your eighteen now right Jaune?"

"Y, yeah." Winter smiled as Neo sat on Jaune's chest. "well that leaves eighteen more rounds, We figured you'd prefer this over spankings." Neo suddenly fell forward shuddering against Jaune and looking back to Winter who smiled back at her as she inserted Neo's toy into herself. Before Neo could say a word she felt Jaune plunge inside her expanding her insides before feeling the pressure of Winter as well.

Winter smiled to Jaune. "Lets start round four."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this rather um very M rated chapter So let me say I won't be progressing the story till after Volume 4 thou I did intend to do a few fluff chapters since we reached the chapter 13 which is the half point of the series. I felt bad since last week I didn't load a chapter of Tales of the Wanderer last week so I decided to load this. bad new I wont being loading a chapter of DLC or Tales of the Wanderer next week or two due to change in hours though I will load Pokemon RWBY Version due to how short they are. till next time please leave reviews and feed back it would be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 15 (New Years)

**Tales of The Wanderers (D.A.M. Adopted)**

 **Chapter 15 (New Year's Special)**

* * *

Jaune alongside his and Ruby's team cheered happy downing a few drinks while looking to the once again restored Beacon Academy. Ozpin looked to the eight as they traded stories and jokes while Lily alongside the other students of Signal played around. The festivities were soon interrupted by the alarms of the school signifying the presence of Grimm entering the walls of Vale. Jaune looked out to see a herd of Goliath as well as smaller Grimm entering.

Jaune looked to his team who looked to him expectantly. "Let celebrate a new year team." Team RWBY popped

"We wanna go!"

"Yeah let's start this year with a 'Yang'." Both teams groaned while Lily giggled earning the little Faunus brownie points with the buxom brawler.

Blake rolled her eyes before looking to Jaune. "Well bad puns aside I'm with her on destroying Grimm." Jaune smiled to the bookish Faunus.

"Thanks guys lets go."

"Yeah! Let's brake all the legs!"

The eight rushed through Vale and could see the Goliaths. Jaune stopped not to far from them and turned to his friends. "So how about we celebrate this New Year's right guys what do you say." Jaune's eyes begun to radiate gold.

The closest of the Goliath roared at the eight and stood on its hind legs reading to stomp into the earth and create an earthquake. Before the Grimm could hit the earth a tornado of scarlet petals enveloped the beast lifting it into the air and launching it away while the tornado tore apart the smaller Grimm close by apart Ruby stopped and was amazed by the power of her Evolved Semblance.

A trio of Griffons lunged down at the petite Reaper, intent on hitting killing the Huntress only for Weiss to appear between the three on her body were tattooed the still moving Glyphs of her body allowing her to utilize all the powers of her family at once, Weiss zipped between the three tearing them apart. While avoiding the attacks with ease with time dilatation from her tattooed Glyphs the heads of white King Taijitu lunged forward biting into other nearby Grimm, while from her arms the wings of Nevermore popped out she launched out feather's killing them.

Human sized Nevermores flew past her and were pierced by bullets from Blake who stood alongside two black silhouettes the Nevermores fired feathers at her each piecing her form but instead of the damage showing on her form they appeared on the shadows Blake gripped the closet with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud. Blake swung to the nearest Nevermore cleaving through it and jumping from the fading Grimm to another while each of her silhouettes fallowed suit.

A Goliath rushed to Blake readying to ram her only for the best to be pushed back as Yang flew into it landed on the earth a rushed forward as he power grew from both taking and giving damage from her flames burst into a colossal plume of fire. Yang ran below the Goliath punching its hind legs exploding the it and sending the beast to the floor. "Your turn pink Bomber!"

"Hurray!" Nora ran to the downed Goliath as lighting begun to erupt from her body before her form converted into that of lighting. She launched forward like that of a living bolt of pink lighting tearing through the face of the Goliath and into the two others behind it literally tearing apart their legs.

"Woo hoo!" Ren ran past his partner to the legless Goliath his aura formed once again into that of a poisonous mist the swept across the Grimm and teams disintegrating the Goliath's it made contact with, while healing his comrades.

Pyrrha and Jaune watched the display of destruction, both vastly impressed by the incredible display of destruction. "So Pyrrha you wanna try using yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm kind of curious how it compares to the others." Pyrrha smiled and focused on her friends pulling them back to safety by the small amounts of iron their blood.

"Did you see Renny I broke all the legs."

"Yes Nora I saw."

"I'm the bestest at kicking ass."

Blake looked to her. "That's not a word."

"Yeah cause if it was that would be to describe for me." As Nora and Yang argued Pyrrha turned her attention back to that of the Grimm. She looked to the Grimm and lifted her hands. Beneath the Grimm the earth begun to shake as she focused on the metal within the rock making them rise above the Grimm. The member of Team RWBY and JNPR stared in awe at the sight. The rocks fell upon the beast ripping them apart.

"I think Pyrrha is the bestest."

"… Agreed" Above them the fireworks exploded. The eight looked to the bright light.

"Um… Jaune." Jaune looked to his partner who blushed at him finally taking a rather deep breath and locking lips with him. Pyrrha begun to pull back only for Jaune to pull her into his embrace. The members of team RWBY starred in shock at the scene while Nora and Ren looked to each other and smiled. Nora begun to cheer.

"Called it Renny!"

"Nora… maybe right now might not be the best time."

"Screw that I waited three years for this, so have you Renny, now fist bump."

"…" Ren rose his fist to her.

"Woo Hoo! Called it! Long live Arkos!" Jaune and his team looked to the fireworks, while Team RWBY continued to stare down Pyrrha who was firmly in Jaune's embrace.

(Back in Patch Tavern)

"Damn how does that not bother you sis?" Raven smiled as she downs her fourth shot of bourbon.

"They didn't have Jaune around for 2 years the least we could do is give them a holiday right girls." Across from her both Neo and Winter nodded. Rave looked back to her brother with the slightest smile. "Besides we have plans for Valentine's day and those five won't be able to do a damn thing about it."


	16. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 16

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took so long its not that I didn't like this series or gave up its just I had serious writer block for it and with each new series I got further away from doing this but I will from now regularly pdate this as well.**

* * *

(Patch)

Sparks bust out as Jaune's new weapon collided with Cardin's, Jaune pulled back the black blade that resembled that of a pitch-black Claymore with the exceptions of the gray waves that ran along both sides of the sword. The blade 'Howled' as Jaune focused his aura through the four-foot blade. Cardin flinched at the noise and Jaune smiled.

"Well it didn't shatter after hitting Cardin's blade." Jaune new rectangular shield shifted into its sheath form Jaune smiled as he flipped the small switch along the end of the casing and the edges extended and tightened until the resembled that of a long white Blade Jaune tucked his claymore inside of it half way before the sheath clicked and the white blade tightened once more crating a six-foot Blade. Jaune looked to his rival and ignited the dust within his cape to surge forward at Cardin Swung his great Mace upwards and the two once again collided creating a shockwave. Jaune and Cardin smiled to one another before Jaune focused his aura on the dust infused into the sheath of the Blade from it lighting surged forward and pushed Cardin back, finally Jaune allowed the sheath to release and placed the pommel within the sheath the sheath closed around the end the two foot handle broke in hale at the center and Jaune wielded it like a second blade.

Cardin looked to his friend and smiled raising his hands as he chuckled. "I give." Jaune furrowed his brow.

"What?"

Cardin once again chuckled. "You don't have a poker face Arc that expression your wearing tells me I wouldn't last a second. Besides I think this more than suffices as a test for your new toy."

Jaune sighed. "Yeah I guess." He turned to Ruby who was looking at him with absolute amazement in her eyes. "Well Ruby I got say you are a fucking genius." Ruby rushed forward and hugged him.

"I knew you'd love it, I still can't believe you trusted me." Jaune smiled and rubbed the petite reapers head.

"You're the only person I would ever trust to reforge Corcea Mors and Ebony's Dawn." Jaune rose the Claymore in the air and looked to the blade with a smile. "Still when you suggested fusing the two into a hybrid weapon I have to admit I didn't expect this."

"So… do you like it?"

Jaune looked to his fellow leader quizzically. "Like it." Jaune embraced his awkward friend. "I love it!" Ruby turned into jelly in her friend's slash crush's embrace.

"Okay Ladykiller that's enough." Yang forcibly separated the two from one another. Ruby glared at her sister while Yang merely shrugged before turning to Jaune. "So Vomitboy what're you naming it?"

Jaune looked to the blade and smiled. "Ater Mors (Black Death)"

"So Vomitboy wanna go hang out? We know all the best spots in Patch."

Jaune smiled to them and sheathed his weapon. "Sorry guys but I promised Coco I'd help team CFVY with a guard mission in Vale."

"W-well we can come with you!"

"Nah its cool, we should be able to handle things between the five of us." Jaune waved to the two visibly dejected sisters as he begun to make his way to the docks.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Jaune looked to Pyrrha and smiled at her.

"Well we're supposed to have drinks afterwards so it's kind of a coin toss weather or not I just pass out at CFVY's place and not even come back till tomorrow." Pyrrha sighed and looked back to Jaune.

"Just promise you won't do anything to reckless then you just got that weapon so you still need to get a handle on it."

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune grabbed Pyrrha pulling her in close to himself and the two kissed. Ruby's and Yang's mouth opened in shock at the scene before them. Jaune pulled back smiling while his partner face was as red as her face. Jaune laughed in amusement before he looked to too Lily and patted her head. "Now you be a good girl and listen to Pyrrha okay."

Lily looked up to her father with a mild stare. "Yeah, I know papa, I listen to Mama Pyrrha." Both Jaune and Pyrrha were surprised by the statement while Ruby and Yang were doing everything possible to not wail at the little Faunus's declaration of accepting Pyrrha as a mother. Jaune waved to the four as he left. Cardin stepped beside the two sisters.

"'tsk, tsk' take my advice, you two need to step up your game."

(Vale Wall)

Jaune and the members of CFVY walked along the walls of Vale keeping an eye out for Grimm while they crew repaired them with Coco alongside Jaune. Coco looked to the knight. "So, you were really all four of those OP Huntsman?"

"We I guess it's hard to believe without seeing but yeah."

"Nah I believe after all you fought harder than any of us did during the reclaiming of this place." Coco slapped Jaune's ass earning a stunned surprise from the Arc, Coco smile. "So how does it feel to be back in Vale for you?" She frowned as she looked to the devastation.

Jaune smiled. "I feel like this is proof we have a chance to take back from the Grimm." Coco looked to him.

"A little Naive don't you think?"

"Not really after all re managed to defeat a Grimm Walker. If we could manage that then I think expanding the kingdoms for humanity shouldn't be so hard. After all me and Cardin have been planning to take back Mt. Glenn and fortify it."

Coco looked to Jaune with genuine surprise. "You can't actually be serious, can you? That's a suicide mission."

Jaune looked to his fellow leader with a gaze that left no room for argument. "The second we think somethings impossible is the second we lose Coco. I have to believe in humanity and Faunus alike otherwise it's no different than accepting own destruction. We as a people cannot survive if we do not expand and for that reason we mustn't succumb."

Coco sighed. "Fine, fine can't really argue with that, starting to see why you lead the White Knights." Jaune looked down to see Velvet playing with the children while their parents worked and it honestly brought a smile to his face.

"Heads up tough stuff."

Jaune looked up to see a literal cloud of Grimm flying at them, he gritted his teeth while Coco begun firing into the flock. Finally, Jaune made up his mind and landed unto the ground and let his capes dust mix into his Aura Surge creating a colossal dome of thick ice. "Worker get in here, you to children!" They civilian and kid rushed into the single opening Jaune ran out and looked to Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"You two cover the entry way make sure no Grimm get in."

the larger of the two looked to Jaune. "What about the flock?"

Jaune looked the giant in the eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about that buddy I got a plan."

Jaune reached to top of the dome and met with Coco and Velvet. "So, you got a plan Arc?"

"I do. Coco you stay here and take out any Grimm that get to close."

"And how do we know they'll head for the dome and not just circle around for another chance at you?"

"Because all the people are here making this dome doesn't just protect the people but bait the Grimm."

Velvet was visibly shocked. "Bait?" Jaune turned to the Faunus girl.

"I don't like it anymore then you do but then the alternative would've been letting them scatter in panic and the Grimm's attack pattern would've been unpredictable this way at least we know what the Grimm will do and can protect them." Velvet nodded understanding. "Now Velvet you have a choice, you can either copy Coco's weapon and support her from here are go up there with me bot-"

"I'm going with you!" Jaune was a bit stunned by her quick answer but quickly recomposed himself. Upon seeing Velvets weapon create a holographic image of his dust gauntlets and cape.

"Fallow my lead!" Jaune's cape erupted and her flew throw the are at the flock he withdrew Ater Mors and switched it to its Great Sword Mode. "Velvet stay back while I make an opening." He allowed Ater Mors to burst into flames and then swung the massive blade into a Giant Nevermore. Jaune let his aura protect t him while he flew to the center of the flock. Upon reaching the middle her let Ater Mors 'Howl' causing the Grimm to be stunned and disoriented and even making some fall from the sky, then without wasting a moment he created a Aura Surge that enveloped a vast amount of the Grimm he let his cape spew out lighting and the sphere of aura exploded in a white maelstrom of lighting.

No sooner did Velvet begin flying into the smaller Griffons and Nevermore allowing Coco take out the bigger ones. Jaune Swung Ater Mors at any nearby Grimm until he heard a massive screech and turned to be greeted by the sight of a gigantic Nevermore that easily was triple that of the one that JNPR and RWBY fought at initiation. It fired at Coco its massive feather like rockets the created craters where ever they landed. Jaune flew before the one that would've struck Coco and the dome and was cast to the earth alongside it.

 ** _Use us._**

Darkness begun to leak from his form as a masked begun to envelope his face quickly the feather broke down into its miasma state and was absorbed into Jaune's body a pair of Colossal Nevermore wings erupted from his back.

 _ **Absorb the weak...**_

Jaune roared a inhuman roar and the smaller Griffion and Nevermore begun to converge on him breaking down into miasma and entering his form. Throw scarlet red eyes he looked to the colossal Nevermore, who screeched in response to his gaze and fire off more feathers.

 _ **And assimilate the strong!**_

From his back two more pairs of wings erupted and he fired out feather at the Colossal Nevermore that countered its. Jaune flew to the massive Grimm with unimaginable speed her broke through its chest and tore off it wing with Ater Mors.

 **"Your… Mine!"**

The Grimm body begun to break down into miasma that fed into Jaune's form before finally being completing consumed Jaune screeched out like a Nevermore and heard others respond with similar cries. He roared out and knew they were retreating from what was his domain.

 _What Are you?_

 _ **We are the Grimm we are your darkness.**_

 _Do you want to destroy mankind?_

 _ **… No, we cannot leave you… And we cannot take over forever… We will follow your will… and you will feed us.**_

 _Never thought I'd make a deal with a Grimm, He'll I don't know how I'm not losing my shit right now. Fine, but know that I want to destroy Salem._

 _ **… Foolish, she is strong… stronger than all…. But if we feed enough we can be stronger….**_

 _Fine. I accept if you're willing to help against Salem, then I don't mind dealing with you. What do I call you anyways._

 ** _… Pecus…_**

(Velvet's POV)

Velvet looked at Jaune as his body had once again taken that form, yet the terror she felt before wasn't there but a concern she saw as Jaune's aura fought against the miasma and she also noted that it had shown no interest in hurting them only the Grimm. No sooner did the grayish skin, mask and wing vanish and he started plummeting to the earth unconscious.

"Jaune!" Velvet flew to the blonde catching him. as the people cheered over the victory.

(Vale Tavern)

Velvet sat by the laying Arc, waiting for him to wake. She gently poured aura into him hoping to help, while she was scared she knew Jaune would never hurt her of his own volition. His hand gripped her wrist and pulled her in close making the faunus fall on top of him. She froze as she looked to his form and smiled at him. Velvet neared his face.

He even cuter than back then… He's so still. Like sleeping beauty.

Jaune opened his eyes to see Velvet not even a inch away. The bunny girls face lit up and she jumped back into a wall. He leapt to her helping her up. Velvet couldn't look to him. Jaune rubbed the back of his head and looked to the red faced faunus.

"What happened?"

Velvet visibly perked up at the question eager to change the subject. "Y-you saved us! I mean you turned again…But you saved us from the Grimm, you didn't hurt anyone like last time." Jaune only seemed slightly relieved by the news. "That's good… I guess." Jaune looked to her and gave his best smile. He couldn't let her know he was scared… he'd have to talk to Ozpin later about this.

 _Maybe I shouldn't be around people especially if I turn again._

He felt something push him into the wall. He looked down to see Velvet who looked to him clearly upset but still adorable. It made him feel bad especially considering she was his upper classman.

"I said you saved us."

"Huh?"

"You didn't hurt anyone… so don't make that kind of face. Don't put up a smile while your suffering." Jaune sighed. Sometimes he forgot she was his senior, He looked to her intent on hearing her answer. He rose her hand to her placing it on her shoulder. She noticed him tremble.

"D-did it scare you? Did I scare you?"

He didn't want to leave everyone, not again, not after so long. Her eyes softened and she took his hand from her should and rose it to her face.

"I was scared." He felt his heart clench at her words.

"I was scared that you were going to get hurt." Jaune looked to her surprised. And she hugged him. "You so smart and yet so dumb. You're the White Knights that save the day and bring hope where none is. How could I hate or fear someone who would do so much for others." She felt his tears fall unto her back ass his embrace tightened.

"Y-you don't think, that I'm a… monster?" She hated that he would even ask that. Just as much as she hated the memory of him raising as a Grimm Walker when they were fighting Ozpin. But she knew he proved it when Pyrrha gambled her own life and again against the Colossal Nevermore. She looked to him.

"Never ask that because that again None of think that. Nobody who knows you would ever think that!" She felt his hold on her tighten.

"T-thankyou…" She allowed herself to lean into him.

"You saved us Jaune."

"Well isn't this touching, but Velv we had an agreement, Not like you to try to get a head start like that." She turned to see Coco who smiled at two before making her way to Jaune and grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to her. She lowered her glasses so she could look him directly in the eyes. "You shouldn't be asking stupid questions like that." Although it was slight Velvet picked up on the hurt in her leader's tone.

"Do you think we would so readily abandon you. Hell, we fought the headmaster and veteran huntsman for you." Coco's fist clenched. We may not have hang out much or spoke often. "But still I considered everyone in yours and Ruby's teams my friend. So, don't think we'd abandon you. Cause you aren't the only one who would fight tooth and nail for his friends. Got it?"

Jaune nodded to her and she returned the gesture but quickly adopted a smile that left little trace of the feelings from just a moment ago. "Good now let's get some drinks and cheer up."

(Patch)

She stepped forward, her heart pounding as she stepped to his room. Ruby rose was dressed in a much riskier nightgown than what she was ever use to wearing.

 _What am I doing! What am I doing! What am I doing! WHAT AM I DOING!_

She stopped just before Jaune's door breathing both heavily and nervously. She took a deep breath and mustering all her courage she pushed opened the door. And rushed to the bed not thinking she tackled into the blonde.

"I-I Didn't Know Until You Were Gone! I Love You." Ruby Gripped The blondes lock and pushed forward and locked lips. She finally opened her eyes to look back into Lilac. She drew back shaking.

"Y-Yang…"

"…Hey sis… So ever since I was gone?" Ruby froze unable to think.

"I Thought you were Jaune!" Ruby then noticed the black and yellow lingerie that barely covered any of her form. "Why are you here?"

"To get laid by a legend! Why are you here?"

"To make my move." Yang brow rose before a grin spread across her face.

 _Oh no._

"Wow sis your pretty brave? But maybe you should leave Ladykiller to the big girls." Ruby eyes narrowed on her sister.

"I'm big to! I'm 18!" Yang poked her sister breast and Ruby jumped back in embarrassment.

"Sis if you get like that from me touching you how much are you gonna freak out when Vomitboy cops a feel?"

"I'll figurer something out!" Yang sighed at her sister. Before finally turning to the closet.

"Kay don't think I can convince her to leave you guys come on out." To Ruby's Horror from the closet stepped out both Yang's and her own partners dressed in rather… suggestive outfits as well. Ruby stared daggers at her team.

"What… The fuck?"

(Vale Tavern)

Jaune and Yatsuhashi looked to one another both could barely stand and was sure they had neared the limits. Jaune struggled to even maintain consciousness as he was sure Yatsuhashi was in a similar position. Jaune smiled knowing one thing.

 _I can do this._

"End of the line big guy." The oversize samurai looked to him in utter fear.

"How? I could understand myself but Frox, Coco and even Velvet… You Monster How are you still standing?" Jaune ignored the clear hostility in the big man's words he could understand after all he was all that remained of CFVY and soon he too would be done.

 _Time to end this._

Jaune and roared and lifted the glass to his mouth downing the drink with vigor. Yatsuhashi could only star at the boy shocked a scared he looked to his scroll to see the bar at 2 percent truly his aura had reached its limits at keeping his kidneys going.

"Dammit." The large man slammed his drink down giving up the crowds cheered while Jaune merely laughed and patted his seniors shoulder.

"Sorry man I won so you guys have to cover the bill. Not my fault Coco the one who came up with the idea." The large man looked to his leader who smiled back to him dumbly. "Not Muy Ffault You a bunch of lite wheightez."

You're the first one who surrendered. "Yeah butz I has had 22 drinkz befores I gave up. Foxys only had 19." They turned to the blind faunus who was passed out drunk on the table. Jaune laughed.

"Between you Coco's 22, Fox's 19 and Velvet's 2 that only 43 and your 26 that 70. A decent amount."

"Decent amount! How are you not dead after 70 drinks?"

"Clearly you don't know a thing about who taught me."

(Patch Tavern)

Qrow sneezed.

(Vale Tavern)

Jaune looked to the despairing members of CFVY, hell he felt bad for them after all they owe 141 drinks now. Oh well not his problem. Velvet finally woke from her stupor just trying to process what's wrong.

"Damn Blondie you must have a kidney of steel." Coco leaned against Jaune smiling to the knight. "So, Blondie how are you not drunk off your ass."

"First rule of Qrow's training, spars must not begin until after a blood tolerance level of .25."

Coco and the rest of team CFVY laughed at the joke.

 _Why are they laughing?_

"Well it's been fun guys but I need to go back t-"

"~Your not going anywhere Jaune.~" Jaune felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his chest from behind. Jaune turned to see Velvet who stroked his face. upon her face was a sultry expression. "~Oh Jaune! I've waited so long to see you~."

Velvet's hands went under the fabric of Jaune's shirt feeling his abs. Yatsuhashi looked to the two and then to Velvet, his face paled and he turned to Coco and Fox. "Oh no…"

 _We were so caught up in winning were forgot to keep her from the booze._

The rabbit faunus leaned in close to Jaune. "~When I saw you right before we started the mission to take back Vale it took everything for me to not jump you then and there.~" The faunus bit his ear lob sending a shiver up the knights spine.

 _W-what is she doing? Velvet not suppose to act sexy, she the shy cute girl! This isn't right!_

"Um Velvet I think you're a little drunk we should stop thi-" The words may have never left his mouth but that was only due to the bunny's tongue entering it. She pulled away a long trail of saliva between them.

"~Oh, come on big man. ~Don't make me beg.~" Velvet once again kissed Jaune making him freeze in place before she finally pulled back from the dazed Jaune and guided him away. "~Coco.~" The leader in a moment of clarity looked to the faunus who merely smiled to her. "~Aren't you the one who suggested sharing? Come on.~" It only took a few moment for Coco to gather her thought and act appropriately.

 _Was I serious when I said that? Of course not I was just having some fun at her expense. Am I drunk? Yes obviously. Most importantly is there a chance this could mess with our team in some unforeseeable way? More than I can count… Am I still going up there… Hell yes!_

(Vale Tavern Upstairs)

Now Jaune knew his limits and he was sure he was way under them he only had like 70 drinks, which given is enough for him to not drive… or to give Qrow a light buzz, but that was beside the point. How was it that after so few drinks had sweet innocent Velvet turned into the mama of all that Sexy. Hell, before he would've pegged her as the type who would faint over holding hands but now her she was licking his bare chest with the majority of her top undone. How had her very existence become eighteen and up.

Jaune begun to rose only for Velvet to force him back down. "~Awwww Jaune you're being so mean, it'll feel good soon so just relax and lets enjoy ourselves."

(Vale Tavern Downstairs)

 _Oh we fucked up bad._

Yatsuhashi looked to his fellow teammate Fox who was currently hyperventilating in a corner.

"She's coming to get me. Nowhere to run. No hope, no hope… game over man, Game Over!" Yatsuhashi grabbed the sorrowful man's shoulder.

"Bring yourself together man, Jaune's up their risking his life for us!"

 _Though he doesn't know._

"You fool all he's doing is giving the beast an appetizer We barely made it out last time and we were only first years then... Now we're adult and she at her prime… she more powerful, more determined and, and… more hungry. I don't wanna loss my virginity again."

"Stop overreacting! You can only lose your virginity once Fox!"

"She'll find a way! Last time she was drunk their wasn't a man in the village who could stand."

Maybe he's right… No! Surely Jaune's stamina is to par with his skills in combat and drinking… but will that be enough? God dammit Coco gave us one job. Never more than one drink.

Fox grabbed the man and looked Yatsuhashi straight in the eyes. "Stop putting on that act, you know damn well how hopeless it is to think a single man can hold her. Last time she was like this me and you were left utterly exhausted as that monster wearing Velvet's skin held our V-cards!"

"We should run, if we leave now we can load the next boat to Patch."

Forgive me Jaune, your sacrifice won't be in vein.

(Vale Tavern Upstairs)

Jaune looked up to the girl he could hardly believe was Velvet who laid on top of him kissing him senseless. She stopped for only a moment to turn around. "~Coco be a dear and stop half assing it~."

Coco gave the faunus a pleading look and nodded surprising Jaune with how subservient and shy Coco was being. it was like the two switched personalities. Coco took more than half of his length into her mouth but without warning Velvet pressed down her hand on top of Coco's head pushing it down to take Jaune's entirety into her throat. "~That's a good girl. Enjoy your meal~." He could hardly contain himself as he felt himself peak letting out large sting of cum which Coco drank down with utter greed. Jaune looked up to Velvet who smiled down to Jaune happily. She shimmied off her panties, she looked to the knight with a look of utter lust within her eyes.

Velvet sat on his face looking down to the suffocating knight. "~Come on big boy~." She felt the briefest sensation shoot up her body, Velvet moaned out pleasure.

 _Eat to live. Eat to live Jaune!_

To his surprise the faunus quickly lifted herself up and turned to Velvet. "~Okay honey I can't take it anymore. Coco why don't you get serviced by Sweety to~." Coco only gave a brief nod, her mouth let go of Jaune's member with no trace of his seed left behind. Coco made her way to Jaune fidgeting and adverting her gaze obviously uncomfortable. Jaune felt his cheeks burn up as he looked to her and finally took her hand bringing her to his side. He guided the utterly flustered leader to himself and laid her down on her back he buried his face between her thighs. He felt Coco shift and thrive as the tiniest squeals left her. To be honest he always thought it would be Coco that would act this adorably.

With one final motion of his tongue he felt her back hike up as she convulsed, her femcum leaked from her form unto his lips with one last moan Team CFVY's leader passed out.

 _That's all it took?_

"~Aw, she's all tuckered out~." With great force Jaune felt himself being flipped around unto his back and was greeted to sight of the bare body of Velvet who hovered above him with a minx's smile on her face. "~Don't worry Sweety, she'll wake up soon~."

 _Think of a stream, a calm tranquil stream._

She leaned in close letting her breath enter his ears. "And then you can have some real fun with her. But first~." Velvet guided his length to her flower and lowered herself letting it penetrate her form. Jaune head hiked back at the sensation she leaned in close licking his neck.

 _fuck the stream!_

Jaune grabbed the girl by her extra ears and pulled her in close looking lips and devouring her tongue. "~Oh, mmph. Jaune, your hurting me~."

"Oh, quit fucking with me, My auras healing them better then new and don't bullshit me I know a masochist when I see one." Before she could reply Jaune gripped lowered his hand to he held the top of her head in one and brought her to his mouth again while his other squeezed her ass.

The two felt each other's body as their heat combined. "You know what Velvet." Jaune flipped the faunus around never letting his dick leave the tight walls of her slit. "You strike me as the type whose hard to satisfy." Velvet bit her bottom lip and nodded to him. Too her surprise Jaune smiled back to the insatiable bunny and pressed deep into her earning a seductive moan. "That good, just means I'll be the first to see with fucked stupid expression."

She gave a smile that was reminiscent of Ruby being offered a plate of cookies. "~Ya promise~."

 _Oh, now she's done it._

He lifted her up by her ass bringing her down unto him. "An Arc never goes down on his word and I promise by Vale will be hearing pleads for more from this place."

"~Can't wait.~" Jaune felt her legs wrap around him. Jaune increased his thrust digging deep into her slit. Velvet clawed his back, and licked his chest while looking up at him "~You just gonna stare or are ya gonna keep your promise~."

 _All kinds of yes._

(Patch)

"So let me get this straight. You and Blake came here after coming to a truce."

"Sorry sis I want me some of that Wanderer and Blake the same with ol Paladin boy and since the two happen to be wrapped up in that yummy little Vomitboy. We made a deal, kitty can have him first then I can have some real fun."

Ruby stared at her sister who merely averted her eyes from him. "Anyways! You two came in to find My Partner laying in Wait with some booze." Weiss shot up at her partner.

"Take that back! This isn't some random Boozes! This is 150-year-old Wine made from the days of Mantel's prime my own father wouldn't so much as dare looking at it with the intent of drinking."

Ruby gave her partner a deadpanned expression. "And yet here you were with the intent of having it with someone you once called and I quote 'Tall dark and scrawny'." Weiss narrowed her eyes in a weak attempt to scare off her leader but it was hopeless. "I was simply trying to learn more about the White Knights and hopefully establish some positive bonds before my father could."

Ruby rolled her eyes before looking back to Weiss. "Seeing as your big sister is his teacher I doubt Jaune is eager to roll out the carpet for him."

"Hell Vomitboy would beat you pa to death with his own crappy beard. I don't even want to think about what he'd do if your big sis told him about what happened while you were stuck with him." a honest to god shiver ran up the team's spine at the thought.

Ruby finally composing herself looked to them. "As I was about to say After the three of you met instead of arguing you went and compromised, right?"

Yang felt things were a bit off and she turned to her sister who was pouting. "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"(R)WBY: What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do this!"

"Sis its not like we exactly planned this."

"Still!"

"Well this isn't what I was hoping to her while visiting the kids room for a friendly chat." Ruby and the others of her team turned to see her Uncle leaning against the opened window with a smile plastered on his face. "So how bout we make a deal. You lot hand me over that pretty little vintage and I'll not tell your daddy you two are sneaking up to Wonderboy's place here sane goes for you Meow Mix."

"R(W)BY: Deal!"

"Wait what this isn't even your it mine as if I'd share with some drunk." Qrow laughed his ass off before looking back at the Schnee. "Tell ya what snowflake, we share that baby and I'll tell ya all the kid's dirty little secrets, including taste… Well maybe I should get going."

"W-wait, perhaps I was a bit to… quick to judge." Qrow turned back smiling.

"That sounds about right."

(Vale Tavern Upstairs)

Grunts left his body as he pounded into his upperclassmen's ass and Velvet's moans were her only response. Jaune lowered himself above her and gripped her hair, pulling her back and kissing her with vigor. Velvet felt Jaune's hands shift from her hair to beneath her stomach which guided up to her surprisingly ample breast.

Jaune felt himself reaching his peak and pulled her against him and released inside her filling every inch of her with his cum. Without a moment to think Velvet pushed back planting Jaune on his back. With a pleasant view of the bunny's back as she pumped herself upon his girth like a piston. Jaune squirmed beneath the faunus letting out a roar of pleasure finally he let out another load inside her already stuffed ass. Jaune felt himself panting as he tried out.

"~Are you done already Big Boy~?" Velvet licked her lips as she looked down to her little treat of a man, who was coated in sweat with closed eyes.

"~Oh well, that was fun~." She felt him strong arms grip her shoulders and pull her back down unto himself and pulled her to himself.

"The fuck do you think your saying." He lifted her into the air by her waist letting her legs dangle freely as he dug deeper into her body he looked down her shivering back. "Didn't I make a promise?" Pinning her to a wall and fucked her harder.

"~How you keeping up Sweety~?" Jaune smiled at her as she practically yelled out his name.

"Same as you. Lots of aura to spare." He pulled out of her and without asking she lowered to her knees and begun to work on his shaft, staring up at him with a smile that would put Neo to shame. "As much as I love the sight of you going down on me." Jaune put his hand beneath her chin and raised her head to greet him. he lifted her up to him and gave her a long kiss before propping her against the wall and lifting her leg above his shoulder. "Let's get back to the fun part." He pressed into her with as much force as possible. She moaned out and her felt her twitch against her length.

He pressed in her and looked at Velvet as her body begun to genuinely squirm. "Oh, there's what I wanted to see." He gripped her close and bit her ear and looked to her face and finally smiled. "Now there's the face I wanted to see."

"~Ah!~!" He didn't need her to ask she was practically begging with her eyes and that was more than enough as he let loose inside her. She collapsed and he laid her on the bed alongside Coco.

He laid down on his back between to two staring up at the ceiling but not really looking just focusing.

"Hey you still there?" A dark miasma begun to trail off his form and he knew the answer then.

 ** _…Yes…_**

 _So wanna tell me about yourself and why your inside me?_

 ** _…Because you assimilated me…_**

 _What do you want?_

 ** _…Want?..._**

 _You know? What do you want? Death, domination, destruction if it's any of those then the answers no deal._

 ** _…I want… More…power… I need more… Grimm…_**

 _Not fallowing what do you mean?_

 ** _… Later… still tired…_**

"Fuck maybe tomorrow then but definitely have to talk to Ozpin first."

Just as he laid down he was greeted by the sight of Velvet kissing his chest as well as Coco who seemed sober enough to hold an identical expression.

God dammit, looks like I'm not sleeping.

(Patch)

"So are we in agreeance?"

The member of team RWBY looked to their petite leader and nodded. The four girls rose their fist in the air. "As of today the members of Team RWBY aims to have Jaune Arc."

(Vale Tavern 3 hours later.)

"Oh god, no more, no more please."

"~Sweety come on we just started.~"

"~Yeah Big Man I haven't even gotten to have any real fun~."

Jaune looked to the two women above him. who eyes were filled with hunger. "I can't feel my legs."

"~Good that's means you can't get away.~"

 _Oh god._


	17. Tales of The Wanderers Ch 17 (V-Day)

**Tales of The Wanderers**

 **Chapter 17 (Valentine Day Special)**

* * *

 **I really do love you guys I just finished chapter 8 of ADRTF and here I am writing a special for Tales of the Wanderer, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Patch 3 PM)

"Where's Jaune he should've been back by now?" Pyrrha walked through the house of looking for her partner. "It's Valentine's day I was hoping to spend today with Jaune." Lily looked up to her mommy Pyrrha she, she felt bad for her all of JNPR were missing beside her. But Lily figured that aunt Ren and uncle Nora were off spending alone time together… no she didn't get that wrong everyone knew who was the men in their relationship.

"I'm sure dad will be back before tomorrow." Lily smiled to her newer Mommy and Pyrrha smiled at the girl. "By the way Mommy can you show me how to make chocolate?" Pyrrha looked the little Faunus surprised.

"Why would you want to make chocolates."

"For papa I hear people give chocolate to the men they love and I love papa more than anyone!" Lily looked down nervously. "And w-well remember my friend Aren?" Pyrrha did recall the boy. Aren Rouge if she remembered right. He was the same one who wanted to go with their group to reclaim Vale. After that he and little Lily had grown quite close and she had grown rather attach to him. such a brave boy… uh oh.

"Let go to the kitchen I'm not a pro chef or anything but I have made chocolates before."

Once when still in Beacon, if only I had worked up the nerve to give them to Jaune back then.

The two entered the kitchen to see a happy Ruby humming away as she pulled out heart shaped cookies alongside Weiss who nervously wrapped them. Both froze upon seeing Pyrrha their faces growing red. "It's not what you think!"

(25 Minutes Later)

Taiyang entered the house and was surprised when sweet little Lily ran up to him tackling him full on she sat on the downed former huntsman's chest smiling presenting a small bag to him with a smile plastered on her face. "I made you some cookies with auntie Ruby's and Weiss's help." She looked like Yang but her cute little face was exactly like Ruby's truly she was the cutest thing ever. Qrow stepped in next and rubbed the little Faunus's head. Quickly she pulled out a second baggie and lifted it to Qrow. "I made you one to." Qrow took the bag and rubbed the girls head once more.

Lily stood up and begun to make her way to the academy. "I heading to Eren's hoiuse to give him my chocolate! See you soon Grampa Qrow and Taiyang"

"Qrow and Taiyang: What!" Just as they readied to hunt the boy down Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha held the two back.

"Its bad enough Jaune gonna want to kill the boy let's not add you to the list." After a good ten minutes of struggling the two-old huntsman resigned from their attempts… for now.

"Where Jaune anyways?"

"Don't know we haven't been able to find him and he hasn't answered his scroll either we're actually a bit worried." Qrow shrugged.

"Well from what I hear he had a pretty good time yesterday he's probably prepping for round tw-" Taiyang slapped the grizzled old drunk and Qrow glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Trying to save your life." Qrow looked back to his niece and the others who auras were surging as they starred daggers at him. Qrow averted his gaze from the three. Before walking upstairs only for Taiyang to fallow. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well Jaune had quite the night with two lets say very insatiable women. I'm positive he's crashed out drunk on his bed."

"Qrow, why do you have a blowhorn?"

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"More then you could imagine."

"Is this cause he the girl you liked."

"Yeah right like I care about Winter."

"I never said anything about Winter." Qrow turned to the grinning Taiyang.

"Ass."

"Drunk." At least I can fix mine.

"Sure when Beowulves fly." The two quit their back and forth just as they got close to the door of Jaune's room they opened it and blowed the horn while Taiyang rushed forward to tackle the Blonde only for the two to stop as before them in lingerie from Qrow's wildest dreams were laying a very shocked Blake and Yang.

"Blake and Yang: Ahhhh!"

"Qrow: My eyes!"

"Taiyang: No Yang no!"

Qrow and Taiyang fell to their knees vomiting at the scene while Yang and Blake covered themselves. "God dammit Qrow you so wasted you lead us to the wrong room!"

"Whose worse the drunk leader or the idiot who fallows him!"

"… Wait a second this is Jaune's room." Qrow and Taiyang turned to the covered Yang and Blake, whose faces were shaded red with embarrassment. No sooner did Ruby and Weiss enter already beginning to strip without even looking up.

"Okay we managed to trick Pyrrha into going after Lily and we already made the Jaune's Valentine's day cookies and laced them with plenty of Aphrodisiac now let's get ready to-" Ruby dropped her bag upon seeing her father and Qrow whose faces were filled with utter horror.

"Qrow and Taiyang: What the fuck kind of team activities do you have!"

(One Hour Later)

"So let me get this straight Firecracker, your telling me that after our little talk last night you lot came to a truce and decided to make a mission out of scoring a few rounds with Jaune in what you lot call operation and I quote Bejeweled Knight." A covered Ruby looked up to her uncle clearlky embarresed.

"That's… about the just of it." Taiyang was the first o question.

"Why Bejeweled Knight?"

"Serious you find both your daughters half naked lying in wait for a boy alongside their partners and that's the first thing you ask." Reluctantly Qrow leaned in whispering the meaning to his former teammate.

"Oh because their named after a gem… RUBY!"

The six heard the bell ring down stairs and made their way to it. Qrow opened the door to see Velvet and Coco. "Oh hey what do you guys want?"

"Um… I-is Jaune here."

"He wasn't with you?"

"No sweet ass vanished when we woke up he was missing figured he came home to watch out for Lily." The eight pondered where their knight could be.

(Dracova White Knight's Base)

Jaune bore into Neo from behind bring a cry of pleasure from her form. Despite how good the tight folds of her flower felt he couldn't speak as Winter and Raven waged erotic war over his lips keeping the knight plenty stiff by sharing kisses before him while fondling one another. A frustrated Jaune grabbed Raven's shoulder pulling in the mature women and pressing her against himself as he kissed her neck while fondling her breast. Winter pouted while sitting on the bed her baby blue heart shaped lingerie leaving very little to the imagination.

Jaune felt himself release inside the eager Neo who shivered as the warmth of his seed spread throughout her insides. Winter didn't waste a second retracted the still hard member and licking it clean an act the only made it that much more rigid. The Schnee specialist looked up to Jaune with pleading eyes knowing it was his weakness. Jaune looked to her and Raven reluctantly let go of his lips. Jaune leaned down against Winter and begun to kiss her neck earning her moans without wasting a second Jaune begun to penetrate the eager Winter's womanhood. Winter wrapped her arms around him letting loose her cries of pleasure with each stroke.

After thoroughly satisfying the Schnee Jaune pulled out only for Raven to grab him from behind and nibble on his ear. "I need a break. I haven't gotten any rest you guys nabbed me right after I finished sending Velvet and Coco to bed." Any words Jaune spoke after that were muffled as raven sat upon her cute little students face she leaned down taking his throbbing prick into her mouth, encircling the head with her tongue. Raven felt Jaune flinch beneath him. "Oh, no I want it inside." Raven lifted herself up and turned to Jaune but before she could act he grabbed her up pinning her back against the wall. "Looks like someone's having their second wind."

"Fifth actually." Jaune brought Raven down unto his member and she let out a erotic moan that would shade a Ursa's cheeks red. Jaune fiercely plunged into Ravens form his mouth lighting biting her supple breast. The two moaned together as the walls of raven's pussy milked his girth for all it had. "I 'pant. pant' need a brake."

"That's fine." Jaune turned to see Neo and Winter each wearing strap on and smiling mischievously at the fulfilled raven. "We can keep ourselves entertained for a little bit."

A exhausted Jaune stepped out of the room debating with himself whether he should divide as to spread the work of pleasing the three eager huntress in his room. As he limped to the kitchen he was met by Cardin who was downing an entire gallon of orange juice. The two huntsman looked to one another understanding each others strife. "my sis working you like a horse huh?"

"More like ten I'm already out of aura but she insist I can keep at it… I think I broke three ribs." The two shared in each others pain Cardin grabbing a second gallon out from the fridge to which Jaune eagerly accepted. Finally, the door opened once more and Ren crawled forward covered in chocolate and pancake mix. Jaune and Cardin helped their fallen brother up and saw that his shirt had been torn to pieces along his exposed body were numerous hickeys.

"You okay Ren?" Cardin and Jaune looked at Ren eyes filled with concern… and the smallest bit jealousy for some odd reason.

"Did hammer girl drain you dry?"

"Four…"

"Four times? That's not so bad."

"Four gallons!" Jaune and Cardin stopped dead in their tracks.

"Your fucking with us right?" Ren shook his head and laid back against the table. "So much chocolate everywhere and where it wasn't pancakes were instead." Cardin reached in for a third orange juice and handed it to Ren who happily took it. Cardin turned to Jaune.

"Why'd Raven bring us here anyways."

"Ren: So, we couldn't escape."

"W-well he's not wrong just as they pulled me into her rift Raven said something about giving me to them on News Years, as for you two I think they owed Jean and Nora a favor"

"~Oh Renny! Your queen awaits her sweet pancake ninja~!"

"Save me!"

* * *

 **Okay hope you all liked it I have one more Valentine's special planned hopefully I can finish it in time and then I'll be doing my next chapter of Forlorn Knight unrelated has anyone seen Glitchtales S2 Ep3 absolutely heart breaking been binging on Battle against a true hero (Lyrical adaption) by Chi-chi until next time.**


End file.
